A panther's heart
by nekoumori
Summary: Traducción autorizada de Copper Vixen. Harry es atrapado en su forma animaga y es comprado para ser el familiar de su peor enemigo. HPDM slash.
1. Donde las cartas guían

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los demás personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

AVISO:

**Capítulo 1 – El lugar dónde dirigen las cartas **

La oscuridad iba cayendo en Privet Drive mientras Harry salía de la casa de sus tíos. El golpe de la puerta detrás de él cortó a su tío en medio de uno de sus sermones, pero eso no le importaba porque no decía nada que no hubiera escuchado antes. Como de costumbre las palabras arrojadas a su espalda surtieron efecto, obligándolo a subir una mano temblorosa para rascarse la cicatriz. Era un tótem de en lo que se había convertido; hasta cierto punto la odiaba, mientras que a veces la amaba. En tiempos como esos era un recordatorio de todo lo que había aprendido y llegado a querer, un susurro de libertad que él sabía que podría volver a sentir en unas pocas semanas.

El incidente había empezado antes de que la lechuza de Ron, Pig. La pequeña lechuza estaba horriblemente excitada y ululó mientras revoloteaba por la habitación de Harry antes de permitirle coger la carta que llevaba atada a la pata.

Lo que llevó a Harry a su situación actual, necesitaba solo unas pocas horas para olvidar el contenido de la carta que Ron le había mandado. Era vaga y breve como todas las cartas anteriores; hablaba sobre cosas sin importancia y se despedía dejando a Harry frustrado por la falta de respuesta a cualquiera de las preguntas que mandara en sus cartas.

Los últimos meses estaban llenos de cartas cortas de Ron y Hermione, que no contenían nada interesante. No importaba cuantas cartas mandase, se negaban a contestarle ninguna pregunta sobre como estaba el Mundo Mágico. Sus cartas contenían lo necesario para ser consideradas cartas que uno podría esperar recibir de un amigo; parecían más cartas de conocidos que solo se comunican en ocasiones especiales.

En ese momento estaba andando hacia el pequeño bosque al final de la calle, el único lugar donde había conseguido encontrar algo de soledad en esos meses. Él no podía evitar sonreír mientras sentía la agradable bienvenida del bosque. El aire frío susurrando contra su piel; jugando con su pelo y haciendo que le vinieran escalofríos.

Mientras abría la carta de Ron, dejó que sus ojos volaran por encima de las palabras que habían llegado a aprenderse de memoria antes de hacer trizas la carta y esparcir sus trozos en la brisa nocturna. Los ojos esmeralda brillaron mientras se movía hacia el corazón del bosque antes de empezar a desnudarse. Se quitó las gafas y las dejó encima de su ropa.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró firmemente en la imagen dentro de su mente, escuchó el familiar crujido de los huesos y el dolor viajó por sus sentidos. Se mordió el labio para evitar gritar, se concentró en los últimos detalles antes de tomar aire profundamente. Abrió los ojos lentamente; agudizados por el cambio, rápidamente vio cada pequeño detalle antes de moverse a otro lugar. Levantándose en sus cuatro patas, cuidadosamente flexionó sus músculos, notándolos deslizarse poderosamente bajo su espeso pelaje negro. Las garras se deslizaron fácilmente de sus vainas y las delicadas orejas se tiraron hacia atrás y hacia delante mientras la nariz y los bigotes trabajaban juntos oliendo el aire en busca de información que pudiera resultar vital.

Había puesto mucho esfuerzo en su forma animaga, pero nunca había considerado la pantera negra como una posibilidad. Hubiera deseado que fuera un ciervo en memoria a su padre, pero después de la experiencia del cuerpo de un predador no podía ni siquiera imaginar el cuerpo de una presa. El cuerpo de pantera había probado ser poderoso; silencioso y esbelto, le permitía mirar el mundo desde una nueva perspectiva.

Harry había trabajado en sus transformaciones durante todo el verano, había estado tentado de informar a sus amigos sobre su proyecto más nuevo pero en pocos días descartó la idea. Ron hubiera aceptado rápidamente, pero Hermione hubiera tratado de convencerlos de que no lo hicieran bajo la amenaza de contárselo a un adulto. Por supuesto, las respuestas vagas que había recibido habían asistido a tomar la decisión. Había tenido la idea después de la muerte de su padrino. En su honor había trabajado todo el verano en dominar las habilidades que ellos habían ganado con la esperanza de conservar buenas memorias de ellos.

Apartando esos pensamientos, se adentró más en el bosque; permitiendo a las suaves patas lo llevaran a través de los arbustos silenciosamente. Todos sus sentidos trabajaban al límite para descubrir posibles presas. Alcanzando un pequeño charco se arrodilló en la hierba permitiendo a su delicada lengua tomar un delicado sorbo de agua fría. Moviendo la cola, se levantó solo para congelarse ante el ligero sonido de voces. Oliendo rápidamente el aire detectó la esencia de hombres, acero y cuero.

Maldiciendo, se movió hacia las sombras, empezando una cursa desenfrenada hacia su refugio y su ropa. El repentino crack de madera seca lo congeló a medio movimiento. El sonido del disparo de una pistola y el trozo de metal en su costado lo obligaron a gruñir antes de echar a correr. Su mente empezó a volar y su cuerpo de pantera dejó de responder. De repente se encontró tropezando; dándose contra el suelo se quejó cuando el dolor de la herida fue espalda arriba como dedos incandescentes.

Mientras el mundo de Harry se volvía negro, las palabras de los cazadores llegaron a sus sensibles orejas "…quería algo raro..la pantera más grande…ojos como esmeraldas..tiene que pagarnos una buena suma…"


	2. Detrás los barrotes

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los otros personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

**Capítulo 2 – Detrás de las barras**

Las brillantes luces golpeando sus párpados le hicieron hacer una mueca y levantar una mano para bloquear los malditos rayos solo para notar el roce de un suave pelaje en su nariz. Soltando un gruñido infeliz abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse mirando un muro de piedra. Soltó otro gruñido panteril cuando otra veta de dolor corrió a través de su cuerpo y empezó la lenta tarea de encontrar una posición más cómoda para él. Girando su cabeza, notó el frío agarre del acero. Un grueso collar rodeaba su cuello, pausando sus movimientos y irritando el pelaje de su cuello. Alguien se había atrevido a ponerle un collar a él, el-chico-que-vivió!

Un gruñido grave lo hizo caer en cuclillas y apretando sus orejas fuertemente contra su cabeza. Un gran lobo gris le gruñó desde una jaula a su izquierda antes de volver a un rincón y desapareciendo en las sombras. El único signo de él que quedó fue el brillo de los ojos dorados que solo mostraban miedo y dolor. No otro animago entonces, maldición.

Poniéndose en pie cuidadosamente, empezó a ir y venir en los confines de su jaula. Hecha de duro acero, los barrotes estaban clavados firmemente al pie de la jaula. Centrándose empujó su magia hacia fuera, buscando cualquier otro ser mágico dentro del área. Se sentó con un suspiro infeliz; no había nada mágico dentro del edificio, hasta los barrotes eran de simple metal.

Respirando profundamente, intentó usar sus mucho más simple sentidos para detectar algo de interés en el aire, pero solo percibió el olor de orina y sangre vieja. Sus últimos recuerdos eran la huída en el bosque y su súbito dolor en el costado, cazadores. Lo habían cazado como el animal con el que iba merodeando.

Gruñendo enfadado, empujó los barrotes en un vano intento de liberarse. La súbita presión de su peso provocó que los barrotes crujieran suavemente pero también lo hicieron encoger ante el dolor que hizo su camino hacia su costado. Si el dolor no era suficiente, el continuo murmuro de su consciencia le recordaba que nadie sabía donde estaba.

Las únicas personas a las que había llegado a considerar amigos lentamente se habían alejado de él. No a propósito por supuesto, Ron y Hermione finalmente se habían dado cuenta de que se gustaban mutuamente y habían estado intentando ocultar su relación de él por algunos meses. El había estado alejado de ellos todo el verano; obligado a vivir en un agujero infernal y comunicándose por lechuza. Justo ahora debían estar juntos, pasando un buen rato y estando informados sobre lo que pasaba en la Orden. Él, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, no era informado de nada. Era forzado a encarar nuevos enemigos sin la ayuda del conocimiento que ellos le podrían dar. Aún así cada vez que les mandaba una lechuza, solo le daban respuestas vagas, sin información nueva, solo el renovado sentimiento de impotencia.

'Se lo tendrían merecido', pensó, 'su querido Salvador desvanecido sin dejar rastro. Quizás sería mejor si Harry el mago desapareciera y el pequeño Harry la pantera tuviera una oportunidad para ver como era el mundo sin gente constantemente encima de él para intentar protegerle.' Podía soportar ese tiempo y entonces ver exactamente esos cazadores tenían preparado para él.

Hermione Granger levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. No podía evitar sonreír mientras su novio Ron Weasley entraba en la habitación y se tiraba sin gracia alguna en el suelo a su lado. Pasando sus dedos por los mechones rojos, se rió cuando él rodó los ojos al ver el título del libro que estaba leyendo, 'Las Mejores Diez Pociones y Hechizos Curativos'.

"Mione?"

"Si Ron?"Hermione suspiró, dándose cuenta que él no la iba a dejar sola hasta que hubieran discutido lo que le perturbaba los pensamientos.

"Creo que deberíamos contarle a Harry… sobre nosotros."

"Querido, todos sabemos como tiene que pasar el verano y siento que sería mejor que le contáramos cuando estemos de nuevo en el colegio. No tenemos que molestarle con problemas innecesarios durante sus vacaciones, tendrá suficiente en lo que pensar cuando volvamos a Hogwarts." Mirando la parte de arriba de la cabeza de Ron, sonrió tristemente; Ron añoraba a su mejor amigo.

"Lo sé, pero compadezco que tenga que estar allí solo, forzado a pasar su verano con esos horribles tíos muggles suyos."

"Hm, es para lo mejor." Murmuró Hermione, volviendo la atención a su libro, que restaba abierto en su regazo. Continuando el calmante movimiento de correr sus dedos a través del pelo de Ron, sonrió cuando él suspiró y se inclinó hacia la caricia.

El sonido de suela de bota resonaba en la cavernosa casa; Girando la cabeza de Harry y ganando un gruñido del lobo escondido en las sombras. Actuando por instinto, Harry se deslizó hacia las sombras de la jaula donde estaba atrapado. No tenía ninguna duda de que iban hacia él o que él era más que probablemente el tema de la discusión que mantenían. Levantando sus orejas, trabajó para descifrar su conversación con la esperanza de entender para qué lo querían.

"Nos informaste de que querías algo exótico; creo que tus palabras fueron _inusual_ y _original._ Así que cuando uno de mis hombres oyó un rumor sobre un gato grande a las afueras de Little Whinging fueron rápidamente a investigar. Estoy contento de que fueron allí antes que nadie; capturar un animal como este es una cosa de una vez en la vida." El hombre que habló tenía aspecto desaliñado, como si acabara de salir de la cama y no se hubiera molestado en afeitarse o vestirse con ropa limpia.

"Mejor que sea lo mejor". La voz sonó fría provocándole escalofríos a Harry y poniéndole los pelos de punta en acto reflejo. La segundo figura se hizo visible para él y solo pudo quedarse boquiabierto ante el hombre que le fulminaba con la mirada a varios metros de distancia. Ojos esmeralda siguieron la ropa negra hacia arriba y se encontraron con ojos grises, "Porque los Malfoy solo tienen lo mejor."

Arrimándose más a las sombras, Harry continuó observando a Lucius Malfoy. El hombre desaliñado continuó divagando sobre collares de plata i trasferencias como una batalla silenciosa por la dominancia entre mago y pantera. Harry hizo lo que la pantera le impuso en esas circunstancias, siseó con enfado y gruñó. Cuando el Malfoy mayor se quedó donde estaba, Harry se tiró hacia los barrotes en un esfuerzo para herir al hombre que le había desafiado pero recibió un duro golpe cuando el bastón le dio a un lado de la cabeza.

Sacudiéndose el golpe, Harry se paseó por las sombras mientras veía a los dos hombres darse las manos. Acababa de ser vendido a un mortífago y conocido partidario de Voldemort

N/A: Es bueno ver que todo el mundo disfruta mi historia i me gustaría dar las gracias a la gente que comentó. Voy a intentar a hacer los capítulos un pelín más largos lo que tampoco es tan difícil.

N/T: En el original las notas de la autora eran un poco más largas, pero como eran para pedir ayuda en diferentes aspectos del fic, he decidido dejarlas así.

Agradecería mucho que me dijerais si hay algo que suena raro o está mal, porque es la primera vez que traduzco algo y no estoy segura de hacerlo bien.


	3. El regalo

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los otros personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

**Capítulo 3 – El regalo**

Draco Malfoy estaba parado delante de un espejo de cuerpo entero. Iba vestido elegantemente de negro y plata, Era la imagen de la perfección o por lo menos eso le decía el espejo. Eso era lo que se esperaba de un Malfoy, perfección. Se suponía que uno debía verse y actuar lo mejor posible todo el tiempo; parando mucha atención a la imagen que proyectaban.

Volviéndose de su reflejo, fue lentamente hacia la ventana grande, que permitía entrar la luz de la luna en su gigantesca habitación. La inmensa cama estaba envuelta en seda verde y negra y actuaba como centro de la habitación. Era una reliquia familiar; una de las tantas que adornaban la habitación. Su habitación estaba despejada de casi cualquier rastro de vida, careciendo de la chatarra y las golosinas que uno podía esperarse encontrar en la habitación de un adolescente normal. Esa era otra parte de ser un Malfoy. El orden y la perfección de la habitación representaban a un niño bien disciplinado y entrenado, mucha gente miraba a Draco y veía esa imagen; la que estaban supuestos de ver. Su mayor alegría en la vida era el baño contiguo. Hecho con mármol negro, con vetas de esmeralda, era la única habitación en la casa en la que podía hallar paz.

Un fuerte crack detrás suyo lo hizo girarse, mandando la túnica siseando detrás de si en una elegante maniobra que había tardado años en perfeccionar. Su varita se deslizó hasta su mano en un ligero giro de muñeca, descansando en la palma de la mano y dándole la certeza de que se podría defender en caso de necesidad. Un pequeño elfo doméstico vestido en una funda de almohada sucia se cubrió cuando lo vio y empezó a tartamudear el mensaje hasta que Draco le pregunto de malos modos qué hacia en su habitación.

"Bifty lo siente amo, Bifty está aquí para informar al joven amo que debe encontrarse con su padre en la Sala Roja en quince minutos." Haciendo una mueca de disgusto, escondió su varita y fue hacia la puerta de su habitación.

"¿Y bien?" Le gruñó al elfo que todavía estaba parado en el centro de la habitación, frunció los labios en auténtico estilo Malfoyesco. Bifty dio un grito e hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer. Rápidamente abandonó sus habitaciones, la imponente mansión era imposible de cruzar en quince minutos y seguramente iba a llegar tarde si no se daba prisa.

Hermione suspiró y dejó de mirar por la ventana, mirando a Ron, quien tenía la vista perdida con los ojos nublados.

"¿Ron?" Le llamó suavemente, sin embargo, al no recibir resultados cambió de táctica, "¡Ronald!"

"¡Qué!" Gritó Ron, levantándose de golpe y cogiendo la varita, tropezando en el proceso.

"Estoy preocupada. Harry no ha respondido a la última carta que le mandaste. A lo mejor algo le ha pasado." Volviendo a la ventana, se asomó a la oscuridad pero se relajó en el abrazo de Ron, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras los dos miraban silenciosamente la oscuridad de la noche.

"No te preocupes Hermione, Harry se puede defender a si mismo." La luna estaba solemne en el cielo, manteniendo su silenciosa vigilancia de la noche.

Draco entró en la Sala Roja unos minutos antes que su padre y se sentó con gracia en la punta de una silla con respaldos. Conociendo a su padre como lo conocía, asumió que llegaba tarde para poder hacer una entrada dramática. Lucius Malfoy entró a la habitación en un elegante giro de su túnica negra. Yendo arriba y abajo ante su hijo, continuó ignorando a Draco mientras organizaba sus pensamientos.

"Como bien sabes, en tiempos como éste, necesitamos ser lo más fuertes posible. Para mantener la fuerza y una fuente constante de magia bruta es mejor tener un familiar. He discutido esto con otros que han estado de acuerdo en que necesitamos obtener familiares. Aunque no solo familiares. Tienen que ser más fuertes de lo que el dinero puede comprar." Draco se mordió la lengua ante lo último que su padre dijo. Lentamente se giró hacia la gigantesca tela que cubría dramáticamente un objeto absurdamente grande. Odiaba las sorpresas de su padre, ya que normalmente acababan sangrientamente y él odiaba ensuciarse. Desde ahí, su mirada se dirigió hacia la masa de pelo gris encadenada en una pared cercana. Llamado simplemente Acerado, el lobo de bosque era el familiar de su padre.

Draco no quería un familiar; él había visto algunos de los animales más orgullosos caer muy bajo por ser constantemente drenados de su núcleo mágico. Muchos familiares acababan locos por la cantidad de magia que eran obligados a mantener en sus cuerpos. El mago o bruja de un familiar podía tomar esa magia en cualquier momento. Durante una batalla había llegado a ser común llevar a tu familiar contigo, para tener no solo una fuente extra de magia, sino también un animal dispuesto a morir por ti sin pensarlo dos veces. Aún así, muchos familiares morían cuando el mago tomaba demasiada magia, arrancándola del cuerpo del animal en lugar de absorberla a través del enlace.

"He decidido que sería mejor si tuvieses un familiar. Cuando llegue el momento, necesitarás todo el poder posible. La ceremonia de enlace será mañana por la tarde; desde allí estaría entre tus mayores intereses ganar el máximo control posible sobre tu familiar, como yo he hecho con el mío." Una vez dicho esto, Lucius chasqueó los dedos rápidamente llamando varios elfos domésticos. Con un pequeño movimiento de varita conjuró una silla confortable, mientras con otro soltó a Acerado, quien inmediatamente fue al lado de su amo y se sentó obedientemente. Un gesto final hizo que los elfos domésticos retiraran la tela del objeto tapado.

El suave sonido de la tela al caer paró, dejando la sala en silencio. Todos miraron con atención a los contenidos de la jaula. Moviendo su mano, Lucius hizo marchar a los elfos antes de volverse para observar a su hijo. Viendo la aturdida expresión de Draco, sonrió maliciosamente y miró de nuevo los contenidos de la jaula.

"Y bien?" Preguntó, mirando todavía a las brillantes esmeraldas que relucían con furia.

"Gracias Padre. Es magnífico pero no creo que Dumbledore vaya a dejarme llevar una pantera adulta a la escuela." Levantándose elegantemente de la silla, Lucius rió suavemente mientras salía de la habitación, Acerado siguiéndolo fielmente.

"Dumbledore ya ha aceptado dejarte, el viejo estúpido. Cree que ayudará a varios estudiantes a conseguir un mayor entendimiento de la responsabilidad." Con eso dicho, se fue dejando a Draco solo en la hitación con su próximamente familiar.

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído y comentado esta traducción, y vuelvo a decirlo, si veis que algo no está bien o no os suena bien como está, os pido me informéis para poder corregirlo y procurer no hacerlo de nuevo.


	4. Enlazando con familiares

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los otros personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Capítulo 4 – Enlazando familiares**

El salón de Malfoy Manor estaba brillantemente arreglado. Filas de sillas estabas llenas con amigos importantes de sus padres, todos invitados para presenciar el enlace del familiar del Heredero Malfoy. Draco estaba al lado de un altar entapizado con seda verde, las luces trazaban un halo de luz sobre el pelo rubio. En ese momento aparentaba ser el príncipe que se rumoreaba que era. Su túnica de gala se ceñía perfectamente a su figura mientras hablaba con el aburrido anciano ante él. La pantera estaba en el altar; el único signo de que estaba viva era el subir y bajar del sedoso pecho del felino. Lo habían drogado antes de la ceremonia, puesto en un estado de sueño profundo para que la ceremonia pudiera proceder sin terminar en un baño de sangre.

Cambiando de posición en un esfuerzo para estar más cómodo en sus rígidas botas de piel de dragón, Draco empezó a desear que se hubiera puesto sus segundas favoritas. De nuevo, esas tenían la ventaja de verse rompedoras. Volviendo a parar atención, vio como un anciano sacaba una espada de acero y cortaba ligeramente a través del hombro del gran gato. Extendiendo la palma de la mano hacia el anciano miró como la misma espada trazaba una fina línea. La sangre salió a la superficie, un chocante contraste con su pálida mano. Respirando profundamente, puso su mano en la herida que adornaba el hombro de la pantera. Notó músculos deslizarse ante su toque cuando la pantera se retorció por su toque.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy, ¿tomas a esta bestia como tu familiar?" Entonó el anciano.

"Si" Dijo simplemente Draco, su voz retumbando a través de la pared.

"¿Sangre de tu sangre?"

"Sangre de mi sangre." Respondió Draco, ignorando el dolor naciendo en su palma.

"¿Magia a la magia?"

"Mi magia a su magia." Las líneas practicadas fluían de sus labios, colocas ahí por su padre varias horas antes.

"¿Alma a alma?"

"Mi alma a su alma" La sensación en su palma se intensificó, mandando hormigueos a su brazo.

"¿Nombras a tu familiar?"

"Lo nombro… Damian." El dolor llegó a su palma cuando el anciano asintió, como si su aprobación del nombre fuera importante para Draco.

"El enlace hecho de sangre, está atado por acero." "Atado por acero, en enlace está curado." La línea final quedó en el aire, como retando a alguien a refutarlo.

Una tela de seda fue retirada de una mesa, rebelando un anillo y un collar. En un preciso movimiento, el anillo se deslizó en un dedo lleno de sangre. El collar fue un poco más difícil, con dos hombres ayudándole, el sacerdote por fin consiguió poner el collar alrededor del cuello del animal. Con un sonoro "snap", el collar se cerró, al mismo tiempo que el dolor desaparecía y notaba como si una nueva puerta se abriera en su mente. Encarando el público que le observaba, sonrió maliciosamente antes de ofrecerles una perfecta reverencia. Inmediatamente el aire se llenó de aplausos mientras la gente se levantaba para felicitarle por el éxito de la ceremonia.

De pie entre sus padres, Draco observó el anillo en su dedo. Hecho de plata, estaba diseñado para parecer una serpiente apoyando su cabeza en su cola, metido entre sus colmillos había una enorme esmeralda. El collar reposando en el cuello de la pantera era muy similar, teniendo varias esmeraldas pequeñas repartidas en las serpientes que lo rodeaban. Mirando el altar, se fijó en como varios elfos domésticos recogían el animal dormido y desaparecían con un audible "pop". Suspirando suavemente, Draco se dio la mano con otro amigo de su padre más. La celebración del enlace seguramente iba a tomar toda la noche, lo que significaba que estaba obligado a darse la manos con gente o que no conocía o que odiaba; iba a ser una noche muuuy larga.

Hermione sollozaba incontrolablemente en los brazos de Ron, él tampoco era un gran consuelo, estando en la misma situación que ella. Había miembros de la Orden de Fénix por toda la pequeña cocina de la Madriguera. Todos tenías ojeras debajo los ojos y la mayoría presentaba signos de no haber dormido en varios días. Nadie hablaba, temerosos de romper el silencio que llenaba la casa.

"Él simplemente desapareció." Dijo Ojo-Loco Moody, "Todas sus cosas están en la casa, incluso su varita." Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de la capa que llevaba, el mago puso cuidadosamente una varita delgada encima de la mesa. La altamente pulida madera reflejaba la luz como si estuviera allí entre las tazas de té vacías, como si pudiera echarse la culpa de todo el incidente en todos aquellos reunido a su alrededor.

"Harry nunca iría a ninguna parte sin su varita." Susurró Ron, extendiendo la mano y permitiendo a su dedo índice acariciar la varita. Asentimientos tensos de todos los miembros de la Orden trajeron un período de calma en la actividad de la cocina.

"Le ha pasado algo a Harry, ¡pobre chico!" Dijo la señora Weasley, echándose a llorar con ruidosos sollozos aguantándose en su marido. Hermione y Ginny no tardaron mucho en imitarla, sus propios sollozos escuchándose en la silenciosa cocina. Mientras caía la noche, la Madriguera estaba silenciosa excepto por los susurros de consuelo y el suave murmurar de planes y posibilidades.

Harry se despertó para encontrarse encima de una almohada en uno de los dormitorios más grandes que había visto nunca. Los primeros rayos de la mañana estaban empezando a entrar en la habitación. Poniéndose en pie sobre sus patas, notó el collar en su cuello moverse, pero en lugar de doler, se movió como plata líquida, fluyendo tranquilamente, más bien aguantando en lugar de conteniendo. Sus ojos cayeron inmediatamente en la figura durmiente encima de la cama. Avanzando sigilosamente, miró con atención a su señor, quien dormía de lado con un brazo tirado a través de la cama mientras el otro reposaba debajo su cabeza.

'Espera un momento, ¿señor? ¿Cuando narices he empezado a llamar señor a Draco? Quiero decir, es un real imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo.' Luego había veces cuando parecía un ángel, hasta que abría la boca y arruinaba todo el efecto. Draco era la imagen de la perfección en la mente de Harry, pero a veces podía ser un pequeño diablo. Como si el diablo le hubiera enviado con la misión de volver loco a Harry.

Negando la cabeza ante sus pensamiento, volvió la mirada a Draco, quien empezaba a despertarse bajo los ojos de Harry. Lentamente los párpados empezaron a abrirse rebelando ojos de color del hielo azul, rápidamente seguidos por un grito que podría haber levantado hasta a los muertos.

N/T: Gracias a todos aquellos que hayan dejado reviews. Prometo actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, que supongo que será bastante rápido teniendo en cuenta que ya he acabado los exámenes.


	5. Patas suaves, garras afiladas

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los demás personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

N/A: Lamento decepcionaros pero Harry6 todavía está en forma de pantera. El enlace se explicará en el capítulo 6, al igual que otras cosas importantes. Cuando Harry esté con Draco será Damian, por lo tanto pensará sobre si mismo como Damian. Aún así, cuando leáis desde el punto de vista de Harry será Harry quien piense/hable.

**Capítulo 5 – Patas suaves, garras afiladas**

Draco había gritado y maldecido durante varios minutos sobre buenas maneras y panteras locas antes de pasar por el lado de Damian y encerrarse en el baño, dando un portazo tras de si. Los ojos de la pantera parecieron brillar con diversión mientras miraba la puerta del baño antes de saltar en la cama de Draco, poniéndose cómodo entra las sábanas de seda. La reacción de Draco no tenía precio, Harry nunca lo había visto como algo menos que la gracia y la elegancia encarnadas; aún así Draco había conseguido caerse de la cama y aterrizar en el suelo de una manera digna de Neville. Ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco lo había visto nunca maldecir antes. Imaginó que debía ser un día de primeras veces, antes de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada de Draco.

Draco guió a Damian silenciosamente por los pasillos de Malfoy Manor, parando brevemente antes de abrir la puerta de la Sala Azul. La habitación no tenía nada excepto los látigos y las armas colgadas casi decorativamente por las paredes. Su padre estaba en la otra punta de la sala, con su obediente familiar sentado detrás suyo.

"Me has decepcionado Draco." Con esto dicho Lucius empezó a mirar arriba y abajo una pared antes de levantarse y cuidadosamente coger una pequeña fusta. Pasando el cuero entre sus dedos, se giró para encarar a su hijo.

"Has estado alrededor de esta bestia durante los últimos tres días y no has hecho nada para empezar a entrenarla. Se necesita disciplina para hacer un buen familiar." Moviendo de repente la fusta en sus dedos avanzó hacia su hijo. "Si tienes miedo de golpear al animal, déjame hacerlo a mi." Levantó el arma y empezó a bajarla rápidamente, congelándose cuando Draco se puso en medio.

"Nunca vas a golpear a Damian, Padre. Es mi deber protegerlo y no voy a permitirte ni a ti ni a cualquier otro hacerle daño." Dijo Draco simplemente, parado tranquilamente delante de su padre y mirando en las entrañas de los ojos pálidos de su padre.

"Que así sea." El "crack" del cuero contra la piel de Draco lo hizo tambalearse cuando el cuero le dio en toda la cara. Su padre levantó el arma una vez más pero paró ante el sonido de un profundo gruñido, girándose lentamente para encarar la pantera que estaba empezando a avanzar amenazadoramente hacia él. Con las orejas bajadas contra la cabeza, Damian siguió los pasos de Lucius; agitando la cola suavemente al ritmo de un gato cazando.

Draco se levantó lentamente, notando la sangre corriendo desde su herido en su cara. Por una vez en la vida su padre parecía inseguro, no sabiendo como actuar ante la situación. Retrocedió al ver que su padre levantó la fusta una vez más como para bajarla de nuevo contra él, pero gritó al ver una mancha de pelo negro que golpeó a su padre, mandándolo lejos de Draco. Con la fusta todavía apretada en su mano, su padre empezó a bajarla pero la soltó en cuanto unas garras afiladas se le clavaron en el brazo. Gritando de dolor, Lucius se agarró la herida alejándose de la pantera. Un profundo gruñido hizo que Draco girara la cabeza para mirar al enfadado lobo de su padre, que golpeó el costado del gran gato en un intento de proteger a se señor. Se formó una pequeña pelea entre los dos hasta que el lobo se fue lloriqueando con la cola entre las patas. El gato volvió a avanzar hacia Lucius pero se congeló al ver a Lucius sacando su varita de debajo la manga. Sin pensarlo mandó un hechizo en dirección a la pareja.

Harry gruñó con ira cuando vio la varita. Usarla sería hacer trampas y él sabía que los Malfoy estaban a favor de hacer trampa. El rápido movimiento de muñeca y el hechizo gritado lo congelaron por un momento antes que su mente gritara '_Protego!'_. Cerrando los ojos, se imaginó el hechizo y concentró toda su magia en hacerlo funcionar.

"¡Por las barbas de Merlín!" Se oyó un susurro detrás suyo mientras una mano acariciaba suavemente su costado de terciopelo. Los dos observaron con aturdida admiración el escudo brillante ante ellos; tenía un brillo azul oscuro hacía ver a través de él casi imposible. Girando la cabeza lentamente se encontró con la vista de un Lucius en pleno shock. Harry gruñó una vez más y dio un zarpazo como advertencia a Lucius quien rápidamente se giró y se fue de la habitación en un ataque de ira. Ladeando su cabeza, miró a Draco quien se estaba mirando el escudo con desconcierto, con sangre goteando lentamente desde su barbilla a la túnica que llevaba. Ojos claros se encontraron con ojos esmeralda mientras una mano se levantaba y se colocaba firmemente en el lomo del "gatito".

"Buen chico. Buen Damian." Susurró Draco, pasando una mano tranquilizadora por el cuello de Damian en un esfuerzo para calmar al gato cabreado. Harry se mantuvo silencioso durante un minuto bajo las gentiles manos de Draco; antes de empezar a ronronear y a girar su cabeza para poder restregarla por la mano de Draco.

Draco se fue cojeando de la Sala Azul, con la mano izquierda en la espalda de Damian para apoyarse. Su mano derecha apretándose contra su cara en un esfuerzo para intentar detener la sangre que fluía del doloroso corte. Tan pronto como llegó fue directamente al baño. Encendiendo los grifos, llenó la bañera con la espuma de baño más cara que olía a vainilla. Sin pensarlo se quitó la ropa a trompicones y se metió en el agua hirviendo, ignorando la sensación de quemarse que tenía en todo el cuerpo. Metiéndose en el baño hasta que el agua le llegó hasta la nariz, permitió a sus lágrimas empezar a correr por sus mejillas.

Harry miró en el baño, viendo que Draco estaba seguro entre las burbujas; se deslizó lentamente dentro del baño. Reposando la cabeza en el borde de la bañera observó pensativamente al rubio. A lo mejor Draco no era el perfecto pequeño mortífago que todo el mundo pensaba que era. Por todos los incidentes en la escuela, Draco cuadraba en el papel perfectamente, soltando insultos y mandando golpes como el peor de los enemigos de Harry. A lo mejor no todo era perfecto en la vida de Draco.

Harry se estiró en la gruesa alfombra esmeralda de al lado de la bañera, Draco había prometido protegerlo de todo el mundo. Nadie en toda su vida había prometido protegerlo sin pensarlo o sin planearlo cuidadosamente. Harry ronroneó suavemente, apoyando la cabeza en sus patas delanteras, de ahora en adelante iba a proteger a Draco. Había llegado a la conclusión que la situación de Draco era como la suya con los Dursleys; pero peor, mucho peor. Desde ahora, pensó Harry furioso, todos los que intentaran herir a Draco se las verían con sus garras y sus colmillos.

A/T: Otro capítulo más! Bien, espero que me perdoneis por haber tardado tanto, pero es que me fui en unas inesperadas vacaciones y no pude seguir traduciendo. Pero ahora he vuelto y espero poder disponer de más tiempo para dedicar a esta historia.

También me gustaría agradecer a todos los que han dejado reviews: ¡Muchas gracias!


	6. Empieza el entrenamiento

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los otros personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

IMPORTANTE: Todo lo que salga en cursiva desde ahora es habla telepática

**Capítulo 6 – Empieza el entrenamiento**

Draco se sentó en la salita de estar contigua a su dormitorio. Casi nunca usaba la bien iluminada habitación, prefiriendo desayunar con sus padres en el comedor principal pero después de lo del día anterior había decidido comer solo. La habitación estaba decorada con colores brillantes, con muebles de madera clara que reflejaban la luz.

Situada en un plato vacío delante de él había una nota de su padre, que solo decía 'te espero a la Sala Azul a las once menos cuarto.' En lugar de un elfo doméstico lo había traído su madre, lo que significaba que era algo más serio de lo usual. Dándose la vuelta, miró a Damian quien estaba entretenido comiendo tiras de carne cruda en un bol de plata con grabados de bronce. Como si hubiera notado la mirada de Draco, la pantera lo miró, pasándose la lengua por los bigotes para borrar los rastros de sangre de su cara.

"Esta mañana tendrás que quedarte aquí Damian. Tengo que ir a ver a Padre." Dijo Draco, arrugando la nota y marchándose de la habitación antes que Damian pudiera moverse para seguirlo. Lo persiguieron gruñidos furiosos por los pasillos pero los ignoró, prefería que lo hirieran a que hirieran a Damian.

Golpeando la puerta con sus grades patas, Harry rugió. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a proteger a Draco si estaba encerrado en la habitación? Harry se tiró contra la puerta que lo separaba de su auto asignado deber. Cuando la puerta aguantó gruñó infelizmente pero decidió que era mejor cambiar de táctica. Mirando a la hilera de ventanas, se tiró contra una de ellas. Cerró los ojos cuando notó el cristal romperse bajo su peso y la repentina sensación de estar cayendo; solo deseó caer en sus patas.

Draco se sentó en la silla que había transfigurado en la Sala Azul. Sus dedos jugueteaban con los bordes de su capa mientras esperaba el sonido de los pasos de su padre. Fue recompensado varios minutos después por el sonido de pisadas de botas; pero el ritmo de los pasos era más rápido que el generalmente tranquilo de su padre. Segundos después la puerta se abrió y un animal de color claro entró seguido de su padrino. El grito de Draco ¡Severus! Se cortó por el portazo de la puerta y el eco del golpe de algo golpeando la puerta. Se rió cuando un Pastor Alemán se le tiró encima para que lo acariciara antes de volver con su señor,

"Hey Severus, ¿tienes problemas?" Ronroneó Draco suavemente, antes de echarse a reír al ver la cara de su padrino.

"Haha… Vayamos al grano. ¿Dónde está tu familiar?" Gruñó Severus antes de sonreír y abrazar a Draco. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien." Murmuró Draco, poniendo una mano sobre el corte en su cara. Sacando su varita apuntó a la puerta, que se abrió lentamente revelando una pantera estirada delante de la puerta.

"Bien, estoy aquí bajo las ordenes de tu padre para enseñarte sobre el Enlace con tu Familiar. ¿Has leído el libro que te mandé?"

"¿Libro? ¿Qué libro?"Preguntó Draco inocentemente.

"Da igual." Con un movimiento de varita apareció una segunda silla. Sentándose, Severus miró expectante a Draco antes de llamar a Shepard (su familiar).

"El Enlace con tu Familiar se considera magia oscura porque se necesita sangre para funcionar correctamente. Ésta es una de las razones por las que necesitas una licencia del ministerio una ceremonia formal para realizar el enlace. Cada paso del ritual es un factor importante en la creación del enlace. Sangre, para que puedas notar las emociones de tu familiar y entenderlo mejor. Magia, para que ambos podáis tomar magia de las reservas del otro en caso de necesidad. El alma es el factor más importante del ritual para completar el enlace. Permite al familiar y a su mago, o bruja, comunicarse; también enlaza sus fuerzas vitales para que nunca puedan separarlos. Como la magia del alma ata las fuerzas vitales, alarga la esperanza de vida del animal para que sea igual al del mago.

La licencia es necesaria porque muchos animales que se enlazan son salvajes, no gatos domésticos o ranas. Lobos, leones y caballos son unos pocos ejemplos de los familiares más grandes registrados. Las posibilidades de que el enlace se rompa son demasiado peligrosas para considerar enlazarse a una criatura más grande. Si el enlace se rompe, el animal empezará a atacar a todo el mundo a su alrededor. También hay peligro para todo el mundo que ataque al señor del enlace; si el familiar siente a su señor en peligro va a atacar. También hay muchas posibilidades de que maten a la persona que está atacando a su mago en lugar de solo herirlo.

"Hablar telepáticamente con tu familiar es prácticamente imposible, ya que solo hay un caso conocido en el que haya sucedido y nunca fue probado. He tenido a Nerva durante siete años y nunca me he comunicado con ella. Muchos estudios creen que el enlace telepático es solo posible si hay amor entre los dos. Los familiares pueden adorar a sus señores pero nunca llegan a amarnos.

"Bien, un familiar solo puede contener tanta magia como su masa corporal lo permita. Como más pesado sea el animal, más magia puede contener. En teoría, los familiares deberían poder usar la magia que hay en ellos, si fueran capaces de entender los hechizos y como usarlos. Un enlace de este tipo no ha existido nunca." Sentándose, Severus suspiró. El Enlace con tu Familiar era muy difícil de explicar y las posibilidades de tener la experiencia del enlace en su máxima potencia eran casi inexistentes. Mirando a Draco observó como el joven mago acariciaba gentilmente el espeso pelaje del cuello de la pantera. Ambos lucían como si se estuvieran a punto de dormir de puro aburrimiento. Se levantó mientras se frotaba los ojos.

"Bien, ahora la parte práctica. Antes de compartir la magia viene la obediencia. Aléjate de tu familiar y llámalo." Observó como Draco se alejaba de Damian quien se tumbó sobre su lado derecho.

"Ven Damian." Los ojos esmeralda brillaron un momento antes de cerrarse. Levantó una pata antes de empezar a lamerse el pelaje como el gran gato que era.

"La obediencia es muy importante. Tu familiar tiene de ser capaz de pensar por si mismo en las situaciones que surjan. Ese animal sarnoso puede salvarte la vida actuando sin tus órdenes. Permíteme demostrártelo. Quiero que me ataques, tu objetivo es quitarme la varita de la mano." Dijo Severus, aguantando la varita y poniéndose en pose defensiva. Draco respondió inmediatamente y sacó su propia varita, tirando varios hechizos. La varita de Severus cayó al suelo pero segundos después dejó de rodar, Nerva la había recogido y se la devolvió a Severus.

"Ahora tira tu varita y dile a tu… animal que te la traiga de vuelta." Draco tiró su varita al suelo, escuchó el fuerte sonido que hizo al darse contra el suelo.

"Damian, ve a buscarla." La pantera bostezó, mostrando sus colmillos antes de tumbarse sobre su espalda y estirarse.

"Te sugiero que trabajes en eso. Bien, tu padre mencionó un incidente que ocurrió ayer que puede ser que me interese."

"Ah, si, yo estaba… entrenando con Padre cuando un hechizo se descontroló, antes de que pudiera reaccionar había aparecido un escudo." Dijo Draco; no había emoción alguna en su voz o en su cara mientras hablaba con su padrino.

"¿Qué tipo de escudo era? ¿Recuerdas de que color era?"

"Creo que era azul, azul oscuro." Trató de recordar lo ocurrido pero su memoria estaba borrosa, justo cuando iba a decirle a Severus que no se acordaba, una voz suave le murmuró en su mente '_Protego, el hechizo que utilicé fue Protego.'_

"Protego, el hechizo era Protego." Tartamudeó Draco.

"Es un escudo muy poderoso, no recuerdo que lo enseñen en la escuela."

"Supongo que debo haberlo leído en alguno de mis libros." Murmuró Draco, hundiendo una mano en el reconfortante pelaje de Damian, quien lo miró desde donde se había acomodado.

"Hmm… da igual, de todas formas voy a volver mañana para seguir tu entrenamiento práctico, hasta entonces te sugiero que encuentres el libro que te mandé y te lo leas."

"Claro Sev, ahora mismo lo hago." Murmuró Draco medio dormido mientras su padrino se iba, Nerva siguiéndolo felizmente.

Harry siguió a Snape con los ojos. La información que había adquirido era muy interesante. El enlace era para siempre; y aparentemente un mago nunca se había enlazado a otro mago en forma animaga. Bostezó cansadamente, antes de seguir a Draco lentamente. Siguiendo con los ojos al rubio, reflexionó sobre como iba a reaccionar Draco cuando viera la ventana rota. Sonriendo panterilmente, empezó a ronronear. No podía esperar a que llegara mañana, por la posibilidad de atrapar a Severus y probar sus colmillos.

A/T:Otra vez gracias a todos por leer y comentar la historia.


	7. La historia de un familiar

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los otros personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Capítulo 7 – La historia de un familiar**

Draco estaba delante de la puerta del despacho de su padre. Mirando a la puerta, después a la carta que tenía en la mano, se mordió el labio antes de mirar a la gigantesca Pantera Negra que descansaba a su lado. Los ojos de la pantera brillaban y tenía cara de pura alegría. Era casi como si tuviera ganas de empezar el encuentro con su padre. 'Estúpido animal, Padre va a estar muy cabreado cuando vea mis notas.' Pensó Draco antes de levantar la mano para llamar a la puerta de madera de cerezo. Entró cautelosamente cuando su padre le dio la orden.

La habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras. En el estudio de su padre raramente había más iluminación que la que ofrecían una pocas velas, lo que la hacía intimidante y la sala más temida de Draco. Draco se acercó al gran escritorio cuidadosamente, con el confort de la presencia de Damian quien avanzaba con confianza a su lado. Extendió el sobre hacia la mano que parecía haber aparecido de las sombras. Sentándose elegantemente en la silla que le fue ofrecida con un gesto de la mano de su padre, miró a Damian quien había dejado su lado.

La pantera estaba asesinando con la mirada al retrato de su padrino que colgaba al lado de la chimenea. Damian parecía odiar a Severus, consiguiendo perseguirlo hacia la Sala Azul sin importar lo tarde o temprano que viniera. Ocultó una sonrisa al recordar a Severus declarar que había visto a la pantera mirándole por la ventana como si supiera que Severus iba a venir. Draco había empezado a esperar lo inesperado de su pantera, especialmente desde la primera vez que había aparecido después que lo hubieran encerrado en la salita. Siempre que iba a encontrarse con su padre en algun pasillo, Damian iba a aparecer casualmente por alguna esquina, como si hubiera estado siguiendo a Draco en la distancia.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, chasqueó los dedos, llamando la atención de Damian y haciéndole señas para que viniera. Se aguantó la respiración cuando la pantera se lo miró pensativamente antes de acercársele y se tumbara a sus pies.

"¿Una 'A' Draco?" El suave ronroneo de Lucius sonaba todo menos amistoso.

"No es culpa mía. Ese horrible gigante enseña la clase y sus estúpidos animales siempre me están atacando. Además es amigo de Harry Potter, lo que lo hace odiar a los Slytherins." Dijo Draco suavemente, Sabía que sus notas no iban a satisfacer a su padre. Había aprobado todas las asignaturas con una 'O' menos dos 'E' y esa estúpida 'A'. (1)

"Esperaba más de ti Draco." El suave siseo hizo que Draco se encogiera y cerrara los ojos , esperando el golpe que normalmente seguía a esa frase. Escuchó el sonido de madera al crujir y después un suave 'thud'. Abriendo los ojos, rápidamnete se levantó y intentó alejar la pantera de la mesa. Damian estaba de pie sobre sus patas traseras y con las delanteras apoyadas en el escritorio. Garras afiladas como dagas podían verse sobresalir de las patas, rayando la perfecta superficie de la mesa.

"Bájate Damian." Siseó Draco tirando de la pantera, sorprendido cuando la pantera se bajó obedientemente, aunque todabía gruñendo amenazadoramente.

"Por lo menos has conseguido domensticar a esa bestia."Asumió Lucius, mirando mal a los dos. "Tu madre te espera en su salón en cinco minutos. Espero que no llegues tarde así que te sugiero que vayas yendo.

"Gracias Padre." Murmuró Draco, saliendo de la habitación rápidamente antes de parar repentinamente ante el sonido de los gritos de su padre. Girándose notó que Damian no estaba. Maldiciendo suavemente corrió hacia el estudio de su padre, parando ante la puerta y mirando en shock el escenario que se encontró. Damian estaba avanzando hacia él inocentemente desde donde había estado al lado de la chimenea. Una de las sillas ante el fuego llebaba sus arañazos como amenaza. Marcas de garras profundas estaban en la maravillosa tela de la silla, arruinando un par de sillas perfectas que posiblemente llevaban en la familia Malfoy varias generaciones. Cogiendo a Damian por el collar y lo sacó de la habitación a rastras antes de que su padre tuviera tiempo de reaccionar y sacara la varita.

Sentado en una cómoda silla en el salón de su madre, Draco sospesó el peso de las acciones de Damian. La pantera parecía disfrutar destruyendo muebles de la mansión, sobretodo si llevaban el nombre Malfoy grabado en ellos. La habitación de Draco había salido bastante bien parada hasta el momento. Damian también pasaba una gran parte de su tiempo arañando y destruyendo cada retrato de Lucius que encontraba, y después llevando a Draco a verlo para asegurarse de que su trabajo era debidamente admirado. Negando con la cabeza, miró a su madre quien se sentaba delante de él; ella estaba bebiendo su té delicadamente mientras leía una carta de una amiga suya. Dejando la carta de lado, miró a su hijo pensativamente antes de coger la caja de joyas que reposaba en la mesa que estaba al lado de su silla.

"Cuando me acababa de casar con tu padre, me regaló un familiar. Estaba muy contenta porque nunca había tenido uno. Solo compartimos enlace de sangre, me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de que él estaba guardando magia en ella y absorviendo lentamente su fuerza vital. Ella era la leona más dulce del mundo, recuerdo que la llamé Doria, por el color dorado de su pelaje." Narcisa paró, mirando a Damian quien estaba matando con la mirada una foto de su marido. El gigantesco gato tiró las orejas hacia atrás antes de levantar una pesada pata hasta la cabeza del marco y bajarla de golpe, destruyendo así la foto; una vez acabó, el gato volvió a su lado. Draco se sorprendió cuando vio que su madre sonreía al ver lo que hacía su familiar antes de seguir con la historia de Doria.

"Ella hacía que la vida fuera soportable, siempre podía contar con ella cuando necesitaba a alguien. Un verdadero familiar es extremadamente leal; él te seguirá sin importar donde vayas o cuan peligrosa sea la situación. Damian te protegerá con su vida si se lo permites. Me parece que tienes a un pequeño campeón aquí, creo que él haría cualquier cosa que le pidieras. Varios días antes que Doria muriera había ido a una tienda especial y hice poner unas cuentas especiales en el collar de Doria. Espero que las uses en Damian; él parece quererte tanto como Doria me quiso a mi. Ahora voy a buscar mi capa para que podamos ir al Callejón Diagon; tienes que comprar tu material escolar."

Pasándole una caja de terciopelo, ella se fue hacia el baño, parándose y girándose ligeramente antes de murmurar, "Ama a tu familiar Draco, y él te amará a ti de vuelta." Su madre desapareció en su dormitorio, dejándolo mirando la caja en sus manos.

Harry continuó paseando por la habitación, escuchando la conversación entre Draco y su madre. Algunas de las cosas que había dicho estaban demasiado cerca de la verdad según el gusto de Harry y su última frase le había dado escalofríos. Abanzando hacia Draco, se sentó firmemente delante suyo, mirando la caja. Cuatro cuentas brillaban suavemente contra la seda negra. La primera cuenta que levantó Draco era una espada de oro con un safiro en la empuñadura. Una pequeña marca lla identificaba como un hechizo de protección con la mayor defensa que los magos eran capaces de proporcionar. A su lado había una 'D' brillante hecha de bronce, una marca que correspondia a Doria. La última cuenta eran dos: dos cascabeles de plata. Sonaron suavemente cuando Draco los levantó cuidadosamente, aguantando una por la cadena que tenía enganchado permitiendo al resto descansar en su palma. Harry miró la marca curiosamente, los ojos esmeralda se abrieron desorbitadamente. La marca lo señalaba como un portkey. Cuando el señor del enlace aguantaba un cascabel y decía el nombre de su familiar el señor aparecía al lado del familiar. Miró como Draco se colgaba alrededor del cuello uno de los cascabeles antes de poner las otras tres cuentas en el collar de Damian.

Draco sonrió ampliamente a Damian quien estaba tumbado plácidamente ante él. La cuentas brillando mientras la pantera se mobía. Draco se levantó cuando su madre entró en la habitación, rápidamente yendo a abrazarla.

"Gracias Madre, son hermosas. ¿Me puedes contar que le pasó a Doria?" Preguntó Draco mirando los ojos de su madre.

"Murió. La encontré una mañana tirada en el jardín. No tenía ninguna herida física; era como si le hubieran absorbido la vida. Como yo asumí había ocurrido." Por un momento pareció como si fuera a llorar, pero el momento pasó cuando los guió hacia la puerta. Deslizando una mano por el pelo de terciopelo negro de la cabeza de Damian, miró a los ojos esmeralda.

"Odio a ese hombre." La frase había sido prácticamente inaudible, pero la pantera empezó a gruñir.

_Yo también_

Una voz susurró suavemente en la cabeza de Draco, se giró de golpe y sacó la varita pero la habitación estaba vacía. Miró la pantera a los ojos antes de murmurar algo sobre oír cosas y correr tras su madre, intentando cogerla antes de que se fuera sin él.

A/T: Hola! Lo siento pero esta vez no cuento con la ayuda del corrector del Word así que me disculpo por todos los errores que pueda haber. Además también quería deciros que puede que tarde más en actualizar ya que mi ordenador se ha estropeado y ahora tengo trabajo y estoy más ocupada.

Lo siento mucho! No me había dado cuenta! En lugar de colgar el acabado puse otro. Procuraré que no vuelva a pasar pero teniendo en cuenta lo despistada que soy... Bueno, que no lo volveré a hacer.


	8. Callejón Diagon

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los otros personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Capítulo 8 - Callejón Diagon**

Harry se había estado aburriendo por las últimas dos horas. Aunque ver a Draco probarse un montón de ropa, toda en diferentes tonos de plateado, azul y negro, había sido entretenido. El momento más divertido del día había sido cuando Draco le pidió a Madam Mallkin que le trajese una seda verde que fuera a conjunto con el verde de los ojos de Damian. La pobre mujer había traído todas sus sedas verdes pero ninguna era suficientemente buena para él. Mientras él estaba teniendo una rabieta , Harry volvió a mirar a la gente, ojos perdidos mirando por la ventana. Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse cuando un flash de familiar cabello rojizo le llamó la atención y lo hizo ponerse en pie. Esmeraldas brillaron y miraron a Draco antes que Harry empezara a ir hacia la puerta y usar una pata para abrir la puerta silenciosamente.

El Callejón Diagon lucía muy diferente con ojos de pantera, todo lo que veía era un posible peligro para él haciéndole bufarse antes de que se pudiera calmar. Saliendo del portal de Madam Malkin, Harry se abrió camino entre el río de gente antes de llegar a un callejón, donde rápidamente se metió. Deslizándose silenciosamente por las sombras corrió al lado de las tiendas que enmarcaban Callejón Diagon, con el propósito de pillar a Ron antes que llegara a su destinación. Se paró en el fondo del callejón, esperando en las sombras mirando a su presa. Sus ojos fijados en Ron parado ante una tienda, esperando impacientemente por alguien. Agazapándose, Harry empezó a acercarse cuidadosamente a su amigo. Su avance fue detenido cuando Hermione salió de la tienda ante la cual Ron estaba parado, pasándole los brazos por el cuello y dándole un beso rápido.

Harry maldijo cuando el dúo empezó a andar en la dirección de la que venía Ron. Sabía que no había manera de pararlos por culpa de la extraña estructura del callejón. Mirando hacia arriba miró el muro del edificio al lado del cual estaba, gruñendo infelizmente; cargó su pesó en sus patas traseras y rogó que no se matara. Sus garras se clavaron en el techo, moviendo las patas desesperadamente en un intento de subirse. Con una rápida maniobra consiguió subirse al tejado, ignorando la molesta voz en su cabeza que le decía que había tomado una muy mala decisión.

Correr por los tejados de las tiendas le dio una nueva perspectiva a su manera de ver el Callejón Diagon. Cada tienda estaba decorada de una manera y tenía su propio olor, haciéndole más simple el identificar la tiendas por la que estaba pasando en cada momento. Parando en un tejado rojo, se agachó antes de deslizarse lentamente hacia delante, clavando sus garras en las tejas para poder mirar el suelo. Ron y Hermione estaban debajo de él hablando suavemente, sus voces casi imposibles de escuchar. En un esfuerzo para poder escuchar más avanzó un poco haciendo que medio cuerpo le quedara colgando, con las orejas hacia delante.

Ron y Hermione estaban en el camino de mucha gente que hacía sus compras. La escuela empezaba en dos días y muchos alumnos habían ido a comprar sus libros o uniformes para el nuevo curso.

"Ron, todavía no saben nada de Harry." Siseó Hermione, dándole a Ron en el pecho.

"No entiendo porqué todo el mundo está tan preocupado, él parece sobrevivir sin importar lo que le pase. Es posible que esté en una misión para la Orden y no nos lo quieran contar." Murmuró Ron,. Sin mirar a su novia, con los ojos buscando a sus padre entre la gente.

"Madura un poco Ron. No pondrían a Harry en peligro, es demasiado importante. ¿Realmente crees que simplemente lo enviarían de misión sin avisarnos? Tiene que estar vivo, Ron. Acuérdate de todo lo de salvar el mundo, Harry es el único que puede vencer a Ya-Sabes-Quién." Hermione se giró y estaba a punto de volver a entrar al río de gente cuando una immensa bola negra aterrizó delante suyo. Dio un salto atrás y sacó su varita mientras Ron se ponía a su lado, ambos apuntando la varita hacia la pantera, que les estaba gruñendo.

Hermione estudió a la Pantera Negra agachado delante de ella. El animal llevaba una cadena de plata con distintas cuentas colgando de ella y era el felino más grande que ella hubiera visto nunca. La pantera se les acercó gruñendo amenazadoramente, entonces Hermione le lanzó un Inmobulus y vio, horrorizada, como la pantera lo esquivaba con un salto grácil. Gruñendo aún más fuerte el animal se les lanzó encima, Ron cogió a Hermione del brazó y tiró hacia atrás, cayendo en plena calle y gritando por ayuda. Brujas y magos se giraron, viendo la rabiosa pantera; docenas de varitas lanzaron a la vez Inmobulus. La gran pantera no fue suficientemente rápida al esquibar.

Tan pronto como la amenaza pasó, Ron avanzó y le pegó un puñetazo a la cabeza a la pantera. Gritando que la pantera era un enviado de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado para matarles, le pegó una patada en el estómago al gran gato. Inmediatamente le cayeron golpes por todas partes, mucha gente aprobechando la oportunidad para devolvérsela a Voldemort por sus crímenes contra sus famílias. Minutos después, dos Aurores llegaron, forzando a la gente a alejarse del animal todavía tendido en el suelo. Un auror se arrodilló en el charco de sangre, examinando al malherido animal. El segundo empezó a interrogar a la gente para mirar de averiguar que había ocurrido, los murmullos le llevaron a creer que la pantera había atacado de repente y sin motivo. Se giró hacia su compañero quien estaba en estado de shock mirando las cuentas que colgaban del collar de la pantera. Preocupado por su compañero, se acercó y le preguntó que le pasaba, retrocediendo rápidamente ante la susurrada respuesta.

Draco avanzó por el río de gente; Damian había desaparecido de Madam Malkin's y lo llevaba buscando veinte minutos ya. Lo que se encontró le obligó a respirar profundamente varias veces antes de hablar. Damian estaba inmóbil y cubiento de sangre; se acercó a él tirando a un lado al auror antes de ponerse la cabeza de Damian en el regazo.

"¡Quién ha hecho esto!" Su grito resonó por todo el Callejón Diagon, mucha gente se giró a mirar al joven mago que iba pasando una mano ensangrentada por el pelaje de la pantera. Ignorando los intentos de disculpa de los Aurores antes de apuntar a la multitud con su varita, sentado asesinando con la mirada a la masa de gente que le miraba con miedo, su mirada centrada en las dos únicas personas que identificó, la comadreja y la sangresucia.

"¡Me las pagarás comadreja!" Grunó Draco, antes de maldecir suavemente y mirar al anillo de su meñique. Girándolo, activó el translador que lo llevaría hasta su padrino.

Draco se sentó en una cama de invitados en Snape Manor, mirando como Severus examinaba las heridas de Damian. Ninguna de ellas era mortal, aunque varias eran profundas en zonas que le impedirían al animal moverse con facilidad. Miró impacientemente como su padrino pasaba los dedos cuidadosamente por la cabeza de la pantera. Se mordió el labio preocupado cuando Severus frunció el ceño y le volvió a pasar los dedos por la frente. Severus suspiró antes de retroceder un poco, y miró a su ahijado.

"Las heridas eran básicamente superficiales. Les he puesto una poción para augmentar los niveles de sangre; ha perdido una gran cantidad de ella y prefiero prevenir que curar. También tiene una vieja cicatriz en la frente, seguramente de algun otro predador; ya está curada así que no hay que preocuparse por ello." Mirando a su ahijado, aceptó el gesto que le dio Draco antes de empazar a marcharse de la habitación.

"¡Severus! Gracias, muchas gracias." Murmuró Draco.

"No hay de que Draco. Usa el Flu cuando se despierte; Debería estar bien para poder viajar.. Te veré mañana en Hogwarts." Draco le colocó una mano en el hombro a Damian amorosamente antes de acercarséle aún más y de susurrarle en la oreja

A/T: Bueeeeeeeeeeeno. Por fin he terminado este capítulo! Espero que no os enfadeis mucho por la espera, pero hasta ahora he estado trabajando TODOS los días (hasta los domingos!) y llegaba a casa muy cansada como para hacer algo. A partir de ahora promente ir más deprisa.


	9. El expreso de Hogwarts

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los otros personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Capítulo 9 – El expreso de Hogwarts**

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, todos sus sentidos de pantera buscando enemigos en los rincones oscuros de la habitación donde estaba. Moviéndose levemente apartó la cabeza del cómodo regazo de Draco. Mirando hacia arriba se fijó en que el otro mago estaba dormido; con la cabeza colgando a un lado y la espalda reposando en los cojines de atrás suyo. La luz de la luna entraba por entre las cortinas hasta su cara, dándole una apariencia angelical y fantasmal al mismo tiempo; su piel era tan pálida que la suave luz le hacía brillar etéreamente. Harry bajó de la cama, yendo hacia la ventana mientras Draco se movía todavía dormido buscándole con la mano allí donde había estada hasta ahora. Los ojos esmeralda se suavizaron cuando Draco volvió al estado de sueño profundo, con las manos en un cojín lleno de pelusa negra. Estirando su flexible cuerpo, el dolor de las heridas que sufrió el día anterior le hizo sisear silenciosamente. Saliendo por entre las cortinas se encontró viendo unas puertas de estilo francés, las cuales estaban convenientemente abiertas, con un pequeño empujoncito con la pata pudo abrirla del todo y salir cojeando de la habitación.

Apoyándose de la baranda del balcón, Harry observaba la luna llena que colgaba del cielo. Un rayo de esperanza en el cielo, representaba todo lo que había soñado. Parando de mirar las estrellas, pegó las orejas a la cabeza cuando el recuerdo de lo sucedido el día anterior volvió, golpeándolo con imágenes de puños y patadas. Ron, ¿Cómo pudo Ron hacer tal cosa? Y Hermione, había esperado algo mucho mejor de ella. Ella siempre había sido amable y atenta, yendo a través de todo tipo de situaciones peligrosas junto a él y no había retrocedido ni un centímetro en las peores de ellas. Frunciendo el labio en señal de disgusto, la conversación que había escuchado era suficiente para hacerle querer cortar algunos cuellos. Él no era un asesino y definitivamente no iba a convertirse en uno porque sus supuestos amigos le apuñalaran por la espalda.

Saltando desde el balcón del segundo piso, paseó por la oscuridad que rodeaba el castillo. Dando vueltas alrededor del primer árbol que encontró, se puso de pie sobre dos patas y permitió a sus garras de clavarse en la madera, repelando la corteza del pobre tronco. Una y otra vez clavó sus garras en la madera, afilándolas hasta que parecían el filo de una espada. Harry miró hacia las ramas bajas, y de un salto se situó cómodamente en una de ellas. El solitario aullido de un lobo lo hizo levantarse de repente, ojos esmeralda descubriendo la silueta de una figura encapuchada moviéndose entre los árboles de alrededor de Malfoy Manor. Sus ojos brillantes siguieron a la silueta hasta que vio un mechón de pelo rubio platino saliendo de la capucha: Lucius Malfoy. Harry gruñó flojito, bajando del árbol y saltando cuidadosamente hasta el balcón del que había salido, luego atravesando nuevamente las puertas francesas para llegar donde Draco. Así empezó su primera noche oficial de vigía, protegiendo al joven que había jurado protegerlo a él.

Harry estaba tumbado cómodamente en su cojín extra grande y extra blando, mirando con furia a la gigantesca jaula de acero que había llegado temprano esa mañana con un sonoro "thump". Una carta para Draco les informaba que a causa del posible peligro que presentaba un familiar con un enlace de sangre, tenían que estar enjaulados en el compartimento de las mascotas, lejos de sus magos. Los dos estaban enfadadas por ello, sintiendo que no serían capaces de proteger al otro en caso que fuera necesario. Harry volvió la vista hacia Draco quien estaba ocupado acabando de hacer las maletas. Su maga estaba amontonando ropa a la izquierda y a la derecha, quejándose de la inconveniencia de tener que dejar tantas cosas en casa; ¿cómo iba uno a estar preparado para lo inesperado si habían tenido que dejar tanto en casa? Dándose la vuelta cogiendo dos túnicas, su mirado cayó en Harry quien estaba intentando desaparecer detrás de un baúl con la esperanza de que le ignorara.

"¿Bien?, ¿Cuál?" Preguntó Draco, la pantera ( que no distinguía los colores) frunció el ceño antes de levantar la pata izquierda.

"Mmm… Supongo que tienes razón, el azul hace que mis ojos se vean hermosos."

Harry intentó rodar los ojos, viendo como Draco guardaba las túnicas antes de cerrar con un candado el baúl. Con los dedos en la barbilla, Draco miró por la habitación para ver si se había dejado algo o no. Hasta donde Harry sabía cuatro baúles era un poco excesivo. Cerrando los ojos, pensó que era mejor tomar una siesta antes de partir hacia el tren.

Draco apuntó con su varita a su baúl, el cual inmediatamente empezó a flotar por encima del suelo de madera. Ahora Damian estaba dormido en la postura menos digna que jamás hubiera visto. Suspirando, usó el hechizo en el gato, levantándolo del suelo y poniéndolo cuidadosamente en la jaula y asegurándose que había metido el cojín dentro. Bien eso ya estaba, pensó, dándole una última mirada a la habitación, hizo salir a los baúles y a la jaula flotantes por la puerta antes de cerrar tras de sí.

Draco estaba entre Crabbe y Goyle. Ya echaba de menos a la tranquilizadora presencia de Damian; a quien se habían llevado hacía varios minutos para ponerle en el vagón de las mascotas con los otros animales. Draco fue hacia el tren pensando que Damian era más refinado que la mayoría de gente que subía en él. Avanzando por el pasillo paró para mirar dentro de un compartimento para ver quien había dentro del compartimento que los Slytherins habían elegido cinco años atrás. Con un gesto hizo que sus guardaespaldas entraran en el compartimento para sacar a los que había dentro. Mirando a sus perfectas manicuradas manos , ignoró las quejas y los golpes de varios chicos de primer año cuando Crabbe y Goyle los tiraron fuera del lugar. Pasando por encima de ellos entró y se sentó al lado de la ventana, mirando mal a todos los padres que iban despidiéndose amorosamente de sus hijos. Se giró a tiempo para ver a la comadreja y la sangresucia parase fuera del compartimento y seguir apresuradamente. Negando con la cabeza y sacó el libro que Severus le había dado, titulado 'Tu familiar y tu', el libro era sorprendentemente interesante y no tan denso como había imaginado. Un ruidoso 'thud' en el asiento de delante le hizo levantar la cabeza para mirar mal al individuo que se había situado allí mirándolo atentamente.

"Blaise." Murmuró Draco, levantándose para abrazar a su amigo de la infancia.

"Draco." Soltando a Draco, reclamó su sitio antes de sacar un periódico enrollado de su bolsillo y pasárselo a Draco.

"¿Para que quiero un viejo periódico?" Dijo Draco, antes de mirar al título, sus ojos agrandándose cuando entendió lo que aquello significaba, 'Chico-Que-Vivió desaparecido!". "¿De cuando es esto?" Preguntó Draco, mirando por encima del periódico.

"Es de ayer, aunque estoy seguro que te va a interesar." Murmuró Blaise, mirando a un lado para que no le oyese.

"¿Sabes lo que va a pasar? Nos van a culpar por esto; la casa de Slytherin no va a poder descansar. Nos van a cazar como lobos entre ovejas." Tirando el periódico contra el suelo, Draco volvió su mirada glacial hacia la ventana, viendo el paisaje pasar a toda velocidad.

"Lo sé. Vamos a hacer una reunión con Slytherin tan pronto nos podamos reunir, ya es suficientemente malo que nuestros padres nos maltraten. No necesitamos a toda la escuela contra nosotros." Murmuró Blaise, antes de mirar el libro que Draco estaba aguantando. "Hey! ¿Tú también? Exclamó Blaise, dándole a la tapa del libro con uno de sus finos dedos.

"Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Tu padre también tuvo el repentino deseo de darte un familiar?"

"Sip, dijo que era un regalo de aniversario. Mi madre no estaba nada impresionado por ello, dijo que no necesitaba uno cuando yo nunca iba a ser un mortífago. Padre estaba muy cabreado pero ya conoces a mi madre." Dijo Blaise cándidamente, haciendo dibujitos en la ventana.

"Si, como la mía. Ninguna de las dos quiere vernos escondernos en las sombras como un par de animales salvajes." Dijo Draco, sacándose el collar con el cascabel de debajo la camiseta, el suave tintineo calmándole instantáneamente.

"Bien, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer respecto a Potter? Hablar con él es imposible y él controla el resto de las casas. Sin él de nuestro lado, todo el mundo asumirá que estamos bajo las órdenes de Voldemort. Lo tenemos muy mal si no aparece." Susurró Blaise en el silencio del compartimento, mirando a los otros tres magos sentados delante de él.

"Esperamos y no nos hacemos ver; actuamos como un Slytherin debería." Siseó Draco cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. Delante de ellos estaba Pansy, con una sonrisa seductiva mientras gritaba de alegría.

"¡Draco!" Con los brazos rodeando el cuello de su presa, inmediatamente empezó a exclamar sobre cuánto lo había echado de menos durante el verano. Librándose de ella, Draco la empujó al asiento más alejado de él, casi dándole a Blaise que se apartó rápidamente.

"¡Por Merlín chica!, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me toques?" Gruñó Draco, imaginándose la reacción de Damian hacia le manera de actuar de Pansy, no pudo evitar la sonrisa maliciosa al imaginar la imagen de un Damian gruñendo encima de Pansy. Con la presencia de Pansy en el compartimento, ningún mago sintió que debieran seguir con la anterior conversación.

Harry estaba infelizmente en su jaula, mirando mal a los muchos gatos y lechuzas que había a su alrededor. El compartimento era horriblemente ruidoso, con constantes chillidos, chirríos y maullidos de los numerosos animales que intentaban llamar a sus dueños todos a la vez. Tirando las orejas hacia atrás soltó un rugido que resonó en todo el compartimento. El silencio reinó durante unos breves instantes antes que un _miau_ solitario hiciera volver a empezar todo el ruido. Dándoles la espalda a todos, se tumbó y puso la pata encima del paquete de Grageas Bertie Botts De Todos Los Sabores que le había quitado a Draco. Abriendo cuidadosamente la caja empezó a comer, ignorando el aire frío que le daba en la cara y al montón de estúpidos animalejos de atrás suyo.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras avanzaba hacia los escalones del tren, intentando recordar donde había metido su caja de Grageas Bertie Botts De Todos Los Sabores, miró a la otra punta del tren con la esperanza de ver el compartimento de las mascotas. Abriéndose paso entre un grupo de niños de primero que se amontonaban delante de Hagrid, ignoró los dedos que señalaban el grupo de Slytherins. Subió elegantemente en uno de los carros que los esperaban. Esperaba que Damian estuviera bien; el pelaje de la pantera era tan fino que debía estar pasando mucho frío. Mirando rabiosamente por la ventana miró al castillo encima de la colina, iluminado brillantemente como dando la bienvenida a todo el mundo.

El Gran Salón iba llenándose de alumnos lentamente; cientos de velas bailando encima de sus cabezas, haciéndolo ver pequeño y cálido. Draco se sentó entre Crabbe y Goyle con Blaise sentado delante de él; Pansy aceptó a regañadientes el lugar del lado de Blaise. Mirando por el Salón, Draco notó a varios alumnos lanzando miradas a la mesa de Slytherin. Draco miró a la Mesa de los Profesores, asintiendo a su padrino antes de desviar la mirada hacia el Director quien acababa de levantarse para dar su charla.

"Bienvenidos, me gustaría recibiros un nuevo año a Hogwarts. Antes de que empecemos a comer hay unas pocas cosas que me gustaría deciros. Todo debéis saber que el pasillo del tercer piso ha sido sellado a todos los estudiantes. Considerad prohibido el Bosque Prohibido a todos los estudiantes, a no ser que queráis tener una detención con un profesor. También quiero anunciaros la triste noticia que Harry Potter no se nos va a unir este año. Se ha decidido que iba a ser mejor entrenado en Durmstrang. Muchos de vosotros habréis visto los nuevos animales entre nosotros, y no me refiero a los primeros años. Diversos miembros de la escuela han adquirido familiares . Aunque estos animales pueden parecer amigables, os pido que no los intentéis tocar o amenazar a sus dueños. Creo que eso es todo, disfrutad de la cena." Con un sonoro _crack_, la comida apareció por las mesas.

"¿Durmstang?" Murmuró Blaise, reconociendo la mentira a la vez que diversos miembros de su casa asentían. Harry Potter amaba Hogwarts; el pensamiento de él atendiendo a otro colegio era una locura. Negando con la cabeza, Draco compartió una mirado con Blaise antes de volver a su cena.

A/T: Espero que perdonéis el retraso, pero entre el trabajo de verano y mis primeras semanas en la universidad no he estado mucho por la historia. A partir de ahora voy a intentar colgar un capítulo cada semana o dos.

Por cierto, no sé si os habéis fijado pero he cambiado el comentario del capítulo ocho por el capítulo ocho en si, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

Espero que nos leamos pronto.


	10. Bienvenido a casa

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los demás personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Capítulo 10 – Bienvenido a casa**

Las paredes estaban hechas de piedra gris claro mientras el suelo estaba lleno de alfombras de terciopelo verde. Los baúles de Draco aparecieron con un sonoro _crack_ y aterrizaron ruidosamente, mientras la jaula de Harry lo tiró al suelo antes de desaparecer. Dejándolo en el suelo con su cojín encima, gruñendo al ser tratado tan mal clavó sus garras en el cojín y lo destruyó. Mirando mal al lío que había montado empezó a pasear por la habitación, ignorando la inmensa cama rodeada de cortinas de terciopelo verde y negro.

La sala común de Slytherin estaba llena de estudiantes; desde primero hasta séptimo se habían reunido todos para escuchar a su Jefe de Casa. Severus Snape estaba sentado en una silla negra al lado de la chimenea, mirando a la nerviosa masa de estudiantes delante de él. Suspirando, se acomodó mejor en la silla, contento de recibir el calor del fuego antes de empezar a hablar a sus alumnos.

"Me gustaría volver a daros la bienvenida, ya seáis viejos o nuevos alumnos. La Casa de Slytherin es mucho más que un grupo con el mismo objetivo, somos una familia. En esta casa vais a encontrar los alumnos que nadie quiere, somos los indeseados así que estad preparados para ser tratados como si fuerais el diablo por las otras casas. Espero que les ignoréis, no va a haber peleas que resulten con la pérdida de puntos. Si tenéis algún problema hablad con algún alumno mayor o conmigo inmediatamente.

"Este año hay varios miembros nuevos de la casa que no aparecieron en la selección. Se trata de los familiares de los que el director ha hablado. Os recuerdo que no debéis tocarlos o amenazar a sus dueños a no ser que tengáis permiso de sus dueños. Ahora os voy a dejar para que os conozcáis, en el caso de los primeros años, y para que encontréis vuestras habitaciones." Con esto dicho, el profesor Snape abrió la puerta secreta de la pared antes de desaparecer por ella como tragado por la oscuridad.

Draco miró mal a varios niños de primero que lo miraban con admiración; por supuesto había sido por culpa de Blaise por decir que el Príncipe de Slytherin lucía cansado esa tarde. Negando ante el comportamiento de su amigo, se movió para reclamar la silla que había sido suya desde primer curso. Sentándose delante del fuego, miró pensativamente las naranjas llamas. Levantó la cabeza cuando notó un suave toque en el hombro, y suspiró su alivio al ver que era Blaise quien estaba detrás de su silla.

"Solo quería presentarte a Nox Noctis Spes, ya sé que es un poco largo así que le puedes llamar Nox. Llegué a la conclusión que deberíamos presentar a nuestros familiares al ver que pasamos tanto tiempo juntos, con las mismas clases y yendo juntos a las comidas van a tener que acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro." Dijo Blaise, acariciando el pelaje de un gran lobo blanco. El lobo era ligeramente alto, llegaba hasta la cadera de Blaise y tenía unos ojos dorados que reflejan la luz del fuego. Tenía un collar de oro en el cuello, marcado con zafiros y runas de protección. Detrás de Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle estaban montando guardia como siempre.

"Thelma."Murmuró Crabbe, señalando a la pequeña ardilla de su hombro.

"Louise."Dijo Goyle, sacando otra ardilla del bolsillo de su túnica. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en Draco quien estaba sentado frunciéndoles el cejo.

"¿Y bien? Nos vas a presentar a tu familiar o preferirías que lo hiciera yo por ti? Dijo Blaise, fingiendo que se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación de Draco. Gruñendo, Draco se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación a buscar a Damian pero Pansy lo interceptó poniéndole una bola de pelo negro a la cara.

"Oh Draco, tienes que conocer a mi familiar. ¿No es preciosa? Espero que se lleve bien con tu familiar; apuesto a que se verán adorables juntos. ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo para que podamos ver lo que tu papi te compró? Ronroneó ella, la nariz del pequeño zorro negro que estaba sujetando se levantó, gruñendo ante las sacudidas que le daba Pansy y enseñó los dientes para que la soltara.

"Sácame ese bicho de la cara Pansy." Demandó Draco, con una mano delante para evitar que el animal pudiera volver a acercársele. Viendo la mano, el pequeño diabólico animal aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar uno de los dedos de Draco y morderlo firmemente. Siseando de dolor, se apretó la mano herida contra el pecho; el resto de la sala común quedó en silencio ante el drama que ocurría ante ellos. Todo el mundo palideció cuando se oyó el sonido de algo pesado chocar contra la puerta de la habitación de Draco. Toda la sala soltó el aire que no sabían habían retenido cuando la puerta aguantó el asalto, pero pronto se dieron cuento de lo errados que iban. La pesada puerta crujió y lentamente fue cediendo a medido que la fuerza que la empujaba iba creciendo, hasta caer sonoramente al suelo. Todo el mundo vio a la pantera cabreada que había encima de los escombros. Esmeraldas brillaron mientras la pantera movía la cola y rugía en el silencio de la sala común de Slytherin. Bajando de la puerta, la pantera adoptó una pose de caza, observando al causante del dolor de Draco. Avanzando con la barriga tocando el suelo, los colmillos brillaron mientras la pantera siseaba y rugía.

Pansy gritó aterrorizada al ver como el animal se le acercaba, haciendo lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza, tirar el zorro a la cabeza de la pantera. En un movimiento rápido como el rayo, el zorro era capturado en el aire y retenido debajo la pata de la bestia, bien sujetado mientras la pantera gruñía. La habitación estaba en absoluto silencio mientras todo el mundo esperaba a ver qué haría la pantera. Un suave gruñido desde detrás de todo el mundo hizo se giraran a mirar a Nox, quien se había puesto en pie, y había abajado la cabeza, mostraba los dientes como respuesta al reto que imponía la pantera. Blaise cogió al lobo por el collar y le ordenó que se sentara pero se notaba que el lobo no le hacía caso.

"¿A lo mejor alguien debería ir a buscar al Profesor Snape?" Sugirió Draco sarcásticamente, mirando mal a los otros alumnos que estaban allí paralizados y horrorizados por la habitación. Haciendo rodar los ojos vio como un chico de segundo año salía corriendo de la habitación. Un rugido siseante y un aullido bajo lo hicieron volver a prestar atención a la situación para ver como Damian cogía al zorro por el pellejo del cuello. Aguantando la respiración avanzó y empezó a hablar con la furiosa pantera.

"Vamos Damian, ambos sabemos que el pequeño zorro no quería morderme realmente. Ella hubiera sido más feliz mordiendo a Pansy pero en la misma situación yo también hubiera cogido la mano más limpia en lugar de la que hubiera estado en vete a saber dónde." La gente empezó a reírse a medidas que Draco iba hablando. Pansy se enfadó y empezó a avanzar hacia él con la mano levantada pero se congeló cuando oyó un gruñido amenazador de la pantera.

"¿Por qué no dejar marchar al pobre animal? Después de todo creo que ya ha sufrido lo suficiente al estar enlazado con Pansy por el resto de su vida." Draco se movió lentamente hacia donde la pantera estaba, poniendo una mano encima de su cabeza, pero retirándola rápidamente cuando la pantera se movió bruscamente. El zorro negro se deslizó por el suelo hasta los pies de Pansy. Draco volvió a poner la mano en la cabeza de terciopelo de la pantera, suspirando aliviadamente cuando empezó a ronronear bajo sus caricias.

"¿Una pantera?" gritó Blaise, ahora que ya había pasado todo volvió a poder expresarse con libertad. "¿Tu padre te compró una pantera? ¿Te estás riendo de mi? Mi padre me consiguió un lobo porque son más fuertes que los perros aunque menos leales. ¡Los gatos no tienen dueño! ¿Cómo narices vas a entrenar a una pantera adulta?"

"Fácil, con amor." Dijo Draco, rascando la barbilla del gato cuando se presionaba más fuerte contra su mano. "Voy a protegerlo siempre y él va a protegerme siempre a mi."

"¿Vas a entrenar a una pantera con amor? ¿Te has pegado un golpe en la cabeza durante el verano? ¿A lo mejor te han dado algo raro?" Preguntó Blaise, mirando en estado de shock a Draco. "Nadie me ha golpeado desde que lo tengo. La única persona que me levantó la mano fue herida por las garras de Damian. Tengo la sensación que haría lo mismo con cualquiera que intentara hacerme daño." Murmuró Draco, levantándose de donde se había arrodillado para acariciar mejor a su familiar, dejando una de sus manos apoyada en la cabeza del gato. "¿Puedes decir lo mismo? ¿Nox gruñe a todo lo que puede herirte?" Ante el gesto de vergüenza de su amigo, Draco suspiró. Extendiendo la mano hacia Blaise ambos se dieron las manos, arreglando la amistad que habían estado cerca de romper por nada.

"Y por entrenamiento, un perro o un lobo dependen mucho en las órdenes; los gatos tienen su propia manera de hacer las cosas. Lo encerré en una habitación mientras yo iba a encontrarme con Padre y me encontró. Se tiró desde una ventana del tercer piso para protegerme. Me escucha, todo el tiempo, parece saber que necesita hacerse y como conseguirlo." Dijo Draco suavemente, mirando los brillantes ojos esmeralda. Mirando a los alumnos que todavía estaban en la sala común, rápidamente les asesinó con la mirada y les preguntó que estaban haciendo. Inmediatamente se llenó el pasillo de salida y se escucharon puertas al cerrarse mientras los estudiantes se iban rápidamente a la cama antes que el Príncipe de Slytherin mandara a su pantera tras ellos.

Draco suspiró mientras veía marcharse a los estudiantes de la habitación, girándose para mirar mal a Pansy quien estaba pálida unos cuantos metros lejos; frunció el labio en disgusto.

"Te dije antes que nunca me tocaras Pansy y lo decía en serio." Girándose, se rascó la frente y le frunció la frente a Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle quien estaba detrás suyo. "Bien, este es mi familiar Damian." Les presentó Draco, como si todo el incidente no hubiera pasado, "y estoy seguro que va a llevarse bien con vuestros familiares, con el tiempo." Damian había empezado a pasear de un lado al otro delante de Draco, gruñendo suavemente aunque la amenaza había pasado. Parando, el gato fue directamente hacia Draco con una seguridad solo vista en un soldado que va a una misión. La pantera hizo un círculo alrededor de Draco, dejando un rastro de pelusa negra tras de él; paró justo delante de él y se agachó de repente. Se dio de cabeza con las rodillas de Draco, haciéndole tambalearse antes que le ayudaran a recuperar el equilibrio.

"Para Damian. Maldición, me va a llevar una eternidad sacar todo ese pelo de la túnica, suerte que eres un gato negro." Dijo Draco, sacudiéndose la capa y los pantalones con la esperanza de hacer caer algo de la pelusa.

"Mañana por la tarde, después de cenar, vais a venir todos al aula de pociones. Después de lo que acabo de ver creo que todos vosotros necesitáis ser entrenados en controlar a vuestros familiares y en usar el enlace lo mejor posible." La áspera voz del Profesor Snape hizo que toda la gente todavía en la sala común diera un salto ante la inesperada aparición de su Jefe de Casa. Ni Nox ni Damian se sorprendieron, un signo que decía que le habían escuchado entrar en la habitación. "También quiero informaros que aunque vuestros familiares son mansos y no van a atacar sin provocación, deben llevar correa siempre que no estén en la sala común." Sonriendo maliciosamente al oír los gruñidos de fastidio de sus alumnos, se fue sin decir otra palabra, con la puerta cerrándose de un golpe detrás de él. El susurrado 'Ahora id a dormir' hizo que todo el mundo se diera las buenas noches y se fuera a dormir.

Damian estaba tumbado en los pies de la cama de Draco, mirándolo pasear por la habitación y maldecir por la puerta destrozada, que todavía estaba tirada en el suelo, y también los pedacitos de almohada tirados por ahí.

"Has arruinado tu almohada así que ¿Dónde demonios crees que vas a dormir?" Preguntó Draco parando lo suficiente para mirar a la pantera que ocupaba su cama. "De ninguna manera te voy a dejar dormir en mi cama." Girándose hacia la puerta sacó la varita, tirando el hechizo que iba a reparar la puerta. Viendo como la madera se reparaba, cerrando las grietas y llenando las marcas de garras, usó otro hechizo en la almohada de Damian. Cuando la puerta estaba completamente arreglada, Draco hizo que se volviera a poner donde tocaba. La almohada de la pantera se negaba a volver a su forma original, luciendo muy inconfortable en su opinión. Suspirando, cogió todo lo que necesitaría para irse a la cama y se fue al baño. Reapareciendo 45 minutos más tarde, encontró a Damian dormido profundamente en la cama y no lo podía mover por mucho que lo empujara. Gruñendo flojito, Draco se subió a la cama, subiéndose las mantas hasta la barbilla; se aseguró de poner un pie en la barriga de Damian antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse.

N/T: Bufff… Por fin he acabado! Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews.

Gracias por haber tenido paciencia con lo mucho que tardo.


	11. Fortaleciendo enlaces

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los otros personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

RECORDATORIO DE FAMILIARES:

Draco Malfoy – Damian, Pantera Negra

Lucius Malfoy – Acerado, lobo de bosque

Severus Snape – Nerva, Pastor Alemán

Pansy Parkinson - Medianoche Jade, zorro

Blaise Zabini - Nox, lobo

Gregory Goyle – Louise, ardilla

Vicent Crabbe – Telma, ardilla

**Capítulo 11 – Fortaleciendo Enlaces**

"Abajo Damian." Ordenó Draco, mirando mal a la gigantesca pantera colgada encima del armario. La pantera gruñó y meneó la cola, entornando los ojos mientras Draco movía una correa de plata delante de él. Calculadores ojos esmeralda miraron la puerta abierta antes de volver al enfadado mago delante suyo. Acechando la puerta, el armario crujió cuando la pantera se preparó para el salto que iba a dar. "Severus dijo que solo tenías que llevar la correa cuando estuvieras fuera de la sala común de Slytherin, además será por poco tiempo. Una vez Dumbledore vea lo bien que te portas estoy seguro que me dejará llevarte sin ella." Dijo Draco, mirando por encima de su hombro a la puerta abierta, las voces cada vez más fuertes le indicaron que Blaise no iba a quedarse esperando pacientemente fuera. Un sonoro crujido lo hizo girarse a tiempo para ver el salto de la pantera, pasando por encima de su cabeza hacia la puerta abierta. Sonriendo maliciosamente, Draco dio la vuelta y agitó la varita hacia la puerta y la cerró segundos antes que la pantera chocara con ella. Draco se le tiró encima antes que la pantera se recuperara, colocándole la correa en el collar de plata antes de susurrar "¿Tampoco fue tan malo, no?"

Harry avanzó elegantemente al lado de Nox, ligeramente detrás de Draco y hacia la derecha. Había pasado parte del paseo para observar las reacciones de los estudiantes que se habían encontrado por el camino y la otra parte mirando curiosamente a Nox. El gran lobo parecía ser inteligente que un lobo normal; calculando los peligros antes de moverse y actuando cuidadosamente acuerdo con la manera de moverse y hablar de Blaise. Mirando atrás hacia Thelma y Louise colgadas de los hombros de sus dueños; observó el mismo entendimiento en sus acciones. Interesante, a lo mejor él no era el único sintiéndose sobre protector en el primer paseo por el colegio. Estaban atrayendo demasiada atención por el gusto de Harry, los gritos de varios chicos de primer año de Hufflepuff eran suficiente para vencerle e hicieron que le dolieran las orejas. Por supuesto él podía imaginarse cómo se veían para cualquiera que se les acercara; peligro y muerte todo en uno.

Draco paró antes de entrar al Gran Comedor. Mirando a Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle, apretó su agarre a la correa de Damian antes de abrir las puertas y entrando como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Todo el mundo se giró a ver al grupo mientras se dirigían a la mesa de Slytherin. El comedor permaneció en silencio mientras se sentaban, girándose para que todos pudieran ver a Draco. Nox se metió hábilmente bajo la mesa y se tumbó a los pies de Blaise mientras Damian se ponía de espaldas a Draco para poder observar a los estudiantes moverse por todo el comedor. Draco chasqueó los dedos, antes de servirse cuidadosamente la comida en el plato. Con un sonoro _crack_ un pequeño elfo doméstico apareció detrás de Draco.

"Ves a buscar el desayuno de Damian y asegúrate que la carne es la más fresca de la cocina." Ordenó Draco, sin siquiera apartar la mirada de la salchicha que estaba cubriendo de salsa.

"Si Amo." Chilló el elfo doméstico, chirriando aterrorizado cuando la mirada de Damian le encontró antes de que pudiera desaparecer. Damian gruñó cuando retrasaron su desayuno pero se calmó cuando le tocaron la espalda. El pequeño trozo de salchicha delante de su cara antes de acercarse y cuidadosamente aceptar la carne de la palma de Draco.

"Buen chico."Murmuró Draco, contento que la pantera hubiera aceptado la comida gentilmente en lugar de saltar a por ella. Tirando hacia delante, miró a la mesa de los profesores antes de girarse hacia Blaise.

"¿Y bien?" Susurró, "¿Has oído algo más?"

"No, aparentemente la casa de Gryffindor está en crisis en este momento. Incluso la comadreja y la sangresucia no sabían que se había transferido." Siseó Blaise, girándose al escuchar el _crack_ del elfo doméstico que apareció agarrando dos cuencos.

"Listy ha traído el desayuno del Seños Damian y el Seños Nox." Dijo el pequeño elfo doméstico, intentando evitar que le cayeran los cuencos. Draco cogió el cuenco de Nox y se lo pasó a Blaise quien se lo dio a su familiar. Dejando el cuenco de Damian en el banco, a su lado, cogió un trocito de carne roja, aguantándola tiernamente entre sus dedos mientras se la ofrecía a su familiar. Las esmeraldas brillaron bajo el falso cielo cuando la pantera tomó el trocito de la mano de Draco antes de empezar con lo del cuenco. Draco volvió la atención a su plato, haciéndole un gesto a Blaise para que continuara.

"Bien, los Raveclaws especulan que es un estratagema de poder. Piensan que va a ser menos probable que Ya-Sabes-Quien le persiga si está solo y sin la protección de Dumbledore, creen que es más probable que mande los Mortífagos tras él. Ahora bie-" Un grito cortó a Blaise antes de que pudiera continuar con el rumor. El comedor quedó en silencio de nuevo y todo el mundo se giró a mirar la mesa de Slytherin donde Pansy estaba apretándose la mano contra el pecho. Pequeñas gotas de sangre habían caído al suelo desde sus dedos que ahora tenían varias marcas parecidas a las que tenía Draco.

"¡Estúpido animal! ¡Voy a matarte y a convertirte en unos guantes!" Sus palabras llenaron de horror a todos los que la escuchaban. Pansy ya había levantado la varita y la había apuntado al zorro que estaba intentando escapar de la correa con todas sus fuerzas.

"Señorita Parkinson, si apartara un momento la varita estoy seguro que podríamos arreglar esto." El calmante sonido de la voz de Dumbledore resonó por el extrañamente silencioso comedor. Draco se tensó y miró a Damian quien se había puesto en pie y había bajado la cabeza, moviendo la cola lentamente mientras la pantera les observaba atentamente. Deslizando una mano por la espalda del gato hacia su collas, le quitó la correa silenciosamente; asegurándose que nadie excepto los Slytherins se habían dado cuenta. Por un momento pareció que Pansy iba a escuchar pero el zorro soltó un quejido particularmente fuerte que hizo que Pansy levantara la varita y empezara a hablar.

"Ves Damian." Susurró Draco, tan flojo que el único que lo oyó fue su familiar. La pantera estaba en el aire de un salto antes que Draco hubiera terminado la frase, dirigiéndose a Pansy cuyos ojos solo habían captado un borrón de color negro antes de salir volando. Su varita rodó por el suelo cuando fue atrapada contra el suelo sin compasión por el peso de la pantera y sus temibles colmillos clavados alrededor de su cuello, impidiéndole decir nada. Se oyeron gritos ante la vista de la pantera sentada tranquilamente sobre Pansy, negándose a moverse, aguardando órdenes de su Señor. "Señor Malfoy, por favor saque a su familiar de encima de la señorita Parkinson." Dijo Dumbledore, acercándose tranquilamente a la sollozante Pansy, todavía empotrada contra el suelo bajo Damian.

"Damian ven." Ordenó Draco, acercando la mano hacia el gran gato. El gato gruñó e hizo más firme el agarre que tenía de Pansy quien empezó a gritar. El Profesor Snape llegó en ese momento, con las manos sujetas tras la espalda mientras tranquilamente observaba la situación desde una distancia segura.

"Draco, a lo mejor deberías probar otro modo de llamar a tu gatito." Sugirió Snape, dando vueltas alrededor del "gato" encima de un miembro de su casa. "Proba el enlace mental." La Profesora McGonagall pareció aparecer de repente, con la boca abierta mientras cogía su varita.

"¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Saque a ese animal ahora mismo!" Gritó ella, mirando mal a Draco antes de asesinar con la mirada a Snape. "Te sugiero que ayudes al Señor Malfoy Severus, antes de que algo malo pase."

"No, Minerva. Creo que voy a dejar a Draco y Dumbledore solucionar esto solos." Murmuró Severus Snape suavemente, con los ojos fijos en su ahijado.

Draco se concentró completamente en Damian, estudiando el cuerpo de la pantera antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en el interior. Localizando rápidamente la magia que su padre le enseñó, miró la esfera azul que brillaba dentro de su pecho. Frunciendo el ceño miró de más cerca, detectando que algo no estaba bien con su flujo de magia, se acercó para encontrar un hilo de magia verde oscura enrollada alrededor de la suya. Envolviendo su magia cuidadosamente a su alrededor jadeó y casi perdió la concentración cuando otra presencia se dio a conocer. Sentimientos que no eran suyos llenaron su mente: una intención, enfado, esperanza, amor, y miedo. Asegurando que tenía bien sujeto el fragmento de hilo verde deseó con todo su ser que funcionara.

_¿Por qué estás enfadado?_ Susurró Draco al hilo.

_¿Hay alguna razón por la que NO debería? Ella iba a atacar un pobre animal sin razón alguna._ La voz sonó en su cabeza, rodeando su magia y resonando por todo su ser.

_El zorro la mordió, ¿no es eso motivo suficiente?_ Preguntó Draco, sintiendo la otra presencia moverse en su mente.

_Si, ¿pero por que le mordió? Todos asumimos que atacó porque podía… un familiar nunca heriría su Señor. Herirte sería herirme y no soy masoquista. Pregúntale; pregúntale a Pansy porque ha atacado el zorro._ Siseó la voz, haciendo volver la rabia. Draco envió rápidamente calma para intentar calmar la presencia.

Draco abrió los ojos y miró a Severus, quien estaba mirando pacientemente la pantera quien había aflojado el agarre pero no había soltado a Pansy.

"Quiere saber que le hizo Pansy a Medianoche Jade." Dijo Draco, volviendo la mirada a su familiar.

"Señorita Parkinson," Gruñó Snape "Por favor díganos que hizo comportarse así a su familiar."

"Nada, no hice nada." Gritó Pansy, haciendo que Damian gruñera y apretara la mandíbula.

"Di la verdad Pansy, antes que le deje matarte." Advirtió Draco, empezando a cabrearse cuando la presencia de su mente rugía ante sus mentiras.

"¡De acuerdo! No me hace caso y muerde. Así que no le he dado de comer como castigo. Ahora haz que me suelte." Su voz se elevó por el miedo cuando el animal qque la mantenía presa rugió contra su espalda.

_¿Lo ves?, Se lo merece. Se merece sentir el miedo que el pequeño zorro fue obligado a sentir. A sufrir por no entender la situación y a actuar sin pensar o sentir._ Susurró la presencia, ahora calmada ya que la situación se había solucionado.

"Señorita Parkinson, tener un familiar es un privilegio. Has traicionado la confianza de tu familiar, por lo que voy a quitarla de tu cuidado. Va a estar en Hogwarts hasta que contacte a su padre para que venga a buscarla." El Director anunció, cogiendo cuidadosamente al pequeño zorro que se estaba escondiendo debajo de la mesa de Slytherin. "¿Podría usted por favor apartar la pantera de encima de la Señorita Parkinson para que podamos hablar cara a cara?"

_Damian, ¿podrías apartarte de Pansy?_ Preguntó Draco a la voz que estaba en su mente.

_Por supuesto Draco, solo tenías que pedirlo._ La voz en su mente se hizo más débil, todavía presente, pero floja como si hubiera sido un fantasma. Draco miró a Damian bajar de encima de Pansy y acercársele, parando antes de restregar su cabeza contra la mano de Draco.

"Buen chico." Murmuró Draco sentándose, permitiendo a la pantera reposar la cabeza en su regazo mientras la pasaba los dedos gentilmente por el pelaje de terciopelo. Ojos esmeralda se cerraron cuando un suave ronroneo empezó a salir de la pantera. Todos miraron con admiración la gentileza que había entre los dos, Draco Malfoy quien siempre estaba lanzando maldiciones y comentarios hirientes a todo el mundo estaba sentado tranquilamente acariciando su pantera delante de toda la escuela.

"Señorita Parkinson, por su comportamiento va a perder cien puntos de su casa y tener detención con Filch durante un mes. El maltratamiento de un animal es inaceptable, pero este tipo de tratamiento de su familiar es imperdonable. La relación entre un familiar y su señor es de total confianza, como han demostrado el Señor Malfoy y su familiar, tu has herido el sentido de la confianza de tu familiar y lo más seguro es que ella nunca te perdone. Hagrid, si fueras tan amable de cuidar de Medianoche hasta que el Señor Parkinson pueda venir a recogerla te estaría muy agradecido." Pasándole el zorro a Hagrid, Dumbledore se fue del comedor. Pansy se echó a llorar y se fue también, chocando con los alumnos en su paso.

Draco aceptó su horario de su jefe de casa, gruñendo cuando lo vio. Realmente no quería ir a pociones en ese momento, especialmente con los Gryffindor. Mirando a Blaise levantó una ceja y Blaise asintió, obviamente con la misma opinión que Draco. Dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza a Damian se levantó, y se dirigió hacia la sala común de Slytherin para coger sus libros antes que las clases empezaran, un Damian sin correa lo siguió de cerca.

N/T: Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. A mi personalmente me encaaaanta!

Y esta vez he terminada en una semana (más o menos…). Bien, dentro de dos semanas o así empiezan los exámenes parciales, así que no sé si podré actualizar enseguida o qué.

A/N: Certainly not my best chapter but a chapter none the less. Thank you for all the amazing reviews I've been getting. LOL, and I never thought I'd get this thing to fly! I also learned that I can't write while listening to the Longest Yard soundtrack.


	12. La amistad no conoce fronteras

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los otros sitios y personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

**Capítulo 12 - La amistad no tiene fronteras**

Draco estaba sentado tranquilamente al lado de Blaise en la clase de pociones cuando el Profesor Snape entró cerrando la puerta de golpe. Con la túnica revoloteando detrás de si, tenía la apariencia de un demonio y probablemente hubiera seguido pareciéndolo si unas garras afiladas como dagas no hubieran rasgado la ropa. El haberse enganchado hizo que perdiera el equilibrio cogiéndose en el último momento al canto de una mesa.

"Señor Malfoy, ¿podría usted apartar las garras de su familiar de mi túnica?" Siseó Snape, asesinando con la mirada a los brillantes ojos esmeralda que se estaban riendo en sus ojos negros.

"Suéltalo Damian." Murmuró Draco, intentando no sonreír ante la situación. La pantera se quejó débilmente antes de apartar la ofensiva garra.

_Se lo estaba buscando. Apostaría que había entrado por todas las puertas del castillo de esa manera solo para provocarle un ataque de corazón a algún pobre estudiante. _Susurró la voz en su cabeza riendo felizmente, haciendo sonreír a Draco por el placer que su familiar estaba tomando de avergonzar a Severus.

_Estoy de acuerdo contigo, siempre entra con un bang._ Murmuró Draco, mirando a su padrino pasear arriba y abajo en frente de la clase, antes de apuntar de golpe su varita a la pizarra. Haciendo salir de sus pensamientos a todos los Gryffindors con el súbito movimiento, abriendo los libros, cogiendo las plumas y leyendo para si mismos durante la hora infernal que iban a tener.

Sentándose admirando la perfecta manicura de sus uñas mientras Blaise murmuraba y escribía cuidadosamente sus observaciones sobre la humeante poción verde en el caldero ante ellos. Los Gryffindor parecían estar discutiendo entre ellos sobre la desaparición de su Salvador. Escuchando con interés, Draco casi entra en shock al oír los susurros de Weasley.

"Hey Draco, pásame el-" Blaise paró a media frase cuando Draco le dio un codazo en las costillas. Mirando mal a su amigo señaló con la cabeza a los Gryffindors antes de volver a observar sus uñas, con una mano jugando distraídamente con las suaves orejas de Damian. Sus ojos se movieron hasta descansar en su padrino quien estaba haciendo cuidadosamente una poción para Madam Pomfrey, completamente inconsciente de la pequeña rebelión Gryffindor del rincón.

"¿Realmente cree que se haya transferido Hermione?" Preguntó uno de los chicos de Gryffindor, acercándose más para sisear la pregunta a la persona más lista de la escuela.

"Harry nunca haría algo así, Seamus. Sabe que lo necesitamos aquí para protegernos de Voldemort." Murmuró Hermione, concentrándose en la poción que estaba haciendo.

"¿Entonces donde está Hermione?" Soltó Ron, dándole con un dedo en el pecho, antes de mirar alrededor para asegurarse que tenía toda la atención de los Gryffindors. "Ese bastardo nos dejó aquí para que muramos. Todos le hemos ayudado, arriesgado nuestras vidas por él y sus estúpidos sueños, no le importamos. No lo ves, no va a volver para salvarnos esta vez. Ese pequeño estúpido cobarde se escapó como un gatito asustado. ¡Ese maldito sombrero debió haberlo mandado a las mazmorras con el resto de las serpientes!" Aseguró Ron, clavando el dedo la mesa para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

"Pero Ron, acuérdate que esa vez salvó a tu padre." Tartamudeó Neville, mirando a Hermione para que se lo confirmara. Antes que Ron pudiera seguir echándole fango al nombre de su "amigo", le cortó la calculadora voz de Draco Malfoy.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo comadreja, la valentía Gryffindor ciertamente de mal a peor. Por supuesto con amigos como tu y la sangresucia, yo también me iría corriendo gritando por mi vida, y todo el mundo sabe que los Malfoy no gritan. Nunca." El brillo en sus ojos dy hielo era casi aterrorizador. Los Slytherin se rieron mientras su Príncipe avanzaba hacia los Gryffindor, la pantera siguiéndole de cerca.

"Malfoy, ¿a quien tratas de engañar? No tienes amigos… solo pequeños malcriados que lamen el culo para que sus padres puedan permanecer en el favor de los tuyos." Siseó Ron, abriendo y cerrando las manos como si tratara de juntar su valentía para poder atacar al Slytherin. El bajo rugido de la pantera sentada al lado de Malfoy hizo que Ron se alejara de la pareja, tropezando antes de colapsar en su silla y agarrándose a los márgenes de madera.

"Esa es la cosa de los Slytherin; hemos lidiado con las peores cartas y entendemos el juego comadreja." Soltó Draco, dejando una mano en la cabeza del extrañamente silencioso Damian. "Si Potter hubiera acabado con el resto de nosotros las serpientes por lo menos no tendría que haberse preocupado por si lo apuñalábamos por la espalda." Sonriendo maliciosamente ante la cara del Gryffindor, Draco se giró y volvió a su asiento, frunciendo el ceño a la pantera quien se había hecho una bola de pelo negro debajo de la mesa. Mirándole preocupado, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas al lado de su familiar, señalándole con un dedo a Blaise que se mantuviera callado.

_¿Damian?_ Mandó Draco por el enlace telepático envolviendo su mente alrededor de la pantera mientras apoyaba la mano en el costado de gato. La mente de la pantera se enrolló alrededor de la suyo fuertemente, tristeza, miedo, y orgullo pasando por el enlace._ ¿Qué ocurre?_ Preguntó Draco, intentando revisar los últimos minutos para encontrar algún motivo de las emociones que se arremolinaban en su mente.

Draco notó oscuridad golpearlo mientras un seguido de imágenes pasaban por el enlace. Gente a la que nunca había conocido le miraba con miedo mientras un hombre gordo le gritaba y lo abofeteaba. Una mujer con cara de caballo gritaba enfadada, ignorando la sangre que bajaba entre sus dedos para mirar al vaso roto que había en el suelo. Dos chicos mayores estaban delante de él, dolor corriendo a través de sí cuando empezado pie le dio en el pecho. Un hombre adulto cayendo a través de un velo después que le hubiera dado un hechizo, una manos aguantándolo mientras el gritaba por la pérdida. El dolor y el miedo pasando por el enlace hizo que Draco gritara mentalmente, pidiéndole a la voz que le ayudara. Las visiones acabaron de repente, dejándoles a los dos flotando silenciosamente, como si tuvieran miedo de romper el silencio y hacer volver las visiones.

_Lo siento; no tenía intención de hacer que eso pasara. _Susurró la voz, alejándose ligeramente hacia el fondo de la mente de la pantera.

_Que acaba de pasar?_ Preguntó Draco, mandando un sentimiento de calma hacia la voz, intentando hacer que volviera.

_Me olvidé de mi mismo, me olvidé de quien se supone que soy, quien esperan que sea._ El sentimiento de profunda tristeza pasó por el enlace. Draco se hubiera puesto a llorar, pestañeando mientras abría los ojos para mirar en las brillantes esmeraldas ante él.

_¿Quién esperan que seas?_ Susurró, temiendo la respuesta pero adivinando lo que iba a venir.

_El Salvador del Mundo Mágico._ Murmuró la voz, desapareciendo de su mente.

Draco miró a los ojos a Severus Snape, quien se había acercado a la pareja preocupado. Un Malfoy nunca se rebajaría a arrodillase en público, era poco elegante y sucio. Los ojos plateados de Draco se llenaron de lágrimas no derramadas, mientras miraba la pantera que había empezado a adorar en esas últimas semanas. El animal que lo había protegido, estaba con él los últimos días era Harry Potter. Harry Potter, quien había rechazado su amistad en Madam Malkins, había atacado a su padre para defenderlo. Harry Potter se había convertido en su amigo en los últimos días. Se había convertido en la luz de la vida de Draco, proporcionándole entretenimiento y risas. Verle esconderse de las mentiras de sus amigos, estar allí y ignorarlo era tan no-Potter.

Harry siempre había tenido un espíritu fiero, como una pantera, Draco sonrió ante el pensamiento, él iba a escupir y sisear y todo lo que fuera si era necesario. Ver su espíritu roto era entristecedor pero de algún modo sabía de donde venía Harry. Blaise, Crabbe, y Goyle eran algunos de los únicos amigos verdaderos que nunca había tenido, pero nunca había podido protegerlo de su padre. Estaban obligados a enfrentarse a la mismo en sus casas, padres que los golpeaban y insultaban sin pensar, sin sentir. Puede que hubiera un Gryffindor en Harry, pero su corazón era el de un puro Slytherin.

Harry se enroscó todavía más, contento que las panteras no pudieran mostrar sus emociones. Draco Malfoy sabía quien era. No solo la pantera con la que se había enlazado era Harry Potter sino que también sabía el tratamiento que había recibido de niño. Sollozando internamente lloró por su pérdida, a lo mejor de la única persona con quien había empezado a confiar con su vida iba a abandonarle. Después de todo ¿quien iba a querer estar atado a un joven mago destinado a morir? Si los Slytherin tenían algo, era instinto de supervivencia. Draco iba a deshacerse de él a la que pudiera. El tratamiento que había recibido últimamente era el mejor que hubiera recibido nunca. Nunca lo habían tratado con gentileza ni lo había tratado como si estuviera hecho de cristal. Todos los incidentes de su vida se convertían en lecciones, sin importar como le afectaran. Harry se congeló cuando una mano se apoyó suavemente en su cabeza antes de suavemente empezar a acariciarlo. Abriendo los ojos esmeralda lentamente, levantó la vista hacia los fieros ojos brillantes de Draco.

_¿Por qué lloras Harry?_ Susurró suavemente, forzando el enlace a abrirse pero llenándolo de la felicidad que solo recientemente había conocido. Las esmeraldas pestañearon cuestionándolo, con trazas de miedo aún visibles.

_¿A que te refieres Malfoy?_ Preguntó Harry, confuso ante el sentimiento que le llegaba por el enlace.

_Eres tan Slytherin como yo Harry. No somos nada sino los peones de gente más poderosa que nosotros. Adultos que nos entrenan para su ventaja sin pensar en nuestra seguridad o necesidades. Los Slytherins nunca tienen la oportunidad de vivir sus propias vidas. Seguimos el camino que nos señalas nuestros padres, nuestros profesores, y nuestros amigos. Te acepto, Harry, como mi familiar enlazado y como amigo por tanto tiempo como necesites quedarte así._ Dijo Draco, sosteniendo la mirada de la pantera, deseando que Harry pudiera ver la verdad en sus ojos.

_Entonces si no te importa, voy a quedarme como estoy. No estoy del todo preparado para volver a ser El-Chico-Que-Vivió. Por ahora solo quiero ser Damian, el familiar de Draco Malfoy._ Dijo Harry, los ojos esmeralda brillando con esperanza ante la sonrisa que iba apareciendo en la cara de Draco.

_De acuerdo, amigos y familiares enlazados antes que necesites volver a tus obligaciones como Harry Potter._ Draco le ofreció la mano, aceptando la pata con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de levantarse y recoger sus libros, saliendo de la habitación con Harry andando a su lado, orgulloso como la pantera que era.

N/T: Hola de nuevo.

Esta vez he podido ir muy rápido porque me puse enferma y como no tenía que ir a la uni… pues me puse a traducir. Eso si, como no me vuelva a poner enferma bastante voy a tardar con los parciales tan cerca.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews!

Por cierto, Dvaita, si puedes llamarme Neko-chan si quieres.

Hasta otra.


	13. El protector de Slytherin

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los otros personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Capítulo 13 - Protector de Slytherin**

La sala común de Slytherin estaba en completo silencio excepto por el ruido de las plumas sobre el pergamino. Zapatos, calcetines, corbatas, y túnicas estaban abandonados encima de las mesas por toda la sala, Creando un extraño paisaje de verde y plata en la mayoría de superficies. Los elegantes y reservados Slytherin esparcidos por el suelo, con libros ante ellos mientras hacían obedientemente los deberes. Harry había estada completamente sorprendido cuando los estudiantes habían dejado las sillas y las mesas abandonadas para estar en el suelo. Ver a Draco tumbado con la barriga en el suelo, medio metido bajo una de las mesas era increíblemente entretenido para él, especialmente cuando tomabas en cuenta el hecho que siempre estaba preocupándose por su apariencia. Los pálidos mechones de pelo eran apartados por dedos que pasaban por el pelo constantemente mientras pensaba.

La mirada medio dormida de Harry se movió hacia donde los familiares de Crabbe y Goyle estaban peleándose por la posesión de un trozo de pan. Thelma había intentado enterrarlo debajo de una alfombra antes de volver a una copa que contenía cacahuetes. Louise, en cambio, había quitado el pan y lo había puesto debajo de una de las capas que había en una mesa cercana. El ladrón fue descubierto rápidamente y la batalla empezó, uno de los de séptimo año se había cansado de los chillidos de rabia de los enfurecidos familiares y les había mandado un _Silencio_, el único ruido que se oía ahora era el del pan cuando era ganado o perdido. Harry apoyó la cabeza en las patas delanteras, dejándolas colgando de la mesa donde se había tumbado.

El suave sonido de unas botas bajando las escaleras que bajaban de los dormitorios hizo que Harry abriera perezosamente los ojos. Un Slytherin de primer año estaba en el último escalón mirando nerviosamente hacia los lados, con un papel agarrado en la mano mientras sus ojos viajaban por distintos grupos de estudiantes de la sala. Alumnos de séptimo año tumbados ante el fuego concentrados en pociones, el pequeño grupo de alumnos de quinto año ayudando a los de segundo en Transfiguraciones, y los diversos juegos de ajedrez mágico que había en un rincón. Harry siguió al chico con los ojos, viendo como el chico iba a acercarse a un grupo de seis chicas antes de retirarse a y quedarse parado en medio de la sala. Estuvo allí durante un segundo antes de suspirar , hinchar el pecho y levantar la nariz de una manera claramente Slytherin. Travesó la sala común hacia la puerta, pasando entre los pequeños grupos y abriendo la puerta, mirando por encima del hombro antes de avanzar y dejar que la puerta se cerrara tras de él.

"Damian síguelo." El susurro de Draco parecía no ser más que un suspiro frustrado ante la última redacción de historia que les habían mandado. Los dedos pasaron una vez más por su pelo mientras pasaba la página y analizaba las palabras que acababa de escribir.

_¿Por qué?_ Preguntó Harry. _El toque de queda no empieza hasta dentro de un rato._ Le susurró a Draco mentalmente, mirando el reloj de encima de la chimenea. La gran serpiente apoyaba la cabeza al lado del doce mientras la serpiente pequeña se acercaba lentamente al diez.

_Una serpiente solitaria es presa fácil para las otras casas. Es por eso que nosotros siempre vamos en grupos; la seguridad se encuentra en los números en Slytherin. Salir de noche, aunque sea en grupos, es ir en busca de problemas._

_Entonces ¿porqué lo has dejado marchar solo?_ Siseó Harry, abriendo los ojos a más no poder ante lo que había dicho Draco. Bajó de la mesa en una explosión de pelo negro, causando muchos jadeos y hasta gritos de estudiantes desprevenidos. Saltando por encima de varios estudiantes, abrió la puerta con el morro, mirando el pasillo antes de salir de Slytherin.

_Tiene que aprender por las malas. Eligió su orgullo por encima de la precaución, ese era uno de los mayores errores de los de primero._ Murmuró Draco ausentemente, obviamente concentrándose en los papeles que estaban ante él.

Harry avanzó por el pasillo persiguiendo el primer año, manteniéndose cerca de las sombras. Su nariz y sus bigotes trabajando para avisarle de si había algún problema en el cual podía meterse hasta que finalmente llegó hasta el pequeño estudiante. El olor a sangre fresca le llegó a la nariz y frenó un poco su paso hasta parar en las sombras a mirar con los ojos entornados lo que ocurría ante él. Al pequeño le salía sangre de la nariz, y en se le reflejaba el miedo en los ojos mientras unos alumnos mayores le acorralaban contra la pared. Harry identificó los abusones como Ravenclaws, meneando la cabeza ante su estupidez por ir abusando y llevar sus colores de casa. El chico aguantando al pequeño Slytherin se giró para hacer un comentario estúpido a sus amigos y hacer que Harry le viera mejor la cara. Terry Boot, un antiguo miembro de la ED (Ejército de Dumbledore) estaba amenazando un estudiante que no era ni la mitrad de grande que él.

"Así que la pequeña serpiente se ha arrastrado fuera de su agujero." Soltó Terry Boot, soltando al Slytherin sin miramientos y rompiendo el papel de sus manos. "¿Te ha mandado Snape para hacer algo en nombre de los Mortífagos? Pobre pequeño mortífago, todo solito en medio de la escuela. Sería terrible si algo malo te pasara antes que llegaras a donde sea que vayas." Sonriendo ante los quejidos de absoluto terror del pequeño, el Ravenclaw se le acercó petándose los nudillos amenazadoramente mientras sugería en voz alta diferentes maneras de herir y matar al pequeño. Harry se mantuvo absolutamente quieto intentando encontrar la manera de salvar el niño sin meter a Draco en problemas. Se le iluminaron los ojos cuando de repente se le ocurrió una idea antes de buscar la mente de Draco, enrollándola firmemente con la suya.

_Draco._

_¿Qué?_ El siseo molesto de Draco hizo sonreír de manera panteresca.

_Necesito que encuentres un hechizo que me deje hablar. _Susurró Harry apresadamente, viendo la situación avanzar ante él.

_¡¿Qué?_

_¡Hazme hablar Draco!_ Rugió Harry en la mente de Draco.

_De acuerdo, dame un minuto, tengo que encontrar un libro._ Dijo Draco, sonando sospechosamente tranquilo en la opinión de Harry.

_¡No tengo un minuto Draco! Cuando encuentres el hechizo, hazlo apuntándote a ti mismo y concentrando la magia en el enlace. Eso debería bastar._ Harry esperó impacientemente, los sollozos del Slytherin haciéndose lentamente más fuertes mientras el grupo se iba haciendo más salvaje e iba apretando el círculo a su alrededor. Harry notó una sensación pasar por su cuerpo, rodeando su garganta y dándole las capacidades vocales que su cuerpo de pantera no tenía.

_¿Ha funcionado?_ Susurró Draco ansiosamente; obviamente enfadado al tener que apuntarse a si mismo en lugar de a un enemigo.

_Si._ Harry prácticamente te rió mientras se preparaba para los siguientes minutos. Sumiéndose todavía más en las sombras más profundas que encontró, paró antes de hacerse notar.

"Deberías ser cuidadoso pequeño Raven, las serpientes más pequeñas suelen ser las más venenosas." Ronroneó Harry suavemente, caminando pegado a la pared. Las puntas brillantes se las varitas de los Ravenclaws creaban sombras movedizas a las paredes, dándole a Harry la perfecta oportunidad de moverse sin llamar la atención. Los más mayores levantaron las varitas en posición de defensa, apuntándolas en diferentes direcciones en un intento de encontrar de donde venía la voz.

"¡Sal de donde estés!" Exigió Terry, antes de sonreír maliciosamente y apuntar con su varita al pequeño Slytherin que estaba intentando esconderse de él. "O le voy a hacer recordar este día al mocoso."

"Como desees." Llegó la respuesta de la oscuridad que les rodeaba, pareciendo flotar encima de ellos unos instantes antes de desvanecerse. Peligrosos y brillantes ojos se iluminaron con la luz que salía de sus varitas mientras la pantera salía de las sombras. El pelaje del gato brillaba ante la caricia de la luz, haciéndole parecer casi delicado antes de que uno se fijase en su tamaño real. Uno de los Ravenclaws soltó un par de tacos antes de irse corriendo, era una lástima que fuera en dirección contraria a su dormitorio.

"´Tenía una mejor impresión de los de la casa de ravenclaw. ¿Estaba equivocado cuando pensé de ti como un amigo? Aquellos que atacan a esos que son más jóvenes que ellos no merecen mi protección." La pantera empezó a rodearlos perezosamente, meneando la cola rítmicamente tras de él. Terry apretó la varita con sus temblorosos dedos intentando descubrir de qué le sonaba esa voz. La pantera gruñó suavemente, y cambió de dirección, volviendo a las sombras para salir detrás de ellos. "La casa de la Serpiente está fuera de los límites para vosotros y vuestros amiguitos. Todo aquel que le quiera mal a alguien de esta casa va a tener que lidiar conmigo, te sugiero que corras la voz pequeño Cuervo, odiaría tener que privar al equipo de Ravenclaw de uno de sus miembros. Antes de que me vaya, te voy a dar un consejo: la próxima vez que andes atacando estudiantes , lleva algo que no delante a que casa perteneces." La pantera miró directo a los ojos de Terry, orbes brillando intensamente antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia el Slytherin arrinconado en rincón. Una pequeña mano se agarró de su pelaje antes de levantar la cabeza, con la barbilla y los labios llenos de sangre.

"Damian. Se supone que no debes salir de la sala común sin tu correa, el Profesor Snape se enfadará." Susurró el pequeño Slytherin, mirando preocupadamente a los chicos que corrían en la otra dirección del pasillo detrás de la pantera.

"Lo que Snape no sabe no le puede hacer daño, ¿cierto?" Respondió la pantera, permitiendo al chico apoyarse en su costado antes de ayudarle a ponerse de pie y empujarle un poco hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Un pequeño recordatoria del toque de queda hizo que el niño acelerara, sabiendo que Snape no tardaría en llegar a la sala común para asegurarse que todo el mundo estaba en la cama, en el caso de los más pequeños, o en la sala común antes de empezar sus rondas nocturnas.

La Torre de Gryffindor entaba en medio de una '_Fiesta de __'__he sobrevivido mi primer día__''__._ Los alumnos estaban por todas partes pasándose las bebidas, algunas con alcohol y algunas sin, mientras hablaban de sus veranos y jugaban varios juegos. Era fácil preguntarse cuantos de ellos iban a sobrevivir a su segundo día si mantenían ese comportamiento.

Hermione Granger estaba sentada en una silla al lado de su cama, mirando por la ventana con una pequeña sonrisa. El sonido de alguien vomitando en la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones de las chicas la sacó de sus pensamientos. Frunciendo el ceño a la luna que estaba colgada en el cielo, le deseó suerte a Harry antes de girarse e ir hacia la puerta, captando un último rayo de luz de luna.

Ron Weasley estaba jugando a poker felizmente con Dean, Seamos y Lavender, en un rincón oscuro de la sala común. Ignorando el ruido y las conversaciones de la sala, levantó la mano y sonrió maliciosamente ante las cartas que tenía, los dedos acariciando suavemente al As de corazones. El hecho que Harry Potter no estaba allí rondaba por la mente de muchos, haciéndoles para pensar en su ausencia antes de volver a la fiesta. Después de todo Harry Potter estaba seguro en Durmstang, ¿no?

Grimmauld Place estaba en silencio, en increíble silencio para una habitación con tanta gente. Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix tenían tazas de café en las manos. Muchos habían dejado de buscar a Harry Potter porque pensaban que Ya -Sabéis-Quien lo había capturado.

"¿A lo mejor hay algún lugar donde todavía no hayamos mirado?" Dijo suavemente un miembro, pasando un dedo por el borde de su vaso.

"¡No puede aparecerse, no tiene una forma animaga, y estoy completamente seguro que no se ha subido a su escoba y ha huido!" Gritó Remus, pegando un puñetazo a la mesa que tenía delante, haciendo que varios miembros saltaran y sacaran sus varitas.

"Creo que todos estáis demasiado preocupados por él." El lento sonido de la voz de Severus Snape hizo que varia gente girara la cabeza cuando se oyeron más de unos cuantos insultos hacia él. El hecho que Severus Snape no era exactamente amigo de Harry Potter era conocido por los miembros de la Orden. Unos pocos miembros lo miraron pensativamente antes de asentir lentamente.

"¿A que te refieres Severus?" La calmante voz de Dumbledore calmó los nervios de la Orden, haciendo que muchos se sentaran de nuevo en sus sillas y se apartaran el pelo de los ojos.

"Creo que Harry Potter está delante de nuestras narices y posiblemente feliz donde está. Si no lo estuviera, ¿no creéis que ya habríamos oído algo de él?" Lentamente todos asintieron, con los ojos dirigidos pensativamente al Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin quien había dejado de prestar atención a la conversación que había a su alrededor.

Terry Boot estaba tumbado en su cama, con las cortinas bien cerradas alrededor de su cama para que la luz no molestara a sus compañeros de habitación. Esa voz le daba escalofríos y rebotaba por su cabeza antes de irse con una carcajada y un susurro. La pantera y sus brillantes ojos esmeralda que mostraban emociones que las panteras no tenía. Las palabras escogidas cuidadosamente, como si la pantera le hubiera conocida antes. Mirando sus deberes de historia inacabados, soltó un suspiro y deseó mentalmente haber decidido quedarse en lugar de haber ido a cazar serpientes. Jugando con la pluma que tenía en la mano, miró el dibujo que había hecho en una esquina. Una cara que conocía coincidía casi perfectamente con una que acababa de conocer, tan hermosamente perfecto en su simetría y aún delicado de forma. Harry Potter y la pantera conocida como Damian.

N/T: ¡Por fin se han terminado los exámenes! Bien, siento haber tardado tanto pero no he tenido más remedio dejar de traducir para estudiar. Lo más seguro es que a partir de ahora pueda actualizar más ya que de ahora en adelante seguramente me lleve el portátil a la uni.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	14. Mi Slytherin

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los otros personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Capítulo 14 - Mi Slytherin**

Draco gruñó y se giró, pasándose una mano por la cara antes de abrir lentamente sus ojos azules. Su habitación todavía estaba a oscuras, la única luz pasaba por debajo de la puerta y por los espacios de entre sus cortinas que cubrían la ventana mágica. Más que una ventana era un cuadro siguiendo los patrones de la luna y el sol cuando salían y se ponían. Aún así les faltaba algo que todas las ventanas tenían, vida, un cuadro nunca podría realmente mostrar una furiosa tempestad o la nieve susurrando al cristal. Era una de las razones por las que Draco odiaba vivir en las mazmorras, pero como todo buen Slytherin, aprendió a adaptarse.

Ese día era Viernes, su nuevo día favorito de la semana. Todos los alumnos de sexto tenían la mañana libre para estudiar o practicar, empezando las clases después de comer. Dos horas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras seguidas de Transfiguración y podía dormir hasta la hora de comer: el paraíso. Murmurando suavemente _Tempus_ miró los números flotando por encima de él antes que se desvanecieran en una bola de humo rojo. Solo eran las nueve treinta y seis, lo que quería decir que podía prepararse para ir a cenar y terminar los deberes pendientes antes de empezar las clases de la tarde. Después era libre de pasarse todo el fin de semana sin hacer nada y jugando con Harry y Damian. Draco sonrió diabólicamente ante el pensamiento y se sentó en la cama, saliendo cuidadosamente de bajo las sábanas y bajar gateando hasta donde estaba Harry. La pantera estaba durmiendo tumbada a los pies de la cama, las patas delanteras y las orejas moviéndose mientras soñaba sueños de pantera. Acercando la mano lentamente, Draco agarró barios bigotes negros antes de estirarlos gentilmente mientras susurraba 'Harry' suavemente.

_¿Qué?_ Murmuró Harry obviamente medio dormido.

"Sé un buen chico y hazme los deberes mientras me baño." Murmuró Draco suavemente, pasando un dedo por la cara de la pantera antes de rascarla detrás de la oreja, sonriendo ante el suave ronroneo que inmediatamente pudo oírse.

_¿Qué deberes?_ Suspiró Harry, absorbiendo el sentimiento de jugueteo y risa que flotaba alrededor, dejando su mente y su cuerpo empaparse con la sensación que nunca antes había sentido.

"No importa, es posible que te limitaras a meter la pata de todos modos." Esquivando una garra, Draco bajó de su cama, tirando de la cola de pantera antes de decir: " Solo Merlín sabe como has llegado hasta aquí." dirigiéndose a la puerta que llevaba al baño, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de si.

Harry observó como Draco salía de la habitación en un paso lento que hacía que pareciera que flotaba. Cerrando los ojos, murmuró internamente un hechizo que se sabía de memoria y gruñó mientras le daba un escalofrío. Sus huesos crujieron y cambiaron de forma, volviendo a su estado natural. Sus dientes y sus garras se hicieron pequeños, volviendo así a volver a sus inofensivos. Se quedó tumbado en la cama, permitiendo a su cuerpo y su mente a ajustarse a su antiguo cuerpo. El dolor de la transformación era un recuerdo lejano pero todavía podía imaginar como le sobrevino en su momento. Estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza, se levantó lentamente, reaprendiendo a mantener el equilibrio sobre de pie, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo a cuatro patas. Dando un paso cuidadosamente sonrió ante la sensación de estar en su primer cuerpo, era como volver a casa después de estar meses en un hotel al cual le faltaba algo a lo que estabas acostumbrado.

Yendo hacia las cortinas, las apartó para dejar entrar pequeños rayos de sol en la habitación. Girándose, fue lentamente hacia el armario de Draco, sacando unos calzoncillos. Se los puso y meneó la cabeza cuando vio que le iban grandes y le colgaban de la cadera; había perdido más peso durante el verano del que había imaginado. Sus ojos captaron la sombra de un movimiento y se giró para encontrarse con un espejo de cuerpo completo. Su pelo salía en todas direcciones y la cicatriz en su cabeza tenía un preocupante color rojo. El collar de plata brillaba bajo la débil luz, sorprendentemente apretado alrededor de su garganta aún cuando la pantera tenía el cuello más ancho que él. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió, ningún pensamiento de los que le pasaban por la cabeza demasiado limpio mientras se fijaba en su apariencia. Pasándose los dedos por el pelo, fue a sentarse a la mesa de Draco. Poniendo un trozo de pergamino ante él, miró el reloj de cristal que había en la mesa y vio que tenía más de media hora antes de que Draco volviera. El sonido de pasos acercándose lo hizo fruncir el ceño, Draco siempre se tomaba por lo menos 45 minutos antes de volver de la ducha, lo que significaba que alguien que no era Draco se acercaba a la habitación.

"¡Draco!" Gritó Blaise, golpeando la puerta con el puño rápidamente con la idea de despertar a Draco. "¡Maldita sea Draco!" Tenía una duda sobre Runas Antiguas y Draco va y desaparece, sonrió mientras cogía el pomo de la puerta y la encontró abierta. Draco generalmente terminaba los deberes el mismo día que los ponían; había dicho algo sobre que eso hacía más fácil hacer el vago y no hacer nada y después había murmurado algo sobre el sueño de la belleza. Abriendo la puerta y entrando sin ser invitado, fue directamente hacia la mesa de Draco y rebuscó entre los papeles, sonriendo cuando encontró los deberes completados. Mirando a los alrededores frunció el ceño ante la falta de pantera en la cama; generalmente Damian se quedaba en la habitación de Draco hasta que Draco y él estaban listos para ir al Gran Salón. Cogiendo el papel fuertemente estaba apunto de irse cuando su dedo rozó una de las respuestas. ¿Tinta fresca? Había estaba en la sala común durante los últimos veinte minutos y no había visto a Draco; sacando la varita fue hacia la puerta y la cerró silenciosamente.

Manteniéndose en las sombras al lado de la puerta, tubo un escalofrío ante el pensamiento de que Damian o Draco volvieran y le pillaran en su cuarto. Examinando cuidadosamente la habitación, esperó pacientemente a que pasara algo. Varios minutos después escuchó un suave crujido que venía del armario de Draco. Acercándose a la puerta, se preparó antes de abrir la puerta de golpe gritando '_Lumos_'.

Draco dejó caer su cabeza en la toalla doblada que estaba usando como cojín. El baño de los prefectos que estaba usando pertenecía exclusivamente a los Prefectos de Slytherin, viendo que ninguna de las otras casas iba a tomarse la molestia de bajar a las mazmorras a usarlo, los Slytherins lo usaban tanto como querían. Flotó por entre las burbujas con olor a dulce vainilla. No podía imaginarse viviendo sin Damian, pero seguramente Harre iba a tener que volver a su forma humana. Imaginó que Dumbledore estaba buscando frenéticamente al mago perdido cuando estaba delante de él. Cerrando los ojos, cogió un puñado de burbujas y permitió que se le escaparan entre los dedos antes de fijar su mirada al techo. Damian se había convertido en una parte importante de la Casa de Slytherin. No solo para Draco, sino para todo el mundo. Los de primer año se movían por la escuela sin miedo, y ya no necesitaban guardas para ir a la biblioteca o simplemente a fuera a jugar. En solo una semana, la presencia de la pantera Harry había dado a los Slytherins una nueva esperanza y una nueva vida. Draco se levantó lentamente, no sabía que iba a hacer si perdía a Harry y Damian, juntos o separados, se habían convertido en lo más importante de su vida.

Cuando se dirigía a la sala común de Slytherin, Draco paró a hablar con varios individuos antes de continuar hacia su habitación. Abriendo la puerta y entrando, se preparó para sacar la pantera de la cama y arrastrarla a comer. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al ver lo que había delante de él antes de entrar del todo en su habitación y cerrar la puerta de golpe, haciendo que varios alumnos de la sala común saltaran ante el imponente sonido en la casi vacía habitación.

"Hey Draco." La suave voz de Harry hizo que Draco se quedara sin aire antes de adentrarse más en la habitación. El Chico-Que-Vivió estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en su cama, jugando inconscientemente con las cuentas que colgaban del collar de plata que había en su cuello.

"Buenos días Draco." La cabeza de Draco se giró rápidamente y se quedó en estado de shock al ver a Blaise sentado elegantemente de la silla de su escritorio. "Harry y yo estábamos hablando sobre ti."

"En realidad, Blaise estaba copiando tus deberes. Acababa de terminar la tasca que me pediste que hiciera." Dijo Harry, sonriendo ampliamente ante la cara de entendimiento de Draco. "Blaise, por supuesto, decidió hacerme compañía hasta que has llegado."

"Bien, ahora que he vuelto ya puede irse." Draco miró mal a su amigo, quien se limitó a negar con la cabeza y sonreír.

"Esto tiene que ser lo más interesante que ha pasado en las mazmorras desde nuestro primer año. De ninguna manera me voy a ir antes de escuchar hasta el último detalle." Dijo Blaise alegremente, poniéndose cómodo en la silla, atentes de volver su atención a la pareja. "Un león en cuerpo de pantera protegiendo un nido de serpientes, esto tiene que ser una de esas cosas que pasa una vez en la vida. Bien, ahora empezad, tenemos clases dentro de poco y todavía no he comido."

"Bien…" Dijo Harry, girando la cabeza para mirar a Draco a los ojos, "supongo que todo empezó en nuestro primer año cuando el sombrero seleccionador me quería poner en Slytherin."

Hermione Granger estaba sentada en un rincón de la biblioteca. Tenía delante varias redacciones terminadas, Todas limpiamente enrolladas y atadas con una cinta roja y dorada. Estaba mirando pensativamente un pequeño trozo de tela decorado con los colores de su casa. Uno nunca comprendía el rol que el sistema de las Casas tenía en su vida. Separaba los inteligentes de los estudiantes que no eran muy rápidos. Levantaba un muro entre los débiles y los fuertes. ¿No se suponía que los valientes tenían que proteger a los débiles? Cada casa era una pequeña pieza de puzzle , una pieza que nunca iba a encajar en el puzzle porque las otras piezas estaban tiradas en otras direcciones. Frunciendo el ceño se apoyó en la silla y observó a los grupos de estudiantes, todos mostrando los colores de sus Casas orgullosamente. Levantando la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los de un chico de Ravenclaw quien iba por donde ella estaba. Se sorprendió cuando se paró a su lado y se sentó en la silla de delante suyo.

"Tenemos que hablar."

Draco y Blaise miraron a Harry en estado de shock. La historia que les había contado no era muy bonita y ninguno de los dos magos sabía exactamente qué decir.

"La hora de comer ya casi se ha acabado." Dijo Harry, mirando el reloj de la mesa, tirando de sus mangas mientras esperaba pacientemente que los otros dos volvieran en si.

"¿Esto te hace un Gryffindor o un Slytherin?" Se preguntó Blaise, mirando a Harry pensativamente. "Quiero decir tu eras un buen Gryffindor pero te faltaba algo allí, casi diría que corazón pero después de todo lo que has pasado creo que no es eso."

"Es un Slytherin." Dijo Draco, mirando mal a Blaise como si acabara de decir que Harry era una chica. "El maldito sombrero obviamente acertó pero el chico maravillas fue estúpido para ver que iba a encajar con un grupo de serpientes. Ahora es mejor que nos marchemos o Snape va a venir exigiendo que le contemos qué tramamos y no estoy listo para decirle a nadie quien es realmente Damian." Dijo Draco, mirando a Harry quien estaba asintiendo.

"Bien, mejor vuelvo a cambiar." Harry se puso en pie mirando a los demás antes de rodar los ojos y decirles que se giraran. Se rió suavemente ante el 'mojigato' que murmuró Draco y se concentró para convertirse en Damian.

Draco y Blaise se giraron para encarar a la masiva pantera que estaba donde Harry había estado momentos antes, la ropa tirada casualmente a los pies de la cama.

"Venga, que empiece el espectáculo." Dijo Blaise, alisando su túnica rápidamente antes de dirigirse a la puerta, parando solo a coger la redacción de Runas Antiguas por la que había venido originalmente.

_¿Sabes que realmente eres un Slytherin verdad? _Murmuró Draco suavemente, con una mano en el cuello de la pantera en un gesto familiar de cariño.

_¿Lo soy?_ Preguntó Harry, ojos esmeralda brillando ante el aspecto de la cara de Draco.

_Si, Mi Slytherin. _Dijo Draco, el significado de esas palabras hizo que el corazón de Harry se acelerara y el mutuo sentimiento de amor saltara por el enlace mental. _Hey Harry, ¿Cuánto sabes exactamente de Runas Antiguas?_

_Draco, mis conocimientos en Runas Antiguas son tantos como los que tengo sobre qué le pasa a Dumbledore por la cabeza._ Harry rió, mostrando sus colmillos a la gente del pasillo, haciendo que se apartaran de su camino inmediatamente. La risa de Draco llenó el pasillo, haciendo que la gente te girara a mirar al mago que aparentemente no tenía ningún motivo para reír.

Hermione Granger miró a Terry Boot sorprendida, sin comprender del todo lo que él quería decirle. Se había sorprendido cuando había oído la historia pero cuando llegó a la parte de la pantera hablando y protegiendo un primer año se quedó perpleja. Ese comportamiento era ciertamente muy "Harry" pero le pensamiento de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy llevándose bien era demasiado increíble. Ella había buscado el hechizo de animagia y lo había encontrado demasiado difícil y peligroso para comprenderlo. Lo más preocupante era que los dos magos estaban enlazados sin saber quien era el otro. Si el Slytherin se enteraba que Harry estaba en su casa disfrazado de pantera no iba a tardar en haber una nueva alfombra de piel de pantera en su sala común.

N/T: Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado la historia.

Krcmcrk-luna, aquí te dejo la dirección de la versión original:

.net/s/2869358/1/A_Panthers_Heart

Nos leemos!


	15. Batalla de Casas

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los demás lugares y personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Capítulo 15 - Batalla de Casas**

La primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras iba sospechosamente bien según Draco. Hasta ahora no habían fallado ningún hechizo y no había habido ninguna pelea entre las Casas. Asumió que se debía al hecho que los Slytherin se hubieran puesto con los Ravenclaw. Los callados y conservadores Ravenclaw estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo para evitar a los fríos y calculadores Slytherin mientras intentaban escribir cada palabra que salía de la boca del profesor. Generalmente los Ravenclaws se ocuparían de sus propios asuntos pero a veces había un estudiante que tenía que mover un par de hilos. Ese día no se oía ni el más mínimo suspiro, Draco llegó a la conclusión que era por el lobo blanco sentado detrás de sus Señor, mirando mal a todo lo que se movía. Por otro lado, Damian estaba tumbado debajo la mesa apoyando la cabeza en uno de los zapatos de Draco. La estable subida y bajada de su pecho y el rítmico mover de la cola calmándoles a ambos.

_Por fin Dumbledore ha conseguido encontrar un profesor de DCAO que no parece un completo inútil._ Susurró Draco, pasando la pluma por su pergamino mientras tomaba notas.

_¡Hey! No había nada malo en el Profesor Lupin._ Murmuró Harry, escuchando la monótona voz del Profesor Dirdsue.

_¿Así que el hecho que fuera un hombre lobo no le desclasifica en tu opinión?_ Murmuró Draco, dejando su pluma cuando el profesor mostró un hechizo que se podía usar para defenderse contra cierto tipo de maldiciones.

_No, quiero decir ¿Cuántos alumnos fueron heridos en clase en comparación con los otros profesores que nos han enseñado los últimos años?_ Fue la media gruñida respuesta, seguida de un pequeño gruñido cuando la pantera intentó mantener a Thelma lejos del cascabel de plata que colgaba de su collar. Draco estiró el pie y apartó la ardilla lejos de Damian antes de asesinar con la mirada a Crabbe quien no prestaba atención a su familiar. Cuando se volvió a girar se encontró con la mirada de uno de los Ravenclaws. Se estuvieron mirando por un momento antes que el otro mago frunciera el ceño y mirara a Damian quien no se dio por aludido.

_¿Harry?_

_¿Qué?_ Gruñó Harry, girando para mirar en otra dirección, ignorando el hecho que el súbito movimiento asustó varios estudiantes de la clase.

_¿Cuándo dijiste que perseguiste varios estudiantes la otra noche, no serían por casualidad Ravenclaws, verdad?_

_Hmmm, si lo eran; corrieron como si fueran Hufflepuffs tan pronto como aparecí. ¿Por qué?_

_Porque uno de ellos te está mirando de manera interesada._ Dijo Draco, deslizando sus libros a la mochila, contento que por fin pudiera escapar la pesada mirada del otro estudiante. _Venga, levántate, tenemos que ir a nuestra siguiente clase._

Draco se sentó con los Slytherins en clase de Transfiguración, con los Gryffindor ocupando la otra mitad de la clase. Era una constante fuente de diversión entre Blaise y Draco que Dumbledore siempre consiguiera asegurarse que las dos casas tuvieran una clase compartida cada día. Era como si el viejo mago estuviera constantemente intentando que vieran la otra casa de otro modo fallando miserablemente. La animosidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor era prácticamente legendaria. No importa que año, habían numerosas guerras de palabras y acciones que parecían hacerse peores cada año.

Ese día era uno de esos donde la hostilidad cobraba vida y ninguna casa era capaz de contenerse. Las dos casas habían estado juntas solo unos momentos y ya habían empezado a volar insultos y las varitas eran agitadas amenazadoramente en caso que alguien llegara demasiado lejos. No ayudaba el hecho que una bola de papel destinado a Draco le hubiera dado a Blaise en la cabeza, lo que hizo que Nox se enfureciera y empezara a gruñir y mostrar los colmillos hacia la dirección general donde venía la bola de papel. Para cuando llegó McGonagall casi todo el mundo tenía la varita apuntando a alguien y la habitación estaba llena con los gritos de amenaza.

"Guardad las varitas inmediatamente. Deberíais estar avergonzados de vosotros mismos, dando este tipo de ejemplo para los estudiantes más jóvenes." Dijo McGonagall, cogiéndose las manos detrás de la espalda y empezando a andar delante de ellos.

"Los Slytherins empezaron." Gruñó Ron, achicando los ojos en dirección de los Slytherins. "Malfoy le dijo sangresucia a Hermione." Sonriendo maliciosamente al ver la cara de la profesora ante su mentira, abrió la boca para continuar su destrucción de la reputación de Draco pero gritó como una niña cuando una pantera gigantesca apareció del otro lado de la clase, concretamente encima de su mesa. Ojos esmeralda brillaron cuando el gato le mostró los colmillos y le gruñó en la cara. La silla donde se sentaba Ron cayó al suelo cuando la empujó hacia atrás con una pata dirigida a la cabeza de Ron.

"1Señor Malfoy! ¡Lame a su familiar ahora mismo!" Gritó la profesora, viendo como la pantera se preparaba para saltarle encima a Ron quien estaba arrastrándose hacia atrás por el suelo.

"A mi Damian." Susurró Draco, pasando los brazos alrededor de la cabeza de la pantera cuando el gato la apoyó en su regazo, pasando los dedos por el lado de la oreja levantó la mirada para encontrar la de la profesora.

"Si veo tu animal atacar a otro alumno más Señor Malfoy voy a estar obligada a prohibirle la entrada en el colegio. Además pierde cuarenta puntos de Slytherin y va a tener detención con el Profesor Snape una semana. Girando levantó la varita pero paró cuando vio que Hermione tenía la mano levantada, "¿Si, señorita Granger?"

"Malfoy no me ha dicho nada, Profesora McGonagall." Murmuró Hermione, sin molestarse a mirar hacia Slytherin.

"¿Es eso cierto Señor Malfoy?" Dijo McGonagall, mirando el alumno en cuestión.

"Si Profesora McGonagall." Dijo Draco, confuso que Hermione no hubiera intentado machacarle todavía más cuando tenía la oportunidad.

"Señor Wealsey, ¿le importaría explicarse?" La penetrante mirada de la profesora hizo que Ron se sonrojara y bajara la mirada a la mesa, negando con la cabeza. "Me disculpo Señor Malfoy, devuelvo todos los puntos y anulo las detenciones. Señor Weasley, usted servirá dos semanas de detención con el Profesor Snape por mentir a un profesor y tratar de echarle la culpa a otro. Ahora empecemos, me gustaría que resolvieran este examen sorpresa. Cuando terminen entréguenmelo y empiecen a leer el capítulo cinco del libro." Sentándose en su mesa agitó la varita y los exámenes aparecieron delante de ellos. Lentamente sacaron las plumas de la mochila y los alumnos empezaron a responder, intentando a la vez entender lo que acababa de pasar.

Las orejas de Harry captaron los murmullos de Blaise quien estaba quejándose sobre hacer trampas y lo injusto que era que Draco estuviera enlazado a un alumno que ya supiera el tema que salía en el examen.

_Dile a Blaise que yo probablemente me sé tanto del examen como él._ Murmuró Harry, cerrando sus ojos y apoyando la cabeza en sus patas delanteras, habiendo apartado un poco las demás mesas para dejarle espacio a Nox para que pudiera tumbarse también. Harry sonrió internamente cuando oyó los murmullos entre los dos chicos y después el bufido de Blaise. Su mirada viajó por la habitación, parando en sus antiguos compañeros de casa. Hubo una vez en que creyó que eran sus amigos, gente que iba a estar con él en cada paso del camino. Hasta donde sabía, Ron era una causa perdida, celoso de Harry por su fama, dinero, y favor de los profesores. Algunos Gryffindors parecían confusos sobre todo el asunto, creyendo que Harry Potter había sido transferido por razones de seguridad mientras otros se burlaban de las palabras que Ron soltaba constantemente en un intento de degradar la reputación de Harry Potter. Hermione era en la que pensaba más. A veces estaba de acuerdo con Ron y otras veces, como ese día, luchaba contra él por lo que ella creía. Cerrando los ojos; le gruñó a la ardilla de nuevo que volvía a jugar con su cascabel en un esfuerzo de rescatar el brillante adorno.

Draco entregó su examen y volvió a su asiento, sacando el libro de su mochila y abriéndolo en el capítulo que se suponía que tenía que empezar a leer. Las palabras se juntaban y mezclaban mientras miraba sin ver la página, no viniéndole de gusto leer el aburrido capítulo cuando tenía otras en que pensar.

Mirando con la mirada perdida la pared, casi no vio la bola de papel que aterrizó en su mesa antes de alargar lentamente la mano y cogerlo. Dirigiendo la mirada hacia los Gryffindors se dio cuenta que todos ellos estaban escribiendo, luciendo completamente inocentes mientras intentaban terminar su examen. Abriendo la bola de papel, sus ojos se oscurecieron ante las palabras escritas en el papel. Por un momento estuvo a punto de quemarlo en medio de clase pero recordó donde estaba. Cogiendo su olvidada pluma, jugó con ella ausentemente antes de sonreír felizmente y escribir unas pocas palabras debajo de las ya escritas. Un rápido hechizo hizo que el papel se doblara y lo envió flotando en dirección de los Gryffindors. Acomodándose observó como Weasley cogió la bola y la abría, sorprendiéndose ante las palabras que Draco había escrito. Draco vio como Weasley abría y cerraba la boca, sonrojándose furiosamente antes de doblar la nota y meterla furiosamente en su bolsillo. Riendo para si mismo ignoró las preguntas de Harry y volvió su atención al libro que se suponía que estaba leyendo.

Los Slytherins eran ruidosos por primera vez desde que Harry había llegado a la casa. Botellas de cuestionable contenido circulaban por la habitación mientras numerosos juegos se llevaban a cabo por la habitación. Draco estaba descansando el una gran silla delante del fuego, con Blaise delante de él mirando el tablero de ajedrez que había entre ellos. En al opinión de Harry parecía un príncipe; enseñoreándose de la casa entera. La mirada pasando continuamente por la sala común, parando en varios puntos a mirar sus compañeros de casa jugar y beber. Harry cerró sus ojos esmeralda, permitiendo al fuego tras de él acariciar su pelaje. Nox estaba descansando de mala gana a su lado, también disfrutando del calor que ofrecían las llamas. Los ojos de Harry pasearon por la habitación, parando a mirar Crabbe y Goyle intentando jugar al Twister con varios otros Slytherins. Bostezando, se tumbó de espaldas y se estiró completamente antes de poner una pata en la espinilla de Draco.

_Esto es agradable_. Le dijo Harry a Draco. _La casa de Gryffindor es siempre ruidosa, pero no así. Es otro tipo de ruido, más despreocupado y feliz._

_Muchos de nosotros no pueden reír y jugar a casa, así que tenemos que aprovechar y disfrutar mientras podemos. Solo el cielo sabe qué va a ocurrir cuando volvamos a casa por Navidad. Nosotros dos nos hemos metido en más problemas esta semana que yo solo en los últimos años juntos._ Murmuró Draco, con los ojos bailando por las piezas de ajedrez antes de mover un peón cuidadosamente en un esfuerzo de frustrar a Blaise.

_Lo he notado. Tengo que decir tu casa tiene una de las mejores relaciones que nunca había visto. Quiero decir, todas las casas están divididas de alguna forma, por años y sexos, pero todo el mundo en tu casa está forzado a interactuar en auto-preservación, lo que solo refuerza la unión de tu casa. Supongo que Gryffindor tienen otra función a parte de ser los valientes y leales, nosotros mantenemos las otras casas en guardia._

_Nunca lo había mirada desde ese punto de vista._ Comentó Draco, mordiéndose el labio inferior pensativamente, antes de murmurar. _Este es también la última vez que te voy a recordar que no eres un Gryffindor; tu eres un Slytherin._

_Lo intentaré recordar. ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando me exponga finalmente como Harry Potter?_

_Realmente no me importa. Nadie te va a alejar de mi y punto. _Negando con la cabeza Harry se permitió perderse en sus pensamientos. Estaba tan profundamente concentrado en sus pensamientos que casi se perdió los suaves golpes en el portal de Slytherin. La sala común se silenció de golpe y todo el mundo se giró a mirar la puerta. Generalmente la gente no llamaba en ninguna puerta de Slytherin; normalmente eran suficientemente listos para evitar las mazmorras si no era para ir a clase de pociones. La gente dejó de mirar la puerta para mirar a Blaise y Draco inquisitivamente, los prominentes líderes de Slytherin se miraron entre ellos antes de asentir.

"Tu," El dedo de Draco señaló un chico de tercer año, "Abre la puerta." Los Slytherins se prepararon para lo que les esperara detrás de la puerta sacando las varitas y apuntándolas a la puerta.

N/T: Muchas gracias a los que habéis comentado. Este capítulo se me ha hecho un poco largo, pero el siguiente me gusta más así que no pasa nada, ya que el hecho de saber que cuando terminara este vendría el siguiente ya me motivaba lo suficiente.

Bueno, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.


	16. Entrad al Nido de las Serpientes

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los otros personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Capítulo 16 - Entra en el Nido de las Serpientes**

Hermione levantó la mano y dio unos golpecitos en el retrato que guardaba la entrada de los dormitorios de Slytherin. Esperó impacientemente mientras el mago del retrato hacía una mueca al verla , se giraba y se iba por un camino dibujado en el retrato hasta perderse en las sombras. Un momento después el retrato se abrió, revelando un Slytherin más joven que ella que los miró desconfiadamente antes de invitarles a pasar con un gesto.

"Draco, un Cuervo y una pequeña Leona han venido a verte." Ronroneó el pequeño Slytherin, volviendo a las sombras donde ya no era visible. Hermione tembló ante la introducción, tensándose ligeramente y apretando más la varita que agarraba fuertemente. Su mirada se dirigió a la chimenea, su mirada atraída allí por el único movimiento que había en la habitación.

"¿A qué le debemos el honor de vuestra presencia?" Dijo Draco, con los ojos fijados en ellos mientras su mano se movía para acariciar el pelaje de la pantera sentada a su lado. Detrás de él, el fuego era el perfecto fondo, haciendo lucir a la pareja peligrosos y elegantes a la vez.

"Hemos venido a hablar contigo Malfoy, es sobre tu familiar." Dijo Hermione, enderezándose intentando parecer más valiente de lo que se sentía.

"¿Qué queréis saber sobre mi Damian?" Preguntó Draco inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante, concentrándose en los dos intrusos de la noche de juegos del Viernes.

"Tengo razones para creer que no es quien dice ser." Murmuró Hermione, ignorando el gruñido de aviso que salía de la garganta de la pantera.

"¿Oh?" La única respuesta a su afirmación fue que Draco arqueó una ceja elegantemente. Una pálida mano pasó por la espalda del gato, bajando el pelaje erizado y calmando ligeramente el animal.

"Si, creo que en realidad es un animago disfrazado. También pienso que es un alumno de la escuela." Dijo ella, temblando bajo las brillantes esmeraldas observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

"Inteligente Granger, muy inteligente." Las palabras eran apenas audibles sobre el siseo y los crujidos de las llamas bailando tras de la pareja.

"¿No me crees?" Siseó Hermione, sorprendida que no le estuviera prestando atención a lo que le estaba intentando decir. "Bien." Levantó la varita rápidamente y apuntó a la pantera y gritó un hechizo.

"¡_Expelliarmus_!" Resonó por la habitación cuando todos los Slytherins sacaron las varitas y apuntaron en dirección a la Gryffindor. La varita de Hermione rodó por el suelo y paró de bajo de una mesa, ignorada completamente por todo el mundo en la habitación. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en la masa de pelaje negro temblando y gimiendo en ek suelo al lado de Draco.

Draco cogió la túnica que había dejado en el respaldo de la silla donde se sentaba y la tiró encima de Harry, quien estaba retorciéndose en el suelo. Envolviendo cuidadosamente la ropa alrededor del pequeño mago lo levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación.

"Blaise abre la puerta. Crabbe, Goyle, que nadie entre en la habitación." Gruñó, acunando el precioso paquete mientras esperaba que se cumplieran sus órdenes. Entrando por la puerta que Blaise había abierto rápidamente, Draco fue hacia la cama mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe detrás ellos tres. Dejando a Harry suavemente sobre la cama apartó un poco la tela para poder mirar los ojos esmeralda que tanto adoraba. Notando el dolor en los ojos de Harry y el labio atrapado entre sus dientes, soltó unos cuantos tacos antes de ordenar Blaise conseguir una poción para el dolor.

"Date prisa Blaise." Gruñó, cabreado a más no poder ante el dolor que Harry estaba sufriendo por culpa del hechizo peligrosamente mal usado. Sus dedos se deslizaron por los mechones de pelo negro cuando Harry hizo una mueca y reprimió un grito. Draco continuó ignorando el flujo de palabrotas y maldiciones que venían de detrás suyo mientras colocaba cuidadosamente a Harry en una posición que le permitía ponerlo mejor debajo de las sábanas.

"¡Aquí!" Dijo Blaise, poniéndole un pequeño vial a las manos a Draco y alejándose para dar a la pareja un poco de intimidad.

"Gracias." Murmuró Draco. Sentándose en la cama al lado de Harry y levantándole para que reposara en su pecho, sacó el tapón del vial con los dientes antes de volver su atención a Harry.

"Harry," murmuró tan suavemente que casi no se oía, "tienes que tragar esto por mi, ¿Puedes hacerlo?" Draco miró a Harry cuidadosamente mientras luchaba contra el dolor antes de asentir.

"Solo dámelo." Siseó Harry entre los dientes, las manos aguantando su estómago como si intentara mantenerlo en su lugar. Draco vertió el líquido en la boca de Harry, sus dedos acariciando suavemente la garganta de Harry para ayudarle a tragar la tan necesitada poción. Volviendo a tumbarlo y tapándolo bien con las sábanas, se puso en pie y miró como sus ojos se cerraban, arrullado a un sueño sin dolor por la poción.

"Ella tenía buenas intenciones Draco." Susurró Blaise, yendo hacia donde estaba su amigo, intentando leer las emociones del otro mago mientras miraba al chico acurrucado debajo de las sábanas.

"Ya lo sé, pero eso no es excusa. Le prometí que nadie le iba a herir y ya he roto mi promesa." Dijo Draco, alargando la mano para apartar un mechón de pelo de delante de los ojos de Harry, pasando los dedos por la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

"No estoy seguro que él lo vería así. Deberías dejarle descansar; no olvides el Cuervo y la Leona que has dejado en medio de la sala común. ¿No queremos que nada les pase cierto?" Murmuró Blaise, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Draco, intentando guiarle fuera de las habitación. Draco asintió; volviéndose hacia la cama y inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente a Harry.

"Nunca más." Susurró suavemente antes de levantarse y llevarse a Blaise de la habitación.

Hermione estaba al lado de Terry, temblando mientras miraba hacia la puerta cerrada. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su hechizo causaría esta reacción. Apretó los puños y se mordió el labio antes de mirar a su alrededor. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder cuando vio a diversos Slytherins sentados pacientemente por la habitación. Dio un paso atrás por el miedo al ver la rabia y el desagrado en varias miradas; como si se murieran de ganas de usar las varitas que aguantaban flojamente en sus manos. Su varita había desaparecido, un Slytherin la había recogido del suelo y se la había guardado en el bolsillo. La puerta se abrió tras de ella, atrayendo la atención de todos los de la sala común. Draco y Blaise estaban hombro con hombro, sus miradas pasando por la sala común mientras miraban a los demás Slytherins.

"No creo que necesite recordaros que lo todo lo que ocurre en esta casa se queda en dentro de la casa." La voz de Draco era tranquila y reservada pero la amenaza que llevaba hizo que todo el mundo asintiera. Los dos Slytherins se adentraron más en la sala común, la puerta tras de ellos cerrándose y un suave _snick_ resonando por la habitación.

"Me quedaré aquí con Crabbe y Goyle, asegurándome que no ocurre nada mientras estás fuera." Dijo Blaise, volviendo a su ligar delante del fuego y levantando una ficha de ajedrez, jugando con ella entre sus dedos ausentemente. Crabbe y Goyle asintieron, asumiendo su posición delante de la puerta de la habitación de Draco. Draco asintió ante la lealtad que le mostraron, con los ojos todavía fijos en los dos que se había atrevido a herir a su familiar y amigo.

"Vosotros dos, venid conmigo." Siseó, pasando por su lado y abriendo de golpe el portal, asesinándoles con la mirada mientras ellos estaban congelados donde los había dejado antes de seguirle rápidamente y salir por el retrato. Draco mandó una mirada más a la sala común antes de dejar que el portal se cerrara, el _thud _ de la puerta haciendo que los de la sala común se giraran hacia Blaise buscando una explicación.

Draco avanzaba rápidamente por el pasillo que se alejaba de las mazmorras. Su mente estaba trabajando en dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Por un lado estaba intentando desesperadamente aguantarse las ganas de sacar la varita y lanzarles maldiciones a Granger y Boot mientras por otro lado su mente estaba intentando mantener el contacto con Harry a través del enlace. El vacío y la falta de emociones corriendo a través del enlace le preocuparon pero creyó que era simplemente porque Harry estaba en un sueño profundo a causa la poción que le había dado. Parando ante la puerta que llevaba a la clase de pociones, le dio un golpecito a la cerradura de la puerta y murmuró _Alohomora_. Empujando la puerta y parando antes de entrar, esperó que la Leona y el Cuervo entraran antes que él, sabiendo que no era buena idea darles la espalda a aquellos en quienes no confiaba.

"¿Exactamente qué estabas intentando sangresucia?" Siseó Draco, cerrando de un portazo detrás de él y apoyándose en la puerta, ojos claros cuidadosamente juzgando los dos estudiantes delante suyo.

"No… no quería." Tartamudeó Hermione, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras se concentraba en el suelo de piedra, asustada de encontrar la furiosa mirada del mago.

"¿No querías? Eso es maravilloso, a lo mejor debería matarte ahora y decirle a Severus que no quería hacerlos. Hmmm, ¿crees que funcionaría?" Gruñó Draco, jugando con la varita entre sus dedos como si estuviera tentado de olvidar la magia y pasar directamente a la violencia física.

"Estudié el hechizo, he pasado horas leyendo sobre él y nunca encontré nada sobre causarle dolor al animago al obligarle a volver a su forma humana." Se defendió Hermione. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados ante la amenaza detrás de las palabras de Draco cuando dio un paso atrás para estar al lado de Terry.

"Yo también leí sobre el hechizo. No mencionaba nada sobre animagos sintiendo dolor cuando volvían a su forma humana." Murmuró Terry, pasándose los dedos por el pelo mientras intentaba no enfadar más al Príncipe de Slytherin.

"Eso es porque vosotros dos sois unos inútiles incompetentes quienes creen que lo saben todo. El hecho que Harry se enlazara a mi en su forma animaga interfirió con el hechizo enlazante original. Lo alteró por una complicación en enlazar una mente con libres pensamientos a una mente humana poderosa. El hechizo que acabáis de hacer nunca se debería aplicar en alguien que estuviera atado a una segunda mente. Harry y yo nos enlazamos por magia, sangre y alma. No puedes tirar de un hilo y esperar que toda la bola se deshilache. Le va a tomar días al enlace para curarse y reparar el daño causado por vuestra estupidez. ¿Lo entendéis o queréis que os haga un dibujo?" Rugió Draco, con la sangre hirviendo al tener que mantenerse más tiempo alejado de su familiar enlazado del que había planeado.

"Yo… yo no pensé." Susurró Hermione, con lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos mientras Draco iba arriba y abajo.

"Bien, ¿no es perfecto? Te olvidaste de pensar. Imagínate, la sangresucia olvidando pensar sobre algo por una vez." Dijo Draco, avanzando hacia la puerta, con toda la intención de volver a su habitación y mirar como le iba a Harry antes de hacer nada más.

"¿Malfoy?" Llamó Hermione a la espalda del mago. "¿podemos ver a Harry, por favor?" Se lo quedó mirando esperanzadamente cuando paró en el marco de la puerta, girándose ligeramente para poder mirarles a los dos.

"Le voy a tener que preguntar a Harry si os quiere ver porque no voy a dejar que os acerquéis a él si no os quiere ver."Dijo Draco, antes de volver a su solitario paseo hacia la Sala común se Slytherin, dejando a los dos en medio del aula desierta.

Blaise estaba esperando pacientemente al retorno de Draco, ojos escaneando a los Slytherins que esperaban silenciosamente como serpientes en la hierba esperando el retorno de su líder. El suave siseo del portal al abrirse hizo que todo el mundo se levantara de golpe y girar la cabeza hacia la puerta. Draco estaba completamente quieto antes de pasarse una mano por la cara y el pelo. Mirando la puerta de su habitación, notó que Crabbe y Goyle se habían mantenido en sus posiciones; con los ojos asustando a todo el que se atreviera a acercarse.

"Draco, ¿era ese Harry Potter?" Uno de los Slytherin preguntó, examinando cuidadosamente con los ojos al otro mago quien se mantuvo en la entrada.

"Si, si lo era. Harry Potter fue enlazado a mi a través de la ceremonia de enlace de familiares al final de este verano." Murmuró Draco, observando de cerca a sus compañeros de casa para poder juzgar sus reacciones. Los susurros empezaron a correr rápidamente, esparciéndose como el fuego por la sala común.

"Siempre supe que había algo de serpiente en ese Gryffindor."

"¿Así que ha estado viviendo entre nosotros durante la última semana?"

"¡Ni siquiera ha intentado matarnos!"

"Claro que no, es un Gryffindor."

"No olvidéis que el Gryffindor del que habláis ha pasado la semana protegiéndoos. ¿A cuantos de vosotros han amenazado esta semana? ¿Y golpeado? A ninguno de vosotros. Eso es porque Harry Potter eligió protegeros. Podría haber atacado o matado a cualquiera de nosotros pero no lo hizo." Anunció Blaise, moviendo los ojos por la habitación, observando las reacciónese los otros ante su discurso. Casi inmediatamente la habitación se llenó de asentimientos.

"¿Podemos verle Draco?" Un primer año murmuró, luciendo contento de que pudiera existir la posibilidad de hablar con el famoso Harry Potter.

"Si, pero no hoy. Va a veros por si mismo cuando esté listo, así que sed pacientes." Murmuró Draco, yendo hacia su puerta y poniendo la mano en el pomo, sintiendo como la cerradura cedía con su toque.

La habitación estaba en silencio excepto por la suave respiración que provenía de la forma hecha una bola en la cama. Harry estaba tumbado sobre su lado, con una mano debajo la barbilla mientras el otra estaba debajo de la almohada donde apoyaba la cabeza. Después de asegurarse que estaba durmiendo profundamente, Draco cogió las cosas que iba a necesitar para la cama y se fue a cambiar, cansado de las últimas horas y lo que habían conllevado. Volviendo a su habitación, le dijo a Crabbe y Goyle que podían ir a dormir antes de despedirse de Blaise. Volviendo a cerrar cuidadosamente la cerradura de la puerta, Draco gateó hasta la cama y se acurrucó al lado de Harry, pasando un brazo alrededor de la cálida figura y apoyando la frente contra la masa de pelo negro descansando en su almohada. Cerrando los ojos se deslizó hacia una noche sin sueños.

Hermione avanzó lentamente hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Su mente giraba alrededor de las complicaciones que había olvidado de incluir en sus cálculos. Nunca había considerado el hecho que los dos magos se hubieran enlazado usando un hechizo de enlace de familiares. Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio mientras subía el último tramo de escaleras antes de parar ante la Dama Gorda.

"Fuera un poco tarde, ¿cierto jovencita?" Gruñó el retrato, mirando el rostro de Hermione.

"Doctor Jetaway." Murmuró Hermione, ignorando la Dama Gorda y entrando en la habitación. La fiesta 'He Sobrevivido la Primera Semana de Colegio' de Gryffindor estaba en pleno esplendor, imaginó que los Slytherins no estarían celebrando nada esta noche. Ignoró los gritos de Ron y los chillidos de felicidad que la recibieron procedió a subir a su habitación donde se sentó delante de su mesa. Sacando un trozo de pergamino, escribió varias palabras antes de mordisquear la pluma. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter y Damian. Harry Potter aborrecía Draco Malfoy, y viceversa, pero Damian adoraba a Draco Malfoy y Draco Malfoy quería a Damian. ¿Eso quería decir que Harry Potter amaba a Harry Potter? Cerrando los ojos, soltó la pluma y se tiró de espaldas a la cama, mirando el rojo y dorado de las cortinas mientras cabalgaba en sus pensamientos.

El Profesor Snape estaba sentado en su habitación, con varios libros esparcidos por la mesa. Una copa de té olvidada enfriándose en una mesita de al lado mientras sus ojos repasaban otro libro sobre enlaces familiares y intentos de romperlo o alterarlo. Con un fuerte _crack _cerró el libro y lo tiró al otro lado de la habitación, aterrizando con el resto al lado de una gran caja. Nerva se levantó y fue hacia él, poniendo la cabeza bajo su mano mientras él asesinaba con la mirada las llamas y se sumía en sus pensamientos. Un enlace de vida y muerte creado entre un mago o bruja y un animal elegido para almacenar magia, cuanto más tiempo unidos lo más fuerte que es el enlace y las más posibilidades de morir o provocar daño mental en caso de romper el enlace. ¿Cómo se había metido su ahijado en todo eso?

N/T: Siento mucho haber tardado, pero es que me distraje traduciendo un pequeño one-shot y no le preste tanta atención como debería a este capítulo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado y espero que nos leamos pronto.


	17. Conociendo los Slytherins

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los otros personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Capítulo 17 - Conociendo los Slytherins**

Esa mañana hacia un frío espantoso que hacía que muchos estudiantes se enroscaran en sus capas y sombreros mientras iban hacia Hogsmeade. Algunos de los árboles de alrededor de la escuela mostraban las primeras hojas rojas; recordando los estudiantes que el invierno se acercaba velozmente. Aún así Pansy no notaba el frío contra su piel, el licor que había consumido proporcionando un maravillosos calor y asustando el frío antes que ella pudiera notarlo.

Pansy estaba sentada en la Lechucería, en una de las ventanas esperando pacientemente a que apareciera la lechuza de su padre. Estaba sentada con las rodillas en el pecho, con los dedos alrededor del vaso que reposaba en una de ellas. Su mirada estaba en los estudiantes bajo ella, Ravenclaws cogiendo libros con los dedos rígidos del frío; Hufflepuffs se reunían para hablar entre ellos; y los Gryffindors, corriendo por ahí como si fueran chiquillos. Sonriendo malignamente, levantó el vaso en un brindis silencioso antes de tomar un sorbo del licor que le había quitado a su padre. El Whiskey de fuego le quemó la garganta mientras tragaba; valorando el licor por lo que valía.

Un flash blanco hizo que se irguiera y dejara el baso en el marco de la ventana, pasando los dedos pos tinta recién secada. Concentrándose en doblar la carta perfecta, se aseguró que estaba preparada para que la enviara antes de acercarse a la lechuza.

"¿Dónde has estado estúpido pájaro?" Siseó ella, alargando una mano para coger al pájaro antes de que pudiera volar fuera de su alcance. El pájaro pestañeó con sus ojos ámbar mientras Pansy ataba la carta a su pata. "Papi va a estar tan orgulloso." Susurró, sonriendo mientras tiraba la lechuza por la ventana y la veía salir al vuelo hasta perderse de vista. Subiendo elegantemente de nuevo a la ventana, volvió a coger el baso y tomó un pequeño sorbito antes de beberse el contenido restante del baso de golpe. Saltando ante el súbito ardor, se puso el baso vacío en el bolsillo y se dirigió a las escaleras, esperando de corazón llegar a bajo del todo antes que el licor empezara a hacer efecto.

La habitación estaba a oscuras cuando Harry consiguió abrir los ojos. Liberando lentamente un brazo, se fregó los ojos, haciendo una mueca por las agujetas. Las cálidas exhalaciones de aire contra su nuca hicieron que se tensara y se relajara luego una vez hubo captado el sutil aroma a vainilla. Girándose cuidadosamente, observó la pálida cabeza reposando en la almohada detrás suyo. Cabello sedoso estaba esparcido en forma de abanico encima de la almohada negra, haciendo parecer a Draco más pálido de lo usual. Harry se permitió apoyarse en un codo y apartando el pelo de la frente de Draco, pasando los dedos por el cabello gentilmente. Frunciendo el ceño ante los surcos negros bajo los ojos cerrados, gruñó ante todo lo que Hermione les hizo pasar. Pasando un único dedo por uno de los surcos negros, se levantó lentamente, apoyando la cabeza en el cabezal de la cama y observó a su dragón durmiente. Suspirando decidió que era hora de empezar el día y maniobró para salir de la cama. Estando al lado de Draco, Harry sonrió y colocó bien las sábanas encima del otro chico, asegurándose que la almohada no se había movido mientras cambiaba posiciones. Eran las nueve y pocos minutos de la mañana de un Sábado, y aún así la sala común de Slytherin estaba llena de alumnos esperando algún signo de movimiento en la habitación de Draco. Algunos alumnos esperaban pacientemente, terminando sus deberes y escribiendo cartas a sus padres mientras otros iban arriba y abajo y jugaban escandalosamente para ver si despertaban los habitantes de la habitación. Blaise estaba perfectamente sentado en una silla, limando cuidadosamente sus uñas mientras fingía desinterés en las conversaciones que había a su alrededor. Sonriendo maliciosamente ante algunos de los susurros y riéndose ante otros, se preguntó cuanto iban a esperar antes de irse a Hogsmeade. Alargando una delicada mano, acarició el grueso y blanco pelaje de la cabeza de Nox, pasando la mano por su espalda. El lobo gimoteó y empezó a mover la cola, feliz de recibir un poco de toda la atención que quería.

"Buen chico Nox." Dijo Blaise, girándose para coger la tetera de la mesa de al lado del juego de ajedrez abandonado. Parando intrigado, observó cuidadosamente el tablero antes de maldecir suavemente, un movimiento más y Draco lo ganaba. Sonriendo, cogió la pieza pero se congeló ante el suave crujido de una puerta.

Harry miró desde el marco de la puerta de Draco, abriendo los ojos a más no poder ante el número de Slytherins que había. Reuniendo valor, ambos físicamente y mágicamente, abrió la puerta y entró a la sala común, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Madre mía, ¿no lucimos bien esta mañana?" Dijo Blaise, sonriendo a Harry quien se sonrojó y se pasó los dedos por el lío de pelo negro.

"Bien, yo no podría pasearme por allí como si lo hiciera." Murmuró secamente, tirando del cuello de una camisa que le había tomado prestada del armario de Draco. La camisa de vestir verde esmeralda iba perfectamente con sus ojos le daba un aspecto formal y comandante. Pantalones negros colgaban holgadamente de sus caderas y le iban muy largos.

"Que mal, estoy seguro que varios individuos van a estar muy decepcionados de no conseguir una segundo vista." Comentó Blaise, observando como Harry se le acercaba con un familiar contoneo en sus pasos. "Has estado demasiado tiempo cerca de Draco." Murmuró, rodando los ojos mientras cambiaba de posición para ver mejor a Harry quien se estaba sentando tranquilamente en la silla de Draco. Bufando ante el susurro, Harry dejó pasar sus ojos por la habitación, parando en varios individuos que resaltaban. Crabbe y Goyle se separaron de un pequeño grupo y avanzaron hacia él. Parando directamente ante él, se miraron entre ellos antes de alargar sus manos.

"Vicent Crabbe."

"Gregory Goyle."

"Es un placer conoceros." Murmuró Harry, cogiendo ambas manos. Viendo con cierta diversión como los dos enormes chicos se movían para colocarse detrás de su silla de la misma manera que lo hacían para Draco. La habitación permaneció en silencio mientras todos procesaban cuidadosamente la situación , antes de decidir como actuar acorde con la situación. Un flash de movimiento hizo que todo el mundo se fijara en una pequeña bruja que avanzaba. Estando directamente enfrente de Harry lo miró directamente en los ojos antes de hacer un pequeño gesto de cortesía y sonreír sinvergüenza.

"Me llamo Matilda Dreshire, es maravilloso conocerte Harry Potter." Irguiéndose, sacó una varita del bolsillo de su túnica. Aguantándola en la palma de la mano, la habitación entera se quedó mirando la varita. "Pertenece a la sangresuc… Granger." Dijo, apartando la vista cuando hizo el desliz. Harry se miró la varita, una varita que le había protegido y probado durante los últimos años.

"Gracias Matilda."Dijo Harry sonriendo a la bruja mientras levantaba la varita con reverencia de su mano, sabiendo había hecho un gran esfuerzo para confiar en él. Antes de saber que estaba pasando estaba rodeado de Slytherins, manos acercándose para tomar la suya mientras intentaba recordar todos los nombres y vigilar si aparecían amenazas al mismo tiempo. Crabbe y Goyle se movieron tranquilamente tras de él, haciendo una barrera humana que aminoró la bola de gente y hizo que se presentaran de dos en dos o de tres en tres en lugar de en masa.

Los conoció a todos, desde primer año hasta el séptimo, dio la mano y memorizó nombres mientras miraba de ver en que bando de la guerra estaban. Iba cogiendo mano tras mano, y aún así todas se sintieron bien y solo… como si no hubiera maldad en ninguno de ellos. Meneando la cabeza en confusión miró a Blaise, quien se limitó a rodar los ojos y sonreír. Riendo ante la expresión del otro mago, se giró y se encontró incluido en una conversación sobre quidditch.

Draco se levantó solo; el lugar de su lado estaba frío lo que significaba que Harry se había ido hacía rato. Llamándole suavemente frunció el ceño cuando no recibió respuesta. Mirando la puerta, sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas cuando oyó voces que se levantaban en una pelea. Saliendo rápidamente de la cama, su mano alrededor de su varita mientras cogía las prendas de ropa que había dejado esparcidas el día anterior. Poniéndose los pantalones, abrió la puerta de golpe y se congeló ante la vista que lo recibió. Harry Potter estaba en medio de un juego de Burro Explosivo mientras trataba de mantener una conversación sobre los usos de las Artes Oscuras en hechizos de protección. Soltando un suspiro aliviado, se dejó caer contra el marco de la puerta. Pasándose una mano por la cara, avanzó lentamente hacia la chimenea donde Blaise estaba sentado, observando los acontecimientos con cara de pura diversión.

"¿Cómo le va?" Murmuró Draco, sentándose y metiendo los pies bajo la silla, suavizando la mirada cuando Harry tiró la carta ganadora y se chuleó. Unas manos pequeñas recogiendo las cartas y mezclándolas mientras un segundo año organizaba la segunda partida.

"Sorprendentemente bien, considerando el hecho que es un Gryffindor." Dijo Blaise, sirviéndole una taza de té a Draco. Sonriendo maliciosamente ante la mirada de asco en la cara de su amigo se rió, mirando como Draco intentaba tragar sin tener náuseas.

"Ex Gryffindor." Murmuró Draco, dejando la taza con los labios fruncidos. Cerrando los ojos apoyó la cabeza al respaldo de la silla.

"Por una vez tienen esperanza. El Chico-Que-Vivió está sentado en la sala común jugando con ellos, aceptándoles por lo que son y no por quien sus padres son." Blaise y Draco dejaron que sus miradas se encontraron; por una vez ellos tenían esperanza. Sonriendo Blaise le ofreció su mano a Draco. Draco cogió la mano de Blaise con la suya, apretando fuertemente antes de soltarla a favor de hacer el último movimiento en su olvidada partida de ajedrez.

"Jaque mate." Sonrió mientras Blaise hacía muecas, viendo como el otro mago se ponía en pie poniendo una marca en un trozo de papel que había al lado del tablero. "Estás mejorando, pero tengo que decírtelo: si vas a hacer trampas asegúrate que son a tu favor." Riendo mientras volvía a su dormitorio, parando al lado de Harry, poniendo una mano encima del lío de pelo negro y tirando suavemente antes de continuar hacia su habitación. Cerrando la puerta tras de si, suspiró antes de tirarse a la cama y poniendo un brazo sobre sus ojos.

El Profesor Severus Snape estaba sentado en el gran comedor, con los ojos en las gigantescas puertas de entrada. Todavía no había visto entrar a ningún miembro de su casa esa mañana, haciéndole preguntarse si se habían pasado con las fiestas el día anterior. Meneando la cabeza, levantó cuidadosamente el tenedor lleno de huevos hacia su boca., ignorando las conversaciones de alrededor. Su mente giraba alrededor de los hechos, la cicatriz, el odio hacia Lucius y si mismo, el uso de un hechizo que no estaba en el currículum. Todo eso señalaba hacia un estudiante, el mismo estudiante que estaba presuntamente desaparecido. Frunciendo el ceño se excusó y se fue del gran salón. Yendo por el pasillo se paró cuando oyó la inconfundible voz de Ronald Weasley. Sonriendo sombríamente cuando oyó las palabrotas resonar a través del pasillo, se aseguró de avanzar el cabreado Gryffindor y gruñirle.

"Diez puntos de Gryffindor Señor Weasley por el uso de palabrotas alrededor de estudiantes más jóvenes." A veces el Gryffindor hacía su día un poco mejor.

Draco abrió sus dedos lentamente ante la sensación de dedos pasando por su pelo. Girando la cabeza, miró los brillantes ojos de Harry Potter quien estaba sentado a su lado en la cama.

"¿Qué no podías aguantar no estar hablando conmigo por una hora?" Preguntó Draco haciendo mala cara, levantando un dedo un dedo y pasándolo por la mejilla de Harry.

"Si, He echado de menos los dulces sonidos de tu arrullante voz mientras dabas órdenes y actuabas como un príncipe." Murmuró Draco, mirando a Draco quien se mantuvo tumbado por la cama.

"Ya me lo pensé." Anunció Draco orgullosamente, con los ojos brillantes con risa silenciosa mientras Harry tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás y soltaba una carcajada.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?" Murmuró Harry, Siguiendo pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Draco.

"Voy a ir a comprar, no podemos tenerte andando por ahí con prendas de ropa que no te van bien , ¿cierto?" Harry rodó los ojos ante la respuesta de Draco y rió cuando el otro chico lo empujó para que estuviera tumbado a su lado. Enrollando los dedos alrededor del collar de plata que brillaba contra la morena piel de la garganta de Harry.

_Supongo que no, aunque debo decir que disfruto llevando tu ropa._ Las pálidas orbes de Draco brillaron cuando la voz de Harry susurró en su mente, enrollándose alrededor de su mente.

_Solo hay una cosa mía que tu vas a llevar, y ya lo llevas puesto_. Murmuró Draco, sus dedos jugando con el cascabel que colgaba de su cuello. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder cuando la mano de Harry se cerró alrededor del cascabel a juego que colgaba del collar de Draco, acercándole a si mismo.

_¿Estás seguro?_ Murmuró Harry, acercando más a Draco de manera que estaban separados de unos pocos milímetros. _Porque yo tengo mis ojos en esa capa plateado con botones de serpiente_.

_¡Vaya broma!_ Murmuró Draco, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Harry mientras sus dedos volvían a su gentil caricia, mandándole de nuevo al mundo de los sueños.

Ron estaba sentado en su cama en los dormitorios de Gryffindor. Papeles y libros estaban esparcidos en lo que él llamaba un lío ordenado mientras él seguía leyendo el artículo de Quidditch Semanal. Su redacción incompleta de DCAO arrugada al lado de su pluma abandonada. Originalmente había planeado pasar el día en Hogsmeade con Hermione pero ella todavía no había salido del dormitorio de las chicas. Por supuesto Ron había intentado hacer chantaje y suplicar a todo pulmón mientras trataba de ignorar las miradas que recibía de sus compañeros de casa antes de rendirse e irse al Gran Comedor. Poco después que sus propios compañeros de casa le hubieran abandonado mientras él corría hacia la torre para coger sus guantes. Había vuelto a la entrada del castillo para encontrarse que sus amigos se habían ido; entonces había perdido diez puntos cuando un profesor le pilló soltando un taco.

Pasando una página, frunció el ceño ante el suave golpeteo que venía en dirección de la ventana. Agarrando la varita nerviosamente fue hacia la ventana apuntando la figura sentada en ella. La lechuza blanca ululó suavemente mientras él suspiraba de alivio y abría la ventana. La lechuza saltó cuidadosamente al brazo tendido y permitió a Ron dejarla sobre la mesa.

"Hola Hedwig." Ronroneó Ron, pasando el dedo índice por la cabeza del pájaro. Dedos deshaciendo expertamente el nudo que ataba la nota a la pata del animal. "No te preocupes; me voy a asegurar que Harry reciba esto." Buscando por la mesa, sacó una golosina para lechuzas y se la dio a la lechuza blanca. Levantándola cuidadosamente, acarició su lomo, dejándole mordisquear sus dedos antes de dejarla salir por la ventana. Sonriendo maliciosamente mientras veía la brisa de la tarde llevar la lechuza más arriba, jugueteó con la nota en sus manos y sonrió.

"Vamos a ver que se propone hacer Harry Potter."

N/T : Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en colgar éste capítulo!

Mi intención era colgar dos para compensar pero el siguiente lo colgaré mañana.

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado y os deseo a todos Feliz Navidad y ya de paso Feliz Año Nuevo!


	18. La Leona Confundida

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los otros personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Capítulo 18 - Una Leona confundida**

El tenedor de Pansy chocó contra su plato mientras ella miraba la lechuza blanca parada en la mesa de delante suyo. Parpadeando con sus ojos ámbar con mal humor, dio un mordisco al aire y se colocó bien las plumas nerviosamente. Concentrándose en el pájaro, sus ojos estaban fijos en la banda de oro que rodeaba su pata. En la banda estaba inscrito Parkinson; informando a todo el mundo del dueño de la lechuza en caso que la interceptaran en el Ministerio de Magia.

"¡Oh mierda!" Siseó Pansy, la palabra deslizándose de entre sus dientes cuando sus ojos llegaron a la banda, intentando recordar si había estado allí antes. Mirando alrededor infelizmente, se mordió el labio mientras trataba de recordar quien más tenía una lechuza blanca en el colegio. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando soltó un agudo grito que asustó la lechuza. Potter. Potter era el único estudiante que recibía el correo con una lechuza blanca. Dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa con un _thump_ y gimoteó. Alguien iba a recibir una lechuza llevando un mensaje muy personal y ella no tenía ni idea de quien iba a ser.

Draco se ajustó cuidadosamente la camisa mientras se admiraba delante del espejo. Vestido en unos pantalones gris oscuro con una camisa negra, lucía más como si fuera al Callejón Diagon a una cita que a una pequeña excursión a Hogsmeade. Su capa estaba tirada encima de la cama, preparada para ser colocada tan pronto Harry estuviera listo.

El lento siseo y crujido de huesos hizo que hiciera una mueca y se girara para poder ver a Harry en el espejo. El otro mago estaba dando la espalda a Draco, con el cuerpo contorsionándose mientras volvía a tomar forma de pantera. Los ojos de Draco siguieron el lento cambio de la espada de Harry mientras ésta se alargaba y los omoplatos se ajustaban. Salió una cortina de pelo negro de su piel, cubriendo los brazos y las piernas. Brillantes ojos esmeralda se encontraron con la mirada glaciar de Draco mientras las pupilas cambiaban y se estiraban, terminando el cambio.

"¿Preparado?" Murmuró, col los ojos siguiendo los lentos movimientos de la pantera al bostezar y estirarse un poco. La pantera ronroneó mientras se dirigía hacia Draco, las patas silenciosas contra la alfombra. Damian dio la vuelta alrededor del mago, restregando su cuerpo con el de Draco, con los ojos brillando suavemente cuando pasó la cabeza por el abdomen de Draco. Draco se rió y puso una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de la pantera, enredando los dedos en el suave pelaje.

"Venga, venga Harry. Entiendo que es algo gatuno pero realmente creo que lo estás exagerando." Sonrió maliciosamente cuando el gato siseó indignado antes de ir hacia la puerta, con la cola meciéndose suavemente. Recogiendo su capa de la cama, se la puso sobre los hombros de manera que estuviera perfectamente colocada, el final de la capa rozando las botas de piel de dragón que llevaba. "Además, es de mala educación aprovecharse de mi cuando no puedo vengarme." Dándose una última mirada en el espejo, fue hacia la puerta de la habitación donde Damian le esperaba impacientemente. Sus miradas se cruzaron mientras Draco ponía la mano en el pomo de la puerta y abría lentamente, esperando que el gato saliera corriendo delante de él. Levantó una ceja cuando la pantera inclinó la mitad posterior de su cuerpo en una reverencia burlona, con una pata señalando la puerta indicándole a Draco que fuera primero.

_Vaya vaya, menudo caballero._ Murmuró Draco, mandando su mente a la de Harry y envolviendo el hilo plateado de alrededor de la bola de magia de Harry.

_Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen Draco: las damas primero._ Harry empezó a reír felinamente mientras esquivaba la patada en un fluido movimiento. Pasando delante de Draco, se adentró en le sala común y se colocó encima de un armario. Sus ojos brillando mientras veía a Draco cerrar su habitación de un portazo.

Blaise iba arriba y abajo delante del feroz fuego. Con los ojos mirando la puerta de Draco de vez en cuando mientras se giraba y volvía a empezar a andar. Draco le había informado que iban a ir a comprar para conseguir algo de ropa para Harry. Blaise negó con la cabeza cuando recordó el anuncio de Draco. La idea de ir a comprar de Draco implicaba horas estando de pie delante de distintos espejos posando y haciendo que la gente alabara su belleza. Blaise ya podía sentir el dolor de cabeza acercándose, pero por lo menos Harre iba a ser capaz de entretenerlo un poco.

Se giró cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, levantando una ceja cuando vio a la pantera inclinándose ante Draco. Se rió cuando la boca de Draco se abrió por algo que Harry le dijo antes de intentar patear al gato. La pantera esquivó antes de salta encima de un armario, sonriendo socarronamente al otro mago. Draco cerró de un portazo y se metió en la sala, dejando la capa y levantando la nariz y asesino con la mirada a la pantera.

"Bonitos pantalones." Se rió Blaise, sonriendo mientras miraba las pelusas negras que tenía enganchadas en los pantalones.

"Maldición. Ahora me tengo que cambiar." Murmuró Draco, mirando mal a la pantera que intentaba lucir inocente ante él.

"No hay tiempo. La cena empieza en cinco horas y tenemos que haber vuelto antes que las puertas de Hogwarts cierren." Murmuró Blaise, girándose cuando escuchó el sonido de pisadas de los Slytherins saliendo de sus dormitorios, con los guantes y las capas puestos mientras saltaban alegremente por la sala común. Blaise rodó los ojos ante las miradas esperanzadas que había en sus caras mientras esperaban a que los alumnos mayores dijeran algo.

"No recuerdo haber aceptado hacer de canguro." Gruñó, rodando los ojos mientras los Slytherin más jóvenes empezaban a poner ojitos de cachorrito. "Supongo que na vez no me hará daño." Murmuró, mirando a Draco quien estaba saludando con la mano a todo el mundo mientras mataba con la mirada a Damian. Blaise abrió los ojos a más no poder mientras veía la conversación, suspirando cuando Draco se giró sacó la varita y la meció, haciendo que ssu capa se colocara correctamente en su sitio.

"Bien, que empiece el espectáculo." Murmuró Draco, guiando el grupo hacia la salida. Parando con una mano en la puerta, se giró con una sonrisa malvada y miró directamente a la pantera que se estaba preparando para bajar del armario.

"Yo iría con cuidado Damian, o vas a cargar con mis bolsas." Anunció, sonriendo maliciosamente para la diversión de sus compañeros de casa. Blaise se rió y miró la pantera quien se había congelado donde estaba. Todavía no habían salido de la sala común y ya estaba entretenido; este viaje iba a ser interesante.

Severus Snape paró en los escalones principales que llevaban a las mazmorras. Estando silenciosamente paró y miró alrededor, buscando de donde venía el suave gruñido. Girándose cuidadosamente, se encontró mirando los brillantes ojos esmeralda de Damian. La pantera estaba quita, juzgando con los ojos mientras meneaba la cola gentilmente tras de si. Moviendo lentamente la mano hacia la varita se congeló cuando el gruñido aumentó. Manteniendo el contacto visual, Severus le dio una mirada de disgusto a la pantera antes de apartar las manos de sus costados.

"Atacando miembros del profesorado, Potter?" Le soltó, matando con la mirada a la bestia delante de él. Damian bostezó, revelando sus afilados dientes antes de cerrar sus mandíbulas mirando a Snape cautelosamente. Severus abrió la boca para continuar pero se congeló ante el sonido de voces y pisadas. Suspiró aliviado cuando la mitad de su Casa subió las escaleras llevando sus capas puestas.

"Draco." Murmuró, mirando el extraño grupo con una ceja levantada.

"Severus." Draco sonrió, moviéndose para estar al lado de su familiar. "Vamos a comprar." Anunció, poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la pantera de manera familiar, pasando los dedos por el pelaje negro.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Severus infelizmente, hasta donde él sabía, Draco tenía demasiada ropa y de ninguna de las maneras necesitas todavía más.

"¿Por qué? Porque uno nunca tiene suficiente ropa." Dijo Draco, abriendo los ojos incrédulamente ante la pregunta.

"De acuerdo. ¿Y el resto de vosotros cree necesario acompañar el Señor Malfoy?" Preguntó Severus, mirando a los Slytherin. Negando la cabeza cuando todos ellos sonrieron inocentemente y murmuraron un 'si'. Su enfadada mirada reposó en ellos antes de caer en la forma de Draco.

"Bien, ¿Cómo iba yo a llevar todas las bolsas yo solo?" Dijo Draco por encima del hombro mientras corría hacia la puerta, Damian trotando a su lado. Severus se giró y vio como sus Slytherins pasaban por su lado, siguiendo a su líder que ya había llegado a la puerta. Negando con la cabeza, bajó rápidamente las escaleras, preguntándose cuando iba a ser el mejor momento para delatar a Potter. Mordiéndose el labio pensativamente entró a sus habitaciones privadas, recordando la manera en que la mano de Draco descansaba encima de la cabeza de la pantera y la manera en que el gran animal ronroneaba ante el toque. A lo mejor debería pensar un poco más antes de decir nada a nadie.

Hermione estaba sentada delante de Terry en un aula vacía. Jugaba con los dedos con hilo que colgaba del borde de su túnica, mirando a Terry impacientemente.

"Honestamente no lo sé… quiero decir nunca habíha visto reaccionar así a los Slytherins." Dijo Terry, haciendo rodar su varita por la mesa. "Actuaban como una manada de lobos cazando un ciervo."

"Estoy segura que estás exagerando." Murmuró Hermione, moviendo los dedos para hacerlos descansar en su propia varita. Se la habían devuelto esta mañana con una lechuza. Un trozo de Pergamino estaba envuelto a su alrededor con una palabra escrita: Silencio. El Príncipe de Slytherin quería que mantuviera la boca cerrada y le mente ocupada con otras cosas. ¿Pero no era su deber intentar liberar a Harry?

"Tienes razón, tener a todos los Slytherin apuntándonos con sus varitas fue como un paseo por el parque." Murmuró Terry rodando los ojos y tirándose hacia atrás.

"Quiero decir, nadie debería estar atado con alguien más contra su voluntad, está prácticamente esclavizado. No podemos limitarnos a dejar que Draco le vaya dando órdenes como si fuera un elfo doméstico." Reprochó Hermione, dando un golpe en la mesa con su puño para enfatizar su punto.

"Hermione, ¿te has parado a pensar que a lo mejor Harry es feliz? Has visto como esos dos interactúan. Estaba comiendo de la mano de Draco ayer durante la cena, ¿te parece que harían eso si realmente se odiaran? Viste su reacción el otro día; estaba muy enfadado con nosotros por haber herido a Harry." Dijo Terry, mirando la bruja en frente de él tartamudear incrédulamente.

"Pero Harry odia a Malfoy. Es imposible que realmente pueda llegar a gustarle." Murmuró Hermione, con los ojos brillantes ante el pensamiento.

"¿Realmente le preguntaste o solo lo asumiste? Llevamos cinco años de guerra Hermione, las cosas cambian. La gente cambia. Antes de que hagas otra estupidez piensa en lo que quiere Harry." Dijo Terry, levantándose lentamente y guardando su varita en su túnica. Dejó la habitación dejando Hermione sentada allí mirando al bacío con ojos confusos, todavía tratando de convencer la habitación vacía.

"Pero Harry no puede amar a Malfoy, ¿cierto?" Las palabras resonaron por al habitación vacía, burlándose mientras se repetían una y otra vez con la pregunta más difícil que se le había ocurrido nunca.

Harry estaba tumbado en el suelo de una tienda de ropa; con los ojos fijos en el objeto de sus deseos. En ese momento Draco llevaba un par de pantalones de piel de dragón, el tejido de cuero negro apretándose contra sus piernas mientras estaba delante del espejo de cuerpo entero. Los ojos de Draco se encontraron con los de Harry en el espejo y levantó una ceja, haciendo una pose mientras mantenía el contacto visual.

_¿Ves algo que te guste?_ Murmuró, riendo ante el sentimiento que venía por el enlace.

_Si, esos pantalones te quedan muy bien, ¿peor como me quedarían a mi?_ Se rió Harry, moviendo su cola mientras veía a Draco colocarse bien un mechón de pelo. Draco sonrió ante la pregunta, volviendo a mirar su reflejo.

_Tenía que probármelos; estaban gritando mi nombre._ Gruñó Draco juguetonamente.

_Yo también he oído a alguien gritar, pero era la dueña de la tienda tratando de adivinar como iba a sobrevivir a la Reina de las Compras._ Sonrió Harry, levantándose y estirándose un poco, empezó a pasearse por las pilas de ropa. Se paró al lado de Blaise quien se había sentado en una silla y estaba jugando con sus uñas. Blaise lo miró y levantó un ceja.

"¿Ya te has aburrido?" Murmuró, moviendo los ojos donde Draco estaba intentando probarse una chaqueta que conjuntaba los pantalones que llevaba. Harry intentó rodar los ojos y menear la cabeza al mismo tiempo causando que Blaise se riera antes de volver a jugar con sus uñas. Harry se adentró más a la tienda, parando a admirar una camisa azul claro que luciría perfecta en Draco.

"Damian, ven." Resonó la voz de Draco por la tienda, llamando la atención de otro cliente. Harry gruñó cuando la mirada de la mujer se paró demasiado tiempo en Draco, moviéndose para estar al lado del mago y mandando su mirada más amenazadora a la mujer. La mujer palideció salió corriendo de la tienda.

_Eso ha estado fuera de lugar._ Dijo Draco, pasándole la chaqueta a la dueña de la tienda. Harry fue tras Draco mientras este iba hacia el contador y empezaba inmediatamente a pedir todo lo que quería, parando de vez en cuando para asegurarse que lo apuntaba todo y no se equivocaba con las tallas o los colores.

_Así que ¿Qué me vas a comprar?_ Ronroneó Harry, apretando su nariz contra la espalda de Draco.

_Simple, te he comprado todo lo que he cogido pero unas tallas más pequeño._ Susurró Draco, viendo como la mujer tomaba cuidadosamente la orden. Aguantó la respiración cuando la cabeza de Harry se movió y una fuerte sensación de amor le llegó por el enlace. Las manos de Draco pasaron por la cabeza y lomo de Harry mientras le daba las gracias a la señora e iba a buscar a Blaise.

"Gracias a Dios, vamos a llegar antes de cenar." Murmuró Blaise, levantándose y estirándose antes de ir rápidamente hacia la puerta, despidiéndose de la dueña de la tienda mientras Harry y Draco iban tras de él.

Ron estaba sentado en su cama, tirándose suavemente del pelo mientras releía la nota que Hedwig había llevado. Sus pálidos ojos viajaron por las palabras que ya se sabía de memoria, volviendo a enfadarse cuando leyó las palabras que le cambiaron el día. Había estado en la cama agarrando la nota por las últimas horas. Su mente luchaba por entender mientras su incredulidad se peleaba con su sentido común; era imposible que Harry fuese Damian. Harry nunca se haría amigo de Malfoy, ni le atacaría. Haciendo una mueca de enfado, arrugó la nota cuando recordó la manera en que la pantera le había atacado. Enroscó los dedos alrededor de la varita mientras cogía la túnica y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Era la hora de la cena y seguramente Malfoy y Damian iban a estar alló. ¿Qué mejor manera de avergonzar a Malfoy que revelándole que el chico-que-vivió había estado comiendo de su mano durante la última semana?

N/T: Feliz navidad de nuevo!

Bien, os dejo aquí el nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis!

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado un comentario y espero que nos leamos pronto!


	19. Tirando de la cola de la pantera

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los otros personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Capítulo 19 - Tirando de la cola de la pantera**

Ron bajó rápidamente las escaleras de la Torre de Gryffindor. Su mente pensando una y otra vez en lo que iba a pasar en poco tiempo. Sonriendo sacó la varita de su bolsillo y la movió expertamente, dándole vueltas con un dedo antes de deslizarla por la manga hasta su funda. Giró por uno de los pasillos que iban al Gran Comedor y dejó que su boca se abriera por el shock. Una esbelta figura de pelo rubio iba delante suyo, solo. Ron miró alrededor en el pasillo antes de sonreír malignamente y petarse los nudillos.

"¡Hey Malfoy!" Soltó Ron, yendo hacia la figura que se congeló al oír su nombre. Girándose lentamente, Draco levantó una ceja en una expresión de control antes de soltar un bufido al ver quien se le acercaba.

"Vaya, vaya, si es la Comadreja. Por fin has conseguido salir de tu madriguera." Ronroneó Draco, acercando los dedos a donde tenía su varita antes de salir de la sala común de Slytherin.

"Mejor una madriguera que debajo de una piedra, Hurón." Rugió Ron, sacando su varita y apuntándola al Príncipe de Slytherin. Malfoy copió el movimiento de Ron y sacó su varita en una simple maniobra.

"Expelliarmus!" Las dos voces resonaron por el pasillo vacío mientras trataban de quitarle la varita a su contrincante antes que el enemigo pudiera hechizarles. El sonido de la madera al chocar con el suelo se disipó mientras los dos magos estaban en shock durante un momento, siguiendo con los ojos sus todavía rodantes varitas antes de mirarse entre ellos.

"Bien, eso ya me va bien Hurón." Dijo Ron, placando a Malfoy quien no se esperaba el ataque físico. El puño de Ron colisionó firmemente con las barbilla de Malfoy, tirando al otro mago contra la pared. La cabeza de Draco chocó con la pared haciendo un _thump_ enfermizo y quedó tirado en el suelo. Ron sonrió ante la figura tirada contra la base de la pared, inconsciente. Sonriendo felizmente por su victoria, le pegó una patada al estómago antes de ir hacia el Gran Salón a cenar.

Hermione estaba sentada delante de su mesa en su habitación, pasando la pluma por el pergamino delante suyo. Había decidido que era mejor escribirle una carta a Draco y Harry en lugar de atacarlos verbalmente de nuevo. Irguiéndose en su silla, volvió a repasar la carta antes de sonreír y enrollar el pergamino cuidadosamente. Ahora el toque final, pensó. Cogiendo una bolsita, sacó una cinta que había comprado el día anterior. Trenzando tres cintas rápidamente, las ató alrededor de la carta, haciendo un lazo antes de decidir que había quedado perfecto.

"Me deseo buena suerte." Murmuró suavemente. Aguantaba el pequeño rollo de pergamino en su mano, rozando con los dedos la cinta que lo ataba. Seda esmeralda por los ojos de Harry, azul por los de Draco, y una cinta blanca como señal de paz. Hermione se guardó el mensaje en el bolsillo de su túnica negra, dando unos golpecitos al bolsillo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Suspirando mientras dejaba la Torre, deseó que la pareja notara el significado de los colores de las cintas.

Blaise paseaba solo por uno de los pasillos de las mazmorras. Aunque la oscuridad daba miedo a veces, tenía la parte buena que los Slytherins eran los únicos que iban por esos pasillos. Como necesitaba un tiempo para pensar se había retirado a los pasillos de las mazmorras por unos momentos de privacidad antes de dirigirse a cenar. Rodando los ojos cuando le gruñó el estómago, Blaise se frotó la barriga antes de cambiar de dirección y pasar rápidamente delante de la sala común y los aposentos privados del Profesor Snape. Subiendo elegantemente las escaleras, pasó por el pasillo, el sonido de sus botas contra el suelo resonando mientras iba hacia el Gran Comedor.

Se congeló ante el sonido de un gruñido bajo, y se acercó cuidadosamente al rincón medio escondido de donde procedía. Corriendo los últimos pasos, se arrodilló y vio a su amigo. A Draco le caía un poco de sangre de la boca y se estaba aguantando el estómago, pestañeando rápidamente mientras luchaba por mantenerse consciente. Blaise se uno de los brazos de Draco detrás de los hombros, de manera que Draco estaba prácticamente tirado en su espalda.

"Varita." Murmuró Draco, la palabra estaba lleno de dolor. Levantó lentamente un dedo y señaló el trozo de madera que estaba en el otro lado del pasillo.

"De acuerdo." Murmuró Blaise, arrodillándose cuidadosamente a recoger la varita, deslizándola al bolsillo de Draco antes de empezar a llevarlo gentilmente a la sala común de Slytherin.

Harry estaba sentado en la silla de Draco delante del fuego. Estaba vestido confortablemente con unos pantalones de piel de dragón que Draco le había comprado. Llevaba una camisa esmeralda que le hacía juego con los ojos, con los primeros botones desabrochados para que el collar que llevaba se viera. Sus ojos pasearon por el pergamino que tenía en las manos mientras el chico de segundo año se esperaba pacientemente a su lado, jugando con su pluma mientras esperaba a que el otro terminara.

"Está bien," Murmuró Harry, sonriendo al pequeño Slytherin quien sonrió de vuelta con gozo ante el cumplido. "solo cambiaría estas dos; se entendería mejor de esta manera." Dijo, tomando la pluma y reajustando unas cuantas frases cuidadosamente antes de devolverle la redacción al otro chico. Harry miró divertido como el segundo año fue rápidamente a su mesa y se sentó con otro grupo de estudiantes, exclamando ruidosamente que Harry le había ayudado. Apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, cerró los ojos y sonrió ante el sentimiento de satisfacción que fluía por el enlace. Levantándose de golpe, sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas cuando el sentimiento cambió. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la puerta cuando ésta fue abierta de golpe y Blaise entró, medio llevando medio arrastrando Draco detrás de él.

"¡Alguien le atacó!" Gritó Blaise, esperando hasta que Harry abrazó a Draco y le levantó gentilmente de su agarre. Llevaba la camisa verde empapada de sangre de la herida que tenía detrás de la cabeza.

"¡Abre la puerta Blaise!" Ordenó Harry, apuntando la puerta de la habitación de Draco. Blaise abrió la puerta dejando que se golpeara contra la pared, entrando primero para apartar la ropa nueva de la cama. "Maldición." Dijo Harry evaluando las heridas de Draco.

"¿Harry?" Murmuró Draco, abriendo lentamente sus pálidos ojos para buscar por la habitación el origen de la voz.

"Los siento Draco, debería haber estado allí. Debería haber sabido que alguien iba a hacer algo como esto." Dijo Harry, buscando una de las manos de Draco y agarrándola como si fuera un salvavidas. Harry miró los ojos llenos de dolor de Draco, viendo como mordía su labio para tratar de contener un quejido de dolor cuando uno de los dedos de Harry pasó por encima de un corte.

"No tu culpa, no debería haber salido yo solo." Croó Draco, agarrando desesperadamente a Harry. Ojos de plata se encontraron con unos esmeralda cuando Harry se inclinó sobre Draco, con miedo de sentarse en la cama por temor de molestar a Draco.

"Dime quien Draco. ¿Quién se ha atrevido a dañar lo que es mío?" La última frase salió de la garganta de Harry como un gruñido. Draco soltó un gemido de dolor cuando Harry inconscientemente apretó sus nudillos pelados.

"La Comadreja. Vino de detrás de mí. Atacó sin razón." Siseó Draco entre dientes, aguantándose un gemido de dolor cuando la cama se movió bajo suyo. Harry gruñó, mostrando sus colmillos, que se estaban alargando, a Blaise quien se había inclinado sobre la cama para examinar de cerca una herida. Blaise se retiró rápidamente y levantó las manos, tratando de calmar al encolerizado Harry.

"Es el enlace de familiar." Dijo Goyle, acercándose más a Blaise en un esfuerzo de apartar la atención de Harry del otro mago, llegando a la conclusión que él tenía más posibilidades de sobrevivir a un ataque.

"¡Ron!" Rugió Harry, girándose y corriendo hacia la puerta.

"¡Harry!" Gritó Draco, tratando de levantarse y volver a llevar a Harry consigo. Todavía tenía los dedos entrelazados con Harry, y tiró en el inútil esfuerzo de devolverlo a su lado.

"Ha ido demasiado lejos esta vez, Draco." Gruñó Harry, ojos esmeralda brillando peligrosamente mientras miraba a su alrededor, viendo los asentimientos de los demás.

"Lo sé." Murmuró Draco, "Pero por lo menos toma mi varita." Las palabras susurradas hicieron que abrieran los ojos de par en par y varios Slytherins se quedaron boqueando. Las varitas eran prácticamente sagradas; permitir a otro usar tu varita era casi como dejarles sostener tu corazón con sus manos.

"Draco…" Murmuró Blaise, mostrando su shock claramente en la cara. Harry se quedó silencioso durante un rato antes de deslizar su mano en el bolsillo de Draco, sacando luego la varita que reposaba allí.

"Voy a cuidar de ella Draco." Murmuró, pasando los dedos por la madera en una caricia amorosa. Ignorando a los demás, Harry se inclinó sobre Draco y presionó sus labios con los del rubio en un beso que no fue más que una caricia antes de ponerse en pie e ir de nuevo hacia la puerta. "¡Gregory! ¡Vicent! Conmigo." Soltó Harry, parando fuera la sala común para esperar a los grandes Slytherins. Harry cogió la gruesa capa plateada que le tiró Vicent, poniéndosela y subiendo la capucha para taparse la cara y el pelo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Gruñó Gregory, aguantando la mirada del chico-que-vivió.

"Voy a hacer un pequeño espectáculo. Vosotros dos vais a encontrara a Snape." Los guardaespaldas de Slytherin se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron, siempre que Harry hacía algo lo hacía hasta el final, lo que quería decir que iba a haber más que una pequeña pelea.

"A lo mejor uno de nosotros deber-" Empezó Vicent, corriendo para seguir a Harry.

"¡No! Yo voy a lidiar con Ron, nadie más." Fue la respuesta mientras Harry corría por el pasillo, levantando la cabeza ligeramente como si estuviera buscando el olor de su viejo amigo.

"Es la hora de la cena, ¿verdad?" Ronroneó Harry, una lenta sonrisa apoderándose de su cara mientras miraba atrás al par jadeando detrás de sí.

"Si." Dijo Gregory, apoyándose a la pared en el vano intento de subir más rápido las escaleras.

"Excelente." Murmuró Harry, incapaz de contener la feroz sonrisa que le pasaba por la cara.

El Gran Salón estaba lleno de estudiantes . Casi todas las mesas estaban llenas del todo con estudiantes de todas las casas habiendo vuelto de un día duro de compras para comer en compañía de los amigos. Risas y peleas amistosas empezaban y acababan por toda la habitación mientras la gente celebraba su regreso al colegio. Los profesores estaban en la mesa principal observando los alumnos para asegurarse que nada se les iba por las manos, como solía pasar las noches de sábado del primer mes del año. Por un momento pareció que le hubieran quitado el sonido a la habitación ya que todo el mundo se calló de repente. Todo el mundo se sorprendió cuando todo el Gran Salón empezó a temblar y se oía un suave retumbar. Ron se quedó quieto con el tenedor a medio camino a su boca, pasando los ojos por los otros alumnos para ver qué estaban oyendo. Siguió sus miradas hacia la puerta cuando el temblor y el retumbar pararon. El tenedor continuó su camino pero la comida nunca llegó a la boca de Ron porque la puerta estalló. Harry paró en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Tirando de la capucha para que le cubriera mejor, levantó una mano y mandó su magia a las puertas. Las grandes puertas de madera temblaron y retumbaron cuando presionó más con su magia. Harry cerró los ojos cuando las fuerza dentro de la puerta fue demasiada y explotaron, mandando una lluvia de astillas dentro del Gran Comedor. Se quedó en el margen de la puerta un momento y dejó que todos los estudiantes y profesores se le quedaran mirando antes de entrar al salón. Severus Snape se convirtió en el centro de atención cuando desenfundó la varita de su funda y se quedó observando la figura apoyada en el margen de la puerta. Vestido en pantalones de piel de dragón negros, la figura llevaba una capa plateada que ocultaba su cara. La capa revoloteaba suavemente alrededor del musculoso cuerpo, con una brisa que nadie más notaba. Los ojos brillaban de un modo extrañamente familiar, fuego esmeralda pasando por todos ellos mientras pasaba por la sala. La figura empezó a andar lentamente en la sala, ignorando todas las varitas apuntadas a él. Hermione apartó la vista de sus libros, cogiendo la página en la que estaba mientras cerraba lentamente y miraba alrededor, tratando de encontrar la fuente del retumbo. Por un momento, pensó que a lo mejor era su mente gastándole una broma pero cuando el silencio reinó en la sala se hizo evidente que los demás también habían oído el ruido. Cuando el ruido cesó, miró a la mesa principal donde los profesores se habían puesto en pie, cogiendo fuertemente las varitas mientras se preparaban por lo que fuera que causaba el ruido. No pudo evitar un jadeo cuando la puerta explotó. Pequeñas astillas de madera procedentes de la puerta llovieron sobre los alumnos, quienes se escondieron bajo las mesas. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron a más no poder cuando la figura pasó por su lado lentamente, acercándose a la mesa de los profesores. Sus ojos pasaron por cada uno de ellos; se giró lentamente para mirar los alumnos. La capa plateada ondeando tras de si en de manera que solo Snape podría imitar.

"Creo que deberíamos tener una pequeña charla pero antes que empiece, hay un pequeño asuntillo con el que debería lidiar." Gruñó Harry, bajándose la capucha y ignorando los gritos de sorpresa que resonaron por el Gran Salón. Se mostró orgulloso, con los pantalones ajustados mostrando sus piernas bien definidas, ojos esmeralda que tenían la pupila de una pantera, y colmillos que brillaban cuando hablaba. Todo el mundo se fijó en el collar de plata que brillaba bajo la luz de las velas. El pequeño cascabel tintineó alegremente cuando Harry se movió, volviendo toda su atención a la mesa principal donde sus ojos se encontraron con los del Profesor Snape.

"Profesor Snape, si volviera usted a los dormitorios de Slytherin con Vicent y Gregory, lo agradecería infinitamente." Se oyeron varios jadeos y gritos shockeados cuando la gente vio al chico-que-vivió dirigirse a su profesor más odiado tan correctamente. Susurros empezaron a circular cuando varios alumnos hicieron la conexión entre la pantera Damian y Harry. El collar, los ojos, y esos colmillos, todo tenía sentido. Fue la mesa de Slytherin la que se movió primero, levantándose de la mesa y haciendo una reverencia a la pareja de su Príncipe. Mientras el resto de la escuela estaba en estado de shock, la mirada de Harry Potter buscó por la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry paró cuando sus ojos cayeron en Ron, le apareció una sonrisa en la cara, haciendo que todos los que estaban suficientemente cerca para ver los colmillos empezaran a murmurar.

"Ronald Weasley, te reto a un Duelo de Magos." Las palabras resonaron por el salón, haciendo que todo el mundo se quedara congelado por la sorpresa.

"¿Po que motivo llamas al duelo?" Preguntó Dumbledore, mirando a Harry, su propia varita inclinada ligeramente hacia el suelo.

"Como familiar enlazado a Draco Malfoy, es mi deber vengar cualquier agravio que haya recibido. La Comadreja ha atacado mágica y físicamente a mi enlazado. Estoy en mi derecho de pedir la oportunidad de enmendar la situación de la manera que vea necesaria." Gruñó Harry, angustiando los ojos mientras mataba con la mirada a los profesores. La mesa de Slytherin se vació repentinamente cuando los alumnos se movieron para formar un semicírculo alrededor de Harry, sacando sus varitas y prestando atención a cada cosa, preparados para cualquier problema que pudiera ocurrir.

"Querido muchacho, realmente no creo que esta sea la mejor manera de resolver este problema." Dijo Dumbledore, con un toque de súplica en la voz mientras sus ojos seguían los movimientos de los Slytherins protegiendo la espalda del Gryffindor, los Slytherins nunca antes habían protegido un alumno de otra casa. Todo el mundo volvió a fijarse en la figura, que ahora temblaba de ira, con la varita apuntando al suelo mientras en la situación.

"Voy a tener mi duelo Albus, incluso aunque tenga que pasar por ti para conseguirlo." Rugió Harry, moviendo la varita para apuntar al director, sin dudar mientras sus ojos esmeralda ardían rebeldemente.

N/T: Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero se la semana que viene empiezan los examenes parciales y tenía que estudiar. La semana que viene tampoco voy a poder hacer nada y la siguiente solo puede que pueda.

Pasando a algo más alegre: ¡LA HISTORIA HA RECIBIDO MÁS DE CIEN REVIEWS! No sabéis hasta qué punto me ha alegrado esto, en serio, estaba que iba pegando botes por la casa, mi hermano creía que me había vuelto loca. Muchíiiiiiisimas gracias a los que habéis comentado y nos leemos pronto.


	20. Cuando la pantera conoce al león

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los otros personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Nota de la Autora: He cambiado bastante el concepto de duelo para que cuadrara mejor. Me disculpo si haciéndolo ofendo a alguien.

Nota de la Traductora: Siento mucho haber tardado tanto! Pero es que cuando me dieron las notas de los parciales se me vino el mundo encima y no tenía ánimos de nada.

**Capítulo 20 - Cuando la pantera conoce al león.**

Ron estaba sentado completamente atontado, con la boca ligeramente abierta mientras los últimos minutos de conversación se repetían en su cabeza. Harry acababa de retarle a un duelo, esto era mejor de lo que había imagina. El estúpido ya se había expuesto como familiar del Hurón, así que también iba a acabar en la enfermería. Ron sonrió mientras miraba al encolerizado Harry amenazar a Dumbledore, con la varita apuntada y tan concentrado que casi podías ver la magia esperando para explotar en la punta. Solo quedaba hacer una cosa.

"Acepto." Las palabras de Ron resonaron por el comedor, siendo ignoradas mientras todo el mundo seguía prestando atención al director y al chico-que-vivió. Se levanto de la mesa de Gryffindor lentamente, dando la vuelta a su alrededor mientras la gente empezaba a fijarse en él. "¡Acepto, traidor!"

"¡No voy a permitir que haya un duelo en mi castillo, Señor Potter!" Rugió Dumbledore con una voz que nunca le habían escuchado usar. El gruñido que salió de la garganta de Harry era más de pantera que humano. Sus ojos brillaron y mostró los dientes mientras gruñía suavemente y miraba el anciano mago con la intensidad de un gato de caza. Los Slytherins de detrás de Harry se pusieron nerviosos, agarrando con más fuerza la varita mientras no sacaban los ojos de la mesa de los profesores.

"¡Acepto, traidor!" Las palabras resonaron por el comedor, rebotando por las paredes y resonando en las orejas de los alumnos. Harry cerró los ojos y permitió que una sonrisa apareciera en su cara antes de tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y echarse a reír.

"Ah Ron, siempre fuiste demasiado creído y arrogante para tu propio bien." Ronroneó Harry, girándose para encara al Gryffindor, con la capa ondeando tras de sí como si fuera una nube de plata. Sus ojos brillaron e felicidad mientras seguía a Ron al centro de la sala.

"¡No habrá duelo!" Gritó Dumbledore, golpeando la mesa con los puños haciendo que los cubiertos y el profesorado pegaran un salto de sorpresa ante su ira.

"Con todos los respetos Profesor Dumbledore, no puedes evitar que este duelo se celebre." Anunció Hermione Granger, alejándose de la mesa de Gryffindor para estar donde todo el mundo pudiera verla. "La ley de los magos dice que una vez el duelo ha sido aceptado , éste debe continuar hasta que el que lo ha pedido esté satisfecho. Se pueden poner límites en el duelo pero el aceptar el duelo crea un contrato vinculante entre el desafiante y el desafiado. El contrato estará abierto hasta que el desafiante anuncie su satisfacción." Un murmullo corrió por el salón y la gente asintió, nunca antes un duelo había sido evitado por alguien que no fueran los participantes.

"Tiene razón Albus." Murmuró la Profesora McGonagall, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras veía el último de los miembros del Trío Dorado caer aparte. "Creo que sería mejor dejarles hacer. Si es aquí o en otro lado, van a hacerlo de todos modos. Si hacen el duelo aquí por lo menos podremos intervenir si algo va mal." Susurró, mien tras miraba a Harry mientras paseaba arriba y abajo delante de los Slytherins, con los ojos fijos en Ron. Dumbledore se relajó en su silla, bajando la varita mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

"De acuerdo." Murmuró, bajando los ojos y masajeándose la frente cansadamente. "Creo que es mejor si te encargas tu Minerva… No me siento capaz de esto." Minerva asintió, levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a los alumnos. Cogiéndose las manos delante de ella, miró los alumnos que se miraban ansioso lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Señor Potter, debemos aceptar el hecho que vas a tener un duelo con el Señor Weasley. Aun así, me preocupan los demás estudiantes. Si tiene que celebrarse este duelo, deben haber ciertos límites impuestos." Declaró la Profesora McGonagall, achicando los ojos cuando los alumnos lo celebraron. Miró mal los causantes antes de mirar a Hermione. "Señorita Granger, me gustaría que me ayudases a poner los límites, ya que parece que sabes tanto de duelos."

"Estaría encantada de poder ayudar Profesora McGonagall." Murmuró Hermione, mirando intensamente a Harry quien estaba parado ante los Slytherins. Ojos esmeralda brillaron con satisfacción, sonrió maliciosamente antes de asentir en su dirección.

"Excelente, mientras pones los límites voy a preparar el duelo." Anunció McGonagall, llamando varios alumnos mayores para que la ayudaran a decorar el Gran Salón para el inminente duelo.

Hermione estaba en silencio entre Ron y Harry, pasando los ojos entre ellos mientras esperaba a tener su atención. Cuando los dos magos le asintieron, empezó el delicado proceso de preparar el duelo a su agrado.

"Los dos vais a necesitar elegir vuestros segundos para contar la sangre. Además Harry, como desafiante, debes declarar la sangre." Anunció, sus palabras resonando mientras el resto de la escuela miraba los procedimientos embelesados.

"Declaro Tercera Sangre." Dijo Harry, mirando directamente a los ojos de Hermione mientras ella lo miraba intensamente. Los ojos esmeralda se volvieron ilegibles cuando se escucharon sonidos de sorpresa ante sus palabras. Tercera sangre era una sangre menos que desafio a muerte y una de las menos utilizadas. Hermione asintió y pasó su mirada a Ron.

"Por favor elige tu segundo." Dijo ella, poniendo cara de disgusto por la manera en la miraba.

"Hermione Granger,¿serías mi segunda?" Ronroneó Ron, alargando la mano para coger su mano con las suyas.

"Declino la oferta." Anunció Hermione, levantando la barbilla mientras los susurros volvieran con renovadas fuerzas. Ron se quedó en estado de shock, con los ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas mientras Harry se reía suavemente. Ron se giró para mirar los Gryffindors tras de si, pero ninguno le miraba directamente. Sus ojos buscaron frenéticamente por la sala por alguien que le hiciera de segundo, pero no encontró a nadie dispuesto a cabrear a Harry.

"Yo voy a ser tu segunda."Dijo una voz femenina. Se abrió un pasillo entre los alumnos cuando los alumnos se apartaron del camino de la Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson estaba ante el trío con pose orgullosa, con la cabeza echada para atrás como lo hacían los sangrepura, retándoles con los ojos a contradecirla. Ron asintió aliviado de haber encontrado un segundo. Hermione soltó un bufido, girándose a mirar a Harry.

"Por favor elige a tu segundo." Murmuró, levantando una ceja y mirándole fijamente. Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza, declinando la oferta silenciosa.

"Mi segundo va a ser Blaise Zabini." Anunció Harry girándose y apuntando a uno de los Slytherin detrás de él. El Slytherin se acercó sin dudar, acercando su cabeza a la de Harry antes de asentir y salir a prisa del Gran Salón.

"Eso aclara los segundos, ahora las normas. Solo hay dos normas en un duelo de Tercera Sangre; no se puede matar al oponente y no podéis usar las Imperdonables." Declaró Hermione, mirando a los dos magos cuando asintieron.

"¿Os gustaría proponer algo más?" Preguntó, murmurando la parte final de la ley.

"Si." Gruñó Harry, mostrando los colmillos mientras sus ojos tomaron un brillo solo visto en animales de caza. "Todas las heridas tienen que sanar de manera natural. Mientras la magia se puede usar para curar huesos, no se usará para sanar lo demás." La gente te quedó boquiabierta, con shock evidente en sus caras.

"Proposición aceptada." Susurró Hermione, con los ojos brillantes por unas pocas lágrimas mientras miraba los dos magos delante suyo. Con un asentimiento final a Ron, volvió su atención a Harry.

"Lo siento Harry." Susurró, ofreciéndole la mano, pasándole una nota cuando acercó la suya y le dio un apretón.

"Lo sé, Hermione." Sonrió ligeramente mientras la miraba a los ojos. Te perdono, pero eso solo implica que no te odio. No quiere decir que sea tu amigo." Asintiendo a la silenciosa bruja que había entrado en shock, se giró y fue con los Slytherins, que le estaban esperando.

El Profesor Snape marchaba detrás de los dos Slytherins que le guiaban a la sala común. Ningún alumnos le había dicho cual era la urgencia, pero llegó a la conclusión que iba a ser algo grande considerando la manera en que se había comportado Potter. Rápidamente entró en los dormitorios detrás del par, mirando los estudiantes sentados impacientemente en la sala común. Blaise se puso en pie de un salto y corrió hacia él.

"¡Por las barbas de Merlín profesor! ¡Estaba empezando a pensar que ibas a venir!" Gritó, agarrando el brazo de Severus y arrastrándole hacia la habitación de Draco. Abriendo la puerta suavemente, arrastró al jefe de su casa hasta la cama donde estaba Draco, moviéndose incómodo y gimiendo de dolor.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Severus, revisando rápidamente la condición de su ahijado.

"La Comadreja lo ha asaltado en un pasillo. Draco ha dicho lo ha atacado sin motivo." Explicó Blaise, apretando los puños mientras veía gemir a Draco bajo las gentiles manos de su padrino.

"Ah, así que por eso Potter estaba gritando como un loco." Murmuró Severus, pasando los dedos por un gran chichón en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Draco. "Tiene una contusión. Debería ser lo peor de todo, el resto son solo cortes pequeños y arañazos. ¿Qué?" Levantó una ceja ante la expresión de la cara de Blaise.

"¡Lo sabías! ¿Sabías que Damian era Harry?" Jadeó Blaise, mirando al mago mayor en estado de shock.

"Realmente era bastante obvio." Murmuró Severus, negando con la cabeza divertido antes de ordenar a la joven bruja que vigilaba la puerta ir a buscar el kit de pociones de su despacho. Antes que Blaise pudiera decir nada más, la puerta de abrió súbitamente y un joven mago entró.

"¡Blaise! Harry quiere que seas su segundo en el Gran Salón. Acaba de retar a la Comadreja a un duelo y Dumbledore lo ha permitido." Jadeó, apoyando las manos en las rodillas para tratar de recuperar el aliento. Esa declaración hizo que la mayoría de miembros de la casa corrieron a la puerta. Los demás corrieron hacia sus habitaciones, volviendo con banderines verdes y plateados que usaban en los partidos de quiddich. Severus rodó los ojos antes de acomodarse para cuidar de Draco, ignorando el galimatías de la sala común.

Harre iba arriba y abajo, siguiendo con los ojos los movimientos de Ron quien estaba en la otra punta de la habitación. Las cuatro mesas de las casas habían desaparecido, y la habían sustituido con cuatro graderías arrinconadas en la pared. Las graderías ya estaban llenas de alumnos, algunos con banderines de Slytherin o Gryffindor mientras otros parecían estar en shock. Observó como la Profesora McGonagall se iba a tomar su posición en la mesa principal, la única mesa que permanecía en su lugar y la única que estaba _dentro_ de las barreras. Poderosas barreras estaban alrededor de las graderías en un esfuerzo de proteger a los alumnos de hechizos perdidos y también para evitar que nadie pudiera interferir en el duelo. Harry rodó los hombros y gruñó, causando que la gente en Ravenclaw se pusiera a gritar.

"Harry."

Harry se giró al oír su nombre, siguiendo con los ojos Blaise mientras avanzaba entre los alumnos esperando para sentarse.

"Blaise." Murmuró, volviendo a buscar con los ojos a su presa.

"¿Qué sangre has declarado?" Preguntó Blaise, siguiendo los ojos de Harry hasta donde Ron estaba al lado de Pansy. "¡Pansy es la segunda de ese bastardo!"

"Tercera, y si, lo es." Siseó Harry convirtiendo sus ojos en fuego esmeralda mientras mataba con la mirada a la pareja.

"Tarta de controlar a Damian, Harry. Dejarle suelto solo va a hacer que salgas herido." Dijo Blaise, zarandeando a Harry por el hombro antes de alejarse para tomar su posición fuera de las barreras. "Buena suerte." Murmuró, siguiendo a Harry con los ojos mientras este iba hacia el centro de la sala.

Harry estaba delante de Ron, mirándole a los ojos mientras esperaba que empezaran el duelo. Miró como Ron se movía nerviosamente, captando el olor a sudor de miedo mientras el otro mago se movía. Harry cerró los ojos y ronroneó, deleitándose en las esencias que venían del otro chico.

"Prestad atención, por favor." Dijo la Profesora McGonagall, esperando mientras el silencio se extendía por las graderías antes de anunciar las especificaciones del duelo. "Este duelo es entre el Señor Harry Potter y el Señor Ronald Weasley. Va a ser a la tercera sangre, la Señorita Parkinson es segunda del Señor Wesley y el Señor Zabini es el segundo del señor Potter. Este duelo es el resultado de un altercado que ha habido antes entre el Señor Wesley y el Señor Malfoy. El desafío fue lanzado y aceptado. Que empiece el duelo." Se sentó lentamente, con la vista fija en el centro del gran salón.

Harry saludó a Ron con la varita, viendo como el otro mago devolvía el gesto. Gruñó suavemente mientras empezaba a andar lentamente al otro lado del salón. Contando sus pasos cuidadosamente, escuchando con su oído gatuno el sonido de las botas rechinando contra el suelo de piedra mientras Ron andaba. El sonido se paró de golpe, informando a Harry que Ron se había girado y seguramente estaba apuntándole a la espalda. Saltó hacia un lado repentinamente, rodando en el suelo y levantándose habilidosamente, permitiendo al hechizo llegar al lugar donde había estado unos segundos antes.

"Que predecible Ron, usar el expeliarmus. ¿Realmente crees que te lo voy a poner tan fácil?" Lo provocó Harry, con los ojos brillantes de diversión mientras el otro mago estaba boquiabierto.

"¡Furunculus!" Gritó Ron, moviendo la varita mientras apuntaba a Harry.

"Protego." Dijo Harry perezosamente, sonriendo cuando el hechizo chocó contra el escudo y se disolvió. Levantando la varita de Draco, rió suavemente antes de lanzar el primer hechizo ofensivo. "¡Sectumsempra!"

Ron chilló de dolor cuando el hechizo lo alcanzó, provocando cortes de aparecer en su cara y en sus brazos cuando intentó protegerse del hechizo. Harry avanzó hacia Ron quien estaba intentando esconderse a causa del ataque. "¡Primera sangre!" Gritó Blaise, haciendo una mueca al ver los cortes aparecer en la cara de Weasley.

"¡Finite incantatem!" Gritó Ron, parando el hechizo y tirándose al suelo temblando, notando el frío gotear de la sangre en su cara.

"Honestamente, pensaba que te había entrenado mejor que eso." Murmuró Harry, dando vueltas alrededor del Gryffindor caído con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. El cascabel de su collar tintineó suavemente cuando movió la cabeza para observar mejor al mago tirado a sus pies.

"¡Expelliarmus!" Rugió Ron, el rayo de magia le dio a Harry y lo mandó volando por el aire en dirección a la mesa principal. Harry vio como se le acercaba la pared y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la capa plateada que llevaba se enrolló a su alrededor. Por primera vez desde que se convirtió en animago, Harry cambió de forma llevando ropa puesta. Llegó a la pared con las patas por delante, usando el momento para saltar, moviendo frenéticamente la cola para encontrara el equilibrio. Aterrizó en la mesa principal suavemente, gruñendo meintars mataba con la mirada a Ron.

"¡No hay sangre!" Siseó Pansy, enfadada ante el pensamiento que Harry acababa de escapar una herida que podría haber acabado el duelo.

La pantera se paseó por la mesa, mirando como Ron se ponía en pie en un esfuerzo para ponerse fuera del rango de salto de la pantera. Damian saltó de la mesa y fue dando saltos hacia Ron, esquivando por los pelos un hechizo antes de atacar el costado derecho de Ron. Las poderosas mandíbulas se clavaron en las rodilla del otro y se enterraron en ella, destrozando ligamentos y músculo, clavándose en el mismo hueso. Meneó la cabeza, tirando de la pierna en un esfuerzo de empeorar la herida.

"¡Segunda sangre!" Gritó Blaise, encontrando la mirada de Pansy a través del comedor, sonriendo maliciosamente ante la cara de sorpresa que tenía.

Ojos esmeralda brillaron, resaltando entre el pelaje negro de gato. Ron gritó, dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza con toda su fuerza a la pantera, Damian soltó la pierna de Ron con un rugido de dolor. Una sola gota de sangre cayó del pequeño corte en la frente de la pantera.

"¡Primera sangre!" Gritó Pansy felizmente, haciéndole muecas a Blaise antes de animar a Ron aplaudiendo estúpidamente.

Damian se alejó de Ron y con un pequeño giro, volvió a su forma humana. El pelaje negro volviendo a la capa, Harry se quedó allí pensando en la situación antes de suspirar suavemente.

"Supongo que debería acabar esto antes de que me vengan ganas de destrozarte la garganta." Dijo Harry, andando cerca de los límites de la barrera mientras escuchaba el sonido de Ron al intentar levantarse. Los estudiantes de las gradas estaban en silencio, algunos tenían lágrimas en los ojos mientras sollozaban ante la violencia que acababan de presenciar, mientras otros estaban excitados al ver a Harry Potter pasearse delante suyo. Levantó un dedo y acarició suavemente el cascabel que colgaba de su collar, con la mente buscando la de Draco. Se enfureció cuando lo único que encontró fue oscuridad, gruñendo se giró a mirar a ron quien estaba de pie temblorosamente en el centro del Gran Salón. Harry levantó la varita lentamente, encontrando los ojos de Ron por un momento antes de soltar el último hechizo del duelo.

"¡Oppugno!" La cubertería de la mesa principal fue volando hacia Ron, chocando contra él con n _crash._ Ron cayó al suelo por la fuerza del ataque, quedando reducido a poco más que un bulto sollozante.

"¡Tercera Sangre!" Dijo Blaise, travesando la barrera y yendo hacia Harry quien estaba ante el sollozante Gryffindor con cara de plena satisfacción.

"Estoy satisfecho." Ronroneó Harry, haciendo que la cara de contentamiento que llevaba levantara susurros de la gente que no podía creer que estuviera tan tranquilo después de tanta violencia. Asintiendo hacia el profesorado que estaba tranquilamente sentado en la mesa principal, Harry se fue del Gran Salón, seguido por los felices Slytherin; muchos de los cuales iban con banderines.

Harry se abrió paso entre un grupo de Hufflepuffs que estaban detrás de la puerta, apartándoles a codazos. Tan pronto como se alejó de ellos, se dejó cambiar de forma. La capa plateada se enrolló nuevamente a su alrededor, y permitió a sus instintos de pantera tomar el control. La pantera corrió por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ignorando cualquier estudiante con el que se cruzara. Su pelaje brillaba cuando pasaba bajo los rayos de la Luna que entraban por las ventanas. Los ojos esmeralda brillaron cuando aceleró hacia su destino. Cuando llegó a las escaleras que llevaban a las profundidades de las mazmorras, saltó y sobrevoló las escaleras antes de aterrizar con un suave galopar. Trotando silenciosamente por el pasillo hacia la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, se sorprendió cuando el portal se abrió ante él antes que llegara allí. Severus Snape estaba en el centro del portal, con sus ojos negros brillando mientras asesinaba con la mirada a la pantera delante de él. Harry le mostró los colmillos en señal de advertencia, por lo que se sorprendió cuando Severus se limitó a apartarse para que la pantera pudiera entrar en la sala común. Harry entró y rápidamente fue hacia la habitación de Draco, parando cuando Severus le habló.

"Te ha estado esperando." Le susurró el mago mayor, desde la entrada. Harry giró la cabeza, encontrando la mirada del otro antes de asentir con la cabeza. Sus orejas captaron el suave sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Harry fue hacia la habitación de Draco, ronroneando suavemente cuando la puerta se abrió rápidamente para que entrara. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, ya que la única luz venía de una vela en la mesita de noche. Parando al lado de la cama, miró los pálidos ojos de Draco. Una mano pálida se acercó y le acarició la cabeza, acercándole más a la cama.

"¿Dónde has estado?" Murmuró Draco, dejando la mano en la mejilla de la pantera, sonriendo suavemente ante la magia que notó en su mano cuando Harry volvió a su aspecto humano y se sentó ante él en el suelo.

"Lidiando con un pequeño problemilla." Dijo Harry, levantando una mano y apartando un mechón de pelo de la frente de Draco. Draco pasó un dedo por el corte que tenía cerca del ojo, frunciendo el ceño al ver la sangre.

"¿Estás bien?" Susurró, cerrando los ojos cuando las pociones que Severus le había dado empezaron a hacer efecto.

"Si, nunca había estado mejor." Murmuró Harry, inclinándose y besando suavemente a Draco cuando el otro mago cayó inconsciente. Levantándose del suelo, se quitó rápidamente la ropa y se metió en la cama al lado del rubio, pasando cuidadosamente un brazo por su cintura. Harry cerró los ojos y se durmió sintiendo aroma a vainilla.

Nota Traductora: Realmente siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero me había quedado encallada y simplemente no me salía, y además se me juntaron un montón de cosas y no hubo manera.

Espero que me podáis perdonar y sigáis leyendo la historia.

Espero que nos leamos pronto.


	21. El Lirón

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los otros personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Capítulo 21 - El Lirón**

Draco se giró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. El bostezo que soltó se cortó cuando de repente te encontró con la boca llena de pelo negro. Se levantó rápidamente mientras le venías arcadas y se pasaba por la boca con una mueca.

"Eso ha sido asqueroso." Murmuró, asesinando con la mirada acusadoramente a la cabeza de Harry.

"Estoy seguro que si." Draco pegó un salto ante el sonido de la voz de su padrino. Girándose ligeramente, miró a Severus quien estaba sentado en su escritorio, con un libro de pociones en las manos.

"Severus, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Murmuró Draco, levantándose sobre sus codos para que todavía pudiera ver a la durmiente forma de Harry.

"He venido a chequearte. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando el señor Weasley te atacó ayer en el pasillo.?" Murmuró Severus, levantando una ceja mientras observaba cuidadosamente a Draco.

"Vagamente." Gruñó Draco, sentándose en la cama y apoyando la cabeza en el cabezal de la cama, con los ojos fijos en la forma de Harry acurrucado bajo las sábanas negras y esmeraldas.

"El Señor Weasley te atacó en un pasillo; Blaise te encontró y te trajo de vuelta aquí. Cuando Potter vio lo que había pasado fue a buscar al Señor Weasley para retarle a duelo." Dijo Severus moviéndose hacia Draco. Una pálida mano se posó en la frente de Draco pero fue apartada rápidamente por un Draco que lucía siniestro.

"Bien, ¿Qué pasó después?"Demandó, levantando la voz por el enfado mientras posaba una mano en la cabellera negra de su lado.

"Bien, aparentemente Potter llamó Tercera Sangre y propuso que no hubiera curación mágica. Después que tu gatito sobrecrecido terminara de mordisquear al Señor Weasley, procedió a tirarle el contenido de la mesa de los profesores encima." Dijo Severus con una pequeña sonrisa, con los ojos brillando fieramente mientras miraba a Harry. "Blaise dijo que lidió con todo sin problemas y que quedó muy bello."

"¿Tu no lo viste?" Rió Draco, enredando los dedos en los mechones de pelo negro del chico reposando a su lado.

"No, desafortunadamente, hubo el único duelo celebrado dentro de la escuela y yo tenía que cuidar de ti. Me supo mal tener que perdérmelo; me he pasado una buena parte de la mañana ayudando a Madame Pomfrey en la enfermería. Dudo que Weasley sea siquiera capaz de cojear por ahí hasta dentro de un mes." Dijo Severus, suspirando y pasando los dedos por el húmedo pelo que se le ponía delante de los ojos. "Potter se lució con él. Maldición, casi le arranca una pierna; podemos asumir sin miedo a equivocarnos que no te va a atacar nunca más. Debo ir al Gran Salón; supongo que ya os veré luego." Yendo hacia la puerta, el Profesor Snape paró y se giró a mirar a Draco, sonriendo ligeramente ante la imagen que hacían los dos chicos antes de irse.

Harry gruñó y se giró, enterrando su cara el regazo de Draco. Notando los delgados dedos volver a su gentil acariciar.

"¿Te hemos levantado?" Murmuró Draco suavemente.

"Si, ¿Qué hora es?" Susurró Harry, levantando la cabeza para que pudiera acariciarle mejor. Levantó una mano para fregarse los ojos para despertarse un poco más, miró en los glaciares orbes grises de Draco.

"Alrededor de las diez." Dijo Draco, agarrando el pelo de Harry con fuerza y apretándole contra la almohada. Los ojos de Harry brillaron con dolor ante el súbito agarre, intentando inútilmente librarse de la mano de Draco. "Te juro que si vuelves a hacer algo tan estúpido de nuevo el mundo mágico tendrá que buscarse un nuevo héroe. ¿Me has entendido?" Siseó Draco, con los ojos fijos en los de Harry. Harry intentó asentir, pero solo consiguió mover ligeramente la cabeza por culpa del agarre de Draco. De repente la boca de Draco estaba encima de la Harry, pasando la lengua a través de los labios para combatir furiosamente con la del otro. Los brazos de Harry se enroscaron firmemente tras su cuello, acercando más a Draco mientras exploraba la boca del rubio, peleando por el control. Al final se retiraron para respirar, ojos esmeralda brillando mientra Draco volvía a acercársele y le mordía juguetonamente antes de empujarle. Harry se cayó al suelo, siseando ante el súbito contacto contra el frío suelo de piedra en su piel.

Draco sonrió ante la sorpresa en el rostro de Harry. Volviendo a tumbarse en la cama, miró intensamente los brillantes ojos que le miraban desde el suelo.

"¿Lo prometes?" Preguntó, extendiendo una mano para acariciar la cabeza de Harry.

"No, no te lo voy a prometer. Si alguna vez estás en problemas, sin importar las circunstancias, voy a ir por ti." Gruñó Harry, con los ojos brillando fieramente con el rostro endurecido. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron a más no poder ante las palabras de Harry.

"No, ¡no lo harás! Va a llegar el momento en que tendré que hacer algo peligroso y no voy a permitir que te maten por mi." Siseó Draco, poniéndose de rodillas con las manos en la cintura. Harry se levantó rápidamente, de manera que quedaba más alto que Draco. Mostrando sus colmillos a Draco amenazadoramente, Harry se giró y se fue hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe y se fue sin molestarse a cerrarla detrás de él. Draco hizo una mueca en la dirección en la que se fue pero bajó de la cama y fue hacia su armario, parando a sacar una capa plateada.

"¡La próxima vez que tomes mi ropa prestada devuélvela donde estaba!" Gritó al entrar a la sala común, pasando los dedos por la tela que tenía en las manos. Frunció el ceño cuando notó un bulto en la capa; metiendo una mano en el bolsillo, sacó un trozo de pergamino atado con una cinta de tres colores.

Blaise estaba sentado en una mesa de la sala común. Sus ojos estaban centrados en Draco. Sonriendo, se giró y miró la parte de arriba de estantería que Draco estaba matando con la mirada. La única prueba que había algo ahí arriba era la cola negra que colgaba de un lado, meciéndose como el péndulo de un reloj. Draco siseó furiosamente a su lado y volvió la atención a la redacción de Historia de la Magia que estaba haciendo. El pergamino estaba lleno de palabras garabateadas y pequeños dibujitos de panteras.

Desde la pelea entre los dos, la sala común había estado en silencio, todos los Slytherins tenían miedo de romper el silencio y conseguir que les gritaran. Damian todavía no había bajado ni una vez de arriba de la estantería, llegando al punto de dejar que Draco fuera solo a comer. Blaise se había dado cuenta que la separación estaba afectando a Draco. Oh bien, ya lo solucionarían entre ellos con el tiempo pensó, alargando la mano para coger los deberes de Runas Antiguas de Draco. Mirando a su amigo, rodó los ojos antes de copiar cuidadosamente las primeras respuestas. El súbito grito de Draco le hizo levantarse de golpe, volcando el tintero en los deberes de Transfiguración que acababa de acabar.

"¡Maldita sea Harry! ¡Lo siento!" Gritó Draco, levantándose tan rápido que tiró la silla al suelo. Pasándose los dedos por el pelo, el rubio se apartó unos mechones de delante los ojos mientras miraba la pantera que estaba tozadamente sentada encima de la estantería. La cola de la pantera se paró. Levantándose lentamente, la pantera miró mal a Draco, los ojos esmeralda mirando al rubio pensativamente. Damian apretó las orejas contra la cabeza Y siseó suavemente.

_Lo siento Harry. No sé que haría si te pasara algo. No puedes ir por ahí retando a la gente a duelos. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Weasley te hubiera ganado? Blaise dijo que solo te dio con un hechizo pero eso no quiere decir nada. ¡Te podría haber matado!_ Susurró Draco a través de la conexión, mandando sus sentimientos también. Dándole una pequeña muestra a Harry de cómo se sintió cuando Severus le recordó lo del duelo. Concentrándose en la pantera ignoró a todos los demás que había en la sala común.

_Me doy cuenta de eso Draco pero se lo merecía. Habrá veces en el futuro en que me voy a poner en peligro para proteger a los demás. Tienes que aceptarlo. Una de esas personas eres tu; te voy a seguir a todas partes, sin excepciones. No puedes esperar que me quede parado y mire como te pones en peligro por mi, y después pienses que vas a poder evitar que te proteja. Acéptalo Draco; los dos vamos a estar en peligro cuando tu padre y Voldemort se enteren. Vamos a tener que arriesgarnos para seguir vivos._ Susurró Harry, meneando la cabeza y meneando la cola mientras hablaba apasionadamente. Los ojos esmeralda mostraron miedo por un momento. Amor llegó rebosando por el enlace acurrucándose a su alrededor devolviendo los sentimientos que había mandado. Draco suspiró cuando el gran gato bajó de la estantería de un salto, aterrizando limpiamente en la mesa de delante suyo. Por un momento sus ojos se encontraron antes que la pantera sonriera mostrando los colmillos y le pasara le diera un lametón en la cara. Farfullando, Draco retrocedió y tropezó con la silla, limpiándose la cara con la manga frenéticamente.

"¡Eso ha sido asqueroso!" Siseó, todavía frotándose la cara mientras asesinaba con la mirada la pantera. Levantándose rápidamente, se giró y fue hacia su habitación.

"¿Dónde vas Draco?" Gritó Blaise, tratando de quitar tanta tinta como fuera posible de sus deberes.

"¡A cepillarme los dientes!" Rugió Draco desde su habitación. Blaise se rió por lo bajo y miró la pantera, que tenía la mirada perdida en dirección la habitación de Draco.

"Buen trabajo Harry. Supongo que no eres muy bueno en Runas Antiguas, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Blaise, cogiendo la hoja donde tenía apuntados los deberes. La pantera sonrió y bajó de la mesa.

Harry jugó con la pluma entre sus dedos mientras miraba los deberes acabados de Blaise. Pensaba que había un muy buen trabajo, saber nada de Runas Antiguas la hacía aún más entretenido. Giró la cabeza para mirar como Draco iba hacia él. El rubio alzó una ceja antes de sonreír maliciosamente y levantar su propia pluma. Los tres estuvieron trabajando silenciosamente durante unos minutos cuando la entrada de la sala común se abrió revelando al Profesor Snape.

"Draco, Potter, el Director quiere veros a los dos de inmediato." Dijo el hombre, achicando los ojos ante los deberes delante de Harry.

"¿Por qué?" Murmuró Draco, sin siquiera molestarse en levantar la mirada del papel donde estaba escribiendo.

"He llegado a la conclusión que tiene que ver con ciertas cosas que pasaron ayer." Gruño Snape, apartándose el pelo de la cara con una pálida mano. "Os sugiero que vayáis tirando."

"Eso no ha sido una sugerencia." Murmuró Harry, esquivando el falso golpe que el profesor le mandó. "Bien, de todos modos ya he terminado así que ya podemos irnos." Dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y estiraba. Su mirada cayó en la varita que el profesor estaba aguantando.

"Esto es tuyo Potter." La delgada varita le fue ofrecida. Harry miró al mago mayor y reconoció la oferta por lo que era. Asintió ligeramente mientras reclamaba su varita y la deslizaba en su bolsillo de la túnica. Draco se levantó y miró al par antes de colocarse bien la túnica y pasarse una mano cuidadosamente por el pelo. En cuanto se aseguró que todo estaba en orden y él era la imagen de la perfección, se giró para mirar a Harry. Unos pocos movimientos y Harry se encontró con la túnica sin arrugas y presentable según los estándares de Draco.

Draco iba por uno de los pasillos con Harry a su lado. Los alumnos se quedaban mirando con los ojos abiertos a más no poder antes de apartarse rápidamente de su camino, ninguno queriendo molestar a Harry y que éste los retara a un duelo.

"Creo que has arruinado tu reputación." Murmuró Draco, mirando mal a varios alumnos de primer año de Ravenclaw. Sonriendo cuando corrieron para apartarse de su camino pegando grititos y echándose a llorar.

"A lo mejor." Murmuró Harry, parando delante de la gárgola que guardaba la entrada a la oficina de Dumbledore. "Manzana amarga." Dijo, rodando los ojos ante la elección de contraseña del director.

"Nunca voy a saber de donde saca las contraseñas el viejo loco." Gruñó Draco, siguiendo a Harry por las escaleras. La risa de Harry resonó por las escaleras. Levantando la mano golpeó suavemente la puerta, antes de entrar cuando Dumbledore les invitó. Draco se sentó en una de las sillas delante de la mesa, viendo como Harry andaba lentamente hacia la mesa de Dumbledore, haciendo esperar al viejo mago hasta que se sentó.

"Buenas tardes chicos, ¿Os apetece una taza de té?" Preguntó Dumbledore, señalando la tetera y las tres tazas en la bandeja que había detrás de él.

"No, gracias." Dijo Draco, irguiéndose y levantando la nariz. Harry se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

"¿Un caramelo de limón, entonces?" Preguntó el viejo mago, ofreciéndoles un pequeño plato. Draco frunció el ceño y apartó el plato, mirando mal al viejo delante de él.

"Vaya al punto, tengo deberes que debo terminar para mañana." Siseó Draco, alargando una mano y posándola ligeramente encima de la de Harry. Acariciando con los dedos de manera calmante mientras miraban a Dumbledore.

"Estoy muy decepcionado con lo que pasó ayer. Nunca antes había visto semejante acto de furia de parte de Harry. No solo pusiste en peligro tu seguridad sinó que también la de otro alumno con tu furia. Debo decir que estoy preocupado por tu salud. En este punto, creo que es mejor que vuelvas a la torre de Gryffindor. El sombrero seleccionador te puso allí y mucho me temo que debes pasar lo que resta de año allí." Dumbledore paró mientras analizaba la cara de los jóvenes magos.

"Bien, eso está bien," Ronroneó Draco. "Por supuesto va a tomarme una horas empacar mis cosas, pero estoy seguro que podemos estar en la Torre de Gryffindor esta tarde." Allí sentado vio la confusión y la cautela en el rostro del hombre. Draco apretó su agarre de la mano de Harry, sorprendido cuando Harry movió la mano para coger la suya.

"Señor Malfoy, me temo que no me ha entendido. Harry va a volver a Gryffindor, usted va a quedarse en las mazmorras con los demás Slytherins."

"No, señor. Me temo que usted no nos entiende. Harry no va a irse a ninguna parte sin mi." Anunció Draco, asesinando con la mirada al viejo y apretando la mano de Harry.

"Eso es inaceptable Señor Malfoy. Mientras entiendo que ustedes dos se han unido bastante esta última semana, no puedo permitir que Harry siga viviendo entre Slytherins." Acabó diciendo Dumbledore, los ojos azules mirando la interacción entre los dos chicos cuidadosamente.

"¿Y eso por que señor? ¿Teme que me conviertan?" Gruñó Harry, sus ojos esmeralda mirando con amargura al viejo ante ellos. "Le voy a dar varias elecciones señor; me quedo en Slytherin, Draco se viene conmigo a Gryffindor, o usted simplemente nos puede dar nuestras propias habitaciones. Estos son sus únicas opciones; no va a separarnos ni intentar hacer que nos volvamos el uno contra el otro." Dijo Harry, levantándose lentamente y tirando de la mano de Draco. La pareja enlazada estuvo allí un momento, mirando con ojos acusadores al director antes de girarse en perfecta sincronía. Capas negra y plateada girando a la vez en el aire antes de caer suavemente al suelo detrás de los dos magos. Saliendo de la habitación, ninguno miró atrás para ver la cara de confusión de Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore se volvió a sentar lentamente, oyendo el suave sonido de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse. Levantando lentamente la taza, tomó un sorbo de té frío mientras sus ojos se posaban en la salida de su oficina. Desde que estaba enlazado a Draco Malfoy, Harry se había vuelto extrañamente difícil de controlar. Generalmente le hubiera escuchado y actuado tal y como le había ordenado pero después de enlazarse parecía no importarle lo que le ordenaban y se interesaba más por el futuro de Slytherin. La historia de la pantera guardiana de Slytherin era bien conocida en todo Hogwarts, igual que la amenaza a las otras casas por si dañaban a alguien de Slytherin. También era bien sabido que los Slytherins habían hecho a Harry uno de los suyos. Si no podía conseguir que Harry volviera bajo su control iba a perder el arma más poderosa que tenía.

N/T: Yaaaaaay! Por fin he terminado el capítulo! Siento haber tardado pero los profesores se pusieron de acuerdo a la hora de poner trabajos todos a la vez para el mismo día.

Muchas gracias a todos ls que habéis comentado y espero que nos leamos pronto.


	22. La Pantera que caminó entre Leones

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los demás personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Capítulo 22 - La Pantera que Caminó entre Leones**

Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado tranquilamente en el iluminado comedor de Malfoy Manor. Los huevos que tenía en el plato se habían enfriado hacía rato, los minutos iban pasando mientras miraba con sorpresa el Profeta de al lado de su plato. La delicada taza de té que tenía entre los dedos su levantó lentamente y tomó un sorbo del poco líquido que quedaba al fondo de la taza. Sus fríos ojos estaban fijos en la foto al centro de la página. Quien fuera que había tomado esa foto había hecho un excelente trabajo. El joven mago lucía arrogante y bien parecido, con los ojos fijos en el fotógrafo como si no le importara que le estuvieran tomando una foto. El gigantesco animal de su lado lucía extrañamente pasivo y estaba lo más cerca que podía del joven mago, mostrando sus colmillos y pegando las orejas a la cabeza mientras seguía mirando fijamente la cámara. La forma amenazante de la pantera era un silencioso ataque según Lucius. Su hijo ya no le pertenecía a él, sino al Chico-Que-Vivió. La taza de té se estrelló contra la pared, pequeños trocitos de porcelana deslizándose hasta caer al suelo de madera cuando la marca de su brazo empezó a arder.

Harry estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el centro de la cama de Draco, jugando con los dedos con la cinta trenzada que ataba la nota. Su mordió el labio inferior pensativamente, recordando ciertas partes de la nota en su cabeza. Suspirando profundamente te pasó los dedos por la cara, volviendo la mirada al trozo de pergamino.

"¿Bien?" Harry se giró ante la pregunta, mirando a Draco quien se estaba apoyando elegantemente en el margen de la puerta, sus ojos azules repitiendo la pregunta silenciosamente.

"Jo solo… ya no sé que hacer. Ayer, actuó como la Hermione que todos conocemos y queremos, pero eso día en el Callejón Diagon…" Murmuró Harry, volviendo de nuevo la vista a la nota que Hermione le había dado. Estaba dirigida a ambos Draco y él, la nota era una disculpa de lo más simple. Generalmente Hermione escribiría algo muuuuy largo, pero ahí había ido directa al grano y eso le extrañaba.

"A lo mejor debería ir a hablar con ella." Susurró Draco, acercándose a Harry y rodeándolo con sus brazos. Su barbilla reposó encima de la cabeza de Harry, fijando también la visión en el trozo de pergamino que estaba frustrando a su enlazado.

"Sé que debería. Le debo una disculpa y una explicación por mis acciones sobre los últimos días pero no sé como acercarme a ella. Quiero decir mira lo que le hice a Ron; ¿Realmente crees que simplemente me van a dejar entrar a los dormitorios de Gryffindor?" Susurró Harry, cerrando los ojos mientras se apoyaba en Draco, reconfortándose en los brazos del rubio.

"¿Dónde está tu famosa valentía Gryffindor ahora, hm?" Murmuró Draco suavemente, con los dedos enredándose en la cinta con la que Harry jugaba ausentemente.

"Creía que dijiste que soy un Slytherin." Bromeó Harry, tirando juguetonamente de la cinta tricolor.

"Eres tan Slytherin como yo, simplemente pasa que tienes unas pocas cualidades Gryffindor. Además no es como si ser valiente fuera malo. Yo soy valiente cuando es necesario." Draco sonrió, alejando la cinta lejos de él y alisándola cuidadosamente.

"¿Tu, valiente? Eso es absurdo Draco; ¿Qué más tienes?" Bufó Harry, mirando los pálidos dedos atar la cinta en su muñeca.

"¿Me encariñé con una pantera no? Ahora ve y habla con ella." Dijo Draco, atando los extremos de la cinta. "Además, si algo va mal, voy a estar allí enseguida." Dijo, con los dedos en la temple de Harry. Harry asintió y miró una vez más al pergamino olvidado en la cama, sus dedos acariciando la cinta ahora que la llevaba como un brazalete.

"Voy a ir ahora." Murmuró, levantando la mano y deslizándolo por los claros mechones del rubio.

"Bien, y necesitas ayudo avísanos. Voy a estar allí en un pis-pás con un batallón de serpientes." Dando golpecitos cariñosos a la cabeza de Harry, Draco liberó su pelo y se fue de la habitación. Harry Sacó la lengua en dirección de la puerta, maldito Draco por hacerlo sonar tan simple.

Ron estaba tumbado en la enfermería completamente quieto. Sus piernas estaba gritando de dolor pero Madam Pomfrey le había dado las únicas medicinas que podía basadas en las normas del duelo. Apretó los dientes y pensó en cada manera en que podía matar a Harry cuando saliera finalmente de la cama y sus piernas estuvieran libres del enyesado. Alargando la mano cogió el libro que reposaba en la mesita del lado de su cama, haciendo una mueca cuando leyó 'Grandes Gatos y sus Hábitos'. La sonriente cara de una pantera impresa en la portada, mostrando los colmillos como si se riera de él. Ron gritó y tiró el libro al otro lado de la habitación, haciendo una mueca cuando cayó en una bandeja llena de cosas médica y mandó algo de cristal al suelo. El sonido de cristal rompiéndose hizo que la vieja bruja apareciera, con la boca abierta para cantarle las cuarenta. Ron se lamentó enterró la cara en su almohada, ¿ por que su vida iba tan mal?

Lucius Malfoy estaba arrodillada delante del Lord Oscuro, con la cabeza bajada respetuosamente mientras esperaba las órdenes del poderoso mago. Los minutos fueron pasando lentamente, cada segundo haciendo que su boca se secara un poco más. Ya sabía lo que venía; en este punto era ya inevitable.

"Bien, Lucius, parece que finalmente hemos encontrado nuestra oportunidad de acabar con ese horrible muchacho." Susurró suavemente la fría voz, haciendo que a Lucius se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Bajó la cabeza en asentimiento, mordiéndose el labio mientras se concentraba en las rocas del suelo. "Por supuesto vas a ayudarme en conseguir lo que quiero. No vas a fallar esta vez, ¿entendido?"

"Si mi Señor, pero mi hijo-" Empezó Lucius, encallándose con su lengua mientras preguntaba al único hombre ante el cual se había llegado a arrodillar.

"Si, tu hijo. Creo que va a ser un cebo perfecto. No tienes problemas con eso, ¿Verdad Lucius?" Preguntó Voldemort, con la cara escondida en las profundidades de su capucha, con las sombras envueltas a su alrededor.

"No mi Lord." Susurró Lucius, cerrando los ojos. Mordiéndose el labio, se concentró en contener las palabras que le rondaban por la mente. Draco era el único heredero que tenía, con su muerte el nombre Malfoy iba a desaparecer del mundo mágico.

"Eso es lo que pensé." La risa que siguió el comentario daba escalofríos, causando al mortífago de apretar su frente contra el suelo de piedra, permitiendo el toque frío de dejarle la mente en blanco y no pensar ni sentir nada.

Harry fue lentamente hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Iba mirando los alumnos delante de él, agarrando sus libros y apretándolos contra sus pechos y mandando miradas aterrorizadas hacia atrás, iban prácticamente corriendo y suspiraron aliviados cuando se fue a otro pasillos. Negando con la cabeza y sonriendo, paró abajo de unas escaleras, ignorando los susurros de los cuadros que llenaban las paredes. Apoyó la mano en la baranda de la escalera, acariciándola con los dedos mientras pensaba en todas las veces que había competido con Ron a ver quien subía más rápido, se había deslizado por la baranda por un reto, había tropezado o reído con sus viejos amigos. Irguiendo la espalda, apretó la baranda y empezó a subir lentamente las escaleras, con los ojos fijos en la Dama Gorda. Su mente buscó la de Draco, queriendo el confort de saber que el otro estaría allí en caso de necesidad. Sonrió cuando sintió riso pasar a través del enlace y apretarse alrededor de su magia, una promesa silenciosa de confort y fuerza si lo necesitaba. Llegando arriba de todo de las escaleras, respiró profundamente antes de levantar la mano lentamente para golpear suavemente la puerta.

Severus Snape estaba sentado delante del director. El viejo estaba sorbiendo ruidosamente el té de la taza que tenía entre los dedos. Severus pasó los dedos por la larga hilera de botones en el frente de su túnica, haciendo una mueca de disgusto ante el tono rojo brillante en que se había vestido el Director.

"Venga Severus, debemos pensar en que vamos a hacer con el joven Harry. El chico fue sorteado en Gryffindor y aún así ha estado en los dormitorios de Slytherin durante las últimas semanas. Es completamente inaceptable." Dijo Dumbledore, enterrando los dedos en un pote lleno de caramelos amarillos encima de su mesa.

"Bien Profesor-"

"Llámame Albus, Severus." Regañó el viejo, acercándole en pote de caramelos amarillos en una silenciosa oferta.

"No, gracias Albus." Gruñó Severus, nada impresionado ante la oferta yb el hombre haciéndola. "Creo que deberíamos dejar al Señor Potter donde está. Después de todo, debes admitir que el número de detenciones ha bajado durante la última semana. Su presencia en Slytherin va a ayudar la relación entre casas de la que siempre hablas."

"Supongo que si, solo me preocupo que pudiera pasar algo que pusiera el chico en peligro. Debes admitir que tu casa no es la más amable Severus." Anunció Albus, sirviéndose cuidadosamente más té. Los retratos de la pared detrás de él asintieron. El gran retrato de Salazar Slytherin sonrió satisfecho ante la frase, asintiendo orgullosamente.

"Ha estado viviendo con Draco por una gran parte del verano, Albus. Dudo bastante que Draco vaya a sentir la súbita necesidad de herirle. Además, ¿Cómo se supone que va a ganar un Lord Oscuro si no puede manejar una pandilla de niños ignorantes?" Preguntó Severus, tratando de hacer que otro mago lo viera desde su punto de vista. "También está el hecho que el enlace entre ellos podría dañarse si se separaran. Enlazados como están, ambos son más fuertes. Harry tiene más poder ahora que antes, separarlos podría echar a perder la única opción de ganar a Voldemort." Murmuró Severus, tratando de coaccionar el viejo, achicando los ojos cuando el viejo volvió a poner la mano en el pote de los caramelos.

"Supongo que es así. Bien está decidido, Harry va a permanecer en Slytherin." Albus asintió y sonrió como si hubiera sido su idea desde el principio. Pasando los dedos sin pensar por los caramelos, los ojos del viejo se perdieron mientras miraba una estantería. Negando con la cabeza, Severus se levantó y se fue, escapando de la presencia del viejo mago tan rápido como podía sin perder la pose de temible profesor de pociones.

Esperando impacientemente en la entrada de Gryffindor, Harry flexionó sus dedos y se miró los zapatos. Ignoró la cháchara de la Dama Gorda, más interesado en tratando de saber que iba a decir exactamente cuando se abrió el retrato. El suave _creeec_ hizo que respirara hondo y levantara la vista se encontrara con la mirada del Gryffindor que había abierto la puerta.

Draco estaba sentado delante del fuego en la sala común, con una taza de chocolate en la rodilla. Su mirada estaba fijada en la partida de ajedrez que estaba jugando con Blaise, pero interiormente estaba concentrado en Harry. Eso era la excusa que iba a usar cuando Blaise finalmente se diera cuenta que estaba ganando. Estaba fijo en la mente del momento y le tomaba un montón de concentración pero el esfuerzo valía la pena. Si Harry le necesitaba iba a ser capaz de ir enseguida.

"¡Jaque mate!" Gritó Blaise, haciendo que Draco saltara y se tirara el té caliente encima. Siseando ante el ardor, miró mal a Blaise quien estaba bailando felizmente por la sala común moviendo los brazos y ululando de manera que parecía una lechuza medio chiflada. Acomodándose en la silla, Draco sonrió y continuó mirando a Blaise bailar con varios primeros años; esto era lo que era ser un Slytherin.

Harry miró en los ojos curiosos de Dean, ante de ser empujado en sus brazos por una fuerza desconocida. Harry se dio contra la alfombra roja antes de ser levantado rápidamente y abrazado por dos personas.

"¡Oh Harry!" Gritó Seamus directamente en su oído. "Te hemos echado de menos."

"Contigo protegiendo los Slytherins Harry, no teníamos nadie a quien molestar que valiera la pena. ¡Ha sido absolutamente horrible!" Su quejó en broma Dean, tirando de las mangas de la túnica de Harry antes de antes de tirársele encima.

"Hemos caído tan bajo que nos metíamos con los Hufflepuffs." Dijo Seamus, fingiendo que se echaba a llorar y agarrándose a Harry juguetonamente.

"¡Los Hufflepuffs Harry!" Sollozó Dean, antes de llorar lágrimas de cocodrilo y de dar un paso atrás para mirar a Harry de arriba abajo. Seamus estaba riendo felizmente mientras soltaba a Harry e iba trotando hacia un sofá y se dejaba caer con un suspiro. Harry se quedó allí de pie, con una ceja levantada mientras se miraba al par silenciosamente.

"Los Slytherins todavía están bajo mi protección." Sonrió e ignoró los gruñidos de esos dos, "Aún así podéis hacer lo que queráis con Pansy." Se rió cuando los dos Gryffindors se animaron de inmediato. Harry vio ligeramente confusa como Dean se sacaba un trozo de pergamino del bolsillo.

"¿Para que es eso?" Preguntó, frunciendo el cejo confuso.

"Es para hacer una lista. Sus objetivos y bromas que quieren gastar antes de marcharse de Hogwarts. Personalmente no estoy de acuerdo con su concepto de marcharse con un _bang_ para dejar una buena impresión con los alumnos menores." Una suave voz hizo que se giraran. Hermione estaba allí silenciosamente a los pies de la escalera de los dormitorios.

"Hola Hermione." Murmuró Harry, pasándose una mano por el pelo nerviosamente. "Me preguntaba si podía hablar contigo." No la miró, asustado que le dijera que no y le hiciera marcharse. Su mente se estiró pero se encontró con Draco que ya le esperaba, y le ofreció inmediatamente todo el calor y confort que pudo.

Hermione se miró a Harry, tratando de no sonreír ante la cara de culpabilidad de su amigo. Era la misma sonrisa que puso cuando Harry y Ron habían hecho algo que no deberían y estaban preocupados de ser pillados.

"Por supuesto Harry, por aquí por favor." Murmuró ella, haciéndole un gesto para que la siguiera. Fueron silenciosamente por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, sabiendo que podrían hablar tranquilamente sin que nadie les escuchara. Hermione se sentó en una de las camas, tapándose las piernas con una gruesa manta roja. Miró como Harry se paseaba lentamente delante de ella, jugando inconscientemente con el cascabel de plata que llevaba en el collar.

"Supongo que quería pedir disculpas por ese día en el Callejón Diagon. Os oí a tu y a Ron hablando y perdí los nervios. Me dolió que Ron te dijera lo que dijo y que tu no me defendieras. Entonces fue cuando empecé a sentirme feliz de nuevo viniste a la sala común de Slytherin y me descubriste ante todo el mundo." Murmuró Harry, agarrando el cascabel como si fuera un salvavidas.

"Yo también lo siento, Harry. Me di cuenta de la manera en que tu y Draco actuabais y me pregunté si sabía quien eras. Pensé que estabas esclavizado a él y no podías liberarte. Nunca se me ocurrió que pudiera gustarte. Debo admitir que le tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano, nunca le había visto perder la calma antes." Murmuró Hermione, sonriendo ante la memoria de Draco amenazándola a ella y a Terry en una clase desocupada. Harry se limitó a sonreír y guiñarle un ojo juguetonamente.

"Así que, ¿en paces?" Susurró Harry, ofreciéndole una mano lentamente. Hermione asintió y sonrió, mirando la cinta atada en la muñeca de Harry.

"En paces." Dándole un abrazo, le empujó gentilmente pero le mantuvo cerca antes de girarle y empujarle hacia la puerta. "Draco probablemente s e esté preguntando donde estás." Murmuró, secándose una lágrima antes de despedirse agitando la mano mientras él iba hacia la puerta. Hermione se permitió caer a la cama, mirando el techo de la cama sobre su cabeza. Rió suavemente mientras escuchaba los bufidos y risas mientras Harry cruzaba la sala común. Todo estaba bien por ahora, pero sabía que iba a haber muchos más problemas antes que la guerra entre leones y serpientes terminara.

N/T: Este fin de semana voy a poder avanzar bastante, pero luego voy a volver a tenerlo difícil.

Muchas gracias a todos los que habeis comentado, como siempre.

Hasta pronto!


	23. Llorando sobre té derramado

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los demás lugares y personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Capítulo 23 - No Llores sobre Té Derramado**

Severus Snape estaba sentado delante de una mesa pequeña en su cocina personal. Una humeante taza de té de limón caliente estaba ante él. Su mirada estaba fija en el periódico que había en la mesa, escaneando cuidadosamente cada palabra mientras su mente trataba de encontrar una solución ante su nuevo problema. Era solo las siete y cuarenta y tres; todavía tenía una hora antes de tener que aparecer a desayunar en el Gran Comedor. El súbito grito de su nombre hizo que se girara en dirección a la salita. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando el gritó se repitió, se levantó tomando la taza y fue hacia la puerta, sabiendo lo que le aguardaba. Su mirada encontró una figura vestida completamente de negro, con pálido pelo captando la luz del fuego mientras los fríos ojos le miraban.

"Buenos días Lucius." Murmuró Severus, cruzando la habitación para sentarse en la silla de al lado de la chimenea.

"No es un buen día. ¿Has visto el Profeta? Mi hijo está enlazado con el chico-que-vivió. ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir Severus? ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir?" Rugió Lucius, dándole al suelo con su bastón con cada palabra.

"No es el fin del mundo Lucius." Dijo Severus, tomando un sorbo cuidadosamente del té caliente.

"¡que no es el fin del mundo! ¡Sabes lo que el Lord Oscuro quiere que haga! Mi son se ha convertido en cebo tan pronto se ha enterado con quien se ha enlazado! Todos sabemos que el chico Potter va a morir. Cuando lo haga va a llevarse a mi hijo con él. Así que te doy dos opciones Severus: encuentra el modo de romper el enlace o le voy a contar al Lord lo que has estado haciendo." Siseó Lucius, acercándosele amenazadora. Severus se sentó de nuevo en su silla, abriendo los ojos a más no poder mientras respiraba profundamente. El té cayó de la taza, escampándose por el suelo y el tejido de la silla donde estaba sentado.

"El enlace no se puede romper Lucius, el enlace de familiares dura para siempre. Además sus esencias mágicas ya han empezado a mezclarse, no hay nada que podamos hacer." Murmuró, frunciendo el cejo mientras intentaba quitar inútilmente las manchas de té derramado.

"Me da igual, te sugiero que encuentres algún modo." Gruñó Lucius, apoyándose en los apoyabrazos de la silla y acercando más su cara a la de Severus. "Y te sugiero que lo hagas rápido." Girándose se fue hacia las sombra y desapareció, dejando un sorprendido Severus sentado silenciosamente en la habitación. Severus tragó y dejó caer su cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla preguntándose a donde había ido Lucius y que iba a hacer.

Harry atacó ciegamente al individuo que le daba golpecitos en la espalda persistentemente. Gruñendo, enterró la cara en la almohada y se giró, mirando mal a Draco quien le estaba mirando.

"¿Qué?" Murmuró, mirándole, fijándose en los pantalones negros y jersey azul que llevaba el rubio. Pasándose la mano por los ojos, cogió el cuello del jersey de Draco y tiró gentilmente, acercándole para que se sentara en la cama.

"Tenemos clase en una hora, si quieres desayunar tienes que levantarte ahora." Murmuró Draco, pasándole los dedos por su suave pelo negro.

"No tengo clases. No llegué a decirles que clases quería tomar así que no estoe incluido en el programa." Gruñó Harry, abrazándose a la forma de Draco y relajándose bajo los dedos en su pelo.

"Vuelve a intentarlo. Severus trajo tu horario anoche." Murmuró Draco, sonriendo cuando Harry gimió lastimosamente y se puso la almohada en la cara. "También ha dicho que te puedes quedar en la casa de Slytherin, sin mencionar que tu horario es exactamente igual al mío. Ahora levántate." Dijo Draco, quitándole la almohada a Harry y dándole con él antes de irse de la habitación. Harry volvió gimotear, levantándose lentamente de la cama y yendo hacia el baño, haciendo una mueca ante el frío suelo de piedra contra sus pies desnudos. Puede que fuera temprano pero no estaba listo para que Draco fuera a ninguna parte sin él. Abrió los grifos de agua para que estuviera a la temperatura perfecta. Hizo una mueca cuando se puso bajo el agua, notando el suave caer de las gotas. Su mente empezó a correr mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. A los Gryffindor no les importaba que estuviera enlazado a Draco. Pero no creía que el resto del mundo estuviera de acuerdo. Suspirando salió de la ducha y se empezó a preparar para el primer día oficial de clase.

Draco estaba sentado en el banco delante la mesa de Slytherin, con los ojos fijos en la creciente pila de cartas que se acumulaban entre su plato y el de Harry. El Gran Salón estaba lleno de lechuzas desde que habían llegado, parecía que tan pronto habían abierto las puertas alguna alarma se había activado informando a todo el mundo que estaban a punto de sentarse a desayunar. Draco puso un tranquilizante mano en la rodilla de Harry mientras su enlazado abría otra carta, escaneándola rápidamente.

"No sé porque insistes en abrirlas, sabes que no habrá nada bueno dentro." Susurró Draco, acariciándole mientras Harry abría todavía otro trozo de pergamino doblado.

"Tengo que saberlo." Susurró, pasándole los dedos al sello de una carta particularmente larga.

"¿Saber qué? Que ahora todo el mundo cree que eres un traidor y yo un mortífago." Siseó Draco, quitándole la carta y tirándola a la mesa. Tiró el resto de cartas al otro lado de la mesa, haciendo un gesto a una lechuza que pasaba sobre la mesa. Ignorando las protestas de Harry, empezó a amontonar comida en un plato y lo puso delante de Harry. "Come algo para que nos podamos marchar."

"Draco, es importante saber que piensa todo el mundo. De ese modo estamos preparados para cualquier problema que pueda haber." Dijo Harry, Pasando el tenedor por los huevos revueltos sin ganas. Draco suspiró y le quitó el tenedor a Harry, llenándolo de huevos y dándoselo él mismo. Sus ojos se achicaron cuando Harry se negó a abrir la boca para aceptar los huevos.

"¡No vamos a marcharnos y no vas a abrir más cartas hasta que comas algo!" Gruñó Draco, dándole un golpe a la mesa. El Gran Comedor se silenció cuando alumnos y profesores se les quedaron mirando mientras ellos peleaban. El suave _clink_ de metal contra porcelana hizo que la gente se girara para encontrara quien había sido, dejando de mirar a Draco y Harry. "Te prometo que las vamos a abrir todas esta tarde, pero no ahora. No ahora Harry." Susurró Draco, levantando la mano para acariciar con los dedos la mejilla de Harry. Ojos cálidos y azules se encontraron con ojos verdes llenos de tristeza. Harry asintió y apretó su cara contra la mano de Draco, levantando un dedo y dejándolo en la mejilla de Draco.

"De acuerdo, lo siento." Susurró Harry, tomando de nuevo el tenedor de la mano de Draco y comiéndose los huevos. Draco cerró los ojos y sonrió ligeramente, reabriéndolos para ver como Harry se comía todo lo que tenía en el plato. Tomando un tenedor empezó a prepararse un plato para si mismo, sabiendo que iba a necesitar toda su fuerza durante ese día.

Ginny Weasley corría por el pasillo hacia la enfermería, con sus libros apretados contra su pecho mientras miraba nerviosamente por encima de su hombro. Ralentizando sonrió y le dijo hola a Madame Pomfrey, saludándola también con la mano antes de apresarse hacia la cama de Ron.

"¿Dónde diablos has estado?" Siseó Ron, arrancando las revistas de quidditch de las manos de Ginny.

"Tenía clase, acuérdate que es lunes." Le dijo ella, dando un paso atrás y mirándole mal, con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho y dando golpecitos al suelo con un pie.

"¿Y no podía traerlas antes de irte a desayunar?" Gruñó Ron, haciendo una mueca cuando la medimaga lo calló. Ginny rodó los ojos y empezó a caminar por la habitación, tomando un algo de una bandeja y examinándolo de cerca.

"Harry vino a la sala común ayer." Murmuró Ginny, dejando la cosa de nuevo.

"¡¿Qué?" Gritó Ron, agarrándose el pelo con las manos y tirando ligeramente, sus ojos azules siguiendo la forma de su hermana.

"Vino a hablar con Hermione pero todo el mundo estaba muy contento de verle. Seamos y Dean se comportaron como solían hacerlo." Ginny sonrió mientras recordaba la dramática actuación de esos dos. "Harry habló con ella en los dormitorios de los chicos así que nadie sabe de que hablaron. Los dos bajaron sonriendo, así que fuera lo que fuera aparentemente era bueno."

"¡Ese traidor! ¡Primero va y vive con las malditas serpientes, sin mencionar el hecho que me pegó una paliza! ¡Después van todos y le reciben con los brazos abiertos! ¡Estúpido espíritu Gryffindor!" Rugió Ron, dando puñetazos a la cama de al lado de la suya.

"Bien Ron… puede que te lo merecieras." Murmuró Ginny suavemente.

"¿Merecerlo? ¿Qué hice para merecerlo?" Gruñó Ron.

"Heriste a Malfoy. Por si no te habías enterado Harry lo ama sin mencionar el hecho que están enlazados." Dijo Ginny, moviéndose para estar a los pies de la cama de Ron, cogiendo la baranda. "Tengo clases ahora sí que me tengo que ir pero luego volveré. Oh, Hermione dijo que iba a traerte los deberes después" Ginny se despidió de él y se apresuró a marcharse antes que Ron pudiera entender algo después de lo de Harry amando Draco.

Harry estaba mirando por la ventana de la clase de Runas Antiguas. Estaba haciendo dibujitos con su pluma, ignorando completamente la profesora mientras daba explicaciones al frete de la clase. Girándose ligeramente miró a Blaise quien estaba sentado delante de él. Blaise estaba mal sentado en su silla, con el libro de pie para ocultar el hecho que tenía la cabeza enterrada en sus brazos. Por otro lado Draco estaba escribiendo rápidamente, la tinta esmeralda fluyendo ordenadamente sobre el papel. Harry rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Sus ojos se achicaron cuando detectó movimiento. La forma de una lechuza acercándose a la torre donde estaban hizo que le diera un codazo a Draco. Harry ignoró la mirada asesina de Draco, señalando con la cabeza la lechuza que se acercaba. Los dos miraron como la lechuza se acercaba, batiendo rápidamente las alas. La gigantesca lechuza entró por la ventana, parando la lección de la profesora y asustando los alumnos. El pájaro aterrizó casualmente en la mesa frente Draco, extendiendo la pata para que cogieran el sobre rojo. Toda la clase se aguantó la respiración cuando el envoltorio se abrió y flotó inocentemente delante la pareja.

"¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! NO SÉ QUE PIENSAS QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO PERO TE SUGIERO QUE CORTES EL CONTACTO CON EL CHICO POTTER. NUNCA ME HABÍA SENNTIDO TAN AVERGIONZADO EN TODA MI VIDA. ESPERO QUE HAGAS LO QUE TE HHE DICHO ANTES DE VENIR A CASA POR NAVIDADES. SI NO-" La fría voz parí inmediatamente cuando una pantera negra la atacó. Garras y colmillos atacaron continuamente hasta destruir completamente la carta. Los alumnos miraron la cara pálida de Draco, algunos pegando saltitos de terror cuando la pantera gruñía y mostraba los colmillos.

"Profesora, ¿puedo salir de clase?" Susurró Draco, las palabras haciendo eco por la clase.

"Si Señor Malfoy, puedes marcharte. Por favor, llévese al Señor Potter con usted." Murmuró la profesora, con los ojos fijos en la pantera sentada encima de una pila de pergamino destrozado. Draco asintió y recogió sus libros, cogiendo también la pluma y pergamino de Harry en su mochila. Salió corriendo de la clase, acariciando automáticamente el pelaje negro de la pantera. La pantera corrió por los pasillos de Hogwarts, loa alumnos se apartaban para dejar pasar la pantera y al elegante Malfoy. La sala común de Slytherin estaba vacía cuando Draco entró, tirando la mochila contra la pared y abriendo de golpe la puerta de su habitación. Draco se tiró a la cama, enterrando la cara en las suaves sábanas antes de permitir a caer a su máscara. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras trataba de controlar los sollozos.

"Odio a mi padre." Susurró, apretando los puños en las sábanas de terciopelo.

"Lo sé." Murmuró Harry, subiendo a la cama y cogiendo a Draco en sus brazos. Draco puso su cara el el hueco del cuello de Harry, soplándose la nariz con el jersey de Harry. Draco se acurrucó contra Harry, absorbiendo todo el calor y confort que su pareja podía darle. Sus pensamientos le torturaron hasta que se quedó dormido.

Severus Snape estaba sentado silenciosamente en su despacho al lado de la clase de pociones. Estaba frunciendo el ceño en concentración mientras escribía una F en el pergamino ante él. El lento crujido de la puerta hizo que se girara y mirara en dirección a la clase. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su varita mientras se levantaba y movía cuidadosamente para espiar el aula, buscando por cualquier peligro que pudiera estar oculto en las sombras. Sus ojos negros se pararon cuando una sombra se movió, revelando la forma de una pantera que había a llegado a conocer durante las últimas semanas. La pantera avanzó, sus ojos esmeralda fijos en los suyos.

"Es casi el toque de quede Potter. También me gustaría saber que estás haciendo en mi clase. Dudo seriamente que acabes de descubrir tu amor por las pociones así que por favor, vete inmediatamente." Dijo Severus, siguiendo con los ojos la forma de gato negro. La pantera se paró antes de volver a avanzar, haciendo que Severus diera un paso atrás antes de recordar la nueva confianza que se suponía tenía en Potter. La pantera saltó hacia adelante, moviendo los bigotes mientras atacaba con una pata las túnicas de Severus.

"Si, Lucius Malfoy ha venido a visitarme esta mañana. Quería hablar sobre el enlace y Draco. Ha demandado que encuentre una manera de romper el enlace ante que el Lord Oscuro mate a su hijo. También me ha amenazado con informarle que estoy espiando por la Orden. Hubo algunas menciones de un cebo." La pantera siseó suavemente, con los ojos fijos en el profesor de pociones. Severus asintió, como si estuviera de acuerdo con lo que fuera que la pantera estuviera diciendo. Miró como los ojos esmeralda brillaron antes que la pantera se fundiera con las sombras y desapareciera.

"¡Recuerda el toque de queda Potter!" Gruñó, sabiendo que seguramente no le haría no caso. Suspirando volvió a su mesa, volviendo a coger la pluma y volviendo a corregir redacciones.

Damian se cedizo por las sombras, todos sus sentidos trabajando para guiarle cuidadosamente por los oscuros pasillos de la escuela. Se paró a oler cada puerta, deseando que Lucius Malfoy se hubiera dejado algo importante antes de desaparecer. Paró en un armario en las sombras, sabiendo que la luz de la luna no podía brillar en su pelaje y delatar su presencia. Acercándose más, la pantera se agachó, ojos esmeralda fijos en las figuras en medio del pasillo. Achicando los ojos, observó a Dumbledore hablar con Remus Lupin. Remus negó con la cabeza y movió las manos en énfasis. El mago ante él era considerado uno de los más poderosos que nunca hubieran sido directores de Hogwarts, pero a veces se quedaba pensando cuan malos habían sido los demás directores si Dumbledore era el mejor de todos.

"¡Es un ultraje! ¡No voy a tener al hijo de James enlazad al hijo de un reconocido mortífago!" Gritó Remus, apretando los puños.

"No hay nada que pueda hacer. Han estado enlazados juntos demasiado tiempo para separarlos. Severus me ha informado que ya están mostrando signos de un enlace completo. Básicamente el enlace de familiares está creciendo y cambiando dependiendo en como los chicos se sienten y en sus necesidades. Si las cosas siguen progresando como hasta ahora no se sabe que puede pasar." Dijo Dumbledore, jugando con los bordes de su túnica.

"¿Ya han llegado hasta este punto?" Susurró Remus, levantando las manos para cubrirse la cara. "He llegado demasiado tarde. Nunca `pensé que iban a enlazarse tan rápido. ¿Cuándo vas a decírselo?" Murmuró, mirando al viejo a la cara.

"He decidido que es mejor no decírselo hasta que sepamos que vamos a hacer al respecto." Murmuró Dumbledore, moviendo la mano para que le siguiera. Ninguno de los dos vio la pantera deslizarse por las sombras, moviendo la cola en el aire mientras miraba como los dos se iban por el pasillo y desaparecían.

N/T Otro capítulo más! No se´cuando voy a poder a volver a actualizar porque en dos semanas tengo examenes parciales y quiero estar bien preparada.

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado y hasta otra.


	24. Treguas silenciosas

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los demás lugares y personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Capítulo 24 - Treguas silenciosas**

Draco se despertó lentamente, con un brazo estirado por la cama, buscando el cálido cuerpo que debería haber acurrucado a su lado. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando su mano no encontró más que sábanas frías. Susurrando tempos, hizo una mueca ante las cifras luminosas bailando sobre su cabeza, las dos y dieciséis. Saliendo sin prisa de la calidez de las sábanas, se puso una túnica por encima, deleitándose en la textura y calor que le dio. Saliendo silenciosamente de su habitación, se paró en el umbral de la puerta para admirar silenciosamente la figura sentada en el suelo ante el fuego.

"Harry, ¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente?" Murmuró Draco, avanzando hacia el otro mago, haciendo una mueca por el frío suelo de piedra contra sus pies. Ojos esmeralda se giraron para mirarlo. Una fuerte mano estaba extendida hacia él en silenciosa invitación.

"Estoy abriendo las últimas cartas." Susurró Harry, sentando a Draco en la silla en la que se estaba apoyando.

"Son las dos de la mañana Harry." Se quejó Draco, mirando como Harry arrugaba un trozo de pergamino antes de tirarlo al fuego.

"Lo sé." Harry sonrió avergonzadamente. Sus ojos se centraron en las llamas que se habían tragado todas las cartas después que las hubiera leído.

"Recuerdo algo acerca de tu esperándome antes de abrir el resto de cartas." Dijo Draco, agarrando el pelo de Harry y tirando a Harry hasta que se apoyó en sus piernas. Sus manos acariciaron suavemente antes de caer sobre los delgados hombros para dar un masaje.

"También lo recuerdo." Murmuró Harry, cerrando los ojos en éxtasis mientras apretaba sus hombros contra los fuertes dedos. Draco negó con la cabeza pero se inclinó hacia delante para besar la nuca de Harry, sonriendo cuando Harry gimoteó bajo sus labios. Mordiendo suavemente el mismo lugar, volvió su concentración a destensar la forma de su pareja.

"¿Leíste algo de interés? A parte del hecho que supuestamente te estás tirando el aprendiz del Lord Oscuro." Murmuró Draco secamente.

"Para que lo sepas, sí. Aparentemente si puedo convertir gente al lado de la Luz entonces soy igualmente capaz de matar a Voldemort. A parte de eso, nada de interés, aunque he aprendido varias palabras que harían que me expulsaran de clase de solo pensarlas." Harry se rió, alargando las manos para coger a Draco y ponerlo contra su pecho. Draco puso sus dedos en el esternón de Harry, apoyando su cabeza sobre la masa de pelo negro.

"Supongo que eso es bueno." Levantándose tensamente, cogió a Harry de la mano y le llevó hacia la habitación. "Tenemos clase en unas horas y yo necesito mi sueño de la belleza." Murmuró Draco, quitándose la túnica y metiéndose apresuradamente entre las sábanas de terciopelo. Enterró la cara en el hueco del cuello de Harry cuando el otro chico se unió a él bajo las sábanas, cerrando los ojos y deseando buenos sueños.

Hacia bastante calor para ser uno de los primeros días de otoño, aunque el viento era frío; el sol era cálido contra las túnicas negras. Draco se colocó cuidadosamente su bufanda Slytherin, acariciando el tejido antes de volver su atención a la lección. Hagrid iba delante el gran grupo de Slytherins y Gryffindors, su grave voz resonando por el denso bosque. Hizo una mueca al medio-gigante que los guiaba, buscando dios sabe qué mientras hablaba incansablemente sobre tonterías. Draco tropezó pero Harry lo cogió. Harry sonrió y no soltó la mano de Draco, tirando de ella.

"Con todas las criaturas que podía mostrarnos en clase, tenía que arrastrarnos hasta el medio del estúpido bosque para verlas." Gruñó Draco, aferrándose a la mano de Harry mientras pasaba por encima de un tronco caído.

"Alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo esta mañana." Susurró Harry juguetonamente, tirando de nuevo de la mano de Draco. Rodando los ojos Draco liberó su mano y miró como Harry se alejaba, dirigiéndose a una pequeña manada de Gryffindors. Hizo una mueca cuando Harry le paso el brazo por los hombros a Dean y Seamus, tirándolos casi con la fuerza del saludo.

"Malditos Gryffindor, como lo hacen para ser tan malditamente felices tan temprano nunca lo entenderé." Dijo Blaise, abriendo los brazos para evitar caer de boca contra el suelo después que sus pantalones se engancharan a una raíz maligna.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Murmuró Draco, con los ojos en Harry, mientras permitía a Blaise usar su brazo para recobrar el equilibrio mientras trataba de liberarse de la raíz. Las súbitas risotadas hicieron que los dos Slytherins rodaran los ojos y hicieran muecas. Negando con la cabeza, los ojos de Draco captaron un movimiento súbito, y se giró justo a tiempo para ver tropezar a Millicent Bulstrode y caer al suelo. Draco le dio un codazo a Blaise y señaló la Slytherin caída, abriendo los ojos a más no poder cuando Neville Longbottom corrió a su lado y la liberó de un arbusto. Los dos miraron como la pareja continuó, con la Slytherin cogida del brazo de Neville mientras seguían el camino.

"Eso es lo que pasa cuando Gryffindors se hacen amigos de Slytherin." Anunció Blaise contemplativamente, alisándose el pelo con una mano. Draco se rió y volvió a mirar la guerra de empujones que había entre Harry y Dean.

"Supongo, pero tengo serias dudas que vuelva a pasar. Además Millicent Bulstrode nunca fue una verdadera serpiente, siempre me pareció más una sanguijuela." Murmuró Draco, siseando cuando se clavó una espina en el dedo. Achicando los ojos, se quitó la espina cuidadosamente y se lamió la herida.

"Hey, ¿crees que si tratamos bien a los Ravenclaws se lleven a Pansy?" Susurró Blaise, sonriendo sabiamente ante el pensamiento.

"Se los comería vivos." Dijo Draco, continuando el peligroso recorrido a través de la espesura del bosque mientras vigilaba desde lejos a Harry.

Harry estaba tumbado en la alfombra delante del fuego, con los pies de Draco en su espalda. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el libro ante él, tomando notas con su pluma de cualquier cosa importante para la redacción que trataba de acabar. Frotándose el puente de la nariz con dedos entumecidos, casi se sacó un ojo cuando el sonido de gritos vino del pasillo fuera de la sala común. Los Slytherin se quedaron en silencio pero los gritos solo se volvieron más fuertes. Harry salió de debajo de Draco y fue lentamente hacia la entrada. Abriendo la puerta de golpe, asomó la cabeza al pasillo.

"¡Harry!" Gritaron Seamos y Dean felizmente, segundos antes que tiraran a Harry contra la pared.

"¡Te hemos buscado por todas partes!" Gritó Dean a centímetros de la cara de Harry. Harry tembló y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos fijos en la escoba que se le iba acercando a la cara rápidamente.

"¿Por qué lo estabais buscando exactamente?" Gruñó Draco, acariciando su varita deseosamente. Los ojos de Harry casi se cruzaron cuando el mango de la escoba se acercó.

"Pues porque queremos jugar al Quidditch pero no podíamos limitarnos a jugar sin Harry." Dijo Seamus, sollozando forzadamente y pasándose las manos por los ojos, apartando lágrimas imaginarias.

"Eso, eso, no sabríamos ni por donde empezar." Dean sollozó teatralmente, esforzándose para ponerle ojitos de cordero degollado a Harry. Harry sonrió y miró a Draco, preguntándole silenciosamente con los ojos.

"De acuerdo, podéis jugar pero con dos condiciones. Es Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Además, sin contar puntos o haciendo daño deliberadamente a los demás jugadores." Dijo Draco, cruzando los brazos. Harry echó a los dos y abrazó a Draco antes de correr hacia la habitación. "Os encontraremos en el campo de quidditch en media hora." Dijo Draco, haciéndoles un gesto para que se marcharan con las manos mientras trataba de asegurarse que Harry no se hiciera daño con los nervioso que estaba. Rodando los ojos, Draco cerró el portal de un portazo en las caras de los Gryffindors.

Severus estaba sentado en su habitación, con una montaña de libros a su alrededor. Sus ojos oscuros repasaban párrafo tras párrafo, cada libro dándole la misma información que el anterior. El libro que tenía en esos momentos era sobre enlaces; enlaces de matrimonio, enlaces de sangre, enlaces familiares, enlaces de pareja y variaciones del enlace de familiares. Aún así, las circunstancias en las que se encontraban no eran como ninguna que le hubiera sucedido a ningún mago o bruja antes. Un mago en forma animaga enlazado a otro era casi imposible de creer pero de alguna manera Potter lo había conseguido.

"Si, y mira como estamos ahora." Gruñó Severus, alargando la mano hacia otro libro. "No debería haber sido posible. Tenía que ir y hacer algo que le hubiera sido imposible a cualquier persona normal y mira como estamos ahora." Suspirando profundamente, chasqueó los dedos y esperó por el _crack_ de un elfo doméstico. Haciendo un mueca ante el entusiasmo de la criatura, le pidió una taza de té. Lucius le había ordenado que encontrara una manera de romper el enlace. El enlace de familiares era para siempre y por ello imposible de romper, en ciertas circunstancias había excepciones, pero la pregunta era: ¿sería capaz de encontrarlas? El enlace entre Harry y Draco cambiaba y mutaba cada día. Ya no había manera de decir que tipo de enlace era o a cual se parecería cuando dejara de mutar.

El hecho que sus magias se estuvieran uniendo y la pareja se fuera volviendo más poderosa quería decir que deshacer el enlace iba a ser difícil. Era probable que el enlace hubiera crecido metafísicamente también, que los hilos que los conectaban se hubieran agrandado y pulsaran con poder, y que nuevos hilos crearan nuevas conexiones. Severus Snape cerró el libro y dejó la taza de té encima de la portada, mirando sin ver las brillantes llamas que bailaban en la chimenea.

Hermione estaba sentada en las gradas de Gryffindor, siguiendo con los ojos las fluidas maniobras de los jugadores de quidditch. Hasta ahora iba todo bien. Nadie se había herido y los jugadores no hacían trampas. había habido un par de discusiones pero ninguna había terminado en la enfermería. Aplaudiendo suavemente por los súbitos movimientos de los buscadores, observó como Harry y Draco se tiraban directo hacia el suelo, sin frenar lo más mínimo. El rápido movimiento era tan elegante como una danza, picando y tentando a cada giro. Sonrió cuando vio la pareja enlazada dejar la persecución y volver a subir al cielo, vigilando el campo silenciosamente. Mirando el reloj, suspiró y se levantó, recogiendo los pliegues de su capa de su alrededor. Quería volver a revisar su redacción antes de entregarla; despidiéndose de los jugadores con un gesto, se giró para marcharse pero paró cuando sus ojos encontraron los del Profesor Lupin.

"Profesor Lupin". Murmuró Hermione, colocándose bien la capa.

"Hermione." El mago mayor sonrió, suavizando sus ojos mientras miraba su ex -alumna. Hermione miró en esos tristes ojos antes de asentir con la cabeza y pasando por su lado, continuando su camino y silenciosamente deseando que el mago mayor tuviera suerte; los cielos sabían que iba a necesitarla.

Draco giró la cabeza, sus pálidos ojos buscando frenéticamente por la elusiva pelota dorada. Paró su búsqueda para mirar a Harry, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en las gradas de Gryffindor. Draco siguió su mirada y miró la figura sentada sola en uno de los bancos de madera. Volvió a concentrase en encontrar la snitch de nuevo. Su mente de abrió y se envolvió alrededor de la de Harry, rodeando la brillante esfera de magia.

_¿Quién es?_ Preguntó, girando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras observaba los cazadores revoloteando debajo de él.

_Remus Lupin_. La voz de Harry era extrañamente fría; le faltaba la calidez que siempre parecía emitir cuando hablaba del mago mayor.

_Pensaba que te gustaba._ Murmuró Draco mentalmente, tratando de leer los sentimientos que viajaban a través del enlace.

_Ya no lo sé. Le escuché hablando con Dumbledore anoche. Parecía realmente frustrado con la situación pero no entendí del todo lo que quería decir._ Susurró Harry. Draco sintió la confusión que sentía su pareja.

_¡No hay ninguna situación!_ Gruñó Draco, apretando los puños más fuerte alrededor del mango de la escoba, achicando los ojos. ¡_¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene que referirse a ello como una situación como si fuera algo malo?_

_Realmente no lo sé pero si me perdonas, ¡tengo una snitch que capturar!_ Rió Harry, dirigiendo su escoba directa hacia el cielo. Draco soltó una maldición y se puso a perseguir al otro buscador. Rápidamente llegando a su altura, la pareja voló lado a lado, ninguno perdiendo a ganándole terreno al otro. La snitch empezó a bajar en picado de repente, hasta estar cerca del grueso césped. Draco extendió la mano, estirando los dedos como si ya pudiera sentir el batir de las alas de la snitch en su mano. Su sueño se rompió cuando escuchó un suave gruñido, girando la cabeza para quedar en shock ante lo que vio. Damian aguantándose precariamente en la escoba de Harry. Draco soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando el gran gato saltó, aplastando sin piedad la snitch contra el suelo con sus gran patas. Los Gryffindors empezaron a vitorear mientras aterrizaban.

"Estoy bastante seguro que eso es trampas." Gruñó Blaise, tratando de peinarse con los dedos. Draco asintió, estando de acuerdo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante el aspecto de feelicidad en la cara de la pantera.

"¿La regla 23 del libro de reglas del quidditch no dice algo sobre alterar la forma de uno para mejorar sus posibilidades de ganar?" Gritó Draco, meneando su escoba amenazando juguetonamente. El sonido de alguien carraspeando hizo que todos se giraran. Por un momento los alumnos miraron al profesor antes de salir de su estupor. Los Gryffindors asintieron y ofrecieron saludos, ignorando los Slytherins que estaban cerrándose en banda.

Harry miró por entre las piernas de los Slytherins. Suspirando cambió de forma lentamente, estando detrás de Draco quien estaba apoyándose en su escoba elegantemente, mirando al mago mayor.

"¿A que debemos el placer de su compañía Señor Lupin?" Ronroneó Draco. Harry rodó los ojos y puso las manos en la cintura del rubio, girándole para poder observar al otro mago.

"Hola Remus." Dijo Harry, sin poner ninguna emoción en el saludo.

"Hola, Harry." Dijo Lupin, sonriendo un poco. "Me estaba preguntando si podía hablar contigo." Harry se quedó quieto, mirando pensativamente al otro mago, ignorando a Draco quien había colocado las manos encima de las de Harry.

"Claro." Murmuró Harry, dándole un empujoncito a Draco en dirección a la escuela. Despidiéndose de los Gryffindors y Slytherins, Harry empezó a alejarse lentamente del grupo de jugadores de quidditch.

"Que puedo hacer por ti Remus?" Preguntó Harry. Pasando una mano por el cálido mango de su escoba.

"Quería hablar contigo acerca del enlace de familiar. Siento que fuera incapaz de ayudarte este verano. Tu padre estaría tan orgulloso que hayas conseguido tu transformación animaga. Aún así,, cuando uno tiene un poder como ese, debe usarlo con cuidado. No deberías haber salido solo sin decirle a nadie a donde ibas." Murmuró Remus, cogiéndose las manos tras su espalda mientras andaba al lado de Harry. "No sé hasta que punto estás conectado con Malfoy pero no tienes que preocuparte. Dumbledore tiene a Severus trabajando para encontrar una manera para romper el enlace. Dentro de nada serás libre de ese malcriado."

"Draco no es un malcriado." Gruñó Harry, achicando los ojos mientras miraba el horizonte. " Te sugiero que vigiles lo que dices cuando hables de mi pareja."

Remus paró y miró a Harry. El joven mago continuó su camino, con la escoba moviéndose descuidadamente de un lado al otro.

"¡Pareja!" Exhaló Remus, abriendo y cerrando los puños.

"Si, Ahora si me disculpas, necesito volver a los dormitorios de Slytherin." Dijo Harry, girándose para asentirle a Remus antes de volverse hacia el castillo.

"¡Espera Harry! Por favor explícame esto, no lo entiendo. ¿Estás diciendo que has completado el enlace con Draco?" Preguntó Remus, mirando la espalda del mago que había parado en medio del camino.

"A lo mejor no del todo… pero le amo." Susurró Harry, girándose para mirar uno de los mejores amigos de su padre. Remus se pasó una mano por la cara asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente mientras luchaba para aceptar las palabras de Harry.

"Supongo que no sorprende realmente. ¿Estás bien con la idea de amarle?" Murmuró Remus, mirando fijamente al otro mago.

"Me hace feliz y cuida de mi como nadie lo había hecho antes. ¿Por qué no comes con nosotros el sábado? Una vez lo conozcas vas a ver lo majo que es." Harry miró esperanzadamente a Remus, con sus ojos esmeralda brillando.

"De acuerdo, mándame una lechuza diciéndome cuando y estaré allí." Remus miró como Harre iba hacia el castillo, con la escoba en el hombro. Suspirando, Remus cerró los ojos y se preguntó que estaba pasando con el mundo.

Pansy se movió ligeramente, achicharrándose en l gruesa túnica negra que llevaba. Donde estaban era un lugar realmente feo en su opinión pero pensó que no importaba. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe tras de ella y se tiró de rodillas inmediatamente, apretando la frente contra el suelo. Sus orejas captaron el suave siseo de tela sobre la piedra, tragó asustado mientras la figura se movía a su alrededor para sentarse en el trono ante ella.

"Tu padre ha estado intentando convencerme de que te dejara entrar en mis rangos durante los últimos meses. Pensaba que eras demasiado joven pero a lo mejor me puedes ser útil después de todo." La fría voz de Voldemort resonó en la pequeña habitación. Pansy se encogió, pero trató con todas sus fuerzas para no mostrar ninguna emoción. Años de entrenamiento dieron sus frutos mientras susurró un _gracias_ y trató de actuar como una perfecta mortífago.

"El joven Malfoy está en tu casa en Hogwarts. Ciertos pasos deben llevarse a cabo para asegurarse que el joven Malfoy cae en mis manos. Temo que Lucius se haya encariñado con su hijo y no quiera entregarlo fácilmente."

"¿Qué desea de mi, mi Señor?" Soltó Pansy suavemente, ojos fijos en el suelo de piedra bajo sus dedos.

"Creo que vas a necesitar la ayudo de alguien más. Confío en tu juicio pero que sepas que si te capturan estás muerta. Vas a recibir mis planes cuando crea que el tiempo es adecuado, hasta entonces trata de descubrir lo que puedas que pueda serme útil. Puedes irte." Siseó Voldemort, Pansy templó y se arrodilló más, con la nariz contra el suelo.

"Gracias, mi Señor" Susurró, viendo su poder y superioridad. Había hecho orgullosa a la familia Parkinson, tragando profundamente sonrió. Le habían confiado una tasca muy importante, solo deseaba poder completarla sin arriesgar su vida.

N/T: ¡Por fin se han acabado los exámenes! Siiiii! Soy libre!

Bueno, pues aquí tenéis el capítulo 24, con un poco de retraso por culpa de los exámenes.

Muchas gracias a los que habéis dejado comentarios y también a Lady Akribos-san, que me hizo ver que tenía los reviews anónimos desactivados.

Hasta otra.


	25. Té y transfiguraciones

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los demás lugares y personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Capítulo 25 - Té i Transfiguraciones**

La cuchara de Harry se hundió en la cremosa sopa de setas con la que estaba jugando. Mientras se suponía que era su comida, había perdido rápidamente el interés en ella cuando la mesa de Slytherin se había empezado a llenar. Draco se sentó a su lado, hablando flojito con Blaise sobre alguna importante redacción de Runas Antiguas que Harry no tenía la menor intención de terminar (ni empezar), y estaba seguro que Blaise haría lo mismo que él.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en la solitaria Slytherin sentada en la punta de la mesa. Los sentidos de pantera luchaban para sobreponer los humanos, queriendo desesperadamente atacar y matar la individua que veía como una amenaza. Ojos esmeralda seguían cada movimiento que hacía Pansy, observando la bruja mientras se comía su comida. Harry casi podía oler la traición en ella; su esencia apestaba a muerte y maldad, diciéndole a Harry que estaba planeando algo.

"¿Harry?" Una suave voz preguntó. Girando la cabeza encontró las confusas miradas de Draco y Blaise.

"Huh, perdón no estaba prestando atención." Admitió Harry, dándole vueltas a la cuchara por la sopa ante él.

"He preguntado que estaba mal. Estabas gruñendo." Murmuró Draco, estudiando a Harry muy cuidadosamente. Harry hizo una mueca internamente; debería haber prestado atención a la que estaba haciendo. Pansy se había convertida en la marginada de Hogwarts, con Slytherin liderando la campaña anti-Pansy. Sus acciones el día del duelo habían completado la separación; no podía evitar buscar signos de traición, esperando una puñalada por la espalda en cualquier momento.

"¿Ha sido mi estómago?" Ofreció, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos iba a creerle. Harry vio como levantaban las cejas en las caras de los Slytherins.

"Tu estómago suena muy enfadado esta tarde." Dijo Blaise, toda su atención en Harry mientras le veía jugar nerviosamente con los dedos. " A lo mejor prefiere algo más sabroso." Dicho esto, un plato lleno de pechuga de pollo estaba delante de él, la cuchara y la sopa fuera de su alcance. Harry parpadeó lentamente, mirando a los dos de uno al otro.

"¿Qué?" Gruñó Blaise, "Preferimos que comas pollo a que comas a Pansy. Después de todo no queremos que te enfermes, sin mencionar que lo dejarías todo perdido." Harry resopló suavemente antes de mirarse el pollo y empezando a trocearlo cuidadosamente, tomando confort en la mano de Draco, que estaba en su rodilla. Sus ojos no podían evitar parar de vez en cuando en Pansy antes de empezar a comer. La bruja se tramaba algo.

Ron se reclinó en la suave cama del hospital de la cama, pasando las páginas del libro de transfiguraciones. La enfermería estaba completamente bacía excepto por él. Sus ojos pasaron por la habitación buscando por algo interesante que pudiera entretenerle. El fuerte sonido de voces, hizo girara la cabeza rápidamente hacia la puerta, cerrando los ojos con fuerza ante el dolor que le provocó el hacerlo. El fuerte _thud_ de la puerta al abrirse hizo que abriera lentamente los ojos y gimiera lastimosamente ante lo que vio. Allí, en la puerta, estaba su madre. Molly Weasley no estaba nada contenta de estar en la enfermería de Hogwarts, la cara que tenía era suficientemente aterrorizador como para mandar a la más valiente de las personas llorando por su mamá.

"¡Ronald Weasley! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Aceptar un duelo de magos después de pegarle una paliza a alguien! ¡Pensé que te había criado mejor que eso! Tu padre y yo estamos muy decepcionados contigo. Vas a tener suerte si ves la luz del sol cuando vuelvas a casa durante el verano. ¡Te juro que ya no sé que hacer contigo!" Gritó la Señora Weasley, con las manos en jarra y los ojos achicados y fijos en su hijo.

"Pero mamá-" Empezó Ron, tratando de explicar sus acciones de manera que no se metiera en más problemas todavía.

"No quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra más de ti a no ser que sea una disculpa para esos chicos. ¡No tenías ningún derecho para hacer una cosa así! ¡Que estabas pensando!" Ron hizo una mueca ante los gritos de su madre. Normalmente por lo menos sería capaz de escapar pero con la pierna rota no tenía ni una posibilidad.

"El empezó-" Trató inútilmente de argumentas pero paró rápidamente cuando su madre empezó a dar golpecitos al suelo con un pie.

"He decidido tu detención con el Director. Vas a ayudar al Profesor Snape durante el resto del año." La Señora Weasley lucía ligeramente contenta con ella misma cuando miró a su hijo.

"Po el resto del-"

"Te sugiero que no pienses mucho en ello. No hay manera de librarse. Lo que está hecho, está hecho Ronald." Ron asintió miserablemente, por dentro estaba encolerizado. De nuevo Harry Potter le había superado. Iba a encontrar la manera de vengarse de ese estúpido malcriado. Ron se tumbó y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, ignorando los regaños de su madre mientras hacía muecas infelizmente.

Narcissa Malfoy estaba sentada en un pequeño café en el Callejón Diagon. Era un pequeño local que había capturado su corazón y siempre trataba de encontrar tiempo para parar por una taza de té y un poco de pastel. Acostumbraba a arrastrar a Draco durante sus idas de compras semanales, sabiendo que aunque no lo admitiera lo amaba secretamente. Sonriendo suavemente, levantó la vista del pequeño menú plegable del centro de la mesa y se levantó fluidamente, abrazando uno de sus mejores amigos.

"¡Narcissa!"

"¡Melinda!" Exclamó. Las dos mujeres se miraron la una a la otra mientras se abrazaban, notando los artículos de última moda en joyería que llevaba la otra. Narcissa se sentó y le hizo un gesto a la otra bruja para que hiciera lo mismo delante de ella, inmediatamente las dos se enzarzaron en una animada conversación, ignorando las miradas que los demás clientes les dirigían. Un camarero llevó una humeante tetera de plata y dejó una bandeja de pastas entre las dos. Narcissa miró el camarero mientras se iba, esperando que estuviera fuera de la barrera para que no las escucharan. Sonriendo usó _Silencio* _antes de volverse hacia Melinda Zabini, sabiendo que el hechizo les iba a dejar discutir lo que quisieran sin tener que preocuparse de si las pillaban.

"¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Harry Potter enlazado a Draco!" Susurró, sirviendo té en un par de tazas desiguales.

"¡Lo sé! ¡Garrick estaba furioso! Habla de ello día y noche, cree que Lucius va a aumenta sus posibilidades de ser la mano derecha de Tom." Murmuró Melinda, preparándose el té como a ella le gustaba mientras miraba como la gente pasaba por la calle.

"Esos dos van a acabar en Azkaban." Dijo Narcissa, añadiendo azúcar a su té y mezclándolo lentamente. "No entiendo como creen que van a capturar a Harry Potter. Personalmente no entiendo porqué se molestan en seguir a ese loco; solo les va a llevar problemas."

"Sin mencionar el hecho que van a tener que enfrentarse a Blaise y Draco primero." Añadió Melinda, sonando orgullosa al mencionar a su hijo.

"Hm tienes razón, y las dos sabemos que lo que es de Draco se queda con Draco." Las dos mujeres asintieron con la cabeza, ponderando pensativamente la estupidez en la que sus maridos se habían metido.

"Hemos llegado hasta este punto. Lucius tiene que hacer una decisión muy importante y me preocupa que no elija la opción correcta. La vida de mi pequeño Dragón está en juego. Creo que Harry le podría proteger pero que costaría: su vida o la de Draco?" Se preguntó suavemente, con los ojos tristes por un momento antes de endurecerse hasta un gris solemne. "Te juro que como toquen a mi hijo voy a matarles personalmente."

"Y yo, por supuesto, voy a ayudarte. Draco es como un hijo para mi." Susurró Melinda, tomando una de las manos de Narcissa y dándole un apretón rápido antes de volver a coger su taza. Tomando un sorbo de su té y admirando las túnicas que llevaban las brujas que pasando, discutieron la caída de Voldemort como si fuera algo tan simple como el tiempo.

Draco siguió a Blaise a la clase de transfiguración, ignorando los muchos saludos que Harry recibía. Rodando sus pálidos ojos azules, se dejó caer en su silla habitual y esperó a que Harry se sentara. Sacó cuidadosamente los deberes y los libros de la mochila, chequeando para asegurarse que tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Harry se dejó caer en su silla con la elegancia de un elefante, tirando sus libros arrugados y llenos de tinta sobre la mesa.

"¿Has hecho los deberes de Runas Antiguas?" Siseó Blaise suavemente a Harry. Draco resopló y se puso cómodo en su silla, admirando sus manicuradas manos. La respuesta que Harry dio se perdió en la masa de Gryffindors saludando cuando la Profesora McGonagall entró en el aula. Todos los ojos siguieron la profesora mientras se dirigía al centro del aula y esperaba a que se callaran.

Draco miró la manzana que estaba inocentemente en la mesa delante de él con enfado. Se suponía que la estúpida cosa debería ser una naranja ahora. Ciertamente lucía marrón y naranja pero todavía se parecía a una manzana más que a una naranja. Achicando los ojos, movió la varita y devolvió la miserable manzana a su estado natural. Contemplando su manzana, se perdió el gruñido de enfado que soltó Harry antes de apuñalar la manzana con su varita. Una pequeña explosión hizo que trocitos de manzana roja cayeran sobre los alumnos.

"Um, ¿ups?" Dijo Harry, mirando a Draco un momento antes de echarse a reír.

"Esta era mi camisa favorita." Gruñó Draco, tratando de quitar trocitos de manzana de la camisa de seda azul marino que llevaba. Suspiró tristemente mientras miraba el desastre que la explosión había hecho, sus terceras botas de piel de dragón favoritas nunca iban a ser lo mismo. Draco se congeló de repente, haciendo una mueca cuando un susurro de dolor viajó de repente por su cabeza. Dirigiendo su atención internamente, su mente buscó el brillante enlace. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando un flujo de poder pasó por el enlace, creciendo un poco antes de volver de donde había venido. El enlace pulsó y se calentó, expandiéndose ante de contraerse, quejándose infelizmente. Apartando la ocurrencia de su mente, se volvió hacia la manzana. Para su sorpresa, la manzana se transformó en una naranja. Segundos después, explotó, junto a todos los frutos del aula. Mientras naranja y manzana caían, su visión se emborronó y fue vagamente consciente de Harry cayendo lentamente de su silla. Con un último pensamiento para el enlace, se dejó llevar por la oscuridad.

Minerva McGonagall miró en shock su clase, que ahora estaba decorada con naranja y manzana. Miró por la clase ansiosamente para encontrar al culpable pero se congeló cuando notó la masa de Slytherins en pánico que se reunieron alrededor de la mesa que Harry y Draco compartían. "¡Todo el mundo volved a vuestros asientos!" Gritó, llamando la atención de los alumnos, por un brillante momento pensó que le harían caso pero fue con cara de enfado que se dio cuenta que la iban a ignorar. Pasando por entre los Slytherin que se había reunido, vio las quites formas que estaban tiradas en el suelo.

"Hermione, ves a buscar al Director, haz que se reúna con nosotros en la enfermería." Ordenó Minerva. "Señor Zabini, por favor informe al Profesor Snape de este incidente y haga que vaya a la enfermería." Los dos estudiantes se miraron entre ellos antes de salir a prisas del aula y correr por los pasillos, ignorando los curiosos que les iban haciendo preguntas. Minerva cuidadosamente uso un hechizo para levitarlos y empezó a irse del aula. Paró en la puerta para hacer que los alumnos se fueran antes de apresurarse hacia la enfermería.

Profesor Snape fue hacia la enfermería, ignorando el solitario Slytherin que le seguía de cerca. Sus ojos fueron rápidamente hacia las formas inmóviles de sus Slytherins que descansaban en diferentes camas. Blaise ya le había informado de lo ocurrido en la clase de transfiguración; la única explicación de Severus era una sobrecarga mágica. Las recientes fluctuaciones de magia que pasaban entre ellos habían perdido el control.

"¡Severus!" La queja en la voz de McGonagall hizo que hiciera una mueca mientras estudiaba a Draco, buscando por algún signo externo de daño. Al no encontrar ninguno, se movió para examinar a Harry y se preocupó cuando encontró quemadas en el dorso de sus manos. Dando un paso atrás empezó cuidadosamente a usar un delicado hechizo. Unos minutos después abrió los ojos y se giró ara mirar cuidadosamente la pareja enlazada, haciendo una mueca ante el flujo de brillantes colores.

La pareja estaba envueltos en varios colores, cada uno moviéndose como agua mientras la magia entraba y salía de sus cuerpos y pulsaba por los cuerpos de los muchachos. Azul pálido daba vueltas alrededor de sus cabezas. Violeta bailaba por sus manos. Tembloroso plateado les envolvía por completo, con estrías de fiero rojo. Estudiando los colores cuidadosamente, hizo una mueca y giró la cabeza, buscando el flash de dorado que creía que había visto. Antes que pudiera seguir con la búsqueda, los colores empezaron a fundirse y unirse, volviéndose de un extraño color azul oscuro. El color empezó a separarse lentamente, volviendo a sus originales posiciones y colores. Un movimiento de su varita terminó el hechizo, dejándole allí como embobado. Girando elegantemente, salió corriendo de la habitación.

Harry se despertó lentamente, achicando los ojos por lo brillante que eran las luces de su alrededor. Parpadeó varias veces para enfocar mejor su visión. Lo estirado y lo dilatadas que tenía las pupilas le daban la perfecta visión de una pantera. Preocupados ojos esmeralda se encontraron con un par de brillantes ojos azules cuando la figura delante de él se inclinó sobre la cama donde estaba, con los rizos rojizos cayendo sobre sus hombros.

"Harry cariño, ¿Cómo te sientes?" Le preguntó Molly Weasley, colocando bien las sábanas que Harry aguantaba con los puños apretados.

"Draco." Preguntó, sus primeros pensamientos sobre la seguridad de su enlazado.

"Oh, está bien cariño. Madame Pomfrey le ha mandado a su habitación. Estaba preocupado por ti y no quería dejarte solo. El Director pensó que sería mejor si dormía un poco." Le informó la Señora Weasley, todavía tratando de colocar bien las sábanas. "Ahora, ¿Cómo estás?" Harry paró y se concentró, estaba bien. El enlace todavía estaba cambiando sin descanso pero el poder que fluía era tranquilo y regular.

"Me siento bien. ¿Puedo irme?" Preguntó, tratando de no sonar quejica mientras trataba de liberar las sábanas de sus manos.

"Madame Pomfrey dijo que sería mejor que pasaras la noche aquí." Soltando las sábanas, la señora mayor se retiró y acercó la silla donde se había estado sentando más cerca de la cama. Sus ojos se pasearon por la habitación mientras ella se sentaba, todavía con la mirada fija en las sábanas llena de desaprobación. Los ojos de Harry buscaron a Ron, quien debería estar descansando en una de las camas de su alrededor.

"¿Dónde está Ron?" Preguntó rápidamente, tratando de adivinar si Draco estaba seguro en su habitación sin él.

"Lo hemos mandado a casa por ahora, cariño. Arthur y yo pensamos que sería lo mejor." Harry hizo una mueca mientras la señora sollozaba; justo lo que necesitaba, la pobre mujer echándose a llorar.

"¡Nunca creí que haría tal cosa!" Con esa frase, finalmente se echó a llorar. Harry suspiró y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda ligeramente, ignorando su propia incomodidad. Sus brazos rodearon su cuello fuertemente, haciendo que se atragantara un poco. Harry esperó pacientemente mientras la mujer se calmaba lentamente, limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo púrpura brillante que se sacó de un bolsillo. La Señora Weasley se durmió con la cabeza reposando en la punta de la cama de Harry. Harry sonrió maliciosamente mientras se deslizaba de la cama e iba hacia la puerta, lanzando una última mirada sobre su hombro antes de salir por la puerta y por el pasillo.

Pansy estaba tumbada en una pequeña estancia que estaba en la lechucearía. En su mano izquierda agarraba una botella de Whiskey mientras su mano derecha dirigía un cigarrillo hacia su boca. Inhalando profundamente, aguantó el humo en sus pulmones antes de exhalar, sonriendo maliciosamente ante el hijo de humo gris . Sus pensamientos se rompieron por el súbito ruido de una lechuza. El gran pájaro se posó en ella, con sus afiladas garras arañándole el hombro antes de batir sus alas y aterrizar en una percha. Agarrando su hombro herido, miró los restos de la botella de whiskey, mandándole una mirada asesina a la lechuza se le acercó después de haber apagado su cigarrillo. La lechuza negra extendió su pata y le ofreció el pequeño paquete que llevaba. Leyendo la nota cuidadosamente, sonrió y quemó el papel. Deslizó el pequeño paquete en un bolsillo de su túnica antes de empezar a salir de la torre, parando a mirar la lechuza de Voldemort que estaba sentada tranquilamente con las otras lechuzas como si estuviera en casa.

Severus estaba en su despacho, bebiendo a largos tragos del baso de brandy que se había servido inmediatamente después de llegar. El libro ante él contenía información del hechizo de detección de enlaces. El hechizo que había usado en Harry y Draco. Se usaba para detectar varios tipos de enlace, te permitía ver cada tipo de enlace y entender lo que conllevaba. Sus ojos volvieron a las notas que había tomado de sus observaciones.

El violeta que había notado era el enlace más obvio, el que lo había empezado todo. El enlace de familiares en toda su gloria. Se usaba para compartir magia entre un animal y un mago, su objetivo principal era almacenar magia. También permitía comunicación telepática, pero eso podía venir de otro de los enlaces. El azul pálido era un simple enlace telepático, que permitía usar a los usuarios de hablar de mente a mente. Severus se apoyó en la silla y cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio mientras trataba de separar los enlaces. El rojo se usaba entre la nobleza. Un enlace de guardaespaldas, lo que explicaba el instinto de protección que esos dos habían mostrado el uno por el otro. A veces se usaba como factor de seguridad. El plateado también era de los más importantes y fáciles de entender. El enlace de amantes. Dudaba que lo hubieran consumado pero estaba empezando a mostrarse. Tarde o temprano el enlace iba a demandar ser consumado pero como todavía estaba creciendo había la posibilidad que esperara unos años. Se echó hacia atrás y repasó sus notas, iba a tardar mucho en descubrir lo que era cada nudo y cada fibra del enlace. Estaban tan retorcidamente liados que lo más posible era que no se pudiera romper. Dumbledore no iba a estar contento pero en ese momento nada ni nadie iba a poder hacer nada.

N/T: ¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo de la historia.

A todos los que habéis preguntado a qué se refería con lo de consumar: en la historia original también lo deja así pero estoy segura que se refiere a que tienen que acostarse. (/)

Muchas gracias a los que habéis dejado comentarios, se agradece de corazón.

Hasta luego!


	26. Comer los Rojos por último

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los demás lugares y personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Capítulo 26 - Comer los Rojos por último**

Severus Snape paró ante la puerta que llevaba al despacho del Director. Deslizando una mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, sacó un reloj de bolsillo y miró la hora, las siete cuarenta y cinco de la mañana del Sábado. Su mano se congeló cerca de la madera de la puerta cuando una alegre voz le invitó pasar. La sonrisa maliciosa de su rostro desapareció, reemplazada por una mueca infeliz; había tenido la esperanza de levantar al viejo bobo.

"Bueno días Director." Murmuró con su fría voz, carente de emoción.

"Me alegra verte esta mañana Severus. Es maravilloso verte demostrar tu iniciativa y juventud requerida para levantarte tan temprano en uno de tus días de fiesta." Le dijo Dumbledore. Severus se acercó para sentarse en una de las sillas delante del escritorio, mirando mal la lío de papeles y cacharros esparcidos por la mesa. La desorganización tenía que ser una característica de los Gryffindor, la inhabilidad de mantener un área limpia y organizada sin tener que amenazarles.

"He venido a hablar sobre el enlace." Empezó Severus.

"¿Qué enlace Severus? No puedes esperar que me acuerde de todo, muchacho." Dijo animadamente el viejo mago, abriendo un gran tarro y rebuscando tranquilamente por sus contenidos. Severus se quedó en estado de shock mientras miraba el Director, suprimiendo un gruñido cuando el colorido tarro acabó encima de la mesa atacado por la arrugada mano.

"El enlace, Director. El que está enlazando a Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter juntos. Seguro que recuerda pedirme que le echara un vistazo." Dijo Severus, levantando una ceja mientras un brazo limpiaba un trozo de la ocupada mesa, e hizo un mueca ante el sonido del cristal al romperse mirando incrédulo a su mentor. El tarro estaba roto sin remedio, dejando sus contenidos esparcidos sobre la mesa.

"Oh, ese enlace. Por favor dime lo que hayas descubierto." Murmuró Albus, usando los dedos para separar los caramelos en pequeñas pilas aparentemente basadas en color.

"El enlace en cuestión parece no ser un solo enlace sino varios. Un super-enlace si lo prefiere. Crece día a día, creando nuevos lazos entre los dos. Es realmente fascinante. El modo en que los enlaces interactúan y se refuerzan nos a otros." Explicó Severus inclinándose hacia delante, gesticulando con las manos mientras trataba de expresar lo que había presenciado bajo el control del hechizo detector de enlaces. "Unos de los enlaces deberían estar luchando para dominar los otros, pero en lugar de eso han empezado a fundirse," Dijo Severus, poniendo los codos en las rodillas, con las manos abiertas ante él mientras buscaba en su mente las palabras correctas para expresar sus pensamientos.

"Ah, interesante. ¿Has descubierto algo que pueda conllevar problemas en el futuro?" Preguntó Albus suavemente, con la atención puesta en organizar los chocolates y las bonitas pilas que había hecho.

"No Director, todo parece estar bien."

"Excelente. Bien si no hay nada más que quieras discutir conmigo puedes volver a tus obligaciones." Murmuró el mago mayor, moviendo los dedos en gesto de '_puedes irte__'_ mientras se inclinaba más cerca de su mesa y los chocolates.

"Gracias señor." Dijo Severus, levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pasando por encima de una pila de libros puesta en medio de la habitación. Mirando por última vez por encima del hombro cuando abría la puerta, observó a Albus Dumbledore contemplando los caramelos, murmurando suavemente '¿debería comer los rojos por último?' para si mismo. Negando con la cabeza, Severus dejó la habitación y marchó hacia la calidez de sus habitaciones.

Draco estaba delante del espejo en su habitación, arreglando el cuello de su camisa de seda. El azul oscuro hacía que sus ojos parecieran más pálidos y hacía brillar su cabello rubio bajo la tenue luz de las velas. Ladeó la cabeza mientras miraba a Harry acercársele desde atrás, con ropa verde esmeralda abrazando su figura. La pareja estaba congelada el uno al lado del otro, obviamente admirando al otro silenciosamente mientras esperaban alguna señal desconocida.

"¿Qué te preocupa?" Preguntó Harry suavemente, moviendo rápidamente las manos mientras ponía bien el cuello de la camisa de Draco.

"Nada hombre. Se espera de mi que me presente como un caballero sin mencionar el hecho que vamos a encontrarnos con un viejo amigo de tus padres. Su opinión va a importarle mucho a todo el mundo, van a descubrir más de nuestra relación a través de él." Explicó Draco, apartando las manos de Harry y volviendo la camisa a su posición correcta. Pasó un dedo bajo el cuello de la camisa cuidadosamente; sacando lentamente la cadena de plata que llevaba un pequeño cascabel de plata. El pequeño cascabel reposaba brillante en su pecho, tintineando suavemente cuando respiraba.

"Relájate Draco, es solo Remus. Además no es como si no te conociera, fue tu profesor durante un año." Señaló Harry, arreglando su collar, asegurándose que estaba bien colocado contra su cuello. Draco rodó los ojos y apartó las manos de Harry cogiendo y colocando correctamente el collar cuidadosamente, asegurándose que las cuentas colgaban limpiamente y se podían ver. Negando con la cabeza, Draco se giró y se dirigió hacia la cama, cogiendo la capa que había elegido para el encuentro. No estaba preparado para el impacto del cuerpo de Harry cuando lo acorraló contra la cama.

"No temas Draco. Recuerda que estaré justo a tu lado y si no te gusta algo que pase dímelo y nos iremos. Es tan simple como eso." Susurró Harry suavemente contra su nuca, acariciando con los labios la sensible piel. Draco se quedó completamente quieto, confortándose con la próxima presencia y calidez que le envolvían física y mentalmente. Asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, mordiéndose el labio en protesta cuando Harry se apartó de encima de él y se levantó. Dándose la vuelta miró a Harry estando encima de él y sonrió, extendiendo una mano y permitiendo que Harry le ayudara a ponerse en pie. No pudo evitar reír cuando Harry le apretó contra su pecho, besándola la mejilla juguetonamente.

"Para ya, tenemos que irnos o vamos a llegar tarde." Protestó sin ganas, tratando de no suspirar cuando Harry le soltó y recogió la capa caída antes de ponérsela sobre los hombros. Draco se miró una última vez al espejo antes de sacar a Harry de la habitación; chequeando ausentemente la apariencia de su pareja antes de colocarse bien la capa.

Pansy se agachó en un rincón oscuro de la sala común; con los ojos fijos en la puerta que protegía la habitación de Draco. Estaba esperando que la pareja se fuera, sabiendo que seguramente iban a ir a Hogsmeade con el resto de los estudiantes. Se deslizó aún más hacia las sombras cuando la puerta se abrió y Harry salió de la habitación. Pansy se mordió el labio cuando se paró y levantó la cabeza ligeramente, aparentemente para tratar de oler algo antes de negar ligeramente la cabeza y continuar cruzando la sala. Aguantando la respiración, observó el paso de marcha que llevaba a Draco desde la habitación, cada paso firme y silencioso. Inclinándose hacia delante, se esforzó para intentar oír los susurros entre esos dos pero el ruido de varios chicos de tercer año le impidió oír nada de la conversación. Mientras el ruido del grupo desaparecía, el clic del portal volviendo a cerrarse resonó en la sala.

Pansy se quedó en su posición un momento más, esperando pacientemente para ver si uno de los dos volvía para recoger algo que se había dejado. Saliendo de su escondite se acercó a las grandes puertas, con las manos extendidas ante ella mientras empujaba ligeramente contra la madera fría. La puerta crujió suavemente pero se negó a abrirse.

"¡Maldita sea!" Siseó, golpeando infelizmente la estúpida puerta. Sacando su varita apuntó la cerradura de la puerta, su mano tembló cuando sus labios susurraron el hechizo que le habían dado. La puerta tembló y gruñó, madera esforzándose para proteger el contenido de la habitación que ocultaba. Con un ruidoso _pop,_ la cerradura saltó. Pansy sonrió maliciosamente y empujó la puerta hasta abrirla, entrando y mirando alrededor de la habitación. Tirando la pequeña caja envuelta que llevaba en la mano, miró como caía rebotando un poco en el centro de la cama.

Sus ojos se fijaron en las sábanas esmeralda y negras y las gruesas alfombras que había por el suelo. Su boca se hizo agua mientras abría uno de los baúles y empezaba a rebuscar por sus contenidos, parando cuando su mano se cerró alrededor de una caja larga forrada de terciopelo. Sacándola, la puso en la luz y tubo que ahogar un grito de admiración mientras miraba el collar que reposaba sobra la seda blanca. Un corazón de oro con un pequeño zafiro colgando del centro se balanceaba en una cadena cuidadosamente forjada. Guardándoselo en el bolsillo, cerró el baúl y fue hacia la puerta, parando una última vez para mirar el regalo envuelto brillantemente en el centro de la cama. Cerró la puerta suavemente y miró alrededor de la sala común antes de irse a su habitación, la botella de champagne que su padre le había enviado gritando su nombre en cada paso del camino.

Era un día frío. El tipo de día que avisaba de la llegada del invierno y mandaba a la gente corriendo a buscar el calor de las ardientes chimeneas. Alumnos corriendo por ahí vestidos en pesadas capas de invierno, el grueso material apretado contra sus cuerpos por el viento helado. Las hojas caídas danzaban por las calles y caminos de Hogsmeade, una bandera de color que representaba la muerte de la estación.

Harry enlazó sus dedos con los de Draco, apretando su agarre mientras se movían lentamente por una calle de Hogsmeade. El lento paso con el que había dejado Hogwarts se había convertido en una rápida marcha. Sus ojos se endurecieron mientras observaban las reacciones de las brujas y magos que vivían en la pequeña comunidad. Era la primera vez que dejaban la escuela como una pareja ante los ojos del público, y las reacciones que obtuvieron habían sido extrañamente gratificantes. Alguna gente lucía horrorizada mientras otros sonreían y saludas a la pareja. Harry tembló y se acercó más a Draco, sonriendo cuando el rubio le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

_¿Estás bien?_ Le susurró Draco mentalmente, su magia arremolinándose alrededor de la de Harry. Por un momento el par siguió mientras sus magias buscaban la del otro. Una sensación ardiente pasó por sus manos, haciéndoles quedarse en shock. El _bum_ pasó rápidamente, reemplazado por el suave sentimiento de amor y devoción.

_¿Qué narices ha sido eso?_ Preguntó Harry, retirando una porción de su magia pero continuando el contacto con su pareja.

_No tengo ni idea. A lo mejor debería preguntarle a Severus._ Murmuró Draco, acercando más a Harry.

_No, déjalo por ahora. Luego le voy a preguntar a Hermione._ Dijo, asintiendo a una bruja vieja que les estaba saludando. _ Creo que Severus ya tiene suficiente en mente ahora._ Temblando por el frío, Harry se puso la capucha, soltando momentáneamente al rubio mientras éste se ponía su propia capucha. Sonriéndose el uno al otro continuaron su paseo, merodeando por la calle llena con los otros alumnos mientras vigilaban que no hubiera nadie que les quisiera hacer daño. Parando delante de Las Tres Escobas, Harry puso la mano en la puerta, y miró a Draco a los ojos antes de empujarla y entrar al pequeño establecimiento.

Remus Lupin esperaba impacientemente en la mesa que había reservado al entrar en el pequeño bar. Tenía muchas buenas memorias del lugar. Comidas y cenas con los Merodeadores, y las discusiones que tuvieron. El suave crujir de la puerta y el súbito corriente de aire frío anunció la llegada de más clientes. Se levantó lentamente cuando los dos individuos retiraron las capuchas que llevaban, uno de los dos con mechones negros como el ébano mientras el otro parecía brillar bajo la suave iluminación del lugar. Un suave movimiento de sus dedos llamó la atención de los chicos que inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia él. Esperó que llegaran, silenciosamente preguntándose si esto iría bien y tratando de recordar lo cuidadoso que tenía que ser al hablar en la presencia del hijo de un mortífago.

"¡Remus!" Le saludó Harry felizmente, abrazando el hombre lobo a la que pudo. Remus apretó sus brazos alrededor del hijo de su mejor amigo, consiguiendo soltar el nombre de Harry en respuesta. Sus ojos se centraron en las pálidas orbes del rubio detrás de Harry, observando el reencuentro silenciosamente. Soltando su agarre, dio un paso atrás y aguantó a Harry a un brazo de distancia, sus ojos inmediatamente yendo al collar de plata alrededor del cuello del joven. Su primer instinto era gruñir y tratar de liberar a Harry del collar pero rápidamente se quitó la idea de la cabeza y señaló con la mano la mesa que había reservado. El pequeño grupo se sentó lentamente, repartiéndose por la mesa mientras trataban de no causar problemas.

"Este es Draco Malfoy." Dijo Harry orgullosamente, con una mano rodeando la pálida mano de Draco que reposaba encima de la mesa. El rubio asintió a la presentación, con los ojos todavía fijos en el hombre mayor.

"Es un placer volver a verte Draco." Murmuró Remus, examinando con los ojos a la pareja de Harry.

"El placer es todo mío señor." Respondió Draco educadamente, obviamente juzgando a Remus mientras fingía mirar el menú que tenía delante. Una apresurada camarera llegó y tomó nota de sus pedidos, lo que tomó sorprendentemente bastante tiempo. Miró como Harry y Draco discutían todos los pros y los contras de cada plato del menú antes de elegir los entrantes.

"¿Qué ha sido de ti Remus?" Preguntó Harry, haciendo girar un pequeño cuchillo en la mesa mientras miraba la habitación.

"No mucho. He ido arriba y abajo a través de las varia manadas de hombres lobo tratando de conseguir aliados para el bando de la luz. No es fácil." Dijo Remus, cogiendo el vaso de agua que había ante él.

"No debería." La voz de Draco era fría. "La gente los ve como monstruos y un peligro para la sociedad. Acostumbran a ridiculizarlos y cazarlos. El Lord Oscuro les promete igualdad, lo que desean más que nada en el mundo. ¿Qué les ofrecéis que pueda ganar eso?" Preguntó Draco, inclinándose hacia delante. Remus abrió los ojos a más no poder impresionado, antes de empezar una discusión amistosa que el mago menor.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente hasta que tuvieron los platos que habían pedido ante ellos. La discusión era amistosa pero revelaba mucho de la relación y el carácter de Draco. Remus estaba silenciosamente comiendo mientras miraba a la pareja ante él con diversión. Habían puesto los platos de manera que estaban prácticamente juntos para que los dos pudieran comer lo que quisieran sin importar el plato. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder cuando habían empezado a comer. Sus movimientos fluían y se esquivaban y coordinaban a la perfección. Harry tomó las setas encima del bistec de Draco mientras el rubio apartaba los guisantes del espeso estofado por el que Harry había suplicado. El hecho que consiguieran compartir los platos sin chocar o darse codazos ni una sola vez le indicó lo profunda que era la relación que tenían.

"¿Postre?" Preguntó Remus, levantando las cejas y dejando el pañuelo sobre la mesa al lado del café que había pedido.

"No gracias." Dijo Draco, apoyándose al respaldo de la silla y pasando el brazo por el respaldo de la silla de Harry. Harry abrió los ojos a más no poder y asintió felizmente, rápidamente seleccionando un pudding del menú de postres y empezó a dar saltitos en la silla mientras esperaba que la camarera le trajera el postre. Remus miró con diversión como Draco rodaba los ojos ante la excitación de Harry. Mientras Harry devoraba un gran bol de pudding de plátano, Remus discutió varios temas políticos con Draco, sorprendido ante el conocimiento y las teorías que el joven mago tenía que ofrecer. Mirando el reloj notó que llevaba tres horas con la pareja. Suspiró suavemente y murmuró su despedida antes de pagar la comida y marcharse. Parando a la puerta si giró y miró la pareja que se había quedado en la mesa, sonrió mientras veía a Harry coger la mano de Draco y acercarle antes de pasarle una cuchara llena de pudding bajo la nariz. Dejando que la puerta se cerrara tras de él, miró el cielo y se rió. Harry estaba contento y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

"Creo que fue bastante bien." Dijo Draco, enterrando la mano en el espeso pelaje de Damian. Paró en el pequeño camino ante el pequeño establecimiento, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos mientras la pantera jugaba a atacar las hojas que se movían por el viento. "¿Eres un gatito o una pantera?"

_Soy lo que quiero ser._ Respondió Harry, parando de atacar hojas y mirando como el rubio se ponía bien la capucha. El gentío se había reducido, ya que muchos alumnos habían vuelto a Hogwarts temprano por el mal tiempo. La pareja se unió al pequeño grupo de estudiantes que se dirigían de vuelta a Hogwarts.

_Algo no está bien._ Murmuró Draco, apretando los puños alrededor de las puntas de su capa mientras apretaba la tela más hacia su cuerpo. El cielo se había oscurecido y los árboles iban hacia delante y hacia atrás, empujados por el fuerte viento.

_Deben ser imaginaciones tuyas._ Dijo Harry, trotando un poco delante de Draco. Sus sentidos de pantera le decían que algo no estaba bien, pero parecía ser por el tiempo en lugar de un ataque inminente. _Creo que esta noche va a nevar._

_Es demasiado temprano para que nieve._ Respondió Draco, deslizando una mano en el bolsillo para que reposara al lado de su varita.

_Normalmente no empieza a nevar hasta noviembre. No puede ser natural. Tiene que haber algo influenciando el tiempo, deberíamos darnos prisa a volver al castillo._ Siseó harry7, mostrando los colmillos a un cuarto año de Hufflepuff que se había parado en medio del camino a atarse los cordones de los zapatos.

_De acuerdo._ Draco gruñó, mirando mal al otro alumno mientras se salía del camino y se metía en un arbusto al lado del camino. _Maldita sea, no voy a conseguir limpiar las botas._ La pantera delante de él soltó una risotada corriendo un trozo, parando encima de una subida y mirando como Draco subía lentamente hacia él. La pareja continuó con sus carreras mientras volvían a la calidez y la protección de Hogwarts.

Un enorme libro cayó encima de la mesa delante de Severus, haciendo que saltara del susto y se le cayera un poco de tinta roja encima de la mesa. Siseando en cólera, levantó la vista para amenazar al individuo solo para encontrarse mirando a un par de glaciares orbes.

"¿Lucius?" Susurró, las palabras dejando su boca como un suspiro. El rubio cogió una silla y se sentó sin la elegancia usualmente asociada con los Malfoys.

"Severus." La voz era tan fría como los ojos. "He venido a avisarte por última vez. El enlace debe romperse."

"Mucho me temo que romper el enlace es imposible. No hay manera de romper el enlace tal y como está. El enlace ha … hecho algo. Crecido, fundirse, creado nuevos enlaces. Se ha convertido en un nuevo tipo de enlace, siquiera intentar de romperlo podría resultar en muerte inmediata." Argumentó Severus, sus ojos reposando en el libro que habían soltado ante él. Un solo dedo pálido dio unos golpecitos a la portada con los ojos achicados.

"Me da igual. No voy a tener mi hijo enlazado con ese pequeño malcriado, ya es suficientemente malo que su sangre no sea pura." Siseó Lucius, dando los golpecitos ligeramente más fuerte que antes.

"Los enlaces se han liado tanto que no hay manera de saber si los mataría o dañaría." Dijo Severus con vehemerencia, achicando los ojos también.

"Me da igual. Haz algo." Gruñó Lucius levantándose ligeramente, dando un último golpe a la portada antes de deslizarse en las sombras, desapareciendo de manera desconocida. Severus miró las sombrees y después se acercó el libro y lo abrió lentamente. La curva escritura estampada por la página decía 'La Transferencia de Enlaces'. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder mientras empezó a pasar páginas rápidamente y a leer los títulos de los capítulos. Se congeló cuando algo llamó su atención. Allí escondido entre dos páginas había un punto de libro de cuero, con una L y una M estampadas. Se fijó en el título de la página y se echó hacia atrás. Un hechizo de transferencia basado en un mago en su forma animaga. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso? Le iba a permitir transferir partes del enlace a otra parte, volviendo a ponerlas en su sitio cuando el peligro pasara. Sonriendo se pasó los dedos por el pelo, por un momento parecía que todo estaba en su lugar.

N/T: Yaaaaaaaaaay! Otro capitulo más. Bueno, este junio voy a pasarlo íntegramente haciendo exámenes, entre los parciales, los finales y todo eso, por lo que no voy a poder hacer mucho. TT^TT. Me disculpo por adelantado por lo que voy a tardar.

Una vez dicho esto, me gustaría dar las gracias a todos lo que han comentado.

A Alexander Malfoy Black: siento mucho lo de las faltas, a la que tenga algo de tiempo lo corregiré, lo prometo. Y por lo de la camisa y los ojos, es lo que la autora ha puesto, así que mucho no puedo hacer la respecto, pero en su historia, de uniforme solo tienen la túnica y debajo pueden llevar lo que quieran y cuando van a Hogsmeade pueden ir como quieran.

Hasta la próxima!


	27. La Curiosidad Transportó La Pantera

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los demás lugares y personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Capítulo 27 - La Curiosidad Transportó la Pantera**

Draco tembló y apretó más la capa contra su cuerpo, fijando los ojos en las puertas del gran castillo. Un movimiento brusco le llamó la tensión y miró la pantera que iba silenciosamente delante de él. Con un pequeño salto la pantera negra aterrizó limpiamente arriba de las escaleras, con los ojos esmeralda brillando cuando se giró a mirarle.

"Ya vengo." Gruñó Draco, achicando los ojos cuando la cola de la pantera empezó a moverse impacientemente. La pantera gruñó infelizmente y se tumbó, enrollando la cola en sus patas delanteras mientras esperaba que Draco terminara de subir las escaleras. "No es culpa mía que a tu forma animaga no le guste el frío." Draco subió las escaleras lo más lentamente posible, parando para ponerse bien el guante izquierdo, haciendo que Damian le gruñera por sus obvios esfuerzos de ir lento. Abriendo las puertas suspiró ante el cálido aire interior que notaron inmediatamente. Disfrutando la calidez, los dos estuvieron allí con los ojos cerrados y permitieron que los últimos rastros de frío les dejaran. Se sacó los guantes y se los guardó en un bolsillo de la oscura capa.

"¡Draco!"

Girando la cabeza, vio como Blaise se les acercaba lentamente. Sus dedos aflojaron el nudo de la capa, dejando que se le deslizara de los hombros. Cogió la oscura tela y se la echó cuidadosamente sobre el brazo.

"Hey Damian, Harry… lo que sea que hagas llamar estos días." Dijo Blaise felizmente, dándole un golpecito a la cabeza a la pantera. La pantera respondió con un profundo ronroneo, con los bigotes y las orejas temblándole con risa contenida. Blaise volvió a mirar a Draco y su comportamiento cambió del todo. "¿Cómo ha ido?" Preguntó suavemente.

"Sorprendentemente bien. Como puedes ver estoy entero, sin arañazos o baba de licántropo en ninguna parte." Señaló Draco, haciendo un gesto hacia las intactas prendas que llevaba.

"Excelente." Murmuró Blaise, mirando como la pantera iba arriba y abajo delante de ellos.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Draco, cogiendo la pantera con una mano y acercándoselo. Sus largos dedos masajearon gentilmente las orejas de terciopelo mientras esperaba la respuesta de Blaise.

"Voy a la biblioteca," Blaise levantó el libro que llevaba en la mano. "Granger ha accedido a ayudarme con los deberes de Runas Antiguas." El rubio arqueó una ceja lentamente. La pantera reveló las afiladas garras de sus cuatro patas, gruñendo en advertencia mientras meneaba la cola.

"Creo que Harry te está advirtiendo de ir con cuidado. Recuerda que supuestamente todavía sale con Weasley. Ninguno de nosotros quiere que salgas herido por algo tan estúpido como Granger." Dijo Draco, agarrando las orejas de la pantera para evitar que le mordisqueara los dedos. "No lo quería decir para ofender. Después de lo último que hizo la Comadreja, realmente no quiero ver a nadie más herido." Explicó, poniendo la cabeza de la pantera contra su abdomen. El gato dejó de moverse pero gruñó suavemente. Soltando la pantera, Draco se giró hacia Blaise.

"No soy tan malo. A demás soy un Slytherin. No es como si me metiera en líos cada vez que pudiera. Eso lo hacen los Gryffindors, ¿recordais?" Protestó Blaise, observando como interaccionaban los otros dos.

"Cierto. Bien me voy a hacer deberes. ¿Os veo en la cena?" Preguntó Draco, siguiendo con los ojos la pantera mientras ésta se por un pasillo y paraba en el primer escalón que llevaban a las mazmorras. Ojos esmeralda se encontraron con azul antes que la pantera saltara, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de las sobras de las escaleras.

"Por supuesto." Dijo Blaise mientras se alejaba de Draco, despidiéndose con una mano."Oh, y Snape te está buscando así que deberías para por su despacho para ver qué quiere." Despidiéndose una vez más, desapareció al girar por un pasillo.

"Maravilloso. Me paso el día entero con un licántropo y ahora tengo que ir a pasar un buen rato con mi padrino. ¿Cuándo va a acabar mi dolor y sufrimiento?" Se preguntó Draco, mirando el techo. Suspirando, fue lentamente hacia las escaleras por las que había desaparecido Damian.

Pansy estaba en el centro de su cama, con las cortinas esmeraldas y plateadas cerradas, evitando que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba en la habitación. Sus manos jugaban con el delicado collar de oro y zafiro que había encontrado en el baúl en la habitación de Draco. Hasta donde ella sabía, ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo, ya que esos dos había arruinado irreparablemente su reputación, por lo que se merecía una compensación. Era un collar maravilloso, obviamente una señal de amor.

Se mordió el labio cuando oyó voces en la sal común. El plan se ponía en marcha. Draco iba a ir a su habitación y ver la cajita, cogerla, y entonces encontrarse en una celda en algún lugar. Se rió un poco; algo iba bien en su vida por un vez. Bajando de la cama, empezó a rebuscar por su baúl, encontrando y dejando barias botellas. Pansy suspiró con placer cuando notó la botella que estaba buscando. Sacando la pequeña botella de champán, sacó el tapón y levantó la botella en un brindis silencioso. Su brillantez y belleza iban a hacer que se elevara en los rangos de los Mortífagos en poco tiempo. El primer trago de champán se deslizó por su garganta calmadamente. Paró con la botella en la boca, cuando oyó el nombre que decían. Tomando un largo trago, casi se ahoga cuando alguien dijo 'Hola Harry'. Tomando aire gimoteó horrorizada, Harry no Draco. Había fallado. Volvió a poner el tapón a la botella con dedos insensibles. A lo mejor hubiera triunfado con un cómplice.

Damian flotó por la oscuridad antes que sus patas aterrizaran limpiamente. Sus sentidos trabajando cuidadosamente para captar amenazas mientras se acercaba a los dormitorios de Slytherin. Paró cuando notó una extraña esencia y paró delante de la entrada oculta a las habitaciones privadas de Severus. Sus bigotes se movieron mientras trataba de recordar donde había captado esa esencia por última vez. El sonido de las voces estaba demasiado silenciado por las gruesas paredes de piedra para poder oír correctamente. Mostrando sus colmillos a la pared, volvió a su silencioso paseo.

La pared de la sala común de Slytherin se abrió ante él. Solo tomó un gruñido y un arañazo para que alguien fuera a abrirle. Podría haber cambiado de forma pero con el reciente olor a peligro prefería tener la pequeña protección extra de la forma de pantera. Parando en el centro de la habitación, sus sentidos se desplegaron pero no encontraron nada fuera de lugar. No habían nuevas o extrañas esencias en esa habitación. Asintió con la cabeza cuando varios alumnos le saludaron y ronroneó una respuesta que hizo que se echaran a reír.

Su magia se alargó y se enrolló alrededor del enlace, encontrando que parecía más cerca de lo usual. La cantidad de poder que le tomaba mantener contacto con Draco era más pequeña entonces que normalmente. Frunciendo el ceño con el nuevo descubrimiento, deslizó su mente por el enlace, permitiendo a Draco notar su presencia hasta que se aseguró que su pareja estaba bien. Alejándose, notó como el enlace volvía a su estado de calma. Apartando la sensación, trotó hasta la habitación que compartía con Draco y se congeló, con las orejas pegadas a la cabeza y los ojos achicados. La puerta olía raro. Gruñendo suavemente levantó una pata y la apoyó contra la puerta. La magia fluyó cuando la puerta le reconoció y se abrió, dejándole entrar en la habitación.

Al pasar la puerta, paró y se echó al suelo. La pantera en él gritaba peligro, y le demandó que tomara precauciones. La pantera gruñó, buscando con los ojos algo que le ayudara a identificar y localizar la amenaza. Un extraño olor le llegó a la nariz, molestándole mientras trataba de localizar de donde venía. Buscando por la habitación, paró al lado de la cama donde el olor se intensificaba. Sus ojos captaron algo pequeño en el centro de la cama. Levantó una pata lentamente pero la bajó rápidamente para dar la vuelta alrededor de la cama. Dando la vuelta, empezó a ir arriba y abajo silenciosamente a su alrededor, con los ojos fijos en la cajita. Sus músculos se tensaron cuando la pantera paró antes de saltar de repente, garras y colmillos desgarrando lo que veía como una amenaza. El fuerte olor a lavanda le llenó la nariz cuando sus colmillos se enterraban en la cajita. Solo había una persona que llevara ese perfume en Slytherin. Por un momento parecía que todo estaba bien pero con un fuerte _pop_, Damian desapareció en un flash.

Draco iba lentamente hacia la habitación de su padrino, parando al lado de la puerta cuando oyó voces llegar a través de las gruesas puertas de madera. Salió de su sorpresa cunado sintió un tirón interno del enlace. Notó a Harry deslizarse en su mente y pasar su magia a través del enlace antes de salir de su mente. No prestándole atención a eso, llamó a la puerta suavemente. Las voces pararon de inmediato y hubo una pausa antes que la puerta se abriera. Draco abrió la boca pero la cerró firmemente cuando el mago mayor le cogió y le metió en la oscura habitación.

"Severus, deja de tirar." Exigió, soltándose del agarre de su padrino y alisándose la túnica con enfado.

"Draco, respeta a tus mayores." El frío siseo hizo que jadeara y buscara en las sombras frenéticamente. Sus pálidas orbes se encontraron con unas iguales pero gélidas mientras miraba a su padre.

"Padre." Susurró Draco.

"Draco, tomo asiento." Murmuró Severus, señalando un sillón al lado del fuego con la mano. Draco se dejó conducir hacia allí pero sus ojos nunca dejaron la fría cara de su padre. "Tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido que deberías saber lo que está ocurriendo."

"Sea lo que sea lo que se propone no quiero tener nada que ver con ello." Gruñó Draco, sentándose y agarrando los brazos de la silla. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando su padre se movió en su silla y golpeó impacientemente el suelo con su bastón.

"Tiene que ver con la seguridad de Harry." Dijo Snape, dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña cocina para volver segundos después con una tetera y varias tazas flotando detrás de él.

"¿Qué pasa con su seguridad?" Ladró Draco, pareció que sus ojos brillaran por un momento cuando frunció los labios en dirección a su padre. Severus le puso una taza de té a la mano antes de dejarse caer en la silla frente a Lucius.

"Bien, no tanto su seguridad como la tuya. Verás, el Lord Oscuro tiene un plan de llevarte a su guarida con un traslador y hacer que Harry te vaya a rescatar. Es bastante absurdo pero las probabilidades de que algo vaya mal son bastante altas." Dijo Severus, moviendo lentamente la cucharita por su té. La boca de Draco se abrió a causa del shock. Sus ojos volvieron a la cara de su padre.

"¿Qué?" Soltó, tratando se procesar la información que le acababan de dar.

"ÉL ha conseguido la ayuda de otro alumna. La chica Parkinson si no me equivoco." Soltó Lucius, aguantando la mirada de Draco.

"¿Desde cuando te preocupas por Harry o por mi." Preguntó Draco, ignorando completamente los esfuerzos de su padrino para calmarlo.

"No me preocupo por el chico Potter. Tu, por otro lado, vas a llevar el apellido Malfoy al futuro. Cosa que no puedes hacer enlazado a una persona que seguramente va a morir durante los siguientes días." Contestó Lucius, mirando la taza en su mano antes de tomar un sorbo.

"Tu padre y yo creemos que sería lo mejor si nos dejaras transferir el enlace entre tu y Harry a otro sitio por unos días. Solo hasta que descubramos exactamente que es lo que pasa." Anunció Severus tranquilamente, pasando los ojos entre los dos rubios.

"¡Nunca!" Rugió Draco. La taza se estrelló contra la pared. Una línea de té caía por la pared hasta el suelo y sobre algunos libros que había por allí.

"Cálmate. Volveremos a poner el enlace tan pronto nos encarguemos de esto. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es colocarlo en algún lugar seguro." Severus intentó razonar con Draco, pero Draco no iba a ceder.

"Ninguno de los dos va a tocar el enlace. Va a quedarse donde está. No va a haber ni transferencias ni cambios ni nada, ¿entendido?" Gruñó Draco enfadado, con los ojos brillando amenazadoramente. Un corriente de aire pasó por la habitación, haciendo volar varios papeles de una pila y escampándolos por la habitación. El fuego creció y crujió, hilos de humo se arremolinaron alrededor de los tobillos de los dos magos.

"¡Contrólate!" Rugió Lucius, sacando la varita y blandiéndola contra el humo, solo para hacer que se arremolinara alrededor de la madera de la varita y le acercara la mano al fuego.

"¿Lo. Habéis. Entendido?" Repitió Draco suavemente, levantándose y apartando motas de polvo invisibles de su túnica. El corriente de aire tiraba de su túnica mientras se deslizaba lentamente hacia la puerta.

"¡Si!" Gritó Severus, ojos negros abiertos de par en par mientras el humo acercaba las puntas de su túnica más cerca del fuego hambriento. Draco dirigió su mirada a su padre quien miraba con fascinación como el humo acercaba su varita hacia el fuego.

"No voy a volver a decirlo." Siseó Draco, viendo con fruición, como Lucius Malfoy iba siendo empujado hacia el fuego. Ojos pálidos se encontraron cuando los dos se miraron.

"Entendido." Murmuró Lucius, viendo la sonrisa satisfecha aparecer en el rostro de su cara. Draco abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. Se apoyó contra la puerta cuando la cerró y cerró los ojos aliviado. Ahora que eso estaba arreglado debería encontrar a Harry para avisarle. Sin pensarlo su mente buscó la de Harry. El enlace estaba quieto, como si estuviera reposando y preparándose para algo. Llamando a Harry esperó pacientemente pero no recibió respuesta. Frunciendo el cejo, se dirigió hacia la sala común de Slytherin y entró.

"Draco."

"Blaise, ¿ya estás por aquí?" Preguntó Draco, sonriendo ligeramente.

"No, he venido a buscar mi libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Deberías venir conmigo, he terminado con Runas Antiguas y creo que lo tengo bien." Dijo Blaise orgullosamente.

"Que bien, ¿has visto a Harry?" Murmuró Draco, con los ojos fijos en la puerta a su habitación mientras su magia buscaba a Harry.

"Nop. A lo mejor está arriba con los Gryffindors." Sugirió Blaise, subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación. Draco asintió antes de meterse en su habitación y mirar a su alrededor. La cama estaba arrugada y había un desgarro en un lugar.

"¿Harry? ¿Damian?" Llamó, buscando con los ojos y mirando las sabanas rotas. Llamó mentalmente de nuevo pero no recibió respuesta. El miedo se apoderó de él mientras su magia se excitaba de repente dándole vida de nuevo al enlace. La comprensión de lo que pasaba le entró de repente: Harry ya no estaba en el castillo.

Notas de Traductora: Cuanto tiempo! Sé que no tengo excusa por haber tardado tanto, pero ahora ya no lo haré más porque como solo faltan 4 capítulos, los haré en un pis-pás.

Bueno, también quería deciros que antes de poner capis nuevos intentaré arreglar los anteriores de las faltas ortográficas y tal.

Hasta que nos leamos de nuevo. (w)


	28. Cascabeles Plateados y Celdas Negras

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los demás lugares y personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Capítulo**** 28 –**** Cascabeles Plateados**** y**** Celdas Negras**

Damian siseó de dolor cuando se dio contra el duro suelo. Movió el hocico para quitar los últimos restos del paquete. Sus pupilas se dilataron cuando la pantera examinó la oscuridad que le rodeaba para tratar de localizar donde estaba. Rápidamente empezó a darle un ataque de pánico cuando esencias que le eran desconocidas le llegaron. La jaula estaba desolada y olía a tierra removida. La única luz que venía de la rendija bajo la puerta que guardaba la salida. Rodando lentamente, el gato se agazapó en el suelo, mostrando los colmillos mientras oía el sonido de unas botas acercándose a su prisión. Deslizándose hacia las sombras más densas, Damian observó la puerta silenciosamente, esperando que se abriera en cualquier momento. El sonido de las botas se acercaba pero pasó de largo sin pararse en su jaula.

Gruñendo, se giró y fue arriba y abajo siguiendo la pared de la celda, usando los bigotes para guiarse con perfecta precisión. Volviendo a agazaparse, se levantó en sus patas traseras, usando las delanteras para golpear frenéticamente la piedra. Sus garras chocaron contra la piedra oscura de la pared, haciendo saltas piedrecillas y arena suelta en una desesperanzadora señal de inutilidad. Deslizándose lentamente hasta el suelo la pantera abrió el hocico y llamó suavemente. Sus orejas se esforzaron para escuchar una respuesta. Su magia se reunió y dio vueltas, mientras el enlace trataba de llegar a su punto de máximo poder. Hilos se estiraron y tiraron, tratando de tomar poder y magia de la segunda parte del enlace. Hubo un pequeño _'crack'_ y la pantera retrocedió, meneando la cabeza por el dolor que sentía en el hocico. Dolorido y miserable, el gato se tumbó en un rincón y se acurrucó, levantando una última vez el hocico para soltar un fuerte aullido. Reinó el silencio en la oscura habitación; el único sonido era el constante gotear de agua desde el techo.

"¡Harry!" Gritó Draco. El grito agudo resonando por la sala común y rebotando hacia los dormitorios de Slytherin. Alumnos asustados se giraron, con los ojos llenos de miedo mientras oían los atormentados gritos de su Príncipe. Las escaleras temblaron bajo los Slytherins cuando bajaron de sus habitaciones para investigar qué pasaba.

"¡Harry!" Repitió Draco, silencio reinó en la sala mientras el grito se desvanecía. La casa de Slytherin estaba quieta en la sala común, todas las miradas centradas en el rubio. Colapsando sobre sus rodillas, Draco se echó a llorar y agarró la alfombra desesperadamente. Lágrimas se deslizaban por su cara mientras trataba de llamar a su pareja de nuevo. Las palabras se encasquillaron en su garganta cuando unos brazos le rodearon firmemente.

"Cálmate Draco." Susurró Blaise suavemente. Pasando una mano tranquilizadora por la espalda de Draco mientras miraba a los estudiantes acumulados por la habitación y alrededores.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Exigió saber, buscando con los ojos por una señal de que alguien supiera algo. La única respuesta que recibió fueron encogimientos de hombros y desviaciones de mirada.

"Harry ya no está." Dijo Draco con voz ronca. Esas palabras travesaron los corazones de los Slytherins acumulados en la sala.

"La escuela es muy grande, seguro que está en alguna parte." Trató de calmarlo Blaise, levantándose y tirando de Draco para que se levantara con él. "¡Escuchad! Quiero que aviséis a las demás casas de que Harry ha desaparecido. ¡Crabbe! ¡Goyle! Vosotros dos id a Gryffindor y mirad si está allí. A lo mejor está allí haciendo lo que sea que hacen los Gryffindors en su tiempo libre." Poniéndose al mando, ayudó a Draco hasta una de las sillas al lado del fuego de la sala común.

Las serpientes se pusieron en acción de inmediato. Sacaron las varitas y chequearon Slytherin antes de salir por el portal, todos y cada uno de ellos esperando que Harry realmente estuviera con sus amigos Gryffindors. La pared se cerró tras ellos, dejando a Draco y a Blaise delante las calmantes llamas del fuego.

"Voy a buscar a Snape." Murmuró Blaise, dándole un golpecito en la espalda a Draco una última vez antes de marcharse rápidamente. Ese no era el momento adecuado para dejar al mago solo.

Draco miró las llamas danzantes, su suave siseo calmándole y haciéndole entrar en un trance. Naranja, rojo, amarillo, y el más pálido de los azules bailaban en la calidez de la llama. Sintiendo como su corazón iba más lento, miró distraídamente como las llamas tomaban forma. Crujiendo cuando una pantera gruñó furiosa y de un lado a otro a través de los troncos ardientes. Jadeando ante el sonido resonando en su cabeza, meneó la cabeza y volvió a mirar las llamas, solo para darse cuenta que la imagen había desaparecido. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y deseó que alguien llegara con noticias de Harry. Deseando contra toda lógica que el enlace estuviera equivocado y que Harry estuviera dando vueltas por los pasillos.

Severus Snape apartó la vista del libro que tenía en la mesa delante de él cuando alguien llamó frenéticamente en su puerta. Gruñendo con enfado, agitó la varita y vio como la puerta se abría lentamente antes que una mano le diera un fuerte golpe. Blaise Zabini estaba delante del hueco de la puerta con varita en una mano mientras la otra descansaba contra la puerta.

"Harry ha desaparecido." Dijo el joven mago, mirando por encima de su hombro mientras un primer año de Slytherin corría por el pasillo hacia la Sala Común.

"¿Ha desaparecido?" Preguntó Severus, buscando con sus ojos oscuros en la habitación tras él.

"Si, ha desaparecido. Como en desaparecido, se ha ido, no está." Gruñó Blaise, pasando los dedos por la madera caliente de su varita buscando confort.

"¿Dónde está Draco?" Soltó, cogiendo un grueso volumen de la pila de libros y metiéndolo en un saco de ropa mientras su mirada buscaba algo más que pudiera necesitar.

"En la Sala Común." Respondió suavemente Blaise, entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba el título del segundo libro que fue a para a saco. "¿Qué vas a hacer?" Exigió saber. Cogió mejor la varita mientras se preparaba para una posible batalla con su Jefe de Casa.

"Lo que crea necesario." Murmuró suavemente el Maestro de Pociones, agitando la varita en una rápida y sin esfuerzo. Blaise ni siquiera vio venir el hechizo. Estaba congelado en el hueco de la puerta, con la varita apuntando a Snape con la boca abierta. Pasando por el lado del joven mago, Severus se paró y le empujó dentro de su despacho, haciendo una mueca cuando Blaise se cayó de cara al suelo. "Y no toques nada mientras no estoy." Gruñó antes de cerrar la puerta e ir rápidamente hacia la Sala Común.

"Vaya sorpresa." Dijo una fría voz. Damian levantó la cabeza y mostró los colmillos mientras mataba con la mirada a los Mortífagos que miraban dentro de su celda. Gruñendo cabreado ante su tratamiento y por la situación, saltó y enterró sus garras en la madera de la puerta. Siseando fuertemente, su cola se agitó y sus orejas se pegaron a su cabeza mientras daba vueltas por la celda, con los ojos fijos en los hombres enmascarados que le miraban.

"Se suponía que mi hija iba a capturarle a mi Señor un Dragón, pero en lugar de eso le ha traído una pantera. No dudo que va a estar contento. Lleva mucho tiempo buscándote Señor Potter." Dijo suavemente el Mortífago, siguiendo con los ojos el movimiento de la pantera. Rugiendo enfadada, la pantera se tiró contra la puerta y escupió a los ojos a los mortífagos. La saliva voló y se quedó colgando de sus colmillos cuando trató de morder a sus carceleros.

"Pobre pequeño gatito. No te preocupes por tu amante el traidor, estoy seguro que no tardará a unirse a ti en el 'más allá'." El mortífago se rió y cerró la portezuela en las narices de la pantera. Retrocediendo, Damian siseó de dolor y dio un zarpazo. Sus garras dejaron profundas marcas en la madera. Con la cabeza baja y los ojos brillando con odio y dolor, la pantera empezó a ir lentamente de un lado a otro, esperando impacientemente por el momento en que iba a enfrentarse a la persona que le había metido allí.

El Gran Salón estaba lleno de estudiantes, todos mirando alrededor y susurrando ruidosamente. Los estudiantes se habían reunido en el gran Salón tan pronto como había sido confirmado. Harry Potter había desaparecido de Hogwarts. No se había estado entreteniendo con los Gryffindors, ni estaba en el campo de Quidditch. Hagrid no le había visto desde su última visita y nadie le había visto persiguiendo cuervos en el patio. Susurros y lloriqueos resonaban mientras los profesores miraban como el último cerrojo se cerraba en las casi impenetrables puertas. Cada _thunk_ y _thud _resonando por la habitación.

"Silencio por favor." Exclamó Dumbledore, levantando las manos en un gesto de guardar silencio mientras miraba los estudiantes. "Mucho me temo que debo informaros que Harry Potter ha desaparecido. Creemos que ha sido capturado por el Lord Oscuro." Los estudiantes se pusieron a gritar y llorar mientras miraban alrededor incrédulamente. Todo el mundo buscaba por el salón el alumno que era capaz de verificar si el chico-que-vivió realmente había desaparecido. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, con los ojos rojos y despeinado mientras miraba la mesa de los profesores ante él. Blaise, con una mueca y la nariz rota estaba a su lado asesinando con la mirada al Profesor Snape quien estaba pasando las páginas de un pequeño libro desde su asiento.

"Como algunos de vosotros habréis notado, hay varias personas que no son de aquí. Estos aurores han sido traídos para mejorar la seguridad y la protección de Hogwarts en caso de ataque. Hasta que tengo más información me gustaría que todos os quedéis quietos y estudiéis u os entretengáis." Alejándose de la tarima el viejo director fue a parar al lado del Maestro de Pociones.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó el anciano, tirándose de la barba y mirando los alumnos moverse nerviosamente por el salón.

"¿Bien qué?" Ladró el Profesor Snape de vuelta, frunciendo los labios y acercándose más el libro. Meneando la cabeza con disgusto volvió a concentrarse en buscar respuestas en el libro. Encogiéndose de hombros el viejo mago se alejó, a lo mejor a jugar al snap explosivo con varios primeros años.

Draco miró la oscura madera bajo sus manos, pasando los dedos por la madera. Blaise estaba murmurando algo sobre el maltrato de Snape hacia él. Draco se pasó una mano por la cara, los ojos le escocían y el pecho le dolía. Ignoró las miradas y susurros que le rodeaban, sabiendo que la mayoría eran sobre él. No quería las condolencias de la gente o sus susurros de asistencia en caso que lo pidiera. Su Harry estaba ahí a fuera y él no sabía dónde. Su mano se levantó y pasó los dedos por el pequeño cascabel de plata que colgaba esperanzado de su collar, el suave tintineo le llamaba, pidiéndole y urgiéndole a llamar el nombre de su familiar. Su mano se cerró fuertemente alrededor del pequeño cascabel y abrió la boca.

Damian rugió y movió la cabeza frenéticamente mientras forcejeaba con la gruesa cadena enganchada a su collar. El Mortífago rió y tiró del grueso metal, sonriendo cuando la pantera siseó de dolor y se tiró hacia delante tratando de arañar al hombre que le atormentaba. Ásperas voces hablaban pero el gran gato estaba ciego y sordo a todo. Había estado descansando en un rincón cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, le tiraron una manta sobre la cabeza seguida de un torrente de hechizos mientras trataban de encadenarlo. La magia había sido reflejada por una cuenta de su collar, haciendo que los hechizos se disolvieran tan pronto tocaban su pelaje. La manta estaba fuertemente envuelta en su cabeza, forzándole a jadear profundamente en un esfuerzo de hacer llegar aire a sus pulmones. Había estado igualmente poco preparado para la fuerza de varios cuerpos pesados aterrizando sobre él mientras un par de cadenas se enganchaban a su collar.

Rugiendo en ultraje, se tiró hacia atrás y trató de desgarrar la cadena. Se dio en la cabeza descuidadamente mientras trataba de liberarse. La baba colgando de sus colmillos estaba llena de sangre, y un colmillo estaba un poco roto por un fuerte golpe al hocico. Gruñendo encolerizado, corrió hacia delante y se tiró a la derecha. El mortífago de atrás de él perdió el balance, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de rodillas al lado de la pantera. Sus colmillos se clavaron a través de ropa y carne, tratando de mantener el mortal agarre mientras mantenía el otro mortífago de atacarle. Una bota le dio en el morro, que ya le dolía, forzándole a soltar en mortífago que tenía mordido. Temblando de dolor y cólera, estaba tirado en el suelo jadeando. Las cadenas se apretaron de nuevo sintió que le arrastraban por el frío suelo de piedra. Las pequeñas piedrecitas y picos que sobresalían del suelo desgarrando su pelaje de terciopelo. Apretando los dientes, se puso en pie y cojeó hacia delante, ignorando las amenazas susurradas mientras avanzaba. Su magia burbujeaba y hervía pero decidió que era mejor conservar sus fuerzas. Iba a necesitarla en las horas que le esperaban.

El olor a lavanda le dio en la cara a Draco. Su boca se cerró y se levantó de golpe del banco. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras trataba de recordar donde había notado ese olor. Moviendo la cabeza alrededor, observó los alumnos que poblaban el Gran Salón. El olor le cosquilleaba los sentidos, y parecía que se hacía más fuerte a cada minuto. Inhalando profundamente, hizo una mueca mientras su cerebro se llenaba de información. Su magia ronroneó con vida, dando vueltas y cambiando mientras le empujaba. Confundido, abrió la boca para hablar con Blaise pero tembló y se atrabancó. Algo gateaba dentro de él, arañando para escapar. Meneando la cabeza miró los confusos ojos de su padrino de su padrino cuando el mago mayor apareció a su lado.

"Draco, ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Severus, ignorando los jadeos y gritos asustados de los alumnos que miraban lo que pasaba. Draco negó con la cabeza y se alejó de Severus, su nariz le guiaba. Se congeló cuando el olor se intensificó, travesándose con un fuerte olor a licor. Puso una mano en el hombro de la chica delante de él. Cuando se giró, se vio cara a cara con Pansy Parkinson.

"¿Tu?" Siseó, ojos brillando con ira. "¿Qué has hecho?" Pansy gritó y forcejeó para retirarse pero se encontró con el paso cerrado por varios alumnos, todos llevando el símbolo y los colores de Slytherin.

"¡Nada! ¡No he hecho nada!" Gritó, tratando de liberarse de las manos que la aprisionaban. Draco gritó encolerizado, con los ojos brillando suavemente mientras avanzaba.

Blaise siguió a Draco mientras éste atravesaba el salón, y se sorprendió cuando vio a Severus a su lado. Sonriendo malévolamente levantó un pie y pisó la capa del mago mayor, frunciendo el ceño cuando el sonido de tela rompiéndose no causó ninguna reacción. Gruñendo por su fallido intento de venganza se apresuró tras Draco y Severus, parando cuando Draco giró a Pansy y le empezó a gritar. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder cuando Draco empezó a avanzar aún más hacia la asustada bruja. Pareció que todo se paraba un momento antes que un flash y un gran poder echara los alumnos y profesores al suelo.

"¡Vamos a morir todos!" Le gritó una Hufflepuff de tercer año a la oreja mientras trataba de quitársela de encima. Haciendo una mueca cuando sus manos se cerraron en el caro cuello de su capa, forcejeó frenéticamente para hacer que lo soltara. El grave gruñido hizo que cayera el silencio en el salón. Blaise se levantó lentamente y miró en la dirección de la que venía el sonido, soltando un grito ante lo que vio.

Un leopardo estaba en el centro del salón. Sus ojos brillaban con un azul cristalino mientras miraba la sollozante bruja ante él. Su pelaje era del más pálido de los dorados, casi plateado bajo la brillante luz que emitían las docenas de velas flotantes. Manchas negras marcaban la brillante plata, haciendo que el gran gato pareciera aún más peligroso. Cambiando un poco de postura, el leopardo empezó a avanzar con paso de caza. Sus orejas se movían mientras su cola iba de un lado al otro. Alrededor de su cuello un pequeño cascabel de plata tintineaba suavemente con cada uno de sus precisos movimientos. Siseando suavemente, el leopardo dio un paso más antes de saltar. Sus colmillos se hundieron profundamente en el pálido brazo que se había alzado en un inútil intento de protegerse del animal. Meneando la cabeza, desgarró tanto la carne como el hueso. Gruñendo, soltó su presa y miró mal a las brujas y magos que le apuntaban con la varita.

"Tranquilízate Draco… uh gato, um gato grande." Susurró Snape, apuntando la varita a la violenta bestia. El leopardo gruñó y enterró sus colmillos en la carne, ronroneando ante el agudo grito de dolor que salió de Pansy. Snape negó con la cabeza y miró como el leopardo bajaba la cabeza y clavaba los colmillos lentamente en la garganta de la bruja. Levantando la varita le tiró un hechizo al leopardo, dando un salto de sorpresa cuando el leopardo saltó hábilmente fuera del alcance del hechizo. Siseando enojadamente por haber sido privado de su presa, el gato empezó a ir de un lado al otro infelizmente. Parando súbitamente levantó el morro y rugió fuertemente, haciendo que todo el mundo se encogiera de miedo. Sus orejas se movieron mientras el gato miraba alrededor, moviendo también los bigotes cuando el leopardo rugió de nuevo. Severus tembló ante el grito, notando que debería hacer algo para parar el sufrimiento del animal. Con un último rugido, el leopardo se desvaneció con un _pop_ y un flash de luz. Mirando el lugar donde el leopardo había estado, casi se cayó al suelo de cara cuando alguien le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"¡Magnífico! Un leopardo, ¿te lo puedes crees? ¡Debes estar muy orgulloso!" Le gritó Blaise en la cara, cogiéndole una mano y estrechándola fuertemente. Mirando sin expresión la cara excitada del joven mago, frunció el cejo ligeramente. Ciertamente un leopardo no estaba nada mal.

"¿Cómo crees que deberíamos llamarle? Quiero decir, personalmente le llamaría Punto pero no creo que eso sea algo que le pueda llegar a gustar a Draco" Murmuró Blaise pensativamente, mirando la bruja que seguía sangrando tirada en el suelo ante ellos. Severus negó con la cabeza y se preguntó que le iba a decir a Lucius.

N/T: Ya he corregido los capítulos del 1 al 10 y los demás están en proceso. Me gustaría agradecer de nuevo a todos los que me habéis dejado comentarios, realmente me animan mucho . Bien nos leemos pronto ^^


	29. El amor de una Pantera

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los demás personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

La forma de leopardo de Draco se va a llamar Dorian. La autora decidió el nombre por votación.

**Capítulo 29 – El Amor de una Pantera**

El pálido leopardo aterrizó con un _thud_. Agazapándose, sus orejas y bigotes se movieron cuando el gran gato buscó el olor de su pareja. Gateando hacia delante con la nariz sobre el suelo, Dorian olió delicadamente antes de negar con la cabeza. Gruñendo bajo amenazadoramente, el gato cambió de posición y se deslizó en las sombras, inhalando profundamente la esencia de Damian y sangre fresca. Moviéndose incómodamente el leopardo fue hacia puerta, con la cabeza baja y la cola recta y alta detrás de él. Sus suaves patas le llevaron silenciosamente a través de la celda, sin cambiar de lugar ni una mota de polvo mientras se movía hacia la madera llena de arañazos.

La puerta estaba abierta, permitiéndole mirar alrededor del pasillo antes de salir cuidadosamente de la celda, parando solo para restregar la mejilla contra el marco de la puerta. Avanzando por el oscuro pasillo, el leopardo levantó el morro y rugió suavemente. Moviendo la cola mientras esperaba, bajó la nariz y olió profundamente, ignorando los olores viejos a favor de los nuevos. Su cabeza se levantó de golpe y sus orejas se tiraron hacia delante, todos sus sentido esforzándose para oír el suave rugido resonando por el pasillo.

Con un _snap_ el enlace cobró vida, todas sus partes saliendo a la superficie. Emociones y pensamientos nadaban por su cabeza antes que su propia magia los cogiera. Esforzándose contra las emociones, Dorian buscó a través de su mente antes de encontrar la bola brillante que contenía su magia. Concentrándose de repente, el leopardo vio la magia surgir y deslizarse a través del enlace, cada pieza prometiendo un poder absoluto. Gruñendo para sí mismo, Dorian llamó mentalmente pero recibió una respuesta de emociones en lugar de palabras. Dolor, miedo, esperanza, amor, todo llamando y exigiendo que ayudase a su enlazado inmediatamente. Meneando la cabeza, el leopardo frunció los labios antes de tirar el hocico hacia atrás y rugir con todas sus fuerzas, resonando por los pasillos. Deslizándose por la oscuridad, Dorian empezó a cazar por su pareja.

El Profesor Severus Snape se arrodilló al lado de la forma temblorosa de Pansy Parkinson. Sus manos trataban de mantenerla quieta para que Madame Pomfrey pudiera administrarle pociones y hechizos para parar el sangrado y reparar las heridas. Los desgarros y los cortes eran profundos, un regular flujo de sangre se encharcaba en el suelo a su alrededor. Los estudiantes se apretaban contra las paredes, algunos estaban un poco verdes mientras miraban como los profesores trataban de curar la Slytherin traidora.

"Nunca en mi vida…" Murmuró Madame Pomfrey. "Mira esto, quiero decir incluso con los hechizos más potentes no hay manera que pueda curar esto completamente. Va a tener cicatrices por el resto de su vida."

"¿Sabías que el señor Malfoy podía hacer esto?" Preguntó la Profesora McGonagall, haciendo una mueca cuando Pansy soltó un grito de dolor cuando los profesores pasaron una mano por uno de sus cortes.

"No, Draco nunca consiguió su forma animaga." Gruñó Severus, levantándose y limpiándose las manos ensangrentadas en la capa oscura que llevaba. Alejándose de la reunión de profesores se dejó caer en una silla de la mesa de profesores y se conjuró un vaso de brandy. Dándole vueltas al líquido ámbar del vaso, miró el libro que había estado leyendo antes del incidente del leopardo.

Su dedo trazó el título antes de que abriera el libro y empezara a pasar las páginas manchadas. Sus ojos oscuros se achicaron cuando pasó un dedo por una lista de palabras. Leyendo cada hechizo mentalmente antes de parar al que buscaba. Mordiéndose el labio, fue hacia el hechizo de detección de enlaces y pasó el dedo por la lista de enlaces y el color que les representaban. Dorado. Cerró los ojos y se acomodó en la silla, apretando más el vaso. El dorado representaba el muy raro y casi imposible de conseguir Enlace de Animago Compartido. Abriendo los ojos consultó rápidamente el índice y luego a la página correspondiente. Tres míseras frases. Cerrando el libro de golpe levantó el vaso y tomó un gran sorbo. Un par de leopardos, pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, definitivamente Voldemort no se lo estaba esperando.

Damian gruñó débilmente, con las patas agarradas en uno de los escalones que los mortífagos intentaban hacerle subir. Su larga cola latigueó el aire furiosamente mientras se le clavaba el collar al cuello. El distante rugido hizo que empezara a luchar de nuevo, esperanzándose por el rugido y el cúmulo de magia que viajaba por el enlace. Siseando blandió una pata a ciegas. El Mortífago que tiraba de la cadena delante de él empezó a soltar maldiciones y el frío gotear de la sangre contra sus patas hizo que ronroneara de satisfacción.

"¡Maldita bestia!" Gritó el mortífago, soltando la cadena y obviamente agarrando la parte del cuerpo que fuera que Damian había conseguido herir. La pantera movió la cabeza con furia, haciendo que la cadena suelta se golpeara contra el suelo y las paredes. Un golpe en la cabeza hizo que se diera contra una pared. Deslizándose por el suelo, la pantera se quedó quieta. Le goteaba sangre de varias heridas esparcidas por su una vez aterciopelado pelaje. En otros puntos su pelaje estaba tieso, ya que la sangre se había secado dejando sucio su pelaje. Tirado en la fría piedra, sus orejas detectaron otro animal. Sus bigotes trataron de ayudarle en su búsqueda pero la manta que le rodeaba la cabeza cortaba las vibraciones o corrientes de viento que normalmente le hubieran ayudado. Damian se tensó, dando golpes al suelo con la cola silenciosamente contra el suelo de piedra asustado.

"¿Has oído algo?" Susurró el segundo mortífago. El otro ignoró la pregunta y continuó agarrándose la herida que le había propinado la pantera. Un gruñido bajo hizo que ambos soltaran una retahíla de maldiciones antes de que sacaran las varitas, buscando en la oscuridad por lo que fuera que les perseguía. Damian rugió, un sonido grave que resonó por la pequeña área. El silencio que les rodeaba se rompió por un gruñido bajo, las sombras se movían lentamente como si no estuvieran preparadas para revelar sus secretos.

Dorian avanzó silenciosamente por las sombras, toda su concentración en buscar a su pareja. Un gruñido hizo que contestara y corriera más, trotando silenciosamente por los pasillos. La oscuridad le ayudaba, proyectando sombras por las paredes suficientemente oscuras para ocultar sus movimientos. Sus ojos pálidos se achicaron repentinamente, ajustando su cuerpo en postura de caza. Con la barriga tocando el suelo, la cola hacia delante mientras avanzaba. Cada pata puesta cuidadosamente al suelo mientras el leopardo avanzaba, con los ojos clavados en la escena ante él. Gruñó suavemente ante el olor a miedo y sangre que irradiaban las tres figuras ante él.

Tensándose de repente saltó. Sus movimientos fueron rápidos y precisos, cada garra clavándose profundamente mientras los colmillos perforaban sin remordimientos. El segundo mortífago estaba en silencio en el suelo, su columna vertebral rota con un preciso movimiento de la cabeza de la pantera. El primero forcejeó con los colmillos clavados en su garganta, mientras su varita rodaba hasta para al lado de la pantera esperando pacientemente en el suelo. Los fieros ojos del leopardo miraban como los movimientos frenéticos del mago paraban, apartando las manos de su pelaje y cayendo sin vida en el suelo. Dorian tiró su presa y se movió al lado de la pantera negra, ignorando el _thud_ de la cabeza del mortífago cuando se dio contra el suelo. Ronroneando felizmente, le dio unos lametones de consolación al costado de la pantera antes de fijarse en la manta que cubría la cabeza de su pareja.

Damian estaba quieto, esperando que su pareja le liberara. Con un desgarro repentino, notó aire fresco. Al primer toque del morro su pareja, Damian empezó a ronronear profundamente. Tumbándose en su espalda, capturó la cabeza dl leopardo entre sus gentiles patas y empezó a limpiar la sangre del pálido pelaje a lametones. Oliendo y frotándose los hocicos, Damian y Dorian se acurrucaron juntos unos momentos hasta que la pantera se apartó y se puso en pie con dificultad. Las cadenas enganchadas a sus collares resonaron cuando se movió, ambos gatos se congelaron ante el sonido, moviendo las orejas mientras escuchaban los mortífagos que se acercaban. Gruñendo infelizmente, contempló su situación. Buscando mentalmente, el enlace se puso en su lugar en un charco de poder. Brillando por el aura de poder ambos gatos se miraron antes de dar vida a su enlace telepático.

_¿Estás bien? _Preguntó Dorian, moviendo nerviosamente las orejas y bigotes mientras sus sentidos trabajaban para detectar amenazas.

_Estoy bien, solo un poco dolorido._ Susurró Damian, restregando su cabeza con la de Dorian. El sonido de voces acercándose hizo que se congelaran mientras miraban sus alrededores en la oscuridad.

_Maldición, vámonos._ Siseó Dorian, deslizándose por las sombras. El ruidoso sonido de la cadena golpeando el suelo hizo que el leopardo se girara. Un golpe de magia hizo que la cadena se disolviera y desapareciera con un susurro de Damian. Ambos gatos se adentraron en la oscuridad, sus patas suaves permitiéndoles pasar por el pasillo sin que les descubrieran. Damian apoyó la cabeza en el flanco de Dorian, permitiéndole al otro gato guiarle por las mazmorras. Los gritos y los sonidos de pisadas mandaron los grandes felinos corriendo por los pasillos, los cuerpos cerca del suelo y las orejas contra la cabeza. Parando en una intersección entre varios pasillos, el leopardo paró y levantó la cabeza, delicadamente oliendo el aire estancado. Damian se tumbó al suelo, ya que sus patas y cabeza dolían por el tratamiento recibido.

_Por aquí._ Gruñó Dorian, avanzando por un corto pasillo y mirando ansiosamente arriba de las escaleras._ Deberíamos ser capaces de encontrar una manera de salir si subimos las escaleras._ Sus ojos gélidos cayeron en Damian, captando el estado debilitado de la pantera. Moviéndose silenciosamente, se tumbó a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en el pelaje oscuro. La pantera bajó la cabeza sobre sus patas, tomando unos minutos de descanso antes de levantarse y seguir por el castillo.

Hermione estaba sentada silenciosamente en la mesa de Gryffindor, rodeada de sus compañeros de casa. Ninguno de ellos podía comprender realmente lo que había pasado. Soltó el aire que había estado aguantando y miró la mesa. Dean y Seamus estaban mirando el espacio, ambos ignorando los platos de comida ante ellos. Su propio plato estaba sin tocar, la memoria del olor a sangre permaneciendo en el aire del comedor. Hermione miró el lugar en el suelo, la sangre lentamente manchando la clara piedra donde Pansy había estado tirada hasta hacía unos minutos.

Ni un hechizo de los que los profesores trataron de usar podía limpiar la piedra. Ella tenía sus propias teorías sobre su reluctancia a ser limpiada. El castillo estaba descontento por lo que había pasado en su interior. Hogwarts debía su reputación a la seguridad que les daba a sus estudiantes, y aun así varios estudiantes habían estado a punto de ser asesinados en el Gran Salón. Lo más seguro es que la sangre se quedara allí para siempre si Draco o Harry moría. El silencio cubría el salón, todos los alumnos preguntándose donde estaba Harry y si iban a ver la pareja enlazada de nuevo.

Dorian se puso en pie lentamente, ojos azules pasando sobre la pantera dormida descansando sobre sus patas. Ronroneando suavemente, bajó el morro y mordisqueó a Damian ligeramente en la oreja. Los ojos esmeralda se abrieron y la pantera bostezó abiertamente, mostrando sus afilado colmillos mientras se levantaba tensamente. El leopardo latigueó su cola y avanzó por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, con la pantera cerca de él. Al llegar a las escaleras pararon, mirando las escaleras. Mirando por última vez el pasillo del que venían, el leopardo se movió y empezó a subir las escaleras, cada pata flexionando ligeramente antes de que tocara el escalón.

Damian saltó y aterrizó al lado de Dorian, con las orejas torcidas mientras miraba fieramente a los ojos de su pareja. Juntando narices con la pantera, el leopardo continuó subiendo, parando con cada ruido que oía. Sus pupilas se dilataron medida que se acercaban a la luz sobre ellos, sus narices y bigotes moviéndose nerviosamente con las esencias que recibían. Un grito súbito hizo que ambos giraran la cabeza, mirando el mago oscuro que les estaban apuntando con sus varitas.

El leopardo se giró y saltó, rugiendo ferozmente mientras clavaba los colmillos en la yugular del mago. Gorgoteando, el mago cayó hacia atrás bajo el peso del animal. Soltando su presa, Dorian subió de nuevo las escaleras, latigueando la cola. Damian ya estaba en la cima de escaleras, moviendo la cola y gruñendo al grupo de mortífagos blandiendo sus varitas. La pantera y el leopardo estaban lado a lado, con las orejas apretadas contra la cabeza mientras rugían y gruñían. Sin previo aviso ambos saltaron y empezaron la batalla.

Pansy estaba sentada en una silla en la oficina del director. Su garganta estaba dolorida donde el gran leopardo la había desgarrado. Hizo una mueca mientras se pasaba los dedos por la herida. Madame Pomfrey había podido para el sangrado y curar los cortes pero sus dedos aún podían trazar el lugar donde la piel era más pálida. Pansy se levantó y cojeó lentamente hacia el espejo que colgaba de la pared. Su mirada encontró la cicatriz donde el leopardo la había mordido.

"Ah, Señorita Parkinson. ¿Quiere tomar asiento?" La voz del Director llenó la habitación mientras entraba silenciosamente. Su túnica amarillo chillón contrastando con el rojo Gryffindor que llenaba la habitación. Pansy se movió lentamente hacia la silla ofrecida, sentándose y poniendo las manos sobre su regazo.

"Después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy, mucho me temo que no puedo permitirle permanecer en la escuela. Me he tomado la libertad de contactar a su padre; estará aquí a buscarla pronto. Una vez haya dejado la escuela, los Aurores pueden arrestarla si quieren. Por ahora permanece bajo mi protección. Desearía que esto nunca hubiera pasado Señorita Parkinson, pero todos cometemos errores. Le deseo suerte en la vida." El viejo mago dijo, sus ojos azules llenos de sombras mientras miraba la bruja ante él.

"Gracias, señor." Murmuró Pansy, con los ojos bajos. Con un asentimiento, Dumbledore se puso en pie y se fue de la habitación, sin molestarse a mirar a la bruja que había ayudado al Señor Oscuro a matar al chico-que-vivió.

Severus bajó rápidamente las escaleras de la entrada del castillo, su túnica negra ondulándose en el frío viento. Su destinación estaba lejos de las barreras del castillo, una vez allí debería ser capaz de aparecerse en la base del Señor Oscuro. Una larga, pálida mano se deslizó en un hondo bolsillo de su túnica, rodeando la pequeña pluma que le iba a dejar volver a Hogwarts con los dedos. Seguramente era la única manera de poder recuperar la pareja enlazada. Jadeando de extenuación, se puso la máscara en la cara y le dio una última mirada al brillante castillo tras de él antes de aparecerse.

Estaba lleno de sangre. Se le metía en los ojos, llenaba su boca, y hacía sus patas resbaladizas. Damian tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y rugió con fuerza, con los ojos brillantes mientras esquivaba otro hechizo antes de saltar sobre el individuo que se lo había echado. Sus mandíbulas se cerraron fuertemente alrededor de la muñeca del mortífago. Sus garras se enterraron en su túnica, buscando su presa entre capas de ropa. Gruñendo bajito, soltó el mortífago y saltó lejos del hombre herido, sus patas metiéndose en un charco de sangre. El gritó del leopardo hizo que gruñera en respuesta y saltara sobre un cuerpo muerto, su nariz buscando el olor de su pareja. La sangre nublaba el aire, el olor tan potente que le ponía frenético, sus garras desgarrando todo lo que se ponía en su camino. Un flash de pelaje claro hizo que ronroneara en reconocimiento. Los dos gatos estaban lado a lado, cabezas bajas mientras miraban los mortífagos restantes y les rugían y amenazaban.

_¿Qué hacemos ahora?_ Susurró Harry ansiosamente, saltando hacia delante y enterrando los colmillos en la carne antes de girar su morro y arrancando la mano ensangrentada.

_Correr, es la única manera de salir de esta con vida._ Respondió Dorian, siseando enfadadamente mientras un hechizo caía delante de él con una brillante explosión.

_De acuerdo, ¿hacia dónde?_ Preguntó, bajando su cuerpo hasta el suelo mientras apartaba una varita apuntada hacia él.

_¡Sígueme!_ Siseó Draco, saltando adelante y chocando con un distraído mortífago. Sus patas se deslizaron en la mojada y ensangrentada piedra mientras corrían lejos del grupo de mortífagos, con la pantera cerca de él.

La pantera y el leopardo corrieron por los angostos pasillos, ojos y bigotes buscando una ventana o puerta que les permitiera salir fuera mientras sus persecutores trataban de pararles. Garras chocaron contra dura madera y mármol, ambos animales en el aire frío mientras esquivaban hechizos sin puntería. Una puerta abierta le dio refugio a la pareja enlazada pero habían estado allí jadeando solo un momento cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Girándose lentamente, Dorian miró la masa de mortífagos que estaban en frente del gran trono. El salón donde estaban estaba en completo silencio, cada mirada de la habitación fija donde estaban.

"Que entrada más magnificente, que mala suerte que esta sea probablemente la última que hagáis." La voz era fría mientras una figura lentamente iba por detrás la sombra del trono, parando lentamente antes de sentarse. Los mortífagos se arrodillaron e hicieron reverencias ante el Señor Oscuro. "Estoy realmente sorprendido de tu estupidez joven Malfoy. Lucius no ha sido capaz de entrenarte como es debido, pero también lo dicen 'de tal palo tal astilla'. He llamado esta noche y se han presentado todos mis seguidores menos uno. Dime Draco, ¿Dónde está tu padre esta noche?" El leopardo gruñó furiosamente en respuesta, latigueando la cola ante lo que Voldemort estaba diciendo.

"Y tu Harry Potter, ¿eres realmente tan estúpido como para tirar por la borda las esperanzas de cada bruja y cada mago del mundo por tu placer? ¿Vas a morir esta noche, no por ellos, pero por el amor de este traidor?" Voldemort se sentó de nuevo en su trono mientras la pantera rugía enfurecida, ojos esmeralda brillando fieramente.

"Hm, como no hablo en gato, ¿Por qué ponemos mi pequeña teoría en prueba? McNAbb, mata el leopardo." Un leve sonido se oyó mientras los mortífagos susurraban entre ellos. Una figura oscura se adelantó y apuntó la varita a Draco. El leopardo intentó esquivar, pero una mancha de pelo negro pasó delante de él e impactó con la figura, colmillos desgarrando a través de la ropa y carne sin pensar en su seguridad.

_¡Harry!_ Gritó Dorian, cerrando los ojos cuando unas palabras susurradas fueron seguidas por una explosión de verde. El cuerpo de la pantera voló por el aire antes de chocar contra el suelo y rodar hasta parar. El leopardo rugió fuertemente, los ojos fijos en la pantera que yacía sin vida en el suelo del salón. Con un rugido de rabia, el pálido gato se giró y atacó.

N/T: Aviso que esta vez no me funcionaba muy bien el corrector y no sé si estrá muy bien ortográficamente hablando, pero a parte de eso… Muajajajajaja me siento malvada por dejarlo así :)

Por cierto…HE LLEGADO A LOS 200 REVIEW! Y yo que cuando empecé estaba convencida de que no llegaría a los 100. Estoy que pego saltitos todo el día de la felicidad!.

Muchas gracias a todos los que los habéis dejado!

Nos leemos pronto.


	30. Juntos de Nuevo

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los demás personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

AVISO: Un poco más largo de lo normal, y mucha sangre y muerte.

**Capítulo 30 – Juntos de Nuevo**

Severus subió sin dificultad las escaleras que llevaban a la oscura mansión que Voldemort usaba como su cuartel general. Silencio reinaba en la mansión. La gran estructura parecida a un castillo era negra, la piedra parecía consumir la luz de la Luna. Abrió una de las puertas silenciosamente y entró en el gran recibidor. Su mirada buscó de inmediato al guardia que debería haber estado esperando en las sombras. Suspirando aliviado, empezó a deslizarse por un pasillo, cada ruido haciendo que soltara una plegaria para que no le descubrieran. Las velas iluminaban el pasillo, creando muchas sombras donde podía esconderse. Moviéndose silenciosamente, se metió en una de las habitaciones y jadeó cuando le cogieron y tiraron al suelo. Su varita cayó al suelo ruidosamente en el silencio de la habitación. La figura oscura que estaba sobre de él le asesinó con la mirada, los ojos color hielo encontrándose con los ónix.

"Ya veo que no has hecho lo que te pedí." Ronroneó Lucius Malfoy suavemente, la punta de su vara reposando firmemente contra la garganta de Severus.

"Lo intentó, pero el enlace era demasiado fuerte. Ha desarrollado una nueva faceta, el Enlace de Animago Compartido." Consiguió decir Severus, levantando una mano para agarrar la vara que se le estaba clavando lentamente en la garganta. "Es el tipo de enlace más raro, el tipo de magia que desarrolla es desconocido."

"Realmente no me importa lo raro que es. Solo quería a mi hijo libre. Ahora está corriendo por aquí con el némesis del Señor Oscuro. ¿Realmente crees que va a sobrevivir algo como esto?" Gruñó Lucius, apoyándose en la vara, su túnica negra ondulándose a su alrededor.

"Harry le va a proteger." Soltó Severus, Con una mano empezando a buscar su varita mientras la otra se mantenía alrededor de la vara. Su mente corría mientras miraba los fríos ojos de la muerte.

"Puedo decirte quien les dio el traslador. Si Harry no lo hubiera descubierto primero hubiera sido Draco." Ofreció Severus, sabiendo que si había una cosa que los Malfoy entendían era la venganza. Los ojos de Lucius brillaron antes que levantara una ceja.

"Creo que fue Pansy Parkinson." Lucius siseó enfurecidamente, sus dedos poniéndose blancos de tanto que apretaba la vara. "Dame algo útil Severus."

"En mi bolsillo derecho hay un traslador que va a llevarnos directamente a Hogwarts." Jadeó Severus, inmediatamente respirando profundamente cuando la vara se apartó con un fluido movimiento.

"Excelente. Vamos a buscar a mi heredero, ¿entendido?" Murmuró Lucius, alisándose la túnica. Girándose fue hacia la puerta, parando solo para mirar a Severus. Severus gruñó de molestia mientras cogía su varita. ¿Por qué los Malfoy necesitaban hacer salidas de cine?

El gran leopardo se deslizó por el suelo, sus garras dejando marcas en la dura piedra. Meneando la cabeza, Dorian gruñó y se levantó lentamente. El pálido gato dejó caer la cabeza y jadeó suavemente, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente mientras miraba la figura que se reía de él. Su nariz tembló por el fuerte olor a sangre que había en la habitación. El Señor Oscuro sonrió maliciosamente ante la extenuación del leopardo, su placer por la muerte de la pantera casi tangible.

"¿Vas a ponerte a llorar?" Le dijo el Señor Oscuro, sus dedos pasando perezosamente por la longitud de su varita. Varios mortífagos se rieron pero aún más jadearon y se apretaron contra las sombras que había en la pared. El leopardo gruñó furiosamente, ojos brillando con peligro mientras empezaba un paso lento por la piedra cubierta de sangre. Su pelaje plateado brillaba con fuerza bajo la luz de la velas, estropeado solo por manchas de sangre. Su boca estaba abierta, mostrando sus afilados colmillos a la gente que había en la habitación mientras tomaba aire, su pelaje aterciopelado cubierto de sudor. Frunció los labios y rugió mientras andaba alrededor del cuerpo de la pantera, su cola latigueando furiosamente.

Parando repentinamente, Dorian movió las orejas y ladeó la cabeza. Voces susurraban suavemente por su mente urgiéndole a actuar antes que perdiera su vida para siempre. Draco estaba demasiado inmerso en su dolor para comprender las voces, su mente concentrada en la muerte de Harry. El leopardo entendía de manera instintiva lo que tenía que hacer. Con un gruñido bajo avanzó hacia el Señor Oscuro, sus ojos brillando con fuerza. Sus patas le llevaron alrededor del cuerpo de la pantera y luego hacia lo que podía ser su muerte.

Severus se deslizó al lado de una pared, parando detrás de Lucius cuando el antiguo mortífago paró de repente. El sonido de pisadas corriendo hacia ellos hizo que ambos prepararan sus varitas mientras la figura se les acercaba. Las sombras escondían el mortífago, las velas proyectaban algo de luz por donde pasaba. En un movimiento de ropa oscura, pasó a su lado sin siquiera darse cuenta que estaban allí. Severus soltó la respiración que había estado aguantando y siguió a Lucius quien estaba andando discretamente de nuevo por el pasillo. El mortífago rubio paró, su túnica moviéndose gentilmente antes de quedarse quieta. Severus llegó y le puso una mano en el hombro a Lucius, siguiendo su mirada hacia las piedras bajo sus pies.

"¿Qué es?" Siseó Severus, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo mientras Lucius se arrodillaba. Los largos pálidos dedos pasaron lentamente por el espeso líquido que había en el suelo, fijándose en la oscura sustancia. Bajo la pálida luz de las velas el líquido viscoso era negro pero ambos podían oler el fuerte olor metálico de la sangre recién vertida.

"Sangre." Murmuró Lucius, diciendo lo que ambos ya había asumido pero no habían querido aceptar. Se limpió los dedos en la punta de la túnica, esparciendo la sangre en la gruesa tela, levantándose con gracia miró a Severus por encima de su hombro. "Puede que sea demasiado tarde. Hay más sangre aquí que la que generalmente hay en un cuerpo humano. A quien sea que pertenece esta sangre está muerto."

"Eso no significa nada. Sabíamos que iban a luchar y tengo conocimiento que cualquiera de los dos animales puede causar daño severo. Seguramente es de los guardias." Susurró Severus, buscando con la mirada por el sangriento suelo. Charcos de sangre estaban por todas partes, pequeñas gotas por las paredes mientras goteras parecían haber empezado por todo el pasillo, deslizándose por las pequeñas grietas de la piedra creando una red de sangre.

"Creo que tienes razón." Gruñó Lucius desde donde estaba mirando una pequeña habitación. Apartando la cortina, el estómago de Severus dio un salto ante lo que vio. Entre sangre en el suelo y la que estaba cayendo lentamente de los dedos muertos, parecía que ambos pantera y leopardo estaban a salvo. Dejando caer la pequeña cortina en su lugar, Severus se giró y fue hacia Lucius, su cerebro todavía mostrándole imágenes de los mortífagos muertos dejados para que se pudieran en un rincón de la gran mansión.

El pálido gato gritó ultrajado cuando un corte apareció en su costado, chorreando de sangre. Saltando hábilmente a un lado evitó el siguiente hechizo que le tiraron, gruñendo enfureciéndose cada vez más mientras Voldemort seguía jugando con él. Un hechizo le dio al lado izquierdo, la fuerza con la que venía le mandó contra un grupo de mortífagos. Pequeñas chispas podían verse en sus ojos mientras meneaba la cabeza, una gran oscuridad tratando de tragárselo. Tenía sangre chorreando por la garganta por donde sus colmillos habían herido su labio, se puso lentamente en pie, temblando cuando le dio un mareo. Gruñendo con poco entusiasmo, el gran leopardo saltó de nuevo, sus doloridos músculos llevándole hacia delante. Voldemort tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, con la varita ya levantada para lanzar otro hechizo.

"Por muy entretenido que sea esto, tengo cosas mejores que hacer esta noche." Rió Voldemort, sus ojos desalmados brillando. Su varita se levantó lentamente y la agitó, sus pálidos labios susurrando el hechizo que todos los animagos temían. "¡Animagus reverto!"

El leopardo plateado cayó hacia atrás, su esbelto cuerpo convulsando de dolor. La magia hizo temblar la habitación cuando la transformación empezó. Draco se levantó lentamente del suelo, las manos cogiéndose los costados mientras sentía como si sus entrañas estuvieran ardiendo. Tratando de parar un grito de dolor, achicó los ojos y se enderezó, manteniéndose alto ante el mago más temido del mundo. La capa negra y su cara túnica que había llevado durante su comida con Harry estaban rotas y manchadas de sangre.

"¿Ya tienes miedo?" Preguntó Voldemort, sonriendo maliciosamente ante el dolor que había causado, su varita reposando entre sus dedos. Draco miró alrededor de la habitación, su mirada parando en la quieta pantera un momento. Sus pálidos orbes brillaron con dolor. Ignorando los mortífagos y a Voldemort, retrocedió hacia su pareja y se arrodilló al lado de la pantera muerta. Sus manos pasaron sobre el oscuro terciopelo mientras memorias de la última semana le pasaban por la cabeza. Cerró los ojos fuertemente en un intento de evitar que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Un toque suave como una pluma acarició su mente, una suave voz le susurró amorosamente mientras se agarraba a Damian.

_Tómalo._ Draco jadeó ante la simple palabra, su mente tratando de entender. La caricia interna empezó a desaparecer y le entró el pánico, su propia mente estirándose por el camino en un intento de mantenerlo cerca.

_¿Tomar el qué?_ Exigió Draco, sus dedos clavándose en el suave pelaje de la pantera. La voz se rió de su pregunta.

_Lo que necesites, toso si es para acabar con esto._ Contestó la voz, seguridad reforzando la oferta. Draco se mordió el labio dándole vueltas a la respuesta.

"Por tierna que sea esta escena, realmente tengo que hacer algo importante esta noche." Gruñó el Señor Oscuro, enfadado al ser ignorado por tanto tiempo. Draco levantó la cabeza lentamente, mientras se le oscurecían las facciones al ser tan rudamente interrumpido de su conversación.

_De acuerdo._ Susurró mentalmente, con la mirada fija en Voldemort. Felicidad paseó por su cabeza, gozo de que hubiera decidido confiar en la extraña voz. La ráfaga le recorrió de repente, poder metiéndose en él y completamente llenando su cuerpo. Draco gritó de dolor cuando fuego pasó por su espalda, tanto poder tratando de encontrar un lugar en el que descansar. Su núcleo mágico tembló, pulsando con cada inyección y ola que le entraba.

_Te amo._ Susurró la voz, una caricia en su cara y la magia empezó a retirarse. Lentamente, acomodándose, se quedó quieta dentro de él. Sonriendo lentamente, se levantó de donde estaba arrodillado al lado de Damian.

Severus pasó por encima del cuerpo de un mortífago caído, sus ojos oscuros evitando mirar la garganta desgarrada. Lucius estaba flotando delante de él, su túnica ondulándose mientras corría por otro pasillo. Parecía que la maldita casa no dejaba de hacer aparecer habitaciones, sin importar cuantos pasillos hubieran mirado o el número de puertas que hubieran abierto, Voldemort y sus mortífagos seguían sin aparecer. Severus soltó un taco cuando tropezó, moviendo los brazos para tratar de mantener el equilibrio antes de darse contra el suelo.

Soltó el aire que había tomado cuando aterrizó con fuerza, maldiciendo suavemente cuando se raspó las manos con la piedra irregular. Mirando mal el ofensivo suelo, abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio la huella de felino ensangrentada a pocos centímetros de su rodilla.

"¿Lucius?" Llamó flojito, buscando con la mirada desesperadamente por otro marca. Sonrió de lado para sí mismo cuando su mirada captó otra huella de felino ligeramente a la izquierda, más pequeña para igual de ensangrentada que la primera.

"¿Qué?" Exigió saber Lucius mirando por una esquina. Su túnica se movió con enfado cuando se giró a mirar al Maestro de Pociones, gateando por el suelo detrás de él. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Siseó.

"Hay huellas de patas aquí, dos juegos. ¿Por qué no las seguimos?" Preguntó Severus mientras trazaba un círculo alrededor de la marca. Lucius se arrodilló a su lado, ojos glaciares mirando mal la huella.

"Un Malfoy nunca debería rebajarse a gatear por el suelo como un sangresucia cualquiera. Además los mortífagos muertos son mucho más fáciles de ver." Murmuró Lucius, levantándose y limpiando su túnica. Severus rodó sus ojos y se retiró el pelo de la cara. Las máscaras que llevaban eran muy cálidas, haciéndoles sudar y absorbiendo el sudor con la capa de seda que había dentro de la máscara. Gruñendo, iba a seguir a Lucius cuando le dio.

Poder se metió en él, empujándole contra la pared y manteniéndole allí. Lucius estaba tirado al suelo delante de él, la magia corriendo por el pasillo y dejándoles a ambos jadeando para respirar al marchar. Con una mano en la garganta, Severus dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared y se preguntó quién le había convencido para que hiciera esto antes de recordar que lo estaba haciendo por la bondad de su corazón. Y esa era la última vez que eso iba a pasar.

Irradiaba poder. Nadaba por su sangre y brillaba en sus ojos. Draco anduvo lentamente hacia el cuerpo de la pantera, todo su ser concentrado en la criatura ante él. Magia volaba por la habitación, mandando telas volando y apagando velas. Su capa revoloteaba tras de él, a causa de la magia que él mismo desprendía.

Levantando la varita lentamente, Voldemort sonrió, "Creo que ha llegado el momento que te unos con San Potter." Draco sonrió un poco ante la amenaza, no tenía nada por lo que vivir. Su vida estaba delante de él en el suelo. Si matar a Tom Marvolo Riddle (1) era el último deseo de Harry, entonces lo haría.

"¿Por qué debería temerte?" Preguntó Draco suavemente, la túnica que llevaba temblando en la brisa mágica. Su varita estaba entre sus dedos, la madera cálida y gastada de tanto usarla. Cabello rubio se movió como si dedos invisibles corrieran por entre los mechones. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en la alianza en su dedo, una promesa que siempre iba a mantener. Levantando la vista, ofreció la famosa sonrisa de lado Malfoy. "¿Vas a venir a jugar o vas a mandar más de tus pequeños soldaditos? Tengo que decir que me estoy empezando a aburrir, no tienen tacto ni talento. A lo mejor vas a ser un desafío merecedor de un verdadero mago sangrepura."

"Vas a desear que te hubiera matado a ti primero cuando acabe contigo." Gritó el Señor Oscuro, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia el joven mago ante él. Levantando la varita, Voldemort sonrió antes de apuntar a Draco. El pálido mago se quedó quieto, sus ojos moviéndose para seguir los movimientos de la varita que le apuntaba.

"¡Avada Kedavra!" Gritó Lord Voldemort, la oscura magia verde saliendo de su varita. Draco cerró los ojos cuando notó su magia reaccionar, la densa niebla plateada saliendo y parando la bola de fuego verde. Siseó de dolor cuando abrió los ojos, cogiendo su varita con fuerza y tratando de concentrarse todo su ser en empujar el hechizo mortal contra Voldemort. Su cabello revoloteó con la fuerza del impacto. Draco apretó los puños mientras miraba el verde presionar lentamente el plateado hacia atrás, acercándosele más.

_Ahora._ La distante voz le susurró a través de la mente. Draco asintió ligeramente antes de buscar dentro de él y tomar la magia salvaje que restaba dormida. Verde salía lentamente de su varita, mezclándose alrededor del plateado. Con un mero pensamiento, las dos magias se unieron y brillaron fuertemente. En una explosión de puro poder, la Imperdonable fue repelida. La fuerza mágica mandó el hechizo de muerte directamente hacia Voldemort. Un grito agudo y un flash de magias implosionando hicieron que Draco cayera sobre su espalda. La magia fue por toda la habitación, libre de hacer lo que quería. Los mortífagos estaban siendo tirados por ahí por la magia, algunos se agarraron la garganta cuando la magia sustituyó el aire de sus pulmones. Flashes y pequeñas explosiones hicieron que todo el mundo de la habitación viera estrellas, incapaz de salir de la habitación a causa de la espesa magia plateada que estaba a su alrededor.

Draco levantó una mano cuando una bola de plateado y verde se le acercó, su cabeza pareció explotar cuando el poder que había liberado volvió, buscando su usuario. Notó el enlace entre Harry y él pulsar salvajemente, la magia recorriéndolo por los muchos caminos que lo formaban, trazando el camino aún más cercano a su núcleo mágico. Con un leve grito cayó hacia atrás, cayendo sobre Damian mientras caía inconsciente, sin notar el flash esmeralda y la inhalación profunda que hubo. El pasillo quedó a oscuras cuando los últimos resquicios de magia apagaron las velas, levantando pequeños hilillos de humo.

"Lumos." Susurró Severus en la oscuridad del pasillo. Sus ojos se ajustaron lentamente a la pálida luz. Pasando la varita delante de él, miró el camino de piedra. Fisuras y quemaduras estaban por todas partes ante ellos, guiándoles hacia la escena de muerte. Sus cejas se levantaron cuando miró una pila de cenizas, incapaz de distinguir qué era. Girándose buscó a Lucius, siguiendo la bola de luz mientras cruzaba la habitación-

"Están todos muertos." Anunció Lucius, con voz seca mientras daba golpecitos al cuerpo muerto de un mortífago tirado al suelo.

"Ya lo veo." Contestó secamente Severus, mirando mal al otro mago. Negando con la cabeza, miró tras un cruce pero se congeló cuando oyó un leve sonido de raspidos. Moviendo un dedo para silenciar la perorata que Lucius estaba empezando a soltar, escuchó cuidadosamente, cada sonido parecía más fuerte de lo que era realmente. Los jadeos rasposos le guiaron hacia un bulto el suelo. Cayendo de rodillas puso la varita iluminado frente a él, dejando un jadeo horrorizado cuando vio a Draco inconsciente. Su mano tembló cuando chequeó si el joven tenía pulso, cerrando los ojos aliviadamente cuando notó los lentos y rítmicos latidos bajo sus dedos.

Moviéndose rápidamente, puso una mano en el costado de la pantera, apartándose cuando un leve gruñido salió del hocico de la pantera. Inclinándose hacia delante miró en los ojos medio-abiertos. Severus se alejó y levantó la mirada para encontrar los ojos ansiosos de Lucius, asintiendo con la cabeza para decirle que ambos chicos estaban bien. Con una sonrisa de medio lado, Severus sacó el traslador de su bolsillo y lo levantó triunfalmente antes de poner una mano sobre Damian, mirando como Lucius ponía una sobre la cabeza de Draco antes de coger la pluma. Con un sonoro _snap_, los cuatro desaparecieron de la mansión llena solo con muerte y malas memorias.

Hermione estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana mirando al lago. Su vista estaba fija en los primeros copos de nieve que caían y se disolvían en el suelo. Seguramente era muy pronto para que nevara, el tiempo era más templado que normalmente pero estaba nevando ahí fuera. Sonrió cuando un pequeño copo de nieve se posó en su nariz, sonriendo ante el frío que le produjo antes de deshacerse. Suspirando dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió el labio para evitar llorar. Estaban bien. Suponía que era todo lo importante pero de algún modo le entristecía. Tener que matar tanto solo para salvar la vida y sobrevivir… Era una memoria que le iba a perseguir el resto de su vida, los súbitos gritos y golpes. Para cuando abrieron la puerta, el Profesor Snape y Lucius Malfoy estaban delante de la puerta, con dos cuerpos flotando tras de ellos. Los había metido rápidamente en la enfermería antes que nadie pudiera verlos bien, pero todos los que habían visto un poco había palidecido.

Los había dejado marchar del Gran Salón unas horas antes, todos los alumnos había salido corriendo inmediatamente para poder tener un momento para ellos finalmente. Sí, no habían estado en el mismo lugar todos juntos durante mucho rato, pero después que Dumbledore empezara a cantar todo había ido de mal a peor. Unas risas ruidosas le hicieron abrir los ojos y mirar al grupo de alumnos girando bajo de ella, sus caras levantadas hacia la nieve que caía. Ella había sabido cuando la batalla había acabado, igual que los demás. La sangre del suelo del centro del comedor había desaparecido ligeramente pero había permanecido donde había sido derramada. En su lugar dos pequeñas figuras se formaron, y si uno se concentraba lo suficiente, se podían ver una pantera y un leopardo persiguiéndose las colas. Hermione se levantó lentamente y se limpió la túnica, a lo mejor iría a ver si Madame Pomfrey le dejaba entrar finalmente a ver a Harry y a Draco.

Draco se despertó lentamente, las sábanas bajo él le picaban y el cojín era demasiado blando. El leve murmullo de voces hizo que hiciera una mueca y levantara la mano para ponérsela al lado de la oreja, todos los ruidos eran demasiado fuertes. Gruñendo se dio media vuelta y abrió los ojos, cerrándolos inmediatamente cuando la luz del sol le dio directamente en sus delicadas orbes. Su mano se movió de su oreja a sus ojos, frotándolos ligeramente con los dedos a modo de disculpa. El leve _thud_ de la puerta del hospital cerrándose hizo que suspirara, la última cosa que quería era algún profesor o amigo tratando de sostener su mano y diciéndole que no era culpa suya. El ruido de las cortinas moviéndose hizo que se dejara caer a la cama, las cortinas volvieron a su posición original una vez el visitante entró.

Se dio cuenta de golpe. Harry. Harry estaba muerto y no había nada que pudiera hacer para hacerlo volver. Se mordió el labio superior mientras trataba de ahogar un sollozo. Se suponía que él no iba a sobrevivir. Se suponía que estaría con Harry. Las primeras lágrimas trazaron un camino por sus mejillas. Un ligero toque en su mejilla hizo que abriera los ojos. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas mientras miraba los cálidos orbes esmeraldas.

"Buu." La palabra fue susurrada muy suavemente.

"¡Harry!" Jadeó, justo antes de abrir la mano y darle un bofetón a su pareja. El _crack_ resonó por la enfermería vacía, silenciando el murmuro de voces. "¡Te juro por todo lo que es mágico que si vuelves a morirte por ahí de nuevo voy a arrancarle los bigotes a Damian de uno en uno!"

"Lo siento." Dijo Harry, tocándose la mejilla roja. Draco empezó sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras se inclinaba para coger a Harry de las orejas, acercándole. Mirándose a los ojos, se inclinaron más, uniendo sus labios suavemente antes que el beso se profundizara. Sus lenguas se encontraron y sus dientes mordisquearon antes que una severa voz les separara.

"¡Señor Potter! Pensé que le dije que no quería verle aquí de nuevo por lo menos hasta la hora de comer." Le regañó Madame Pomfrey, cogiendo a Harry del cuello de la túnica antes de arrastrarle lejos de Draco. Harry empezó a dar excusas pero se calló cuando la puerta se abrió parar revelar al Profesor Snape entrando a la enfermería.

"Un momento a solas con mi ahijado, por favor," Murmuró Severus, mirando fijamente a los dos jóvenes.

"Por supuesto Severus." Exclamó Madame Pomfrey, arrastrando a Harry fuera de la habitación. Un ligero gesto con la mano fue la única despedida que les dejaron tener antes que la puerta se cerrara de golpe.

Severus observó a su ahijado cuidadosamente, buscando por alguna señal de debilidad o fatiga. Draco lucía bien en su opinión, ligeramente molesto de que le hubieran separado de Harry una vez más pero aparte de eso perfectamente saludable.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó, inclinándose para ponerle una de sus frías manos en la frente a Draco.

"Estoy bien." Gruñó Draco infelizmente, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. Severus asintió satisfecho, apartando la mano. Yendo arriba y abajo delante de la cama de hospital se paró ante una ventana y miró como los pequeños copos de nieve chocaban contra la ventana suavemente.

"Deberías estar sufriendo de sobre-uso de magia. No tengo ni idea de cómo has sobrevivido." Susurró suavemente, recordando el alivio que había sentido al notar el pulso de Draco bajo sus dedos.

"Harry estaba muerto. Lo vi con mis propios ojos, ¿cómo es que está vivo?" Susurró Draco suavemente, jugando con la fea manta de hospital que tenía sobre su regazo.

"Realmente no lo sé. Puede haber sido la ráfaga de poder que notamos, puede haber sido pura suerte, o a lo mejor amor. No tengo ni idea y no creo que nunca lleguemos a saber lo que realmente pasó en esa habitación. Tantas cosas han pasado en ese castillo, había tanta sangre y muerte que voy a tener pesadillas el resto de mi vida." Severus se giró y sonrió débilmente a Draco antes de asentir en señal de despedida y dirigirse lentamente hacia la puerta, parando un minuto para hablar suavemente con la sanadora antes de seguir hacia la puerta.

Draco vio salir a su padrino antes de apartar las sábanas y sacar las piernas de la cama para ponerse en pie. Sus pies solo habían rozado el suelo cuando la severa voz de Madame Pomfrey le ordenó que volviera a la cama. No importaba cuanto se quejara y lloriqueara, la bruja mayor fue firme en sus órdenes. Haciendo mohines enfadado, se dejó caer sobre sus blandos cojines y miró el techo. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la puerta se abrió suavemente. Sus ojos se cerraron al oír el profundo ronroneo que se acercaba a su cama. Sonriendo maliciosamente, reunió su magia y notó que la transformación empezaba. El poder recorrió su cuerpo mientras sus huesos cambiaban de forma. Estirando los músculos, saltó de la cama y le dio con la pata juguetonamente a la cabeza de la pantera esperando pacientemente al lado de la cama.

"¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Señor Potter!" Gritó Madame Pomfrey cuando vio un borrón de pelo negro desaparecer por la ventana. Corriendo por la habitación, su vista siguió la pantera y el leopardo mientras corrían hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Sus pelajes brillaban saludablemente y casi podías ver el brillo de sus ojos. Suspirando, se colocó bien la túnica y se dirigió a la chimenea, iba a tener una pequeña charla con Severus sobre controlar su casa.

En las espesas sombras del Bosque Prohibido, una pantera frotó la cabeza contra el hombro de un leopardo plateado.

_Siempre te amaré._

_Te amaré para siempre._

_**The end**_

N/T: ¡Ya estoy! Se ha acabado la historia, bueno, aún queda el epílogo, pero no tengo mucha prisa por hacerlo, así que igual tardo un pelín :P

Lo siento, pero como no sé como se llama Voldemort en la versión en español de HP, he dejado el nombre como la versión inglesa.


	31. Epílogo: Lecciones, Vida, Amor

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los demás personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Epílogo – Vida, Lecciones, y Amor**

La habitación había aparecido varios días después que Harry y Draco volvieran a Hogwarts. Las puertas de madera oscura daban a una pequeña habitación parecida a un jardín donde rosas y lirios florecían libremente. Sobre las flores había un cielo de verano, cuyo sol nutría las flores. Si seguías el camino de piedra que había entre las plantas, te encontrabas con una fuente. Un pantera negra hecha del más puro mármol estaba sobre la pequeña colina hecha de piedra. Sus ojos eran brillantes esmeraldas y parecían brillar felizmente bajo la luz del sol. Ligeramente detrás de la pantera, un leopardo de plata estaba sentado, con la cola a medio latigazo. Sus ojos de zafiro brillaban, ligeramente entrecerrados como si el gran gato estuviera mirando mal a todo aquel que se atreviera a meterse en ese pequeño rincón de paraíso. Líneas de agua fluían perfectamente por la cara de piedra, sonando cuando caían en la pequeña fuente de los deseos que rodeaba el monumento.

Draco Malfoy se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla con un dedo mientras observaba la estatua. Mordiéndose el labio, ladeó la cabeza y consideró el agua fluyendo. El significado de la pequeña fuente ya había sido explicado por Blaise, justo antes que el chico cogiera un ramo de lirios y saliera corriendo de la habitación. Metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo sacó un galeón. La moneda brilló cuando la tiró al aire unas cuantas veces, considerando la leyenda de la fuente de los deseos. Suspirando profundamente, cerró los ojos, pensó su deseo y tiró la moneda al agua. Se inclinó hacia delante y miró cómo la moneda se hundía hasta el fondo y pareció desaparecer. Entrecerrando los ojos, inmediatamente se apartó las magas y estaba a punto de recoger la moneda cuando un par de brazos le rodearon la cintura.

"Toma un poco más de tiempo que esto, Draco." Le susurró Harry al oído, mordisqueando ligeramente su oreja.

"Oh, no ha tomado mucho tiempo amor." Ronroneó Draco antes de girarse dentro de los confines de los brazos de Harry. Sus labios rápidamente atacaron los de Harry en una rápida guerra por el control, suspirando en satisfacción cuando Harry abrió la boca y le dejó dirigir el beso. Acabando el besa lentamente, frunció los labios ante el potente aroma que había empezado a molestarle. "¿Qué narices es eso?"

"Hierba gatera." Anunció Harry, levantando la planta para que el otro la investigara. Draco levantó una ceja lentamente y miró mal al objeto de hojas verdes que Harry agarraba con fuerza en su puño.

"Es u hierbajo." Murmuró, jugando con una de las hojas.

"¿Y?" Preguntó Harry, levantando una de sus cejas mientras alejaba la planta de los dedos de Draco.

"Es feo." Gruñó Draco, mirando como Harry tiraba la pequeña planta en una de las piedras entre las patas delanteras de la pantera.

"Ya lo sé, pero lo adoras de todos modos." Murmuró Draco suavemente, escondiendo la cara en la camisa azul cielo que llevaba Draco. "Tal y como yo te quiero Punto." Rodando los ojos, Draco enterró su nariz en el pelo de Harry. Un brillante flash hizo que apartara la cara, ignorando las protestas de Harry. Las estatuas permanecieron quitas bajo su mirada. Pasándose los dedos por el cabello, sacó a Harry de la habitación. Mirando por encima del hombro para mirar ansiosamente a los gatos sonrientes. Meneando la cabeza, se apoyó en Harry y le permitió al chico moreno que le guiara fuera del cuarto.

Levantando la cabeza de golpe, miró a Harry horrorizadamente antes de exigir. "¿Qué me acabas de llamar?" Harry rió y esquivó la mano de Draco, riéndose aún más mientras corría por el pasillo. "Voy a matar a Blaise por esto." Gruñó Draco, recordando algo que Severus le había dicho mientras estaba en el hospital. Siguiendo a Harry, Draco llamó a Blaise a gritos, dándose cuenta que el otro mago estaba escondiéndose por entonces.

Ron estaba completamente quieto en su cama, las sábanas picaban y se retorcían bajo su peso. Su mirada estaba fija en el techo blanco de St. Mungos, ignorando completamente a su madre, que estaba sentada a su lado. Las sombras de una rama de árbol formaban formas de pantera en la pared. Murmurando para sí mismo, se removió entre las sábanas. Una pálida mano llena de pecas agarró la varita de plástico que le habían dado para reemplazar la de madera, que le habían confiscado nada más llegar. Alejándose lentamente de la habitación que le habían asignado, pasó por el lado de sanadoras y doctores, todos evaluándolo mientras andaban.

El sonido de la risa de un niño le paró, sonriendo ante el sonido miró dentro de la habitación pintada de colores alegres. Un joven mago con cabello oscuro estaba sentado en un sillón, con le espalda en la puerta. Ante el sonido de alguien entrando, se giró y le sonrió a Ron, mostrando que le faltaban dos dientes delanteros. Ron devolvió la sonrisa y caminó lentamente hacia el niño, mirando por sobre de los frágiles hombros para ver el muñeco de peluche con el que estaba jugando. El pequeño mago le acercó el juguete a Ron, la Pantera Negra en miniatura siseó suavemente y gruñó, mostrando sus perfectos colmillos. Abriendo los ojos como platos ante eso, Ron gritó y se tiró hacia atrás, con un brazo cubriéndose la cara. Gritando de terror ignoró los sollozos del niño y las voces de las enfermeras cuando entraron en la habitación. En los brazos del niño, la pantera de peluche angostó sus ojos esmeralda y ronroneó.

Hermione miró las pálidas flores que aguantaba en sus manos. Levantando los lirios hasta su nariz, se sonrojó ligeramente antes de mirar por entre sus pestañas. El mago que estaba delante de ella sonrió y le guiñó un ojo antes de ofrecerle su mano. Poniendo su mano con la de ella, ella le permitió que la ayudara a ponerse en pie. Un ruido repentino hizo que Blaise se girar al mismo tiempo que su nombre resonaba por el jardín en el que estaban en el momento. La capa verde oscuro que llevaba se ondulaba a su alrededor por el movimiento.

"¿Qué has hecho esta vez?" Susurró Hermione ansiosamente cuando el grito se repitió. Sonriéndole, Blaise la arrastró hacia los jardines.

"Puede que le hiciera una pequeña sugerencia a Harry." Murmuró Blaise tímidamente, sonriendo maliciosamente cuando una amenaza hacia cierta parte de su anatomía les persiguió por los patios. "Creo que deberíamos darnos prisa antes que el mago maravillas vaya a por nosotros en forma de leopardo."

"Lo tienes merecido, por decirle a Harry que le llame Punto." Siseó Hermione levantando un poco su uniforma para poder correr mejor. Miró las flores que aún tenía agarradas y suspiró cuando vio que los verdes tallos ya no tenían las flores blancas.

"¡Hey! No es como si necesitara que le animara mucho. Además hasta donde yo sé Punto es un nombre mucho mejor que Cariño, Dulzura, Bigotitos, o Caramelito." Blaise tembló, parando y escuchando a los gritos que Draco aún estaba soltando. Sonriendo felizmente, continuó arrastrándola con él. "Venga vamos, vamos a perderle en el castillo." Hermione rodó los ojos y soltó las flores que él le había entregado. Parecía que el Slytherin tenía un lado juguetón después de todo; simplemente deseaba que no lo hubiera descubierto en ese momento.

Severus estaba sentado en la mesa frente a Lucius, con la mirada en las piezas de ajedrez esparcidas por el tablero ante ellos. Observando el pensativo Malfoy, alargó una mano y cogió su baso de brandy, haciendo girar el líquido alrededor antes de levantarlo hasta sus labios. El ruidoso sonido de botas que se aproximaban hizo que se girara y mirara la puerta, dos pares de ojos concentrados en la madera oscura. La puerta se abrió de golpe, permitiendo a Narcisa entrar sin frenar en lo más mínimo. En sus brazos había una bola de seda negra. Pasando por su lado, tiró la bola de ropa en la chimenea llameante. El fuego se reavivó y consumió rápidamente las túnicas de mortífago de los hombres. Severus resopló ante la cara de completa estupefacción de su amigo.

"¡Eso era mío!" Rugió Lucius, yendo hacia el fuego tratando de coger una manga que sobresalía de las llamas antes que Narcisa pudiera echarlo más profundamente en las llamas.

"Ya no la vas a necesitar más." Le murmuró Narcisa, blandiendo el atizador expertamente cuando le dio un golpe al dorso de la mano de Lucius para apartarla de la ropa.

"¡Mujer!" Rugió Lucius, agarrando su mano y achicando los ojos.

"Draco y Harry vas a venir a visitarnos mañana." Ronroneó suavemente, un aviso silencioso escondido profundamente en sus simples palabras. Puede que él les hubiera ayudado a escapar pero años de palizas y muerte no iban a desaparecer de su destrozada reputación. "Necesitas un nuevo hobby, por qué no vas a jugar fuera con Severus." Severus reconocía un orden cuando la oía y acabó rápidamente su bebida antes de ponerse en pie y excusarse. Ya era suficientemente malo que tuviera que controlar un puñado de críos inmaduros durante medio año, no iba a empezar a jugar a ser mediador para los adultos. A demás, Draco y Harry iban a venir el día siguiente, si había algún problema ellos podían lidiar con ellos. Asintiendo para sí mismo tomó la manga de la túnica de Lucius y se apareció a Hogmeade donde podía tomar con total tranquilidad.

Los pasillos de la escuela estaban silenciosos, no había estudiantes merodeando cuidadosamente por los pasillos mientras cuidaban de no encontrarse con los profesores o Filch. Era como si el castillo entero se hubiera puesto de acuerdo y hubiera pronto a dormir y se rindiera a la noche sin la más mínima queja. La luna vigilaba silenciosamente desde el cielo mientras nubes paseaban perezosamente y en la distancia una lechuza ululaba. Sin embargo, la Sala de los Menesteres era una historia totalmente diferente. Ruidosa música sonaba y las risas resonaban por la habitación mientras los Gryffindor, Slytherin, y Hufflepuff celebraban la derrota de Voldemort en el estilo de los jóvenes brujas y magos de todo el mundo: con alcohol, amigos y baile.

Draco le sonrió a Harry mientras levantaba la copa hacia sus labios y tomaba un pequeño sorbo, haciendo una mueca ante el sabor del licor. Harry rió ante la cara de Draco y tomó la copa antes de tomar un sorbo y devolverla a Draco.

"¡Por favor prestadme atención todos!" Gritó Blaise sobre todo el ruido, poniéndose en pie precariamente sobre la mesa a la que había subido. Su cabello rosa neón, cortesía de Draco,le había hecho una de las principales distracciones de la noche. Draco levantó la mirada al otro Slytherin e hizo una mueca antes de tirar de Harry lejos de la mesa en caso que Blaise perdiera el equilibrio. "¡Quiero hacer un brindis!" El gentío celebró su anunciamiento y se calló cuando Blaise levantó su copa vacía.

"Oh Merlín no." Gruñó Draco lentamente, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. Suspiró cuando Harry se pasó una mano por la cara sabiendo que lo inevitable estaba viniendo.

"Primero de todo, quería daros las gracias por venir esta noche a celebrar la vida conmigo. Segundo, si alguien me llama "Rosa" o "Rosita" mañana... Voy a ir Slytherin tras sus traseros. Ahora, ha sido el comienzo de un año impresionante, hemos tenido buenos momentos y malos momentos. También hemos tenido un montón de la unidad entre casas de la que Dumbledore siempre está hablando, lo que es bueno. Sin embargo, debo llamar vuestra atención a la verdadera razón por esta celebración: la muerte de Ya-Sabéis-Quién. Fue derrotado por nuestros propios héroes Harry y Draco o Damian y Dorian. Así que vamos a darles un fuerte aplauso por salvarnos y permitirnos pasar otro año juntos." Un aplauso de espanto celebró sus palabras. Sonriendo embriagadamente, Blaise trató de hacer una reverencia y casi cayó de la mesa. Mirando como Dean y Thomas ayudaban cuidadosamente al Slytherin a bajar de la mesa, se sorprendió cuando Harry se apartó de él y se movió para poder subirse a la mesa que Blaise acababa de dejar.

"Gracias a todos de parte de Draco y de mí. Sin embargo, me gustaría ofrecer mi propio brindis." Harry sonrió ante les gritos de aceptación y le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente a Draco. "Primero, un brindis por Draco, un buen mago y aún mejor novio." Inclinó la cabeza y se sonrojó ante los silbidos antes de tomar un sobro de su copa.

"Mi último brindis es por lo que he podido descubrir es lo más importante este año. Por la vida, las lecciones, y el amor." Dijo Harry, incluso mientras levantaba la copa su mirada estaba fija en Draco y sonrió amorosamente. Por la vida, las lecciones, el amor... y otro año en Hogwarts.

Severus estaba sentado en el aula de Pociones, con un periódico en el regazo mientras leía por encima las noticias del día. La escuela estaba silenciosa esa noche, bueno, casi toda la escuela. Sus Serpientes estaban jugando con los Leones y mientras otro profesor no les pillara a él no le podía importar menos lo que hicieran. Miró por encima de su periódico al Ravenclaw de segundo año que estaba haciendo la poción que tenía que rehacer después de la catástrofe que había causado en clase. Poniendo los pies sobre la mesa, sonrió placenteramente mientras el chico gritaba aterrado y casi se tropezaba con la poción. Era una noche maravillosa hasta donde él sabía. Sonrió maliciosamente cuando leyó un artículo en una de las páginas del final. Alargó la mano y volvió a coger el baso de whisky que había dejado en la mesa a su lado. Levantando el baso, ofreció un brindis silencioso para sí mismo. Por la muerte y los castigos, una maravillosa combinación.

EL PROFETA. Asesinato en **el Leaky Cauldron,** pg 11

Sospechoso de ser Mortífago Parkinson y su hija fueron encontrados muertos ayer un la habitación trece del famoso local, 'The Leaky Cauldron',la noche del miércoles. Justo antes de media noche fue vista una figura vestida de negro saliendo de la habitación de padre e hija. El individuo que encontró los cadáveres está en custodia hasta que se pruebe su inocencia. Información calve del caso fue filtrada al público el jueves por la mañana por fuentes desconocidas complicando la interrogación de varias personas se creen responsables por las muertes. Los Aurores han dicho que en casos como este las probabilidades de encontrar al culpable son mínimas. Aunque siguen buscando al culpable, en estos momentos no disponen de ninguna pista. Los Parkinson no serán echados de menos.

N/T:

Ha sido un placer traducir esta historia, y espero que no volvamos a leer algún día.

Quiero dar muchas gracias a todas las personas que han dejado comentarios .

Hasta llega la historia.


End file.
